


Abschiede (September 2019)

by Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt



Series: Davenzi Plays [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt
Summary: Davenzi Rollenspiel Teil 6 - Einiges los bei Davenzi im September: Kaum zusammen gezogen, müssen sich die beiden auch schon wieder trennen! Und das gleich zweimal! Dafür ist es für David endlich soweit: Er unterzieht sich seiner lang ersehnten OP und stellt sich einem Teil seiner Vergangenheit. Und Matteo? Der ist ist wie immer sehr fürsorglich und ausnahmsweise mal beweglicher als David.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi Plays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818754
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. 02.09.2019 - Verdrängen war vielleicht nicht die beste Taktik?

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Rollenspiel-Geschichte von uns beiden (Katrin und Pauline, bei tumblr: [ riddikulus](https://riddikulus.tumblr.com/) und [ shakshuka-grandpasweaters](https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/) )  
> Ihr findet all unsre Plays auch auf tumblr ( [ unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/) )  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Es wird Kapitel geben, die sich mit dem Thema transgender sein mehr auseinandersetzen (bürokratisch, emotional, medizinisch,…). Wir beide sind nicht trans. Wir haben uns mit dem Thema beschäftigt, vor allem Katrin (riddikulus), die ja David spielt, und uns so gut es geht eingelesen und recherchiert. Natürlich wissen wir, dass das nicht annähernd daran reicht, die Erfahrungen selber gemacht zu haben.  
> Wir denken und hoffen aber, dass wir es insoweit geschafft haben uns zu informieren, dass wir zumindest was die bürokratischen und medizinischen Sachen angeht faktisch richtig sind.  
> Was die emotionale Seite angeht, haben wir uns so gut es geht in David hineinversetzt und uns überlegt, was wir denken, was er für ein Typ ist. Wie dysphorisch ist er? Wie geht er damit um? Wie gewissenhaft ist er? Usw…  
> Wenn ihr Themen habt, über die ihr nicht lesen wollt, lasst es uns bitte wissen, dann werden wir das vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel kennzeichnen.
> 
> Ansonsten gilt, was immer gilt: Bitte gebt uns Feedback. Sagt uns was euch gefallen hat und was euch nicht gefallen hat.

**Montag, 09:42 Uhr:**

**WhatsApp David/Matteo:**

David (09:42):  
Ich hab den Frühstückstisch abgedeckt und gespült und jetzt vermiss ich dich. Aber ich werd’s wohl schaffen… irgendwie ;-) Ich weiß, ich hab das schon gesagt, aber ich wünsche dir einen guten Start und denk ganz fest an dich. Bin schon gespannt, was du heute Abend zu erzählen hast! Lass dich nicht anbaggern :-P Bis später!

Matteo (09:44):  
Ich sitz in der Bahn und vermiss dich auch, Bin nervös, irgendwie… Aber ich denk einfach daran, dass ich dich sehe, wenn der Tag rum ist und dann wird das schon. Und hey, das hab ich nicht unter Kontrolle, ich kann nur versprechen, nicht zurück zu baggern ;-) Bis später :*

David (09:50):  
Versteh ich, dass du nervös bist. Das ist doch irgendwie normal, oder? Morgen wird’s bestimmt schon besser. Oder im Laufe des Tages.  
Nett, dass du nicht zurück baggern willst. Vielleicht solltest du auch noch alle halbe Stunde erwähnen, dass du einen tollen Freund hast, den du über alles liebst ;-) Nur damit alle Bescheid wissen und niemand auf die Idee kommt…  
Ich werd jetzt mal die restlichen Kartons auspacken… ist ja nicht mehr viel. Wir hätten gestern nicht so viel auspacken dürfen, damit ich heute mehr zu tun hab…  
Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß! Bis später!

Matteo: (09:52):  
Bin jetzt da und geh gleich rein. Also nur kurz: Viel Erfolg beim Kisten auspacken und Zeitvertreib, ich meld mich in der Pause :*

David (10:22):  
Ich weiß, du liest das erst später, aber ist es okay, wenn ich den Kram im Regal ein bisschen anders arrangiere? Also unseren Kram so ein bisschen mische? Ich glaub, das sieht besser aus… oder sollen wir das lieber getrennt stehen lassen?

David (10:38):  
Weißt du, was mir gerade aufgefallen ist? Ich war noch nie(!) komplett alleine in der WG… und jetzt, wo ich es feststelle, ist es irgendwie ziemlich komisch…

David (11:14):  
Ich hab jetzt das Regal einfach mal so eingeräumt, wie ich meine. Wenn du’s blöd findest, räum ich’s wieder um.

David (11:47):  
Ich bin fast fertig mit Kisten auspacken. Es sind noch über 6 Stunden, bis wir uns wieder sehen. Was hab ich nochmal gemacht, bevor es dich gab?

David (12:01):  
Die Post hat geklingelt. Ich hab ein Paket für die Nachbarn über uns angenommen. Und ich wusste nicht, ob das okay ist. War das okay? Mögen wir die? Oder sind die blöd und wir nehmen keine Pakete für die an?

David (12:15):  
Wann hast du nochmal Pause?

Matteo: (12:37):  
Endlich pause! Und 6 Nachrichten von meinem Freund, was für eine Belohnung. Also der Reihe nach: Na klar kannst du das Regal umräumen, du kannst alles so umräumen, wie’s dir gefällt. Wenn ich es nicht mag, räum ich es halt wieder zurück ;-) Hast du dich daran gewöhnt, alleine in der WG zu sein? Du kannst einmal laut “Hallo Echo“ rufen und gucken was passiert ;-) Und ich weiß nicht, was du gemacht hast, bevor es mich gab. Ich weiß was ich gemacht hab, bevor es dich gab: Kiffen und zocken. Weiß nicht, ob das die beste Empfehlung ist. :-) Und haha ja, die Nachbarn von oben sind okay. Also da kommen ja eigentlich 3 in Frage, aber die sind alle soweit okay. Und was machst du jetzt? Hast du schon was gegessen? Hier ist übrigens alles soweit gut. Kay hat mir nochmal ne Einführung gegeben, Hausregeln erklärt, ein paar Kollegen vorgestellt. Um 13 Uhr fang ich gleich im Café an und dann geht’s weiter von einem zum anderen… mal schauen. Freu mich schon auf heute Abend…. ich glaub ich hab vergessen wie du aussiehst, schick mal ein Foto ;)

David (12:45):  
Yeah! Ein Lebenszeichen! Nice! :-)  
Ich gewöhne mich langsam an die leere WG - vorhin hab ich sogar kurz überlegt, die Tür beim Pinkeln mal offen zu lassen… aber dann hab ich sie aus Gewohnheit doch zugemacht.  
Zocken ist übrigens eine Idee. Oder Zeichnen. Das hab ich früher ja auch gemacht. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob das überhaupt noch Spaß macht, wenn du nicht daneben sitzt und irgendwelche Kommentare abgibst… ich werd’s aber mal testen.  
Gegessen hab ich noch nichts. Gleich wollte ich die leeren Kartons in den Keller bringen, damit die hier nicht mehr rumstehen und dann wollte ich einkaufen. Brauchst du auch irgendwas Besonderes? Soll ich dir ein Feierabendbier kaufen oder so?  
Dein Tag bisher hört sich ja ganz gechillt an. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so. Sind alle nett zu dir? Hat dich schon jemand angebaggert? Ich freu mich auch schon sehr sehr sehr auf heute Abend!  
*schickt ein Foto, auf dem er ganz traurig schaut und unter dem steht: “Ich vermiss dich!”*  
*schreibt direkt danach*  
Und wie siehst du nochmal aus? Hast du dich in den letzten drei Stunden verändert?

Matteo: (12:49)  
*lächelt, als er das Bild bekommt und speichert es sofort in seinem David Ordner ab*  
*schreibt dann zurück*  
Vielen Dank für das wunderschöne Foto. Pinkeln mit offener Tür klingt großartig, das solltest du nächstes Mal durchziehen :) Und ja, zeichne mal, du kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass ich da bin und dumme Kommentare abgebe, das geht bestimmt… Ich glaub, ich brauch nichts vom Einkaufen, Bier müsste noch da sein, guck mal nach, wieviel vom Umzug übrig geblieben ist.  
Und ja, es sind alle super nett und sagen, ich soll immer fragen, wenn ich Fragen hab und so weiter… Und nein, wundersamerweise hat mich noch keiner angebaggert, ich kann es auch gar nicht fassen :-P  
*schickt dann ein Foto, auf dem er eine Fleppe zieht und unter dem steht: “Bermiss dich mehr!”*

David (12:55):  
Werde das mit dem Pinkeln später mal testen… und falls jemand früher nach Hause kommt einfach sagen, es wäre deine Idee gewesen ;-)  
Ich freu mich, dass alle nett zu dir sind. Wobei mich alles andere auch gewundert hätte! Wird bestimmt gleich nochmal spannend, wenn die Jugendlichen kommen. Hoffe, du kommst auch mal dazu, einen Kaffee zu trinken und hast am Anfang noch nicht allzu viel zu tun.  
Ich werd an dich denken, wenn ich was zeichne! Versprochen! Und wenn ich in den Keller gehe… und zum Einkaufen… und aufs Klo… und sowieso und überhaupt! Immer und überall! Bis später, tesorino! <3<3<3

Matteo (12:58):  
Na klar, ich hab immer Schuld, das geht schon klar. Okay, ich muss jetzt wieder los, zu Iris und mir von ihr das Café und so zeigen lassen. Hoffe, da kann ich nebenbei auch einen Kaffee trinken. Weiß nicht, wie viel ich aufs Handy gucken kann, aber schreib mir ruhig immer, ich freu mich, wenn ich dann drauf gucke… Mi manchi, tesorino <3

David (13:34):  
Ich war gerade im Keller und eigentlich hätte dein Bett dort auch noch Platz gehabt… zumindest seit der zweite Tisch in der Küche steht. Aber bei Alex geht es ihm glaub ich besser. Da ist es wärmer und es riecht besser. Und es kann sich mit meinen Sachen unterhalten. Jetzt geh ich nochmal pinkeln (ja, mit offener Tür) und dann geh ich einkaufen… anche tu mi manchi!

David (14:02):  
*schickt ein Foto von einem Apfel, der aussieht, wie ein Herz*  
Musste gerade an dich denken… <3

David (14:04):  
Oh und mir fällt gerade auf: Die Hälfte der Zeit der Trennung haben wir geschafft! Yippieh!

David (14:37):  
Es ist immer noch keiner hier. Ich hab mir Kaffee gekocht und die Einkäufe weggeräumt. Jetzt sitze ich in /unserem/ Zimmer (Ja, ich geb’s zu - da stand erst “in deinem Zimmer”) auf unserem Bett und werd gleich ein bisschen zeichnen… irgendwie ist der Gedanke komisch, dass jetzt erstmal jeder Tag so sein wird… dass wir jetzt erstmal jeden Tag so lange getrennt sein werden. Ich kenn das gar nicht mehr. Es ist so schön, dich immer um mich zu haben. Und jetzt kommt die blöde Realität… pfff… aber wir werden uns schon irgendwie dran gewöhnen… und uns dann umso mehr aufeinander freuen, wenn wir uns wieder haben.

David (15:23):  
*schickt ein Foto von einer Zeichnung, auf der er auf dem Bett sitzt und zeichnet und Matteo neben ihm liegt und seine Zeichnung kommentiert*  
*schreibt drunter*  
Hab mir vorgestellt, du liegst neben mir… <3

David (15:42):  
The One von Kodaline ist auch ein Lied, was zu uns passt… kitschig, aber schön. <3

David (16:20):  
Yeah! Hans hat Feierabend! Ich werd jetzt mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken! Und in etwas mehr als zwei Stunden bist du endlich wieder bei mir!

David (18:00):  
FEIERABEND!!! Und? Wie war dein erster Tag? Beeil dich! Ich hab Sehnsucht!

Matteo (18:11)  
Mein Gott, Schreibner, ist ja peinlich, 8 Nachrichten, man könnte meinen du vermisst mich oder so ;-) Ich steh jetzt an der Haltestelle und warte auf die S Bahn. Müsste in 3 Minuten kommen und dann 17 Minuten fahren und dann 5 Minuten laufen und dann bin ich da. Dein Nachmittag klingt aber gut, die Zeichnung sieht super aus und der Apfel ist sehr kitschig. Passt also zu uns :) Was hast du denn so eingekauft? Soll ich uns gleich was kochen? Ich hab Hunger… überraschenderweise. Bis gleich, freu mich <3

Matteo (18:16):  
Bin in der Bahn und mir sitzt ein Typ gegenüber, der immer so komisch rüber guckt. Ich dachte, ich beschäftige mich mal am Handy….

Matteo (18:18):  
Oh und the One kenn ich nicht, musst du mir nachher gleich mal zeigen…

David (18:24):  
Alter, Florenzi - 3 Nachrichten innerhalb von 17 Minuten… du toppst ja sogar mich :-P  
Ich hab alles Mögliche eingekauft. Nur leckere Sachen - und den Apfel. Dachte, ein paar Vitamine tun uns auch mal gut… Gut, dass du Hunger hast! Hab ich auch! Aber du musst heute mal nicht kochen… Freu mich auch! Bis gleich! :-*

Matteo:  
*hat Davids Nachricht noch gelesen aber nicht mehr geantwortet*  
*ist so gegen zwanzig vor sieben an der WG und sprintet leicht die Treppe hoch*  
*schließt die Tür auf und hat sofort das Gefühl, dass er was riecht*  
*fragt sich, ob Hans gekocht hat*  
*macht die Haustür zu und will gerade rufen,als David schon aus der Küche kommt*  
*strahlt automatisch*  
Hey..  
*ist in zwei Schritten bei ihm und umarmt ihn*  
*drückt seine Nase gegen seinen Hals und atmet ihn ein*  
*murmelt*  
Hab dich vermisst!

David:  
*hat, auch wenn Hans angeboten hat, zu helfen, darauf bestanden, den Auflauf ganz alleine zu machen und fand es lieb, dass Hans sich in sein Zimmer verkrümelt hat, um ihnen beiden ein bisschen Zweisamkeit zu geben*  
*hat eine Weile vor dem Backofen gehockt und den Auflauf beobachtet*  
*hat vorher extra abgeschmeckt und fand ihn eigentlich ganz gut*  
*hofft, dass sich im Ofen nicht allzu viel am Geschmack verändert*  
*deckt irgendwann den Tisch und stellt für Matteo ein Bier und für sich ein Glas Wasser dazu*  
*hört dann so um 20 vor sieben die Haustür und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, weil er sich so freut, dass Matteo wieder da ist, aber auch, weil er ein bisschen aufgeregt ist, was Matteo zu seinem Essen sagen wird*  
*geht ihm entgegen und sieht ihn strahlen*  
*kann gar nicht anders als zurück zu strahlen und hat Matteo keine Sekunde später in seinen Armen*  
*drückt ihn an sich und ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals*  
*gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich und murmelt*  
Ich dich auch…  
*rückt dann leicht von ihm ab und küsst ihn kurz zärtlich auf den Mund, ehe er ihn loslässt und zwei Schritte rückwärts in die Küche macht*  
*ist nun doch ein bisschen nervös und deutet zum Backofen*  
*grinst leicht und sagt dann ein bisschen stolz*  
Ich hab gekocht!

Matteo:  
*bekommt einen Kuss und will eigentlich noch einen, ist aber nicht schnell genug, da David schon zwei Schritte von ihm weg ist*  
*folgt ihm in die Küche und schaut zum Backofen*  
*hört dann David und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an*  
DU hast gekocht? Ja, Wahnsinn!  
*hockt sich vor den Backofen und schaut hinein*  
Nudelauflauf?  
*richtet sich wieder auf und grinst ihn an*  
Vielen Dank, da bin ich aber gespannt…  
*zieht David wieder zu sich, weil er ihn jetzt viel zu lange nicht hatte und schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte*  
*legt den Kopf schief und grinst leicht*  
Wie lange braucht der noch? Haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit?

David:  
*lacht leise*  
Ja, Wahnsinn!  
*sagt ein wenig neckend*  
Du und Laura wart nicht da, also konnte mich mal niemand davon abhalten…  
*lässt sich von Matteo wieder zu ihm ziehen und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und überlegt, nickt dann aber leicht grinsend*  
Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit…  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal, diesmal ein wenig länger und drückt ihn enger an sich*  
*murmelt irgendwann klagend*  
9 Stunden sind voll lang… musst du morgen wieder hin?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich bin sehr gespannt… wenn das gut ist musst du unter der Woche jetzt immer für mich kochen.  
*grinst leicht und noch mehr, als er sagt sie haben noch Zeit*  
*küsst ihn zurück und schlingt die Arme noch etwas enger um ihn*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, ich werd morgen kündigen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und dann nochmal lang*  
Oder ich verlange, dass du mitkommen darfst… du musst dann natürlich dein Studium schmeißen, damit du immer bei mir sein kannst.

David:  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Immer!? Na mal gucken… nicht, dass du es sonst noch verlernst oder so….  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass er morgen kündigen wird*  
Hmm… bin ich für!  
*erwidert seine Küsse und spielt dabei ein bisschen mit seinen Haaren*  
*grinst leicht bei seinem Vorschlag, hmmt zustimmend und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Mach ich…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und meint dann*  
Oder du arbeitest nur noch von zehn bis zwei und ich komm mit und ich studiere von zwei bis sechs und du kommst mit…  
*küsst ihn nochmal lang und legt danach die Stirn gegen seine*  
*genießt, dass er wieder da ist, fragt nun aber wieder ernster und interessiert*  
War’s denn schön?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Davids Gegenvorschlag*  
Klingt vernünftig, so machen wir das.  
*küsst ihn zurück und schließt kurz die Augen, als sie Stirn an Stirn stehen*  
*zieht dann aber wieder leicht zurück bei seiner Frage und nickt leicht*  
Joa, war gut, aber auch viel… Wurde viel hin und her gereicht, aber das muss ja auch so am Anfang… Mittwoch muss ich früher hin, da nimmt mich Sannik mit… Café war ganz cool, da ist irgendwie immer was los und die unterschiedlichsten Leute da…  
*hört dann einen Timer und schaut zum Backofen*  
Soll ich mal rausholen?

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und lächelt leicht*  
*will ihm gerade antworten, als der Timer geht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Ich mach schon… setz dich schon mal…  
*lässt ihn los und schnappt sich die beiden Topflappen, um den Auflauf aus dem Ofen zu holen*  
*meint währenddessen*  
Dass es am Anfang viel ist, ist ja irgendwie klar… das wird bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen besser…  
*gibt auf die beiden Teller auf, die er schon bereitgestellt hat*  
Was waren denn so für Leute da? Und wie haben die Jugendlichen auf dich reagiert?  
*trägt die Teller zum Tisch und grinst leicht*  
*fragt neckend*  
Hat dich von denen jemand angebaggert?  
*setzt sich und greift nach seinem Besteck*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Oh, der volle Service… nicht schlecht…  
*setzt sich dann an den Platz, wo schon ein Bier bereit steht*  
*überlegt bei seiner Frage*  
Alle möglichen Leute… es gibt wohl so zwei, drei Cliquen die ziemliche Stammgäste sind und immer öfter kommen… da war aber heute nur eine von da, die waren aber alle total nett und haben sich vorgestellt und so…  
*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, Quatsch… keiner…  
*greift dann auch nach dem Besteck*  
Glaub ich auch nicht, dass die das machen…

David:  
*hört ihm wieder zu und lächelt*  
Klingt echt nett…  
*hört dann, dass ihn keiner angebaggert hat und lacht leise*  
Oder du hast es nur nicht gecheckt… soll vorkommen… ist mir auch schon passiert…  
*schaut kurz zum Essen und dann zu Matteo*  
Na dann… guten Hunger… und auf deinen ersten offiziellen Arbeitstag!  
*macht sich den ersten Bissen auf die Gabel und fügt leicht grinsend hinzu*  
Und auf uns, weil wir die ersten neun getrennten Stunden überlebt haben…  
*pustet einmal auf die Nudeln und schiebt sie sich dann in den Mund*  
*findet eigentlich, dass es ganz gut schmeckt, schaut aber trotzdem verstohlen zu Matteo und wartet auf sein Urteil*

Matteo:  
*lacht leise*  
Soll vorkommen, ja… wenn du mich mal besuchst, kannst du es mir ja dann sagen…  
*lächelt leicht und beugt sich nochmal rüber um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*  
guten Hunger und danke fürs kochen  
*macht sich auch den ersten Bissen auf die Gabel und hört dann Davids Worte*  
Oh ja… war echt hart… aber ist wohl gutes Training fürs Wochenende…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, wenn er daran denkt*  
*nimmt dann aber den ersten Bissen und will gerade schon lächeln, als er sieht dass David ihn beobachtet*  
*bleibt also ernst und schaut zu ihm*  
Also, das ist…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und grinst dann aber doch*  
… wirklich lecker!  
*nimmt direkt noch einen größeren Bissen*

David:  
*nickt leicht grinsend*  
Werd ich machen… und ich werd mich allen als dein Freund vorstellen!  
*lächelt dann, als er noch einen Kuss bekommt und Matteo sich bedankt*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Ich dachte, so zur Feier des Tages…  
*verzieht ebenfalls das Gesicht, als er das Wochenende anspricht und stöhnt leise*  
*murmelt*  
Den Gedanken daran will ich bis Donnerstag verdrängen, okay?  
*beobachtet dann Matteo, als er den ersten Bissen in den Mund schiebt und schaut skeptisch, als er so ernst bleibt*  
*sieht ihn dann aber grinsen und hört, dass es ihm schmeckt und schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick, weil er ihn so auf die Folter gespannt hat*  
*murmelt*  
Arsch...  
*schaut aber schnell wieder versöhnlich und fügt hinzu*  
Aber schön, dass es dir schmeckt… vielleicht mach ich das ja dann jetzt wirklich mal öfter…  
*schiebt sich ebenfalls noch einen Bissen in den Mund und fragt dann*  
Und hast du heute auch schon irgendwelche Workshops oder Kurse oder so gesehen?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Sicher ist sicher…  
*nickt sofort, als er sagt, dass er den Gedanken ans Wochenende verdrängen will*  
Ja, ich auch eigentlich…  
*lacht dann wieder, als er ihn als Arsch bezeichnet*  
Nein, wirklich, schmeckt super!  
*grinst und nickt*  
Klar, mach mal… ich freu mich, wenn das Essen auf dem Tisch steht, wenn ich nach Hause komme…  
*schiebt sich noch einen Bissen rein und nickt zu seiner Frage*  
*kaut und schluckt runter*  
Also die meisten Kurse sind dienstags und mittwochs, aber heute hatte sich außerplanmäßig die Youths getroffen, das sind so alle LGBT Leute bis 19 Jahre, die Leitung hat Ines und Jana, Jana ist aber ehrenamtlich…

David:  
*ist ganz froh, dass Matteo den Gedanken ans Wochenende auch noch verdrängen will und schiebt ihn dann auch tatsächlich schnell zur Seite*  
*freut sich wirklich, dass es Matteo schmeckt und hofft, dass er jetzt zumindest ab und zu mal mithelfen darf beim Kochen, wenn er Lust hat*  
*mag aber ansonsten eigentlich ihre Art der Aufgabenverteilung und dass Matteo gewohnheitsmäßig kocht*  
*pffft darum auch leicht bei seinem Machospruch und meint*  
Öfter heißt nicht immer… ab und zu… wenn ich Lust hab… und dich besonders doll vermisse… oder so…  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er weiter vom Lambda erzählt und stellt fest, dass das hier gerade irgendwie nochmal eine ganz andere Art von Unterhaltung ist, die sie führen - dass Matteo gerade wirklich von seinem Tag berichtet und was er so erlebt hat*  
*stellt sich kurz vor, wie es ist, wenn er dann auch studiert und sie sich abends gegenseitig erzählen können, wie der Tag war und lächelt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie dann tatsächlich sowas wie einen richtigen Alltag miteinander teilen*  
*konzentriert sich dann aber schnell wieder auf Matteo und nickt zu dem, was er gesagt hat*  
Und warst du da auch mit dabei heute? Was wird denn da so gemacht? Oder wird nur gequatscht und abgehangen?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
War doch nur n Scherz… ich kann auch noch kochen, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme… oder was mitbringen oder so…  
*nickt dann leicht bei seiner nächsten Frage*  
Ja, aber nicht sooo lang, nur am Anfang… und ja, die machen ganz unterschiedliche Sachen, manchmal hängen die nur ab, manchmal haben die spezielle Themen über die sich unterhalten, manchmal kochen die oder gehen ins Kino oder andere Sachen zusammen…  
*nimmt noch n Bissen*  
Ich glaub, die Hauptsache von den ganzen Kursen ist halt, mit Gleichgesinnten zusammen zu sein…

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Was mitbringen klingt auch nice… dürfen wir nur nicht zu oft machen… wird sonst zu teuer…  
*hört ihm zu, wie er von der Gruppe erzählt und lächelt leicht*  
Hört sich cool an… also sowas zu haben… ne Gruppen von Gleichgesinnten.  
*muss daran denken, dass er das nie hatte - dass er noch nicht mal einen Schwulen oder eine Lesbe kannte, weil es die in Lychen und Fürstenberg entweder nicht gab oder sie sich nicht getraut haben, sich zu outen - und dass ihm das vielleicht ganz gut getan hätte, einen realen Menschen mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kennen*  
*nimmt noch einen Bissen in den Mund, kaut und sagt dann mit halbvollem Mund*  
Ich hätte heute mal die Zeit nutzen sollen, mir die Homepage nochmal genauer anzugucken…  
*schluckt runter*  
Was gibt’s denn sonst noch? Nur so allgemeine Gruppen oder auch Speziellere? Also sagen wir mal Gruppen nur für Schwule… oder so?

Matteo:  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass es sich cool anhört*  
Ja, ist es auch, glaub ich… also es gibt auch noch so eine Gruppe für Ältere, die trifft sich aber später… es gibt noch eine nur für weibliche Bisexuelle, die BiChicks, und dann eine für Transjugendliche, die Transformerz…  
*lacht leicht*  
Würd den gern mal kennen lernen, der auf den Namen gekommen ist. Die treffen sich immer montags und freitags um halb sieben…  
*nimmt noch einen Bissen und sagt danach*  
Nur für Schwule gibt’s nichts, hab ich zumindest nicht gesehen im Programm… die meisten werden auch von Ehrenamtlichen geleitet, vor allem die, die sich später treffen…

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und verzieht amüsiert das Gesicht, als er den Namen der Transgruppe erwähnt*  
Transformerz?!  
*lacht*  
Oh Gott…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und findet den Namen ganz schrecklich*  
*hört auch noch den Rest von dem, was er erzählt, aber ist in Gedanken irgendwie immer noch bei der Transgruppe*  
*nickt und hmmt, als Matteo endet*  
*schluckt seinen Bissen runter und fragt dann zögernd*  
Und in der Transgruppe…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Matteo ihm dazu noch nicht viel sagen kann*  
*setzt darum neu an*  
Hmmm… wahrscheinlich weißt du auch nicht viel drüber… also wie viele da so sind… und ob mehr ftms oder mehr mtfs oder so…  
*senkt kurz den Blick und lacht dann leise*  
*verzieht minimal das Gesicht und fragt dann*  
Klingt es irgendwie blöd, wenn ich sage, dass ich ja schon gerne mal jemanden kennenlernen würde, der auch trans ist? Ich meine, live… und nicht nur über’s Internet…  
*steckt sich noch einen Bissen in den Mund und meint dann schulterzuckend*  
Vielleicht sollte ich mal dahin gehen…

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Ja, ich find den auch… naja…  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er sich für die Transgruppe interessiert*  
*lächelt leicht*  
*sagt fast schon entschuldigend*  
Nee, sorry, ich weiß das alles noch nicht… aber guck mal auf die Seite, ich glaub da steht auch eine Mailadresse, kannst du bestimmt mal anschreiben…  
*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Klingt gar nicht blöd… ich bin vor Hans auch nie wem Schwules begegnet… oder naja, nicht dass ich wüsste…  
*grinst dann sehr, als er sagt, er sollte da mal hingehen*  
ja, voll, mach das mal… da haste direkt einen ganzen Haufen von Transleuten und kannst dir die coolen rauspicken und anbefreunden…

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er noch nichts über die Transgruppe weiß*  
*hat sich das eigentlich schon gedacht*  
*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass er vor Hans auch niemandem begegnet ist, der schwul ist und meint*  
Naja, den meisten Schwulen… oder generell vielen aus der LGBT!Q+ Community sieht man’s ja auch nicht unbedingt an…  
*trinkt einen Schluck und nickt wieder*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Naja, ich würd jetzt nicht zwingend aus dem Grund dahingehen, mich mit jemandem anzufreunden… das wär eher ein cooler Nebeneffekt. Aber wär nice, mal Erfahrungen auszutauschen… oder was andere so für Ärzte haben und so…  
*piekst noch ein paar Nudeln auf die Gabel*  
Aber wenn die Gruppe freitags ist, dann verschieb ich das wohl auf irgendwann nach der Mastek…  
*wird mal wieder bewusst, wie schnell jetzt alles geht - diesen Freitag ist Matteo nicht danach, danach den Freitag schon die Mastek*  
*wechselt jetzt aber lieber schnell das Thema, anstatt darüber nachzudenken*  
Und weißt du schon, was morgen für dich auf dem Plan steht?

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, klar… aber halt keinen, von dem ich's wusste…  
*grinst dann, als David abwiegelt*  
Ja, versteh ich schon… einfach wie es anderen so geht… fänd ich auch interessant.  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, er verschiebt es auf nach die Mastek*  
Ja, wenn du dich erholt hast… dann kannst du auch direkt davon berichten, wenn du willst.  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, noch nicht so wirklich, Kay hat gesagt, morgen sind ein paar Leute da von dem Team, die heute noch nicht da waren und er will, dass ich da bei einigen mitlaufe… also mal gucken…  
*nimmt einen großen Bissen*

David:  
*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass er dann von der Mastek berichten kann und isst weiter*  
*kann sich das noch nicht so wirklich vorstellen, Fremden davon zu erzählen, denkt sich aber, dass es vielleicht was anderes ist, wenn die Leute auch trans sind… dass da vielleicht welche bei sind, die die Mastek auch hinter sich haben oder welche, die sie noch machen wollen*  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos noch nicht so wirklichem Plan für morgen und trinkt einen Schluck, ehe er antwortet*  
Aber das klingt doch auch erstmal ganz gechillt…  
*sieht ihn dann liebevoll an, weil ihm gerade nochmal so wirklich bewusst wird, dass Matteo angefangen hat zu arbeiten und dass er seinen ersten Tag hinter sich hat*  
*merkt, dass er schon ein bisschen stolz ist auf ihn und fragt schließlich leise*  
Und ist die Nervosität im Laufe des Tages weggegangen?

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, find ich auch… erstmal überhaupt so ein bisschen ein Gefühl dafür kriegen was am Tag da so abgeht und so…  
*nimmt einen großen Bissen und muss dann erstmal kauen und schlucken bevor er antworten kann*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier hinterher*  
Ja, das ging echt ganz gut… Kay hat's auch sofort gemerkt und gesagt, dass Nervosität am ersten Tag ganz normal ist, dass ich mir aber keinen Kopf machen soll, alle sind nett und beantworten Fragen und so…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst*  
Und ist ja auch so…  
*nimmt dann den letzten Bissen von seinem Teller und lehnt sich zurück*  
Und bei dir noch so? Ist mein… äh… unser Zimmer jetzt komplett umgestellt und neu dekoriert?  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*nickt ebenfalls*  
Genau… und das wird ja in den nächsten Tagen erstmal nicht anders sein… bis du einen Überblick hast, wie die Abläufe sind und so…  
*hört ihm dann zu und freut sich, dass die Nervosität im Laufe des Tages verschwunden ist*  
*lächelt*  
Ich freu mich für dich - das klingt echt gut…  
*sieht dann, dass er aufgegessen hat und deutet zum Herd, wo der Auflauf steht*  
Willst du noch einen Nachschlag? Ich fürchte, ich hab viel zu viel gemacht…  
*grinst sehr, als er sich ebenfalls bezüglich ihres Zimmers verhaspelt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint grinsend*  
/Unser/ Zimmer sieht gut aus… fast wie heute Morgen… nur mit weniger Umzugskartons und vollerem Regal und Schreibtisch… ich hab auf dem Schreibtisch noch ein bisschen Kram liegen… vor allem die Bilder, die in meinem alten Zimmer hingen. Muss mal gucken, was ich damit mache. Ich brauch unbedingt eine neue Mappe zum lagern - meine alte ist ziemlich voll. Vielleicht fahr ich morgen mal in die Stadt und kauf mir eine…  
*schiebt sich ebenfalls den letzten Bissen in den Mund*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er sagt, dass er sich freut*  
Danke, ja, ich hoffe ich krieg schnell den Dreh raus…  
*schaut dann zum Herd und überlegt kurz*  
Nee, vielleicht später… ansonsten freut sich der Rest bestimmt auch über Essen…  
*hört zu, was er erzählt und nickt*  
Will ich mir gleich angucken… aber hey, du kannst auch ein bisschen was aufhängen oder so… du hast doch immer gesagt, meine Wände sind so kahl…  
*nimmt noch einen Schluck vom Bier*  
Mach das mal… ein bisschen Zeit rumbringen…  
*lächelt leicht*

David:  
*nickt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Hans hat schon gegessen… er meint, er kann abends nur Brote essen, wenn er mittags in der Kantine gegessen hat, weil da irgendwelche geheimen Fette im Kantinenessen sind, die auf seine Figur gehen oder so…  
*hat Hans nicht wirklich zugehört, sondern einfach nur verständnisvoll genickt*  
Und Linn und Laura wollten ins Kino - da essen sie bestimmt was unterwegs… aber ich stell’s einfach in den Kühlschrank… dann essen wir’s eben morgen auf…  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er sich das Zimmer angucken will und nagt dann kurz an seiner Unterlippe bei seinem Vorschlag*  
*nickt zögernd*  
Ja, schon… sind sie ja auch… aber ich wollt nicht so einfach irgendwas irgendwo aufhängen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Du kannst ja gleich mal gucken, ob dir was davon gefällt und dann überlegen wir zusammen, wo es hin soll?

Matteo:  
*nickt zu den Infos zu den Mitbewohnern*  
Ach so… ach, wie ich mich kenne hab ich in ner Stunde nochmal Hunger…  
*schaut ihn dann etwas verwirrt an*  
Hä? Wieso denn nicht?  
*schüttelt ebenfalls den Kopf*  
Hey, das ist jetzt auch dein Zimmer und ich will, dass du dich wohl fühlst und dich einrichtest… und wenn ich was doof finde, dann sag ich das schon… aber natürlich kannst du einfach irgendwo was aufhängen…  
*überlegt kurz, ob es Ausnahmen gibt*  
Du darfst nur nicht dein Geschenk über'm Bett abhängen… und wenn du nackte Frauen oder so aufhängst, müssten wir uns vielleicht auch mal kurz unterhalten…

David:  
*schaut verwirrt zurück, als Matteo verwirrt schaut*  
Na weil…  
*bricht dann ab, weil das einzige Argument, was ihm einfällt, dass es ja Matteos Wände sind, wohl nicht mehr zieht*  
*merkt, dass es ihm wohl doch noch ein bisschen schwer fällt, das voll und ganz zu begreifen*  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos nächsten Worten und nickt leicht*  
*sagt leise*  
Okay… ich verlass mich drauf, dass du dich meldest, wenn dir was nicht gefällt…  
*lächelt noch mehr, als er meint, dass er sein Geschenk nicht abhängen darf und nickt*  
*lacht dann laut bei seinem letzten Gedanken*  
Ach Mist… jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, wohin mit meinen ganzen Postern mit den nackten Frauen… vielleicht will Hans die haben…  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*fragt leise gegen seine Lippen*  
Was will ich mit nackten Frauen, wenn ich /dich/ hab, hm?!  
*geht wieder auf Abstand und grinst leicht*  
*greift dann nach ihren Tellern und stellt sich zusammen, um sie gleich zu spülen*  
*ist ganz froh, dass er das Chaos vom Kochen schon beseitigt hat und jetzt wirklich nur noch die Teller und das Besteck zu spülen sind, so dass sie gleich mehr Zeit für sich haben*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er ihm zustimmt*  
Kannst du auch…  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Hans bestimmt… oder Abdi… ey, Abdi bestimmt.  
*grinst dann in den Kuss und schüttelt danach den Kopf*  
Charmeur…  
*sieht, wie er aufsteht und abräumt*  
*steht ebenfalls auf und hilft ihm den Kram zur Spüle zu tragen*  
Ich kann abwaschen… du hast doch schon gekocht…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo Abdi erwähnt und nickt amüsiert*  
Stimmt! Also /wenn/ ich zig Poster von nackten Frauen hätte, /dann/ würde die sicherlich alle Abdi bekommen.  
*lacht leise*  
Das erzählen wir ihm lieber nicht - sonst ist er noch traurig, dass er keine kriegt…  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm hilft, den Kram zur Spüle zu tragen und anbietet zu helfen*  
*lässt Spülwasser ein und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Geht doch schnell… du kannst schon mal den Auflauf abdecken und in den Kühlschrank tun…  
*sieht ihn an und tockt mit der Schulter leicht gegen seine*  
*merkt, dass er echt Sehnsucht nach ihm und Nachholbedarf hat und freut sich schon auf die Zeit gleich in ihrem Zimmer*

Matteo:  
*lacht auf*  
Jap, aber das wär vielleicht eine Idee für den nächsten Geburtstag…  
*schaut kurz skeptisch und überlegt, ob er wegen des Abwasches diskutieren soll, lässt es dann aber doch*  
*holt Alufolie aus dem Schrank und deckt den Auflauf zu*  
*stellt denn dann in das Kühlschrankfach dass jetzt den Post it “Matteo + David” hat*  
*tritt dann hinter David, der noch abwäscht, schlingt die Arme um ihn und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*sieht, dass er nur noch das Besteck machen muss*  
*küsst seinen Hals und brummelt leicht wohlig*  
*sagt leise*  
Und gleich auf's Bett?

David:  
*fängt an zu spülen und beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Matteo den Auflauf abdeckt und in den Kühlschrank stellt*  
*spürt dann seine Arme um seinen Bauch und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn, während er das Besteck spült*  
*ist versucht, die Augen zu schließen, als Matteo seinen Hals küsst und brummt ebenfalls leise und wohlig*  
*nickt bei seine Frage und legt das Besteck zum Abtropfen auf die Spüle*  
*bleibt einen Moment einfach in Matteos Armen stehen, greift dann aber irgendwann nach dem Geschirrtuch, was neben der Spüle liegt und trocknet sich die Hände ab, bevor er sich in Matteo Armen umdreht*  
*lehnt seine Stirn gegen seine und schließt nun wirklich kurz die Augen*  
*küsst ihn dann sanft auf den Mund und fragt nochmal leise*  
Bett?

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als David ein bisschen innehält und hält ihn etwas fester*  
*schließt ebenfalls die Augen, als David sich zu ihm dreht*  
*küsst ihn sanft zurück und nickt sofort*  
Ja, bitte!  
*löst sich langsam von ihm und geht voraus in ihr Zimmer*  
*schaut sich um und dreht sich dann grinsend zu ihm*  
Sieht gut aus… so als würdest du schon Monate hier wohnen…  
*zieht ihn zu sich und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
*löst sich dann wieder um seine Schuhe auszutreten und lässt sich auf's Bett fallen*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo dem Bettplan zustimmt und folgt ihm in ihr Zimmer*  
*grinst leicht, als er sich umsieht, hört dann seinen Kommentar und zieht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Tu ich ja eigentlich auch… haben nur noch ein paar mehr persönliche Sachen gefehlt…  
*legt kurz einen Arm um seine Hüfte, als er ihn zu sich zieht, erwidert den Kuss und stupst kurz mit der Nase gegen sein, bevor sie sich wieder lösen*  
*macht die Tür zu und lacht leise, als er sich zeitgleich mit Matteo aufs Bett fallen lässt*  
*rutscht nach oben, damit sein Kopf ein bisschen höher liegt und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus*  
*wartet, bis er angedockt hat, küsst dann seine Haare und fragt*  
Und was glaubst du, wie lang wir brauchen, bis der Sehnsuchtsakku wieder aufgeladen ist?

Matteo:  
*krabbelt sofort in Davids Arme und legt seinen Kopf an seinem Hals ab*  
*brummt wohlig*  
Hmmm… mindestens eine Stunde… wenn nicht zwei…  
*schlingt einen Arm um Davids Bauch und küsst seinen Hals*  
*bleibt dann einen Moment einfach nur so liegen, bevor er leise spricht*  
War wirklich komisch, so ganz ohne dich… als ich im Café war hat einer der Jugendlichen einen Witz gemacht und ich hab mich automatisch umgedreht, um zu sehen, ob du auch lachst…  
*lacht leise*  
Jetzt weiß ich den Witz nicht mal mehr…

David:  
*schlingt die Arme um Matteo und brummt ebenfalls wohlig*  
Mindestens ein, zwei Stunden würd ich sagen…  
*fährt mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und küsst kurz seine Stirn*  
*schließt dann die Augen und genießt, die vertraute Nähe und den vertrauten Matteogeruch wieder zu haben*  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er anfängt zu sprechen und nickt minimal, als er meint, dass es komisch war heute*  
*kann das nachvollziehen*  
*lächelt leicht, als er von dem Jugendlichen erzählt und drückt ihn ein bisschen fester an sich*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich hätte bestimmt auch gelacht…  
*gibt dann zu*  
Ich bin die Ruhe beim Zeichnen gar nicht mehr gewohnt… ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich sonst immer total zutextest… aber du lachst halt manchmal, wenn du irgendwas lustiges liest… oder freust dich, wenn du ein Level schaffst oder schnaubst leise, wenn du eins verkackst… oder manchmal suchst du dir auch einfach nur eine neue Position auf dem Bett… mir ist das nie aufgefallen, wie viel diese kleinen Geräusche ausmachen, die zeigen, dass du da bist… erst heute, als sie nicht mehr da waren…  
*hatte tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit langem das Gefühl, allein zu sein und hat festgestellt, dass ihn diese Tatsache inzwischen viel mehr stört als früher*

Matteo:  
*lacht leise als er sagt, er hätte gelacht*  
Glaub ich auch…  
*hört ihm dann zu, wie er erzählt, dass er die kleinen Geräusche vermisst*  
*kann das irgendwie verstehen*  
*fällt dann ein, dass David, bevor sie zusammengekommen sind, kein Problem mit dem allein sein hatte*  
*spürt dieses wohlige Ziehen und bewegt seinen Kopf etwas damit er ihn richtig küssen kann*  
*sagt leise*  
Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war und geschnaubt hab… und dass du wegen mir nicht mehr gut allein sein kannst…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und lächelt dann leicht*  
Wobei nee, das letzte tut mir nicht leid…

David:  
*kommt Matteo leicht entgegen, als er merkt, dass er ihn küssen will und erwidert den Kuss*  
*grinst dann minimal, als er sich entschuldigt, dass er nicht geschnaubt hat, wird aber wieder ernster und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seinem Nachsatz*  
*fährt ihm sanft durch die Haare, als er ihn erneut küsst und lächelt dann ebenfalls, als er seine Entschuldigung zurücknimmt*  
*schluckt leicht und sagt dann leise*  
Muss es auch nicht… du hast mir eben ziemlich schnell gezeigt, dass allein sein eigentlich wirklich ziemlicher Mist ist…  
*dreht sich ein bisschen mehr in seine Richtung, um ihn besser ansehen zu können und fährt mit der Hand sanft über seine Seite*  
*sagt dann schließlich leicht schmunzelnd*  
Vielleicht nehm ich demnächst heimlich ein paar deiner Geräusche auf und spiel sie ab, wenn du nicht da bist…

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass allein sein Mist ist*  
Find ich auch…  
*schlingt seinen Arm wieder um ihn, als er sich zu ihm dreht*  
*lacht dann bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Das ist ein bisschen creepy… aber wenn’s hilft, mach das…  
*grinst leicht und küsst ihn nochmal, einfach weil er echt auf Entzug ist*  
Dann will ich aber auch Nachrichten von dir, die ich mir anhören kann, wenn ich dich zu doll vermisse…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass das creepy ist und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Keine Ahnung, ob’s hilft… aber einen Versuch ist es wert…  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst und küsst ihn seinerseits dann auch direkt nochmal*  
*seufzt danach leise, weil er es gerade so schön findet, dass Matteo wieder bei ihm ist*  
*nickt minimal grinsend bei seiner Forderung*  
Kriegst du… ab morgen! Immer abwechselnd eine Sprachnachricht und eine geschriebene Nachricht…  
*legt sanft die Hand an seine Wange und küsst ihn nochmal kurz, ehe er leise fragt*  
Meinst du, wir gewöhnen uns schnell dran… daran, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr so viel zusammen sind?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David seiner Forderung zustimmt*  
Sehr schön…  
*küsst ihn zurück und streicht mit seiner Hand etwas an seiner Seite lang*  
*seufzt dann bei seiner Frage*  
Weiß nicht… irgendwie doof, weil eigentlich will ich mich gar nicht dran gewöhnen… aber andererseits ist es halt ab jetzt schon ein Großteil des Tages…  
*schaut ihn an und zieht eine kleine Fleppe*  
Was meinst du denn?

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Antwort, weil er genau versteht, was er meint*  
*lächelt minimal, als Matteo eine Fleppe zieht und streicht mit dem Daumen darüber, um sie weg zu machen*  
Ich weiß nicht…  
*schließt kurz die Augen und seufzt einmal kurz*  
Ich möchte mich nicht daran gewöhnen, mich so zu freuen, dich wieder zu haben… und ich möchte, dass wir uns weiter ganz viel schreiben, wenn wir uns nicht sehen… und dass wir aneinander denken… aber… keine Ahnung… ich glaub, ich möchte auch, dass die Sehnsucht nicht so megagroß bleibt, dass man an kaum was anderes denken kann…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Vielleicht ging’s ja auch nur mir heute so, weil ich es wirklich nicht mehr gewöhnt bin… und weil ich ja nicht wirklich was Wichtiges zu tun hatte. Vielleicht wird das besser, wenn die Uni losgeht und wir beide unseren Alltag haben…  
*grinst minimal, küsst ihn nochmal und meint*  
Das fühlt sich nämlich eigentlich auch gar nicht so schlecht an… also zu sagen, dass wir /einen Alltag miteinander teilen/…  
*betont die vier Worte extremst und zuckt grinsend mit den Schultern*  
… so ein bisschen schon wie ein routiniertes festes Pärchen…  
*lächelt und wandert mit der Hand in Matteos Haare*  
… solang es nicht zu viel Alltag wird oder wir irgendwie im Alltag auf der Strecke bleiben oder so… aber als du vorhin von deinem Tag heute erzählt hast… das war schon irgendwie ganz nice, oder?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er redet und zu verstehen meint, was er nicht so gut ausdrücken konnte*  
Ja, genau… also ich will dich schon vermissen und mich freuen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen… aber genau, es soll nicht so vorherrschend sein irgendwie….  
*nickt wieder leicht, als er vom Alltag spricht*  
*lacht leicht, als er die Worte so betont*  
*grinst dann*  
Ja, genau… wenn wir beide im Alltagstrott sind und das alles ein bisschen routinierter wird… und wir uns aber trotzdem noch freuen und was machen und so…  
*streicht mit seiner Hand durch Davids Haare und spielt ein bisschen mit seinen Strähnen*  
Ja, fand ich auch nice… so austauschen, wie der Tag war und was so passiert ist…  
*seufzt dann leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Ich verbring meinen Tag aber trotzdem am allerliebsten mit dir…

David:  
*freut sich, dass Matteo zu verstehen scheint, was er meint und nickt*  
Genau!  
*schließt kurz die Augen und lächelt, als Matteo anfängt, mit seinen Haaren zu spielen, weil er es irgendwie mag, wie dieser sich während dieser Beschäftigung manchmal total verliert*  
*hmmt zustimmend und sagt leise*  
Genau. Und ab Oktober, wenn die Uni startet, hab ich dann auch spannendere Sachen zu berichten als was so den Tag über in der WG passiert - nämlich nichts, weil alle arbeiten sind  
*grinst leicht, wird aber wieder ernster, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst*  
*spürt bei seinen folgenden Worten ein dolles Liebeskribbeln im Bauch, weil es ihn so glücklich macht, dass es Matteo genauso geht wie ihm und weil es immer noch unfassbar und unwirklich ist, dass er derjenige ist, der dafür sorgen kann, dass es Matteo gut geht und er glücklich ist*  
*lächelt ihn liebevoll an und sagt leise*  
Und ich meinen mit dir…  
*legt die Hand an seine Wange und schlägt vor*  
Der nächste Tag, der kommt, den wir mal wieder ganz für uns haben, den machen wir uns besonders, okay? Mit Essen im Bett und Filmen und ganz viel reden und knutschen und so… ähm, außer, du willst lieber was unternehmen… dann können wir auch was unternehmen…  
*fragt sich ganz kurz, wann der nächste Tag sein wird, den sie ganz für sich alleine haben, hört aber auf, darüber nachzudenken, als ihm bewusst wird, dass das in den nächsten zwei Wochen definitiv nicht der Fall sein wird*

Matteo:  
*hmmmt zustimmend, als er von Oktober und der Uni erzählt*  
*lächelt, als er seine Worte erwidert, dass er den Tag am liebsten mit ihm verbringt*  
Das passt dann ja…  
*schaut ihn an, als er die Hand an seine Wange legt*  
*lächelt bei seinem Vorschlag und nickt sofort*  
Nee, nix unternehmen… nur du und ich…  
*will dann schon was von Samstag sagen, als ihm einfällt, dass er da weg ist und dann auch schon die Mastek ansteht*  
*seufzt leicht*  
Den Samstag nach der Mastek dann… da kannst du eh noch nicht groß rumturnen, den verbringen wir dann im Bett…  
*fällt ein, dass sie dann ja auch auf Sex verzichten müssen und bereut es gerade, dass sie das letzte Wochenende, dass sie für sich hatten, nicht bewusster genossen haben*

David:  
*lächelt und nickt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass sie dann nichts unternehmen, wenn sie mal wieder einen Tag für sich haben*  
*hört ihn dann seufzen und seufzt ebenfalls leise bei seinen Worten*  
*verzieht dabei leicht das Gesicht, streicht nochmal sanft über seine Wange, lässt die Hand dann sinken und dreht den Kopf nachdenklich zur Decke*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und sagt dann leise und ein bisschen bitter*  
Eher der Samstag, wenn ich aus dem Krankenhaus wieder da bin… in drei Wochen…  
*seufzt nochmal leise und schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wieder an*  
Drei Wochen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann*  
Ich hab das Gefühl, wir sind irgendwie gerade dabei aus der absoluten Non-Stop-Pärchen-Qualitätszeitsphase in eine Non-Stop-Alltags-Vermissen-Kaumnochpärchenzeitphase zu schliddern…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als David ihn bitter verbessert*  
Ja, den meinte ich doch… also ich bin auch am Samstag im Krankenhaus, aber ich meinte, wenn du wieder hier bist…  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als er die drei Wochen nochmal so betont*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… also vielleicht ein bisschen… aber wir sehen uns doch noch, ständig zwischendurch und so oft wir können…  
*seufzt dann leicht*  
Ja gut, dieses Wochenende wird hart… aber dann….  
*schaut ihn an und hält seine Hand in seinen Haaren still*  
Wir machen einfach das Beste draus, wenn wir uns sehen, ja?  
*findet selber, dass David ein bisschen Recht hat, aber will ihn aufmuntern und nicht, dass er sich down fühlt*

David:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo seine Aussage ein bisschen relativiert*  
*findet, dass er natürlich Recht hat damit, dass sie sich so oft sehen, wie sie können, aber findet trotzdem, dass es ein ziemlich krasser Unterschied ist zu der Zeit davor und vor allem ihrem Urlaub*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er dieses Wochenende erwähnt und findet eigentlich nicht wirklich, dass es danach viel leichter wird, da sie ja dann - wenn überhaupt auch nur die Abende zu zweit haben und er direkt danach ins Krankenhaus geht*  
*nickt bei seinen Worten, auch wenn er irgendwie gerade das Gefühl hat, dass es ihm selbst viel mehr ausmacht, von Matteo getrennt zu sein als andersrum*  
*fragt sich, ob es daran liegt, dass Matteo ja beschäftigt ist - sowohl jetzt unter der Woche, als auch am Wochenende - und denkt sich, dass es ja dann irgendwie klar ist, dass er nicht so viel Zeit hat, ihn zu vermissen*  
*findet das trotzdem gerade irgendwie ziemlich blöd*  
*seufzt leise und nickt nochmal*  
Ja klar, sicher… machen wir…  
*dreht sich von ihm weg und greift nach der Wasserflasche neben dem Bett*  
*setzt sich auf und trinkt einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie David die Stirn runzelt und sogar auch leicht das Gesicht verzieht*  
*bereut auf einmal, das so flapsig formuliert zu fragen und fragt sich, ob er David damit verärgert hat*  
*hört seine Antwort und sieht dann, wie er sich wegdreht und sogar aufsetzt*  
*sagt sanft*  
Hey… der Akku ist noch nicht wieder aufgeladen…  
*sieht, wie David weiter trinkt und setzt sich ebenfalls auf*  
*dreht sich so, dass er ihm gegenübersitzt und schaut ihn an*  
Hey, glaubst du mir macht das Spaß? Ich hab da auch keinen Bock drauf… mega gar nicht, null, ach was, minus tausend keinen Bock… ich hab…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Ich hab gedacht, es ist einfacher, wenn ich es runter rede…

David:  
*lächelt minimal, als Matteo meint, der Akku sei noch nicht aufgeladen, braucht jetzt gerade aber irgendwie einen kurzen Moment für sich*  
*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Matteo sich ebenfalls aufrichtet und lässt die Flasche sinken, als er sich ihm gegenüber setzt*  
*hört seine Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*denkt sich, dass sie da nie wirklich drüber geredet haben - nur einmal kurz, als sie den Plan gesehen haben - und dass sie das Thema ansonsten in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ziemlich gut verdrängt haben*  
*schraubt langsam die Wasserflasche zu, während er Matteo zuhört und ist irgendwie ein bisschen erleichtert zu hören, wie wenig Lust er auf das Seminar hat*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf bei seinen letzten Worten und murmelt*  
Irgendwie nicht…  
*stößt dann einmal lang die Luft aus und meint*  
Wir haben da nie wirklich drüber geredet… wir haben immer nur gesagt, wir wollen da jetzt noch nicht dran denken… die Frage ist aber doch, wann wir dran denken und darüber reden wollen… keine Ahnung, wir können doch nicht erst Donnerstagabend oder Freitag dran denken, dass du dann drei Tage weg bist…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und schaut auf die Wasserflasche, während er leise zugibt*  
Als du es gerade runter gespielt hast, hab ich gedacht, es macht dir nicht so viel aus… und dass ich mich vielleicht anstelle und mich mal zusammenreißen sollte...

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht, als er sagt, dass es das irgendwie nicht besser macht*  
*hört ihm zu und muss ihm Recht geben*  
*sagt vorsichtig*  
Verdrängen war vielleicht nicht die beste Taktik?  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seinen letzten Worten*  
Aber es macht mir was aus… viel sogar… und ja, vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht sollten wir drüber reden… denn ich hab so das Gefühl das wird immer mal wieder passieren… das viel zu tun ist, im Job bei mir oder Uni bei dir…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
Ist doch blöd, wenn wir dann nur verdrängen….  
*schaut ihn an und sagt dann etwas zögerlich*  
Also Ehrlichkeitsrunde, okay? Ich fang an.  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich die zwei Nächte ohne dich schaffen soll. Da hab ich am meisten Schiss vor. Dass ich in diesem blöden Bett liege und dich so vermisse, dass ich nicht schlafen kann.

David:  
*lächelt minimal bei Matteos Worten und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht wirklich, nein.  
*schaut ihn wieder an, als er meint, dass es ihm was ausmacht und lächelt wieder, wenn auch ein bisschen traurig, weil er eigentlich gar nicht will, dass sie so “leiden” müssen, aber auch erleichtert, weil es Matteo wohl doch genauso geht wie ihm*  
*nickt dann, als er meint, dass das immer mal wieder passieren wird und murmelt leise*  
Ja, so richtiger Alltag eben…  
*nickt wieder, diesmal mehr und atmet erleichtert aus*  
*lächelt, als er eine Ehrlichkeitsrunde vorschlägt und nickt*  
Okay…  
*blickt ihn an und hört ihm zu*  
*würde ihn am liebsten für das, was er sagt, sofort in den Arm nehmen, hat aber irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ihnen der Abstand vielleicht gerade ein bisschen gut tut, damit sie sich besser konzentrieren können*  
*schaut ihn stattdessen liebevoll an und meint, als er endet leise*  
Ich hab auch Schiss vor den Nächten… und dass ich ohne dich nicht einschlafen kann  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann zögernd*  
Vielleicht können wir uns dann einfach schreiben? Und bevor wir ins Bett gehen auf jeden Fall nochmal telefonieren? Ich würde ja sagen, wir telefonieren, bis der erste von uns einschläft, aber ich fürchte, du wirst da kein Einzelzimmer kriegen....

Matteo:  
*merkt sofort, dass er erleichtert ist, dass David auch Schiss vor den Nächten hat und versteht jetzt umso mehr, warum seine Taktik, das ganze vor ihm so locker zu nehmen, nicht gut war*  
*lächelt sofort bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Telefonieren klingt gut… also dann geh ich halt raus und im Bett schreiben wir dann… und schicken peinliche Fotos, die gegen uns verwendet werden könnten…  
*spürt, wie es ihm tatsächlich ein bisschen besser geht, weil sie drüber reden und Mechanismen entwickeln*  
*stupst ihn vorsichtig leicht gegen sein Knie*  
Jetzt du… Ehrlichkeitsrunde… lass es raus…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo von peinlichen Fotos spricht, meint dann aber leicht verzweifelt*  
Ja bitte! Und nicht nur abends im Bett Fotos! Den ganzen Tag! Jede Stunde oder so…  
*lacht leise und senkt ein bisschen verlegen den Blick*  
Ja, okay, jede Stunde wirst du nicht hinkriegen… aber… keine Ahnung… oft eben…  
*spürt, dass ihm das Reden gut tut und fragt sich, warum sie das nicht viel früher gemacht haben*  
*wird dann mit dem Knie angestupst und schaut wieder zu ihm auf*  
*seufzt leise, als er ihn auffordert, dass er jetzt dran ist und wird wieder ernster*  
Ich hab Angst vor dem Ausmaß… ich meine, das sind über 50 Stunden… und heute hab ich mich immer selbst damit aufheitern können, dass du in ein paar Stunden und dann eben Minuten wieder da bist… ich denke, bei dem normalen Alltag, der auf uns zukommt, ist es irgendwann okay… das kriegen wir beide hin, da bin ich mir sicher. Da wird’s Tage geben, wo es einfach ist und Tage, wo es schwer ist, aber selbst bei denen, wo es schwer ist, kann man sich damit trösten, dass es nur ein paar Stunden sind, bis man sich wiedersieht… aber bei einem ganzen Wochenende… bei so vielen Stunden…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er jede Stunde ein Foto verlangt*  
Ich geb mir Mühe… so oft, wie es geht….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und hört ihm zu*  
*kann seine Angst verstehen und findet auch, dass ein Wochenende ewig lang und unüberwindbar klingt*  
*muss auf einmal an seine Mutter denken, die ihm damals, wenn er mal wieder nicht aufräumen wollte, gesagt hat er soll mit einer Ecke anfangen*  
*sagt zögerlich*  
Weißt du… vielleicht denken wir gar nicht an das Wochenende als Wochenende...wir denken einfach in kleineren Abständen… so in drei Stunden ist Mittagspause, dann können wir telefonieren… oder in zehn Minuten kann ich mal wieder auf Klo gehen und eine sinnlose Nachricht schreiben… weißt du wir können das Wochenende klein brechen… Stück für Stück… Stunde um Stunde… Minute für Minute…

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er sich Mühe gibt und er so oft es geht ein Foto bekommt*  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn bei seinem Vorschlag, das Wochenende nicht als Wochenende zu sehen und versteht im ersten Moment nicht so ganz, was er meint*  
*lächelt dann aber ein wenig, als er es tut und spielt den Gedanken im Kopf durch*  
*lächelt mehr, als er endet und vom klein brechen spricht*  
Klein brechen also…  
*lacht leise und nickt zögernd*  
Ich glaub, das würde es wirklich leichter machen… meinst du, ihr bekommt irgendeinen Plan oder sowas? Wie die Abläufe sind? An dem wir uns dann orientieren können?  
*hätte sowas wirklich gern, damit er zumindest, wenn die Sehnsucht ganz stark ist, sich ein bisschen vorstellen kann, was Matteo wohl gerade macht*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David zu verstehen scheint*  
Genau, klein brechen…  
*lächelt dann auch leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Ich hoffe… und wenn nicht, frag ich einfach… die haben ja bestimmt irgendeine Agenda… die fotografier ich dir dann…  
*streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus und kriegt seine zu fassen*  
Also wir versuchen das so ja? Und wenn es total doof ist, sagen wir es sofort, ja?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihm den Plan fotografiert und nickt*  
Ja, bitte!  
*lacht dann leise*  
Und ich mach dir auch einen… von meinem unglaublich ereignisreichen Wochenende!  
*seufzt leise und spürt, dass es ihm langsam ein bisschen besser geht*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und sieht ihn an*  
*nickt bei seinen Fragen*  
Machen wir!  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und fragt lächelnd*  
Noch irgendwas für die Ehrlichkeitsrunde? Irgendwas, wovor du Angst hast, irgendwas was blöd ist, irgendwas, was wir verdrängt haben, anzusprechen?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt, dass er auch einen macht*  
Sehr gut, dann können wir unsere Telefonierzeiten abstimmen…  
*legt den Kopf auch automatisch schief, als David es macht*  
*presst bei seiner Frage leicht die Lippen zusammen, weil er an die Mastek denken muss*  
*weiß aber nicht, ob er das ansprechen soll, weil es da ja nun mal nicht so eine Lösung gibt, wie es anders werden kann*  
*denkt aber, dass sie ehrlich sind und gesagt haben, dass sie nicht mehr verdrängen sollen*  
*seufzt leicht*  
Deine OP… also ich weiß, wir reden da schon drüber… und eigentlich weiß ich ja auch, was kommt und was die Risiken sind und so, aber... ich hab trotzdem Schiss, und manchmal… wenn ich dran denke, muss ich mich zwingen, nicht dran zu denken, weil… ich sonst Angst kriege…  
*atmet tief durch und setzt dann noch hinzu*  
Und ich weiß, dass du dich voll freust und ich freu mich auch so für dich, aber ich hab trotzdem Schiss.

David:  
*nickt sofort, als Matteo die Mastek anspricht, weil ihm genau in dem Moment bewusst wird, dass das auch ein Thema ist, was sie sehr gut verdrängen und aufschieben darüber wirklich zu sprechen*  
*hört ihm ernst zu und wünschte mal wieder, dass er ihm irgendwie diese Angst nehmen könnte, ist sich aber ziemlich bewusst darüber, dass das nicht wirklich möglich ist*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er endet und drückt seine Hand*  
Matteo, ich zweifle nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass du dich für mich freust! Das eine hat mit dem anderen rein gar nichts zu tun, okay?  
*seufzt leise und überlegt, was er zum Thema Angst sagen kann und meint schließlich zögernd*  
Und ich finde es vollkommen und absolut legitim, Angst zu haben. Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, du denkst, es verurteilt irgendjemand, dass du Angst um mich hast. Aber das ist nicht so. Und selbst wenn, dann scheiß auf denjenigen. Du darfst Angst haben! Und du darfst auch sagen, dass du Angst hast. Und auch, wenn es in dem Moment keine Lösung oder kein Heilmittel oder so gegen die Angst gibt,...  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
… keine Ahnung… dann bringt es vielleicht ein bisschen was, mit der Angst nicht allein zu sein?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und sieht ihn vorsichtig an*  
Ich weiß nicht… bringt es was?  
*rückt ein wenig näher zu ihm und fährt mit der Hand einmal sanft durch seine Haare und über seine Wange*  
*lässt die Hand dann dort liegen und sagt leise*  
Ich hab auch Angst!  
*weiß, dass seine Angst nicht mit der von Matteo zu vergleichen ist und spürt auch eigentlich viel mehr Freude und Unglaube, als Angst, aber denkt sich, dass es für Matteo vielleicht auch mal wichtig ist zu hören, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der Angst hat*  
*fügt deswegen noch hinzu*  
Und Laura… und meine Mutter… und Linn…

Matteo:  
*lächelt minimal, als er bestätigt dass er weiß, dass er sich für ihn freut*  
*findet es gut zu hören, dass er das trennen kann*  
*schluckt leicht, als er sagt, dass es legitim ist, Angst zu haben und dass das nichts ist, was man verstecken muss*  
*hört dann seine Frage und zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
*weiß nicht so richtig, ob es was hilft*  
Weiß nicht… vielleicht….  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als er sagt, dass er auch Angst hat und noch mehr Leute aufzählt, die Angst haben*  
*spürt nicht, dass ihm das groß hilft, da seine Angst ja seine ist*  
*versucht das in Worte zu fassen*  
Ich weiß nicht… klar haben andere Leute auch Angst, das weiß ich ja… aber ich glaub, das hilft nicht richtig… das ist ja ihre Angst und nicht meine… ich muss einfach mit meiner irgendwie umgehen lernen…

David:  
*streicht nochmal sanft über seine Wange, lässt ihn aber dann wieder los, um ihm den nötigen Abstand zu geben, nachzudenken*  
*hört ihm zu und nickt zögernd*  
*braucht trotzdem einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meint und fragt zögernd*  
Und hast du…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und bricht ab, weil ihm in dem Moment was anderes auffällt*  
*lächelt leicht und fragt leise*  
Wollen, nicht müssen, oder? Also du /musst/ nicht damit umgehen lernen, sondern du /willst/, oder?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Sorry, ich hab irgendwie an deine Oma gedacht…  
*atmet dann einmal kurz durch und wird wieder ernst*  
*greift dann doch seine Frage vom Anfang wieder auf*  
Hast du denn schon irgendwas ausprobiert? Oder irgendwelche Ideen, was du ausprobieren könntest?  
*denkt sich, dass Verdrängen und Vermeiden vielleicht nicht die beste Strategie ist*

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas verwirrt, als er seine Frage abbricht*  
*muss dann aber unwillkürlich lachen bei seiner Verbesserung*  
Stimmt… ich /will/ damit umgehen lernen…  
*lächelt leicht*  
Schon okay, sie hat ja Recht…  
*legt den Kopf schief, als er seine Frage dann stellt*  
*friemelt mit seiner freien Hand an der Bettdecke rum*  
Hmmm, naja, schon, ich versuch es zu rationalisieren… also ich versuch mich selbst mit Logik auszukontern… dass es statistisch gesehen total unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du die Narkose nicht verträgst… dass die Erfolgsquote von deinem Chirurg total hoch ist… sowas eben…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Klappt mal besser und mal schlechter…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo lacht und ihm bezüglich seiner Oma zustimmt*  
*hört ihm dann zu, hmmt zustimmend und nickt langsam*  
*muss daran denken, dass das unter anderem eine Methode war, die er damals mit seinem Therapeuten zusammen öfter angewandt hat und dass dieser immer zu ihm gesagt hat, dass das alles Übungssache ist*  
Hmm, das ist doch schon mal nicht schlecht....  
*zögert kurz und erzählt dann ein wenig zögernd und abgehakt*  
Damals, als es mir so schlecht ging… die Wochen bevor ich nach Berlin kam… da hatte ich auch ziemlich viele Ängste… und einige davon waren auch nicht wirklich rational… das war die Zeit, in der ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Da kamen auf einmal solche Gedanken wie… keine Ahnung… wenn ich in der Schule pinkeln gehe, was ist, wenn sie mir auf dem Klo auflauern… was passiert, wenn sie beim Sport in die Umkleide kommen… was passiert, wenn sie Connections zum Amt haben und meine Namens- und Personenstandsänderung abgelehnt wird… und ich hatte Träume, die immer wieder kamen… dass ich kein Testo mehr verschrieben bekomme und meine Transition in die falsche Richtung läuft… oder dass meine Haare auf einmal wieder wachsen und ich finde einfach keine Schere, um sie wieder abzuschneiden… sowas halt...  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, wie um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen*  
*seufzt einmal leise und schaut Matteo an*  
*will eigentlich nicht über sich reden und fügt darum schnell hinzu, warum er ihm das erzählt hat*  
Und mein Therapeut hatte damals ein paar unterschiedliche Methoden, die er mir gezeigt hat und die wir ausprobiert haben…  
*grinst leicht*  
Also eine war Bewegung und Auspowern… weil man bei Bewegung nicht so viel nachdenkt und weil man durch’s auspowern schneller einschläft und zu müde zum denken ist… das ist wahrscheinlich eher nichts für dich, oder?  
*wird dann wieder ernster*  
Aber auch Entspannungsmethoden… progressive Muskelentspannung und bestimmte Arten der Meditation….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Aber das war eher nichts für mich, weil es mir schwer gefallen ist, mich wirklich zu entspannen… aber vielleicht ist es ja was für dich…?  
*schraubt fast in Gedanken die Wasserflasche wieder auf und trinkt einen Schluck*  
Naja, und eine Methode… die hat eigentlich irgendwann ganz gut funktioniert… die ist so ähnlich wie das, was du schon machst, nur… irgendwie bildhafter…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und muss dann minimal schmunzeln*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich will dich jetzt nicht irgendwie therapieren oder so… das kann ich auch gar nicht… aber wenn du willst, kann ich sie dir zeigen…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht bringt sie bei dir ja auch was...

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu, als er erzählt und würde ihn gerade sehr gern einfach in den Arm nehmen*  
*spürt aber auch, dass er eigentlich auf was anderes hinaus will und sie noch nicht fertig sind*  
*lächelt minimal, als er was von auspowern sagt*  
Nee, das ist eher nichts für mich…  
*nickt dann leicht als er was von Entspannung sagt*  
*denkt, dass er das ja vor David manchmal schon ein bisschen so gemacht hat, mit Musik oder halt mit Weed, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Methode war*  
*lacht dann leicht, als er sagt, dass er ihn nicht therapieren will*  
Schon okay…  
*nickt dann zögerlich, als er sagt, dass er sie ihm zeigen kann*  
Ja, fänd ich gut…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo bestätigt, dass Auspowern eher nichts für ihn ist und murmelt leise*  
Dacht ich mir…  
*sieht dann, dass er zur Entspannung nickt, kann da aber nicht wirklich viel zu sagen und denkt sich, dass das jemand anderes Matteo zeigen oder er sich einlesen müsste*  
*lächelt schließlich leicht, als er zustimmt, ihm die Methode zeigen zu dürfen und spürt, dass er ein bisschen nervös und aufgeregt ist, weil er hofft, dass Matteo es nicht blöd findet und es ihm auf Dauer vielleicht was bringt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und rückt ein bisschen näher an ihm, so dass sie sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber sitzen*  
Okay…  
*blickt ihn an*  
Es gibt drei Schritte… oder Phasen… egal… und man muss die immer wieder wiederholen… Ziel ist es, auf Dauer, die negativen Bilder in deinem Kopf durch positive zu ersetzen…  
*zögert, greift dann aber doch nach seiner Hand, weil er die erste Phase immer ziemlich hart fand und nicht will, dass Matteo sich damit alleine fühlt*  
*sagt leise*  
Mach mal die Augen zu…  
*wartet, bis Matteo die Augen schließt, schluckt dann leicht, weil es irgendwie so unfassbar ist, dass Matteo ihm so vertraut, dass er sich auf das hier einlässt*  
*räuspert sich leise und sagt dann*  
Und jetzt denk ganz bewusst an das, wovor du Angst hast… stell dir die Ängste als Bilder vor… also… keine Ahnung… ein Bild davon, wie ich im Bett liege und…  
*bricht ab, weil er es nicht aussprechen will*  
*sagt stattdessen*  
… also praktisch, deine schlimmsten Vorstellungen von dem, was passieren könnte…  
*drückt leicht seine Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er da ist und eigentlich alles gut ist*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als David sich auch in den Schneidersitz setzt*  
Okay...  
*schaut ihn auch an*  
*hört ihm dann aufmerksam zu*  
Drei Phasen, okay...  
*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er nach seiner Hand greift, aber drückt sie trotzdem*  
*schließt dann sofort die Augen, als David es ihm sagt*  
*atmet einmal tief ein und aus und versucht sich zu entspannen*  
*schluckt dann aber schon sehr, als er die erste Aufforderung hört*  
*denkt an David im Krankenhausbett, mit geschlossenen Augen und keine Regung*  
*denkt da aber eher dran, weil David so angefangen hat*  
*merkt aber, dass das nicht das Schlimmste ist, weil er so David wenigstens sieht*  
*denkt also an einen Arzt, der ihm sagt, dass die Lage kritisch ist und er David nicht sehen kann und er ihm auch nichts weiter sagen kann und darf*  
*schluckt nochmal und kneift die Augen etwas fester zusammen*  
*nickt leicht als Zeichen, dass er es sich vorstellt*

David:  
*ist still und beobachtet Matteo genau und ein bisschen besorgt*  
*sieht ihn schlucken und hofft, dass es für ihn nicht allzu schlimm wird*  
*sieht, wie er nach einiger Zeit die Augen zusammenkneift und würde ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen, will aber seine Konzentration nicht stören*  
*sieht ihn dann nicken und sagt leise*  
Okay… und jetzt stell dir dieses Bild wirklich als Bild vor… also als Foto oder Poster oder Plakat… als irgendwas, was du zerstören kannst… und dann denk darüber nach, wie du es zerstören könntest… hmmm… du könntest es zerreißen und in den Müll werden… oder verbrennen… oder Farbe drüber kippen… oder es könnte ein Biber vorbeikommen und es auffressen...  
*lächelt minimal und meint dann*  
Auf jeden Fall irgendwas, was das Bild komplett zerstört, okay?  
*ist wieder ruhig und gibt ihm Zeit, sich das vorzustellen*

Matteo:  
*sieht immer noch den Arzt vor Augen, der ihm kühl und emotionslos eine schlimme Nachricht nach der nächsten überbringt*  
*braucht einen Moment bis er sich auf Davids Stimme konzentrieren kann*  
*schafft es das Bild von dem Arzt einzufrieren und sich als Poster vorzustellen*  
*würde normalerweise über die Biber Sache lachen, ist aber jetzt zu konzentriert*  
*stellt sich rote Farbe vor die er über das Poster kippt*  
*findet dann aber, dass das an Blut erinnert und schwenkt zu blau um*  
*sieht die blaue Farbe das Bild runter laufen und nickt dann wieder leicht*

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo wieder und gibt ihm die Zeit, die er braucht*  
*sieht ihn irgendwann wieder leicht nicken, ist sich aber nicht sicher und fragt darum leise*  
Das Bild ist komplett zerstört?  
*sieht ihn diesmal deutlicher nicken, nickt ebenfalls und atmet einmal kurz durch und sagt dann*  
Okay… jetzt geht es darum, ein neues Bild in deinem Kopf zu schaffen… du musst dir jetzt überlegen, wie das Bild, was du gerade zerstört hast, ausgesehen hätte, wenn die Sache einen positiven Ausgang hat… Wie sieht das Bild aus, was du dir für die Situation wünschst? Also ein Bild, vor dem du keine Angst mehr hast… zum Beispiel, dass ein Arzt zu dir kommt und sagt, dass alles gut gegangen ist… oder dass ich aus der Narkose aufwache und mich freue, dich zu sehen oder sowas…  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, weil er weiß, dass es schwer ist, sich ein positives Bild vorzustellen, wenn man eigentlich Angst hat, aber hofft, dass es Matteo hinkriegt*  
*streicht fast automatisch einmal kurz mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken*

Matteo:  
*sieht immer noch wie die Farbe runterläuft und er irgendwann den Arzt gar nicht mehr sehen kann*  
*hört David nochmal nachfragen und nickt doller*  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und muss fast lächeln, als er einen Arzt erwähnt, da er ja eigentlich nicht wissen kann, dass das sein Bild war*  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
*spürt Davids Daumen und schafft es, sich wieder einen Arzt vorzustellen*  
*ist etwas überrascht, dass es derselbe Arzt ist*  
*versucht, sich einen anderen vorzustellen aber landet immer wieder bei dem Arzt*  
*strengt sich an und sieht ihn schließlich mit einem freundlicheren, offeneren Gesicht*  
*lächelt, als er ihm sagt, dass alles gut gegangen ist, es absolut keine Komplikationen gab und er David jetzt sehen kann*  
*nickt leicht mit einem leichten Lächeln*

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo wieder und ist still, um ihm die Zeit zu geben, sich zu konzentrieren*  
*sieht ihn irgendwann lächeln und spürt wie sein Herz dabei einen leichten Hüpfer macht und er ebenfalls automatisch lächeln muss*  
*sieht ihn irgendwann wieder nicken und sagt leise*  
Und das Bild prägst du dir jetzt einen Moment ein…  
*wartet noch einige Sekunden und beobachtet ihn, muss sich dann aber unbedingt vorbeugen und ihm einen kurzen Kuss geben*  
*flüstert gegen seine Lippen*  
Das war’s…  
*entfernt sich wieder von ihm und wartet, bis er die Augen wieder öffnet*  
*sieht ihn liebevoll an, weil er es so toll findet, dass Matteo sich auf das hier eingelassen hat*  
*erklärt*  
Das ist die Methode, die bei mir zeitweise ziemlich viel gebracht hat… und das ist reine Übungssache… je öfter man es im Kopf durch spielt, desto einfacher ist es, zu den positiven Bildern zu kommen. Und Ziel soll eigentlich sein, dass einige negative Gedanken halt dauerhaft und durch das Gehirn komplett automatisch durch die positiven ersetzt werden. Das hat bei mir aber nicht in Bezug auf alle Ängste geklappt… aber bei einigen schon…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lächelt ein bisschen unsicher*  
Also… vielleicht bringt es ja bei dir auch ein bisschen was… Der erste Schritt ist halt echt hart. Die Angst richtig zu visualisieren und nicht wie gewohnt zu verdrängen…  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, weil er jetzt so viel geredet hat und Matteo auch mal zu Wort kommen lassen will, falls er darüber sprechen will, wie er es fand*  
*könnte aber auch verstehen, wenn er gar nicht viel dazu sagen kann oder mag*

Matteo:  
*prägt sich das Bild ein*  
*spürt dann auf einmal Davids Lippen auf seinen und lächelt sofort*  
*befeuchtet sich leicht die Lippen, nachdem David sich wieder zurück gelehnt hat und öffnet dann wieder die Augen*  
*findet es ziemlich wunderbar, ihn zu sehen*  
*hört ihm zu und nickt leicht*  
Also, ich fand das war schon gut... allein das zerstören bringt ja irgendwie auch schon was...  
*nickt leicht*  
Die Frage ist aber schon, ob es in einer akuten Situation auch hilft, also wenn die Angst doll da ist und nicht so wie eben hervorgerufen wird...  
*beugt sich vor und küsst ihn nochmal leicht*  
Trotzdem danke... ich glaub das wird mir schon helfen so…

David:  
*lächelt und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass das mit dem Zerstören was bringt*  
Genau…  
*grinst leicht*  
… und irgendwann wird man dabei auch kreativ… es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, irgendwas zu zerstören…  
*nickt dann wieder, als er von der akuten Situation schafft und meint zögernd*  
Ja, darum ist es wichtig, das immer wieder zu üben… also wenn du merkst, dass irgendeine Angst kommt, die nicht verdrängen, sondern diese Methode anwenden… oder eben tatsächlich ganz bewusst - auch wenn du gerade keine Angst hast…  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Das war damals ne Hausaufgabe von meinem Therapeuten… dass ich mir ständig angsteinflößende Situationen vorstellen sollte, auch wenn es gerade nicht akut war… er meinte, dass die Methode zur Routine werden muss, damit man auch in akuten Situationen darauf zurückgreifen kann…  
*seufzt leise*  
Ist aber wirklich oft nicht so leicht…  
*spricht da aus Erfahrung*  
*lächelt*, als Matteo sich bedankt und streicht einmal sanft über seine Wange, als er sich vorbeugt um ihn zu küssen*  
*murmelt*  
Gerne… danke, dass du mitgemacht hast…  
*schlingt dann die Arme um ihn, damit er sich nicht wieder entfernen kann und zieht ihn - ein wenig umständlich, weil sie ja beide noch im Schneidersitz sitzen - zurück in eine liegende Position*  
*findet, dass sie jetzt lange genug voneinander entfernt waren*  
*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und wartet ab, ob er noch was zu seinen Ängsten sagen will*  
*denkt währenddessen darüber nach, wie gut es gerade irgendwie getan hat, dass sie geredet haben - sowohl über das FSJ Wochenende, als auch über die Mastek und sagt irgendwann zögernd und leise, nur um es ebenfalls aus dem Kopf zu haben*  
Ehrlichkeitsrunde 4… Ich hab Angst vor den Schmerzen nach der OP…

Matteo:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht, als er sagt, dass man irgendwann kreativ wird*  
*nickt, als er was von üben und Hausaufgabe sagt*  
Werd ich machen... ich will das besser in den Griff kriegen...  
*freut sich, als David ihn nicht wieder gehen lässt und schafft es, ein bisschen umständlich, seine Beine zu entknoten damit sie sich wieder hinlegen können*  
*hat einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und sieht, wie David sich gegen seine Schulter legt*  
*genießt es für einen Moment einfach nur so mit ihm dazuliegen und denkt über die Methode nach und ob er das tatsächlich schafft, so besser mit seinen Ängsten umzugehen*  
*hört dann Davids leisen Worten und zieht ihn automatisch fester an sich*  
*sagt auch leise*  
Kann ich verstehen... aber wir sind alle für dich da und machen es dir so leicht wie's nur geht, versprochen.

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er seine Ängste besser in den Griff kriegen will und hofft, dass er es tatsächlich schafft und es ihm am OP Tag nicht zu schlecht geht*  
*legt dann seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter ab und schlingt einen Arm fest um seinen Oberkörper*  
*hmmt bei seinen Worten zustimmend und murmelt*  
Ich weiß…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und gibt dann zögernd und leise zu*  
… aber… ich will nicht, dass mich alle so sehen… so… keine Ahnung… schwach oder so… ich meine, bei dir ist das okay… wirklich… bei dir kann ich schwach sein und fühl mich nicht klein dabei… aber bei den anderen fällt mir das echt schwer…  
*weiß, dass Matteo nicht durchgehend für ihn da sein kann, weil er arbeiten muss und überlegt kurz, bei wem sonst er kein Problem damit hätte, Schwäche zu zeigen, ohne dass er das Gefühl hat, sich vor demjenigen klein zu fühlen*

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht, als er sagt, dass er nicht will, dass ihn alle so sehen*  
*weiß, dass er ja nicht immer da sein kann*  
Ich hätte mir was anderes suchen sollen... was, wo ich erst im Oktober anfange...  
*drückt ihn noch ein bisschen mehr und presst einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf*  
Aber du kannst mir immer schreiben, ok? Oder Sprachnachrichten aufnehmen wenn tippen zu anstrengend ist...  
*hmpft leicht und überlegt*  
Gibt es denn keinen sonst, wo es dir zumindest nichts ausmacht, wenn er oder sie dir ein bisschen hilft?

David:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er sich was anderes hätte suchen sollen und schaut kurz sauer zu ihm auf*  
Spinnst du!? So ein Quatsch… Dein FSJ ist genauso wichtig, hörst du?!  
*nickt dann bei seinem Vorschlag und lächelt sofort*  
Ja, das ist gut! Manchmal hilft’s ja auch schon, das einfach irgendwie raus zu lassen…  
*schaut ihn ernst an*  
Aber du musst versprechen, dass du dich dann trotzdem noch aufs Lambda konzentrierst und nicht alles stehen und liegen lässt, nur weil ich sage, dass mir irgendwas weh tut, okay? Mir reicht der Gedanke, dass ich bei dir so sein kann… dass ich jammern darf...  
*seufzt dann leise bei seiner Frage und legt den Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab*  
Puh… weiß nicht…  
*geht im Kopf die Leute durch und schließt Hans und Linn schon mal sofort aus, da die wahrscheinlich sofort panisch werden würden*  
*möchte vor Laura eigentlich auch nicht wirklich Schwäche zeigen - zum einen, weil sie gerade so ein bisschen dazu tendiert, ihn eh zu bevormunden und zum anderen, weil er nicht will, dass sie sich Sorgen macht*  
*denkt an den Freundeskreis und schließt die Mädels sofort aus*  
*denkt dann an die Jungs und daran, dass Carlos sowieso raus ist, weil er auch arbeiten muss und Abdi wahrscheinlich ziemlich hilflos wäre*  
*meint schließlich zögernd*  
Jonas oder Alex vielleicht…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Mal sehen…  
*muss ein bisschen schmunzeln*  
Vielleicht teste ich einfach mal, wer nach meinem ersten Schmerzensschrei besser reagiert...

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David sofort so heftig reagiert*  
Jaaa, klar… hab ich ja auch nicht gemacht…  
*nickt dann sofort*  
Ich versprech’s… wenn du mir versprichst, dass du dich echt schonst und mich wirklich mit ALLEM volljammerst, was dich stört und dir weh tut, ja?  
*schaut zu ihm runter, als er nicht so richtig weiß, von wem er Hilfe annehmen würde*  
*tippt heimlich auf Alex und Carlos*  
*hört dann, dass er knapp daneben lag*  
Carlos nicht? Ich dachte Carlos… ach ne, der muss ja auch arbeiten, stimmt ja.  
*grinst dann auch bei seinem letzten Satz*  
Gute Taktik… aber meiner Meinung nach hast du da schon zwei gute Kandidaten ausgesucht… die würden dich nicht zu doll betüddeln, aber wären trotzdem absolut zur Stelle, wenn du was brauchst.

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo verspricht, dass er sich trotzdem aufs Lambda konzentriert*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Mit /allem/?!?  
*legt den Kopf schief und sieht ihn schmunzelnd an*  
Auch wenn das Essen nicht schmeckt oder wenn es mich stört, dass es draußen regnet oder dass nichts im Fernsehen kommt!?  
*lacht nochmal leise und legt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*will Matteo, als er nach Carlos fragt, gerade sagen, dass Carlos arbeiten muss, nickt also nur*  
Genau…  
*nickt dann, als er ihm bezüglich Jonas und Alex zustimmt, kuschelt sich ein wenig enger an ihn und schließt kurz die Augen*  
*murmelt*  
Mal abwarten… vielleicht sind die Schmerzen ja auch nicht so doll…  
*schiebt eins seiner Beine zwischen die von Matteo um ihm noch näher zu sein und meint nach einer Weile*  
Lass uns versuchen, solche Sachen nicht mehr zu verdrängen oder aufzuschieben… das war doch gut, oder?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seinen Beispielen*  
Auf jeden Fall… ich will alles wissen.  
*vergräbt seine Hand in Davids Haaren, als er sich noch enger an ihn kuschelt*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ja, vielleicht… aber schonen tust du dich bitte trotzdem.  
*schlingt seinen anderen Arm nun auch um David*  
*nickt dann leicht zu seinen Worten*  
Ja… das war gut… besser als verdrängen….  
*küsst seinen Kopf und schließt die Augen*  
Aber jetzt lass uns noch n bisschen einfach so liegen… und dann will ich noch eine Portion Nudelauflauf, und dass du mir das Lied zeigst, dass du entdeckt hast…

David:  
*lächelt, als er Matteos Hand in seinen Haaren spürt*  
*nickt gegen seinen Hals, als er nochmal verlangt, dass er sich schont*  
*murmelt in seine Schulter*  
Ich schon mich. Versprochen!  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich ebenfalls enger an ihn schmiegt und wiederholt leise*  
Ja, besser als verdrängen…  
*küsst seinen Hals und reibt danach mit der Nase über die Stelle*  
*entspannt sich dann und nickt leicht bei Matteos Worten*  
*murmelt leise und lächelnd*  
Yes, sir...


	2. 03.09.2019 - Du standest irgendwie schon immer auf Collagen

**Dienstag, 9:52 Uhr**

**WhatsApp, David/Matteo:**

David (9:52):  
Hab ich gerade gesagt, dass ich dir einen schönen Tag wünsche? Jedenfalls wünsch ich dir einen schönen Tag :-)

David (9:53):  
Oh und hab ich gesagt, dass ich dich vermissen werde? Ich werd dich jedenfalls vermissen… und tu es jetzt schon! <3

David (9:54):  
Und ich hab bestimmt vergessen zu sagen, dass ich mich freue, dich heute Abend wieder zu sehen! Ich freu mich wirklich sehr!

Matteo (9:56):  
Spinner, oller Romantiker <3 Wünsch ich dir auch und werd ich auch und tu ich auch. :*

Matteo (11:07):  
Sannik ist grad vom Stuhl gefallen! Ich hätte nicht lachen sollen, aber es sah sooo lustig aus :-)

David (11:09):  
Haha - ich glaub, ich hätte auch gelacht! Es fallen viel zu selten Leute vom Stuhl! Haben doch bestimmt alle gelacht, oder?

David (11:12):  
Ich hab übrigens die Bilder aus meinem alten Zimmer, wie wir besprochen haben an die Bettwand gehangen. Und ja, ich hab genug Abstand zu dem Bild gelassen, was ich dir geschenkt hab. Ich find, es sieht ganz gut aus, oder?  
*schickt ein Foto*

David (11:42):  
Ist es okay, wenn ich an die Wand gegenüber vom Bett auch ein bisschen was dran mache? Die ist so kahl…

Matteo (12:03):  
Es haben viele gelacht ja. Und die Wand sieht super aus! Gefällt mir! Wir können das Bild auch noch n bisschen weiter nach links hängen, dann ist mehr Platz. Und klar, du kannst an jede Wand was machen, aber ich will Fotos. Jetzt muss ich noch schnell Hiwi Arbeit machen und für Kay was kopieren und dann ist Pause!

David (12:15):  
Cool, dass dir die Wand gefällt. Ich hab ne Idee für die gegenüber, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob das was wird - frag mich in zwei bis drei Stunden nochmal ;-)  
Ich geh jetzt nochmal raus was erledigen. Soll ich noch was einkaufen? Essen wir heute die Reste von gestern? Hast du Lust, was zu kochen oder soll ich gucken, ob ich irgendein Rezept finde, was für mich machbar scheint?

David (12:17):  
Wow… das letzte klang jetzt irgendwie wie bei einem alten Ehepaar, oder?! Alltagsorganisation… “was essen wir heute, Schatz?” *Lachsmiley*

David (12:24):  
*Bild von einem Schlüsselbund*  
Irgendwer hat seine Schlüssel vergessen…

Matteo (12:33):  
PAUSE!!!!! Haha, Schatz Hasi Mausi, wir können gern die Reste essen, ist doch noch genug, oder? Was kaufst du denn ein? Du warst doch gestern erst, oder? Oh, bring mal Chips mit, bitte. Ich hab unsere letzte Packung letztens Linn geschenkt, weil die so Heißhunger hatte. Und die Schlüssel sind von Hans, glaub ich. Linn hat nicht so viel Krams an ihrem. Schick ein Foto in den WG Chat, dann wird er sich schon melden.

Matteo (12:38):  
Whoa, ich hab grad Essen geschenkt bekommen, von den BiChicks, die haben heute hier gekocht, voll lecker!  
*schickt Foto von seinem Teller*

David (12:52):  
(Sprachaufnahme)  
Sorry, war in der U-Bahn, geliebtes Hasimausipupsibabe… und jetzt kriegst du auch eine Sprachaufnahme, weil das schneller geht und ich während des Laufens nicht tippen kann. Das nächste Mal muss ich das irgendwie mit deiner Pause besser timen… Hey, aber voll gut, dass du versorgt bist mit Essen! Dann kannst du deine Brote ja irgendwann zwischendurch essen… Sieht lecker aus. Ich bin mal gespannt, wann die beim Lambda raus haben, dass du häufiger Nahrung brauchst als normale Menschen, wenn es dir gut geht… Dann kriegst du bestimmt immer was ab, wenn da irgendwelche Kurse was kochen… Kann man im Café bei euch eigentlich auch was essen? Hmmm… das Foto vom Schlüssel stell ich gleich mal in die Gruppe… wie gut, dass ich nicht wirklich was zu tun hab und zu Hause sein kann, falls irgendwelche Mitbewohner ihre Schlüssel vergessen… Hmm… was war noch? Achja, Chips! Chips bring ich dir mit! Und ansonsten… war nichts mehr! Außer natürlich, dass ich dich vermisse? Ich hab das Gefühl, wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen. Wie siehst du nochmal aus? Hast du dich verändert in den letzten Stunden? Schick mal ein Foto… Hasimausipupsibabe… *lacht*... Bis später! Lieb dich!

Matteo (13:02):  
*schickt eine Sprachaufnahme mit Grummelgeräuschen*

Matteo (13:05):  
Falls du gleich noch zeichnen willst ;) Ich muss gleich wieder los… deswegen nur schnell: Sooooo schön deine Stimme zu hören ;) <3 Und ja, ich nehm an, das mit dem Essen werden die schnell rauskriegen ;) Danke für die Chips! Und du hast mir nicht erzählt, warum du nochmal los musstest zum Einkaufen? Und warum U-Bahn? Der Supermarkt ist doch um die Ecke, Schreibner. Und ich vermiss dich auch, gleich kommt ein Foto von mir auffem Sprung…

Matteo (13:07):  
*schickt ein Foto, wie er springt und dann noch ein normales Selfie mit einer jungen Frau hinterher*  
Das ist übrigens Phoenix, die hat das Springfoto von mir gemacht und wollte sich mal vorstellen… die ist auch bei den Transformerz und hier im Landesvorstand ;-)

David (13:22):  
Ich liebe deine Sprachnachricht! Die werd ich jetzt beim Zeichnen in Dauerschleife abspielen… Vielen Dank! Und danke für die Fotos! Sportlich, sportlich, dein Sprung! Ich bin beeindruckt! Und sag Phoenix danke. Sie hat dich sehr gut getroffen. Und vielleicht stell ich mich die Tage ja auch mal persönlich vor, wenn ich dich mal abholen komme…  
Die Chips hol ich auf dem Rückweg… und warum ich nochmal los musste, siehst du dann später… wenn das überhaupt so klappt, wie ich’s mir vorstelle… wenn nicht, dann siehst du’s nicht ;-P

David (13:43):  
Ich hab noch gar nicht gefragt, wie es heute läuft. Ich bin ein schlechter Freund! Wie läuft es heute? Sind alle nett zu dir? Was macht die Nervosität? Hat das mit dem Kopieren geklappt?

David (14:31):  
*schickt ein Foto von zwei Chipstüten und zwei Tafeln Schokolade im Einkaufswagen*

David (14:54):  
So, ich bin wieder in der WG… hier ist nach wie vor alles ruhig… das Haus steht noch… ich widme mich dann jetzt mal der Wand in unserem Zimmer...

Matteo (16:41):  
Du bist bestimmt kein schlechter Freund! Nervosität ist fast weg, obwohl ich immer noch ganz viele neue Leute kennen lerne… Hab nach der Pause eine Weile mit Phoenix zusammen gesessen und dann ein bisschen im Café ausgeholfen. Jetzt treff ich gleich Sannik und wir reden über morgen und wie es wird in der Schule. Oh und kopieren hat geklappt, hab ich gerade so hinbekommen. Ich hab noch kein Foto bekommen, also noch in der Mache oder klappt es nicht? Chips UND Schoki? Du bist einfach zu gut zu mir <3 Noch 2 Stunden, dann bin ich wieder daaa. Freu mich, lieb dich, bis später :*

David (17:03):  
*schickt ein Foto von einer Collage, die er an der Wand gegenüber des Bettes erstellt hat*  
*darauf sieht man zum einen ganz viele Fotos (unter anderem das Bild der sechs Jungs mit den Schwimmbindern, das von den sechs Jungs, was sie an den Tischtennisplatten gemacht haben, ein Bild von der ganzen Truppe vor der Hütte in Heidesee, ein Bild von Matteo und Jonas, das von Matteos Oma und ihnen beiden und ganz viele Pärchenbilder von ihnen beiden, aber auch Bilder ganz ohne Leute, wie z.B. eins von dem leeren Schwimmbad, eins von Rudi vor Venedig, eins von ihrem Zelt am Strand, von Venedig, dem Steg in Heidesee usw.), zum anderen kleben zwischen den Fotos andere Erinnerungen, wie zum Beispiel ihre Eintrittskarten von der Fähre, ein Teil des Stadtplans von Venedig, kleine Zeichnungen, die an zurückliegende Ereignisse erinnern, usw.*  
*schreibt unter das Foto: “Das nennt man Collage”*

David (17:04):  
So ganz zufrieden bin ich noch nicht, aber das ist ja noch erweiter- und veränderbar… ich hoffe, dir gefällt’s!

David (17:07):  
Ich freu mich so für dich, dass deine Nervosität fast weg ist! Morgen ist sie bestimmt nochmal kurz da, weil das mit der Schule neu ist, aber ab nächste Woche ist das dann bestimmt alles schon mehr Routine. Und ich bin irgendwie ganz stolz auf dich - ich hab nen arbeitenden Freund! Wow! Oder ist das komisch? Egal… ich bin trotzdem stolz! Und in 1 ½ Stunden seh ich dich endlich wieder! <3

David (17:29):  
*schickt ein Bild von noch mehr Schoki*  
Haha - Hans ist wieder da! Und hat Schoki mitgebracht, weil ich sein Lebensretter bin und in der WG war und ihn reingelassen hab.

David (17:58):  
In 2 Minuten hast du Feierabend!!!! Und wir haben den zweiten Tag ohne einander geschafft! War doch schon ein bisschen leichter, als gestern, oder? Vermiss dich trotzdem sehr und kann es kaum noch erwarten! Beam dich her! Ich muss den Sehnsuchtsakku aufladen!

Matteo (18:11)  
Oh mein Gott, David, das sieht SUPER aus! Wie du weißt, mag ich Collagen sehr! :-) Wahnsinn! In ner halben Stunde bin ich zu Hause und dann zeig ich dir nochmal, wie sehr ich es mag ;) Und danke, dass du stolz bist… das ist schön. Freu mich sehr auf gleich und mein Akku auch. <3

David (18:15):  
Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Und ja… du standest irgendwie schon immer auf Collagen ;-)  
Bis gleich, tesorino! :-*


	3. 04.09.2019 (1) - Es hat sich wirklich viel verändert

**Mittwoch, 10:17 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder an Patrick, an ihre Freundschaft und Vergangenheit denken müssen, nachdem er mit Matteo und auch seinem Therapeuten über ihn gesprochen hat und öffnet nun seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder ihren Chatverlauf bei WhatsApp*

**WhatsApp, David/Patrick:**

Patrick, 10.9.2017, 17:03 Uhr:  
Hey David, checkst du Mathe? Ich steh irgendwie gerade total auf dem Schlauch? Kann ich rüberkommen, damit du mich mal wieder rettest?

Patrick, 12.9.2017, 07:34 Uhr:  
Hast du verschlafen? Bist du krank? Soll ich dich entschuldigen?

Patrick, 13.9.2017, 08:45 Uhr:  
Gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Oder warum nimmst du jetzt immer den früheren Bus?

Patrick, 17.9.2017, 14:58 Uhr:  
David, bitte lass uns reden. Wir können uns doch jetzt nicht den Rest der Schulzeit ignorieren…

Patrick, 22.10.2017, 07:10 Uhr:  
Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Auf dass sich all deine Wünsche und Träume erfüllen.  
(Wenn du Lust hast, meld dich doch mal)

Patrick, 22.10.2018, 15:45 Uhr:  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, David!

*seufzt leise, als er Patricks letzte Nachrichten liest und kann nicht verhindern, dass die Erinnerungen in ihm hochkommen an diesen einen Punkt, wo er das alles irgendwie nicht mehr konnte, wo er sich bewusst dazu entschlossen hat, Patrick von jetzt an aus dem Weg zu gehen, nachdem dieser die Hänseleien in der Schule immer mehr ignoriert hatte*  
*eigentlich war nichts Besonderes vorgefallen, nichts was er nicht so oder so ähnlich auch schon mehrmals erlebt hatte: Zwei seiner Mitschüler hatten die Tatsache, dass ihn ein Lehrer endlich mal mit richtigem Namen angesprochen hatte, zum Anlass genommen, ihn nach der Stunde aufzuhalten und sich mal wieder über ihn lustig zu machen. Es hatte sich eine Traube von Schülern gebildet, immer mehr hatten sich eingemischt und ihre Kommentare abgegeben – und er hatte irgendwann Patrick entdeckt, der mit zwei anderen Mitschülern in einiger Entfernung stand und ihn bedauernd und mitleidig angesehen hatte*  
*er hatte genau gewusst, dass das Thema bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung wieder totgeschwiegen werden würde - anfangs hatten sie noch darüber gesprochen und Patrick hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich das Gerede der anderen nicht zu Herzen nehmen, irgendwann würden sie aufhören und dass es nicht wichtig war, was sie dachten, sondern dass wichtig sei, dass er so leben kann, wie er will - aber irgendwann war alles gesagt gewesen, irgendwann wurden die Zwischenfälle nicht mehr kommentiert und die Gespräche zwischen ihnen hatten sich auf den Stoff in der Schule oder ihre Hobbys gedreht*  
*er hatte immer häufiger gemerkt, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass Patrick sich in der Schule nicht einmischte, dass er nicht zu ihm und neben ihm stand, also hatte er sich nach einem erneuten schlimmen Vorfall in der Schule auch nachmittags immer mehr zurückgezogen, wurde Patrick gegenüber verschlossener und es war ihm schwergefallen, so unbeschwert mit ihm umzugehen wie früher – bis zu diesem einen Tag, an dem es einfach zu viel gewesen war*  
*denkt sich jetzt im Nachhinein, dass er mit ihm darüber hätte sprechen müssen, dass er es nicht mehr ertrug, dass Patrick in der Schule nicht zu ihm stand, wollte aber damals auch nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er sich ebenfalls dem Gespött und den Hänseleien der anderen aussetzen musste*  
*weiß immer noch nicht wirklich, wie sie das Problem damals hätten lösen können – vielleicht hatte Matteo Recht und Patrick hatte wirklich eigene Probleme gehabt, von denen er nichts wusste – vielleicht war er mit der Situation überfordert gewesen? Vielleicht war er tatsächlich nicht mutig genug gewesen und vielleicht hätte er selbst mehr Verständnis aufbringen können, wenn sie damals offener gewesen wären… Vielleicht hätten sie eine Lösung gefunden, wenn sie wirklich einmal darüber gesprochen hätten, wie sie beide sich fühlen*  
*fragt sich, ob es überhaupt jetzt – nach fast zwei Jahren Funkstille - etwas bringt, das Thema anzusprechen, ob Patrick überhaupt noch Interesse daran hat, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, muss aber dann auch an die Zeit denken, bevor es schwierig wurde und wie gut sie bis dahin befreundet waren – wie gut Patrick anfangs mit seinem Outing umgegangen war*  
*versucht im Kopf zu formulieren, was er ihm schreiben könnte, während er auf den geöffneten Chat starrt, merkt aber, dass es einfach zu viel ist, was er sagen wollen würde*  
*gibt sich schließlich einen Ruck und fängt einfach an*

David, 4.9.2019, 10:23 Uhr:  
Hey…

Patrick, 4.9.2019, 10:24 Uhr:  
Oh… hi!

Patrick:  
Alles okay?

David:  
Ja, schon… also ziemlich. Aber ich hab in letzter Zeit öfter an dich denken müssen und ich dachte… keine Ahnung… vielleicht können wir mal reden – also, wenn du Lust hast.

Patrick:  
Du meinst über damals? Also nicht damals damals, sondern damals vor 1 bis 2 Jahren?

David:  
Genau… Über die Zeit, wo es zwischen uns schwierig wurde…

Patrick:  
Wir hätten damals schon drüber reden sollen….

David:  
Darüber hab ich auch in den letzten Tagen nachgedacht. Aber irgendwie haben wir es damals nicht wirklich hinbekommen.

Patrick:  
Ich wollte öfter, aber hab mich dann doch irgendwie nicht getraut… also insofern… ja, gerne... lass uns reden…

David:  
Ähm? Aber nicht über WhatsApp, oder? ;-)

Patrick:  
Nee, lieber nicht – zu viel zu tippen… ;-)

David:  
Vielleicht können wir uns irgendwann mal treffen? Also wenn ich mal in Lychen oder Fürstenberg bin…

Patrick:  
Ich bin letztes Wochenende nach Berlin gezogen. Ich studier hier ab Oktober Gamedesign, aber am 15.9. geht mein Nebenjob los… ich hab schon überlegt, mich bei dir zu melden, als es sicher war, dass ich den Studienplatz hab und umziehe, aber ich wusste nicht, ob das okay ist… bist du denn noch in Berlin?

David:  
Wow, das ist ja nice, dass du den Studienplatz bekommen hast! Freut mich wirklich für dich! Und dein Nebenjob hat auch was mit Gamedesign zu tun?  
Ich bin noch in Berlin, ja…

Patrick:  
Ja, der Job ist in einer Entwicklerfirma… weiß noch nicht genau, was meine Aufgaben sein werden…

David:  
Durchgehend PC-Spiele testen?

Patrick:  
Das wäre dann ein absoluter Traumjob…

Patrick:  
Und du? Geht‘s dir besser? Was machst du jetzt so? Bleibst du in Berlin?

David:  
Mir geht es unbeschreiblich viel besser, ja! Und ich bleib in Berlin. Hab einen Studienplatz für Regie bekommen und fang auch im Oktober an.

Patrick:  
Unbeschreiblich viel besser klingt Wahnsinn! Das freut mich wirklich für dich, David! Und auch das mit Regie! Da haben wir es ja beide irgendwie geschafft, uns unseren Traum zu erfüllen…

David:  
Auf jeden Fall… wer hätte das gedacht!? ;-) Aber wenn du jetzt in Berlin wohnst, ist es ja tatsächlich noch einfacher, dass wir uns vielleicht irgendwann mal treffen, um über damals zu sprechen… also, wenn das okay ist.

Patrick:  
Ja, klar… ich muss nur erstmal schauen, wie hier so der Alltag wird mit dem Nebenjob und so… aber wenn ich mich ein bisschen eingelebt habe, sehr gerne.

David:  
Klar, leb dich erstmal ein. Hat ja Zeit…

Patrick:  
Aber vielleicht hast du Lust, mal zu telefonieren?

David:  
Jetzt?

Patrick:  
Ähm, ja… wenn du magst…

David:  
Okay…

*atmet einmal tief durch und merkt, dass er auf einmal doch ein bisschen aufgeregt ist, wieder mit Patrick zu sprechen*  
*legt kurz das Handy beiseite und schüttelt die Hände aus, bevor er sich damit einmal über die Hosenbeine wischt*  
*sieht in dem Moment aber schon sein Handy vibrieren, atmet noch einmal tief durch und nimmt den Anruf entgegen*

David:  
Hey...

Patrick:  
Hey na… fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an, oder? Also, aber gut komisch, du weißt schon…

David:  
*muss automatisch lächeln, als er Patricks Stimme hört, ist aber trotzdem noch ein bisschen aufgeregt*  
*lacht leise, als er meint, dass es sich komisch anfühlt*  
Ja… ich weiß… gut komisch, aber komisch… ist lange her…  
*weiß gar nicht so recht, was er sagen soll und versucht‘s darum mit Smalltalk*  
Ähm… und hast du dich schon ein bisschen eingelebt?! Alles ausgepackt? Oder bist du noch von Umzugskartons umgeben?  
*schaut sich in ihrem Zimmer um und ist ganz froh, dass sie damit schon durch sind*

Patrick:  
*muss automatisch lächeln, als er Davids Stimme hört*  
Wow…  
*lacht leicht und redet ohne zu überlegen*  
Deine Stimme klingt voll tief…  
*hört dann erst die Fragen von David*  
Ähm… joa, so halb eingelebt und nee, noch nicht alles ausgepackt… bin ja gerade erst hergezogen…und du? Wo wohnst du in Berlin? Noch mit deiner Schwester zusammen?

David:  
*lacht wieder leise, als Patrick meint, dass seine Stimme voll tief klingt und freut sich ziemlich, das zu hören*  
*bekommt selbst die Veränderungen irgendwie kaum mit, aber denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich schon eher auffällt, wenn man sich lange nicht gesehen oder gesprochen hat*  
Testo macht‘s möglich…  
*nickt dann zu seiner Antwort und murmelt*  
Stimmt, du bist ja auch gerade mal ein paar Tage hier…  
*stößt dann einmal kurz die Luft aus, als Patrick fragt, wie er wohnt und lacht wieder leicht*  
Ja… jein… also schon… das ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Meiner Schwester und mir wurde kurzfristig die Wohnung gekündigt, weil das Haus baufällig ist und so schnell war es unmöglich, was Neues zu finden und jetzt wohnen wir vorübergehend bei meinem Freund in der WG. Also ja, ich wohn noch mit Laura zusammen, aber halt auch mit Matteo, Hans und Linn…  
*grinst leicht*  
Übrigens auch erst seit letztem Wochenende…

Patrick:  
*lacht leicht, als David sagt, dass es Testo möglich macht*  
Jaha, dieses Wunderzeug…  
*hört ihm dann zu und horcht auf, als er sagt, dass er einen Freund hat*  
*merkt, wie doll er sich für David freut und dass er sich wirklich immer gewünscht hat, dass es David gut geht*  
*ist aber jetzt natürlich auch neugierig*  
Moment mal, Moment mal… wer von denen war jetzt dein Freund? Matteo oder Hans oder Linn?  
*grinst ebenfalls, was man bestimmt hören kann*  
Aber das klingt echt super, David, ich freu mich voll für dich!

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Patrick ihn so halb unterbricht und lacht dann, als er Linn mit aufzählt*  
Gibt‘s echt Jungs, die Linn heißen!?  
*beruhigt sich wieder und klärt dann auf*  
Also Linn ist ein Mädchen…  
*wird dann irgendwie leicht verlegen, weil er nie gedacht hätte, dass er Patrick mal berichten kann, dass er einen Freund hat, sagt dann aber doch*  
Und Matteo ist mein Freund… Hans ist zwar auch schwul, aber… nein…  
*muss wieder grinsen, weil er sich nie vorstellen könnte, mit Hans zusammen zu sein*  
*lächelt dann, als Patrick sagt, dass er sich für ihn freut und murmelt leise und immer noch ein bisschen verlegen*  
Danke…  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und murmelt dann ernster*  
Es hat sich wirklich viel verändert… Ich glaub, nach Berlin zu gehen, war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens…

Patrick:  
*lacht leicht*  
Nee, keine Ahnung, sollte witzig sein…  
*lächelt dann, als er hört, wie sich Davids Stimme verändert, als er von Matteo erzählt*  
Matteo also… David und Matteo… klingt gut, muss ich schon sagen.  
*hört dann seinen letzten Satz und hat einen leichten Kloß im Hals*  
Das klingt echt nach nem Jackpot, David, und du hast es echt so verdient…  
*atmet einmal ein bisschen durch*  
Magst du mir ein bisschen erzählen? Wie ist es so? Dein Leben? Und dein Freund? Seid ihr schon lange zusammen? Was hast du so für Freunde? Wie sind Linn und Hans? Oder bin ich zu neugierig?  
*stoppt sich dann selbst*  
Sorry, das war zu viel, oder? Aber ich freu mich einfach echt so, von dir zu hören…

David:  
*lächelt sehr, als Patrick Matteos Namen wiederholt und dann meint, dass „David und Matteo“ gut klingt*  
*hat da bis Kay im Lambda das erwähnte, nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht, muss dem aber schon irgendwie zustimmen*  
*hat dann mit einem Mal einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als Patrick sich schon wieder so für ihn freut und ihm sagt, dass er dieses Leben hier verdient hat und ist mit einem Mal ein bisschen überfordert, weil Patrick so lange Teil seines Lebens war und nun den letzten Teil nicht wirklich mitbekommen hat*  
*hört dann seine ganzen Fragen und spürt, dass der Kloß ein wenig dicker wird*  
*räuspert sich schnell bei seiner letzten Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*schluckt zweimal und meint dann mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Schon okay… nein… war nicht zu viel… ich…  
*atmet einmal kurz durch und lacht leise*  
Es ist nur so ungewohnt… und ich freu mich auch, dich zu hören… und ich will das auch alles von dir wissen… alles, was ich verpasst habe, okay?  
*atmet nochmal durch und fährt sich mit der freien Hand kurz über den Nacken*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob sie nicht doch vorher über das sprechen sollten, was zwischen ihnen steht, fängt dann aber doch erstmal an zu reden*  
Okay… also wo fang ich an? Es ist wirklich ziemlich viel… Okay… also ich hab mein Abi gemacht… was ja irgendwie klar ist, denn sonst hätte ich ja keinen Studienplatz… Hmmm… Matteo hab ich in der Schule kennengelernt… vor ein paar Monaten… also wir sind seit knapp vier Monaten zusammen  
*lacht leise*  
Wobei es mir die meiste Zeit viel länger vorkommt… und meine Freunde… also das sind halt Leute aus der Schule…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und lacht leicht verlegen*  
Das ist ein bisschen schwierig, das in ein paar Sätzen zusammenzufassen…

Patrick:  
*hört ihm sehr interessiert zu*  
*hört aber auch die Unsicherheit in der Stimme und wie er zögert*  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als David nicht wirklich viel erzählt und auch am Ende ein bisschen abwiegelt*  
*denkt, dass es schon komisch ist, so zu reden, wenn ja eigentlich noch was zwischen ihnen steht*  
Das klingt gut… aber…  
*räuspert sich leicht*  
… vielleicht sollten wir uns doch lieber erstmal treffen und… alles besprechen?  
*wartet kurz*  
So ist irgendwie doch komisch, oder?

David:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen bei Patricks “aber” und lächelt dann minimal bei seinem darauf folgenden Vorschlag*  
*hmmt zustimmend und überlegt, wie er ihm am besten erklären kann, warum es für ihn komisch ist*  
*lacht dann leise und ein bisschen unsicher, als Patrick genau das sagt, sagt aber erleichtert*  
Ja… irgendwie schon… tut mir leid…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und erklärt dann*  
Also… es ist irgendwie komisch, dir all das zu erzählen… und gleichzeitig komisch, dass du nichts von dem mitbekommen hast… weil du früher ja schon irgendwie alles mitbekommen hast. Aber…  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
Es ist halt auch viel passiert… zwischen uns… oder eben auch nicht passiert…  
*merkt, dass er anfängt, leicht zu stammeln und bricht deswegen ab*  
*sagt stattdessen*  
Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich erstmal über damals sprechen, bevor wir dann…  
*will eigentlich nicht hoffen oder davon ausgehen, dass sie sich wieder genauso gut verstehen wie früher und ändert darum das Ende seines Satzes*  
Also dann fällt uns… oder mir der Rest bestimmt leichter…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fragt dann leise und ein bisschen unsicher*  
Also wollen wir ein Treffen ausmachen? Oder willst du erstmal gucken, wann es bei dir passt? So mit einleben und Nebenjob und so…?

Patrick:  
*schüttelt den Kopf was David ja nicht sieht*  
Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen… alles gut, ich versteh das…  
*schluckt leicht und hat wieder das gute, alte, bekannte schlechte Gewissen, wenn es um David geht*  
*muss daran denken, was seine Freundin gesagt hat, als er ihr davon erzählt hat, dass er daraus gelernt hat und jetzt ganz anders mit Freunden umgeht und absolut loyal und offen ist*  
*denkt sich, dass David das damals auch verdient gehabt hätte und er es ihm zumindest jetzt geben kann und es so gestalten kann, wie es für David am angenehmsten ist*  
Ja, ich denke du hast Recht… wir sollten zuerst reden und dann schauen…  
*freut sich, als David trotzdem ein Treffen möchte*  
Ja, lass uns ein Treffen ausmachen… also ein bisschen brauch ich noch zum Einräumen und so, und mir dem Nebenjob, naja, also sonntags sollte ich immer können… vielleicht so Sonntag in zwei Wochen?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Patrick meint, dass er ihn versteht und einem Treffen zustimmt*  
*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht, als er bei seinem Vorschlag automatisch einen Blick auf den Kalender wirft, diesen aber gar nicht bräuchte, da ihm von vornherein klar ist, dass er am Sonntag in zwei Wochen definitiv noch im Krankenhaus sein wird*  
Ähm… nee, sorry… also da kann ich nicht…  
*denkt sich, dass danach den Sonntag wahrscheinlich auch noch eher ungünstig ist, weil er nicht einschätzen kann, wie schnell er sich von der OP erholt und fügt darum schnell hinzu*  
… und danach der ist auch ziemlich schlecht…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, weil er nicht will, dass Patrick denkt, dass er kein Treffen will, nur weil er seine Vorschläge ablehnt und fügt hinzu*  
Aber ansonsten wirklich gerne sonntags… nur die beiden… die sind irgendwie schlecht… vielleicht den danach? Am 29.?  
*räuspert sich leicht und meint unsicher*  
Okay, das ist noch ein bisschen hin… keine Ahnung, ob du da schon was zu sagen kannst oder ob wir vielleicht vorher nochmal besser schreiben sollen?

Patrick:  
*hört, wie er ablehnt und ist leicht enttäuscht*  
*aber weiß natürlich auch, dass Wochenenden manchmal einfach verplant sind, vor allem in einer Beziehung*  
*muss etwas schmunzeln, als David nochmal bestätigt, dass er sich aber treffen will*  
*denkt, dass er es ihm ja leicht machen kann*  
Ja klar, wir schreiben einfach nochmal… vielleicht schaust du einfach, wie so die Stimmung ist und wenn du einen Sonntag mal Zeit und Lust hast, sagst du Bescheid?

David:  
*nickt bei Patricks Vorschlag und meint*  
Das klingt gut! Mach ich!  
*lächelt dann leicht und fügt leise hinzu*  
Lust hab ich auf jeden Fall…  
*lacht leise*  
… und ein bisschen Schiss… aber…  
*wird wieder ernst und atmet einmal tief durch*  
Aber ich glaube, es wird gut, wenn wir reden… oder?  
*hatte zumindest den Eindruck, dass Patrick auch Redebedarf hat und auch der Meinung ist, dass vieles geklärt werden muss und hat jetzt die Hoffnung, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen können, wieder aufeinander zu zu gehen, indem sie die alten Sachen aus der Welt schaffen*

Patrick:  
*lacht auch leise*  
Lust hab ich auch…  
*hört dann, dass er Schiss hat und muss schlucken*  
*findet es aber super, dass er ehrlich ist*  
Ich hab auch Schiss, ehrlich gesagt…  
*schluckt nochmal*  
Aber ich hoffe es auch…  
*räuspert sich etwas*  
Also dann, Grüße an deinen Freund unbekannterweise und dann schreiben wir, ja?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Patrick meint, dass er auch Schiss hat und findet es gut, dass er ihn damit nicht alleine stehen lässt*  
*nickt dann, als er das Telefonat beendet*  
Ja… werd ich ausrichten… und wir schreiben… auf jeden Fall!  
*lacht nochmal kurz und leise, weil er es irgendwie gerade ziemlich unwirklich findet, dass sie tatsächlich miteinander geschrieben und gesprochen haben, sagt dann aber*  
Mach’s gut, Patrick!  
*beendet das Telefonat und lässt sich zurück aufs Bett sinken*  
*spürt nach einiger Zeit, dass er leicht vor sich hin grinst und entsperrt sein Handy nochmal*  
*sieht den WhatsApp Chat mit Patrick und ist irgendwie ziemlich erleichtert und froh, dass er sich getraut hat, ihn anzuschreiben*  
*öffnet das Chatfenster von Matteo und schreibt ihm*  
 **WhatsApp David/Matteo:**  
David:  
Ich hab gerade mit Patrick telefoniert!

Matteo:  
*läuft gerade vom Kickerraum zurück zum Café und linst dabei auf sein Handy*  
*bleibt stehen, als er Davids Nachricht sieht und grinst sehr breit*  
*schreibt zurück*  
 **WhatsApp Matteo/David:**  
Matteo:  
Ja, krass! Super! Das war bestimmt nicht leicht, oder? Erzählst mir heute Abend in Ruhe? Vermiss dich <3 :* ;)

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sofort zurück schreibt und antwortet ebenfalls schnell*  
 **WhatsApp David/Matteo:**  
David:  
War am Anfang ziemlich aufgeregt, aber hinterher ging’s. War irgendwie gut, aber auch komisch. Heute Abend mehr! Vermiss dich mehr! :-* Und freu mich auf später! Noch 5 Stunden… durchhalten, tesorino! <3


	4. 04.09.2019 (2) - Irgendwie nett

**Mittwoch, 12:43 Uhr**

David:  
*hat seit Montag im Kopf, dass er seiner Mutter versprochen hat, diese Woche anzurufen und weiß, dass er dazu tendiert, dass bis zur letzten Minute aufzuschieben*  
*will aber eigentlich ungerne Freitag erst anrufen, da er spürt, dass er bezüglich Matteos Abreise immer nervöser wird und sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er Freitag da keinen Kopf für haben wird*  
*ist durch das Telefonat mit Patrick noch ein bisschen aufgekratzt und aufgepusht und denkt sich irgendwann gegen Mittag, dass er das Telefonat mit seiner Mutter jetzt einfach am besten sofort hinter sich bringt*  
*hat sich aus der Küche noch einen Kaffee geholt und sitzt nun an seinem Schreibtisch*  
*zögert nur minimal, muss dann aber über sich selbst lachen, weil es wohl das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten ist, dass er mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit seiner Mutter telefoniert und dass er das selbst vorgeschlagen hat und ja auch eigentlich will, dass sich ihre Beziehung wieder bessert*  
*wählt also den Kontakt aus, nimmt das Handy ans Ohr und wartet*

Mama:  
David, wie schön, hallo! Warte, ich stell nur eben den Herd aus…

David:  
Hey…

Heike:  
So… da bin ich wieder! Als ob ich geahnt hätte, dass du anrufst, hab ich mir gerade einen Kaffee eingeschenkt!

David:  
Ich hab mir auch gerade einen Kaffee geholt…

Heike:  
*lacht* Na das passt doch! Wie geht’s dir? Hat mit dem Umzug alles geklappt?

David:  
Ja, der Umzug war super! Wir waren mega schnell und schon gegen drei Uhr fertig… also mit allem… auch mit Möbel aufbauen.

Heike:  
Wahnsinn! Aber wie heißt es so schön: Viele Hände, schnelles Ende? Haben also all eure Freunde mitgeholfen?

David:  
Ja, alle… also außer Mia… die ist ja schon in Madrid!

Heike:  
Stimmt - sonst hättet ihr ja nicht umziehen können… und mit Bea hat auch alles geklappt?

David:  
*lacht* Ja, schon… also sie hat Nudelsalat gemacht und Brötchen geschmiert… und sie hat alle ausgequetscht und wollte alle kennenlernen… war schwer zu stoppen!

Heike:  
*lacht ebenfalls leise* Das kann ich mir so richtig vorstellen! Sie war schon immer so neugierig… wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich es auch interessant gefunden hätte, deine Freunde mal kennen zu lernen…

David:  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und zögert*  
Ein anderes Mal, okay? Und vielleicht so nach und nach und nicht alle auf einmal… ich… keine Ahnung… ich will erstmal, dass es mit uns wieder normal wird…

Heike:  
Aber wir sind doch auf einem guten Weg dahin…

David:  
Ja, schon…

Heike:  
… aber du traust dem noch nicht so ganz, oder?

David:  
Ich weiß nicht…

Heike:  
*seufzt*  
Ich kann’s ja irgendwie verstehen, David. Es ist so viel vorgefallen… über so einen langen Zeitraum. Und ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht zu viel erwarte… oder zu schnell zu viel erwarte… es ist schon okay, wenn du mich da ein bisschen versuchst zu stoppen…

David:  
*skeptisch* Sicher?

Heike:  
*lächelnd* Natürlich… ich will einfach… ja, ich will diesmal alles richtig machen… und dazu gehört auch, dass ich mich diesmal deinem Tempo anpasse und nicht von dir erwarte, dass du dich meinem anpasst… also… insofern… ich hab nochmal darüber nachgedacht… Ich hab ja schon ein wenig gebettelt und vielleicht auch gedrängt, dass ich nach deiner OP mal nach Berlin kommen kann… aber wenn dir das zu schnell geht, dann kannst du es ruhig sagen, ja?

David:  
Nein!

Heike:  
Nein? Nicht zu schnell?

David:  
Nein, ich… würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du kommst. Ich möchte, dass du kommst!

Heike:  
Wirklich?

David:  
Ja, wirklich!

Heike:  
Und du sagst das nicht nur, um mir eine Freude zu machen?!

David:  
*halb lachend, halb genervt*  
Boar, Mama…

Heike:  
*lacht ebenfalls und sagt dann*  
Ich komm sehr gerne! Hast du dir denn überlegt, wann du mich da haben willst? Also während du noch im Krankenhaus bist oder lieber danach? *lacht* Oder beides?

David:  
*lacht ebenfalls*  
Keine Ahnung… also vielleicht kannst du mich ja im Krankenhaus besuchen kommen und wenn es gut klappt, dann vielleicht auch nochmal später? Oder ist das zu viel?

Heike:  
Das ist auf keinen Fall zu viel, mach dir keine Sorgen! Dann vielleicht Sonntag? Oder Montag?

David:  
Hmmm… ich glaub, Montag ist gut… da hab ich mich dann wahrscheinlich schon ein bisschen erholt.

Heike:  
*lächelnd*  
Gut, dann halten wir den Montag fest! Und David? Wenn du Sonntagabend oder Montag früh merkst, dass es dir doch zu viel wird, dann ist es auch okay, wenn du kurzfristig absagst, ja? Oder wenn du möchtest, dass ich doch früher komme...

David:  
Okay… aber ich denke, Montag ist wirklich gut. Ich hab im Internet gelesen, dass man am ersten Tag nach der OP noch ziemlich ko ist… und es dann bergauf geht… aber falls ich es mir anders überlege, meld ich mich bei dir…

Heike:  
Gut! Und wann geht’s los? Und wie lange dauert die OP? Weißt du was? Ich zünde dir eine Kerze an! Das hab ich doch früher schon für Laura und dich gemacht, wenn ihr wichtige Prüfungen hatten oder ich euch die Daumen drücken musste.

David:  
*lacht leise*  
Ja, mach das mal… Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, kannst du die Kerze um neun anzünden und gegen zwei wieder auspusten…

Heike:  
Fünf Stunden?! Um Himmels Willen! Ist das normal? Nur um… für diese Mastektomie? Das kommt mir wirklich ziemlich lang vor…

David:  
Nicht nur für die Mastek… *zögert, sagt dann aber doch* ich lass mir auch noch die Gebärmutter, die Eileiter und die Eierstöcke entfernen…

Heike:  
*kurzes Schweigen und dann zögernd*  
Okay…

David:  
Sie gehören da einfach nicht hin… und durch das Testo steigt sowieso das Risiko auf Gebärmutterkrebs…

Heike:  
*unterbricht ihn mit belegter Stimme*  
David, mein Junge… du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen… Ich… tut mir leid, ich fürchte, ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen geschockt. Das klingt nach einer ziemlich schweren OP…

David:  
Die Ärzte kennen sich aus - für die ist das ne Standard-OP… und die meisten Transmänner lassen die Mastek und die Hysto in einem machen…

Heike:  
Trotzdem… ich… Gott, am liebsten würde ich schon am Freitag kommen… um vor Ort zu sein, falls was ist…

David:  
Es wird aber nichts sein…

Heike:  
Ich mach mir Sorgen, David! Wir nähern uns gerade wieder an und ich will nicht…

David:  
Hör auf, Mama! Wir sehen uns definitiv am Montag! Und mir wird nichts passieren…  
*seufzt leise*  
Hör mal… Matteo ist die ganze Zeit mit im Krankenhaus… und er bleibt mit Laura in Kontakt… also du kannst am Freitag jederzeit Laura anrufen, wenn du irgendwas wissen willst. Oder ihr sagen, sie soll sich bei dir melden, wenn sie irgendwas Neues weiß. Aber ich… ich will an dem Tag einfach nur Matteo um mich haben und sonst niemanden…

Heike:  
*mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Okay… okay, ich werd mich über Laura informieren…  
*man hört sie tief durchatmen*  
Und in welchem Krankenhaus wirst du operiert? Dann kann ich die Adresse schon mal ins Navi eingeben… oh Moment, warte mal kurz…  
*etwas weiter entfernt*  
Ich hab David dran… das Essen ist soweit fertig… du kannst ruhig schon anfangen… oder warten, bis ich fertig bin…  
*man hört den Vater irgendwas im Hintergrund murmeln, versteht aber nicht was und dann die Stimme von Davids Mutter wieder deutlicher*  
Jörg hat jetzt Mittagspause...

David:  
Wir können auch auflegen, wenn ihr essen wollt…

Heike:  
Nein, ach was… er kann auch noch ein paar Minuten warten… also… in welchem Krankenhaus wirst du operiert?

David:  
Helios Klinikum Emil von Behring in Berlin-Zehlendorf. Ich kann dir die Adresse schicken… dann musst du dir nichts aufschreiben.

Heike:  
Ohja, das wäre lieb! Danke!

David:  
Kein Problem

Heike:  
Und wie geht’s dir sonst so? Und Matteo?

David:  
Also eigentlich geht’s uns ganz gut… Matteo hat am Montag sein FSJ angefangen… und… es ist ein bisschen ungewohnt ohne ihn. *lacht leise*

Heike:  
*lacht ebenfalls* Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ihr wart ja vorher ständig zusammen, oder? Da ist man das nicht mehr gewohnt, getrennt zu sein. Das ging mir früher immer so, wenn Papa Urlaub hatte. Da war es dann immer ganz ungewohnt, wenn er wieder arbeiten musste… gefällt es ihm denn?

David:  
Ja, bisher ganz gut…

Heike:  
Das ist schön. Und mit dem Zusammenwohnen klappt auch?

David:  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Naja, also eigentlich hat sich ja nicht wirklich viel verändert… außer, dass mein Schreibtisch und mein Bett jetzt in Matteos Zimmer stehen… *lacht wieder leise* … aber ansonsten ist eigentlich alles beim Alten… wir gehen zusammen ins Bett und stehen zusammen auf… und alles ist gut…

Heike:  
Alles ist gut… *man hört sie leise seufzen* Ich kann es manchmal immer noch nicht glauben, wie glücklich du klingst… das ist so schön zu hören, David! Ich weiß nicht, wann du das letzte Mal so glücklich geklungen hast...

David:  
*ein bisschen verlegen*  
Ich kling nicht nur so… ich bin es auch…  
*lacht leise* Und am Montag hab ich sogar für Matteo gekocht! Ganz alleine! So einen Auflauf… Und er hat sogar geschmeckt!

Heike:  
Wow… Dass du dich nochmal an den Herd stellst… irgendwann kochst du auch mal was für mich, okay?

David:  
*lacht* Mal sehen…

Heike:  
Und wie lange muss Matteo immer arbeiten?

David:  
Meistens bis sechs… dann ist er so um viertel vor sieben hier… also ziemlich spät erst… *seufzt leise* Ich glaube, dass Matteo sein FSJ angefangen hat, ist eigentlich eine viele größere Veränderung, als das Zusammenziehen… ich… es ist wirklich ungewohnt...

Heike:  
Du vermisst ihn…

David:  
*lacht verlegen*  
Ja… er war halt immer da, weißt du… ich meine, er ist jetzt auch da und erreichbar und wir sehen uns morgens und abends… ich… *seufzt einmal kurz und gibt dann zu* Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass ich mich so schnell daran gewöhne, nicht mehr allein zu sein…

Heike:  
Da müsst ihr euch sicher beide erstmal dran gewöhnen… das war ja jetzt auch ziemlicher Luxus: Vier Monate frei und vier Monate Non-Stopp Zeit miteinander… aber in sowas wächst man rein, David… in diesen Alltag. Bestimmt sind nur die ersten Tage schwer… und wenn du mit der Uni anfängst, hast du auch was zu tun und bist ein bisschen abgelenkt…

David:  
Hmmm, ja, bestimmt…

Heike:  
Und du bist ja nicht wirklich allein. Du hast so viele neue Freunde und lebst mit lieben Menschen in einer WG. Und ich bin mir sicher, Matteo freut sich genauso sehr darauf, dich abends wieder zu sehen, wie du dich auf ihn freust.

David:  
*lächelnd*  
Ja, das tut er.

Heike:  
Siehst du!

David:  
*lacht leise*

Heike:  
Was ist daran so lustig?!

David:  
Nichts… nur… oh Mann… dieses ganze Gespräch irgendwie…

Heike:  
Was meinst du?

David:  
Ich glaub, das letzte Mal, dass wir uns so unterhalten haben, war als Emily in der vierten Klasse angefangen hat, sich für Mädchensachen zu interessieren und du versucht hast, mich zu trösten und gesagt hast, dass das ja nicht heißt, dass wir dadurch weniger befreundet sind…

Heike:  
Ja, bei Emily lag ich damals wohl falsch…

David:  
Ich glaube, jetzt liegst du richtig… aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist… *lacht wieder leise*... dass wir so reden… das ist…

Heike:  
… zu viel? Misch ich mich wieder zu sehr ein?

David:  
Nein… es ist… keine Ahnung… irgendwie nett.

Heike:  
Das find ich auch, David! Wirklich! Ich freu mich so, dass wir so reden können! Und ich freu mich wirklich, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen.

David:  
Ja…

Heike:  
Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, was ich noch mitbringen soll… oder auch sonst irgendwas ist, dann meld dich, ja?

David:  
Mach ich. Okay… dann lass ich euch jetzt mal Mittagessen… bevor alles noch kälter wird…

Heike:  
Danke, dass du angerufen hast. Und grüß Matteo von mir. Und Laura natürlich. Und vergiss nicht, mir die Adresse von dem Krankenhaus zu schicken!

David:  
Ja, okay… mach ich. Bis dann!

Heike:  
Ja, bis dann! Wir schreiben…

David:  
*beendet das Gespräch und schiebt mit skeptisch amüsierten Blick das Handy beiseite*  
*leert seine Kaffeetasse und schüttelt dann leicht ungläubig den Kopf*  
*zieht dann das Handy wieder zu sich und schreibt Matteo*  
 **Whatsapp David/Matteo:**  
Jetzt hab ich mit meiner Mutter telefoniert. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang!!! Es war… ziemlich gut irgendwie… glaub ich… erzähl ich auch später! In 4 Stunden sehen wir uns! Ich freu mich! <3


	5. 05.09.2019 - Für wenn ich vermisse wie du riechst…

**Donnerstag, 17:42 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat heute Vormittag das schöne Wetter genutzt und ist mal wieder ein bisschen mit dem Fahrrad rumgefahren*  
*hat dabei ein verlassenes altes Brauhaus entdeckt und dieses von außen ein bisschen erkundet*  
*wollte dann aber irgendwie nicht alleine rein und nimmt sich vor, irgendwann mal mit Matteo wieder zu kommen*  
*hat nur ein paar Fotos gemacht und sie Matteo geschickt, bevor er weitergefahren ist*  
*ist gegen Mittag zurück in die WG gekommen und hat es sich dort mit seinen Zeichensachen auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht*  
*muss irgendwie immer wieder daran denken, dass heute ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend vor dem FSJ-Wochenende ist und hat jetzt schon totale Sehnsucht nach Matteo*  
*denkt sich, dass er ja auch noch packen muss und sie was kochen bzw. essen müssen und dass dafür ja auch irgendwie noch Zeit drauf geht*  
*überlegt, ob er schonmal anfangen soll zu packen, findet das aber auch irgendwie blöd*  
*versucht also, sich weiter aufs Zeichnen zu konzentrieren und macht sich irgendwann tatsächlich Matteos komische Grummelgeräusche nebenbei an*  
*muss erst ziemlich grinsen, gewöhnt sich dann aber dran und lässt es laufen, bis Laura um kurz nach vier nach Hause kommt*  
*quatscht ein bisschen mit ihr, verabschiedet sich aber um kurz nach 5, weil er sich vorgenommen hat, Matteo von der Arbeit abzuholen*  
*steht nun vor dem Lambda und weiß nicht so recht, ob er rein gehen oder hier draußen warten soll*  
*gibt sich aber schließlich einen Ruck und betritt das Gebäude*  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert, als er direkt im Eingangsbereich auf Savira trifft, die ihn auch sofort erkennt: “Oh, hey! David, oder? Holst du Matteo ab? Ich glaub, der bespricht noch irgendwas mit Kay… magst du solang noch was trinken? Bin sowieso gerade auf dem Weg hinter den Tresen…”*  
*lächelt, als sie ihn so nett begrüßt und nickt*  
Hey… ja... David ist richtig und ja, ich wollte Matteo abholen…  
*lacht leise und nickt nochmal*  
… und was trinken wär nice…  
*folgt ihr nach unten ins Café und lässt sich dort auf einem Barhocker nieder*  
*wird von ihr gefragt: “Cola? Fanta? Wasser? Saft? Oder irgendwas anderes?”*  
*überlegt kurz*  
Hmmm… Cola ist gut…  
*sieht sich um, während sie die Cola macht und sieht ein paar neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen*  
*kramt dann nach seinem Portemonnaie, als Savira ihm die Cola hinstellt und bezahlt*  
*hört sie noch sagen: “Wenn was ist, meld dich einfach…”*  
*lächelt, nickt und bedankt sich, ehe er einen Schluck trinkt*  
*blickt sich dann wieder kurz um und spürt mit einem Mal ganz bewusst, dass er hier wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben irgendwo ist, wo hetero-sein nicht die Norm ist*  
*lächelt bei dieser Erkenntnis und trinkt noch einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*kommt um kurz nach sechs aus Kays Büro und will eigentlich zügig hier raus, damit er die Bahn um viertel nach noch bekommt*  
*stratzt also auf den Ausgang zu, als Savira ihm entgegenkommt und grinst: “Das Café ist die andere Richtung...”*  
*schaut sie verwirrt an*  
Café? Ich hab Feierabend…  
*sieht sie wieder lächeln und sagen: “Ich an deiner Stelle würd trotzdem mal vorbei gehen… vielleicht triffst du da ja wen…”*  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Hä? Wieso sollte ich…  
*sieht sie dann aber auch schon weiter ziehen*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass er die Bahn eh nicht mehr bekommt*  
*dreht um, um ins Café zu gehen*  
*entdeckt dann sofort David auf einen der Hocker am Tresen und strahlt*  
*sieht, dass er ihn auch sieht und geht schnell auf ihn zu*  
Hey…  
*gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss*  
Was machst du denn hier? Ich war schon halb raus, als Savira mir gesagt hat, ich soll ins Café gehen…

David:  
*hat seine Cola schon fast geleert, als ihn Savira erneut anspricht und meint: “Ich geh mal gucken, wo Matteo bleibt - nicht, dass ihr euch verpasst… muss sowieso zu Kay. Ich wünsch euch einen schönen Abend!”*  
*lächelt sie dankbar an*  
Ja, super… danke! Und dir auch einen schönen Abend!  
*sieht sie ebenfalls lächeln: “Komm doch mal öfter vorbei - so auf dem Sprung lernt man sich ja nie richtig kennen…”*  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
Stimmt! Mach ich! Tschüss!  
*sieht sie verschwinden und leert sein Glas*  
*schaut sich dann weiter neugierig um und strahlt sofort, als er irgendwann Matteo auf sich zukommen sieht*  
Hey…  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und legt locker einen Arm an seine Taille*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ja, Savira denkt mit… gut, dass sie hier war… sonst wär ich mir glaub ich doch ein bisschen verloren vorgekommen…  
*legt dann leicht den Kopf schief und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich dachte, ich hol dich ab? Ist das okay? Damit wir eine halbe Stunde mehr vom Abend haben… und… ich hab überlegt, dass wir uns vielleicht auf dem Rückweg was zu essen holen… dann verschwenden wir heute nicht so viel Zeit mit kochen...  
*zieht ihn ein bisschen näher und küsst ihn nochmal zärtlich*  
*unterbricht den Kuss dann aber recht schnell, weil er gar nicht weiß, ob das hier okay ist… so am Arbeitsplatz von Matteo*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er sagt, dass Savira mitdenkt*  
*nickt sofort, als er fragt, ob das okay ist*  
Klar ist das okay… ich freu mich…  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja, ich wollte dir vorschlagen, dass wir was bestellen… erst dachte ich, ich hol was auf dem Weg, aber dann dachte ich, da geht wertvolle Zeit für drauf…  
*grinst leicht verschmitzt*  
*wird nochmal geküsst und lächelt leicht*  
Okay, lass uns los… schnell nach Hause, wo wir ungestörter knutschen können…  
*zieht ihn sanft vom Stuhl*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er sich freut*  
*nickt dann*  
Klar, bestellen ist auch gut…  
*grinst, als er so verschmitzt guckt*  
Das spart ja tatsächlich wertvolle Zeit… du musst ja auch noch packen…  
*lässt sich von ihm vom Hocker ziehen und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass einige der Jugendlichen zu ihnen rüber schauen*  
Heute bin ich tatsächlich auch seeehr für ungestört!  
*greift leicht demonstrativ nach Matteos Hand, weil er sich denkt, dass die Leute hier ruhig sehen können, dass Matteo vergeben ist - wenn sie denn nicht gerade sowieso schon gesehen haben, dass sie sich geküsst haben*  
*grinst minimal, als sie auf den Ausgang zusteuern und meint leise zu Matteo*  
Ich denke, du wirst Montag ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen… die gucken alle…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ach, packen… ich schmeiß ein paar Sachen in den Rucksack…  
*grinst leicht, als er auch für ungestört ist*  
*wundert sich etwas, wie demonstrativ David nach seiner Hand greift*  
*sieht dann aber auch die Blicke der anderen und grinst nur*  
*lacht leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Damit kann ich leben… die sind alle nur neidisch, dass ich so einen heißen Freund abgekriegt hab…  
*schafft es dann mit ihm raus und zur Bahn und sind eine halbe Stunde später zu Hause*  
*lässt sich auf's Bett fallen und schaut zu David*  
Okay… also Essen bestellen... während wir warten, pack ich und dann verlassen wir das Bett nicht mehr. Deal?

David:  
*hat Matteo natürlich noch den Sekretariatsblick geschenkt, als er das mit dem heißen Freund erwähnt hat, hat dann aber mit ihm das Lambda verlassen*  
*grinst leicht, als sie zu Hause ankommen und Matteo sich direkt aufs Bett fallen lässt*  
*nickt und greift nach Matteos Laptop*  
Okay… du bestellst… in zieh den Binder aus… dann packen… dann Bett…  
*zieht schon mal die Vorhänge in ihrem Zimmer zu und will dann gerade die Tür zu machen, als Hans durch’s Wohnzimmer läuft und strafend den Kopf schüttelt: “Sperrt ihr uns schon wieder aus?”*  
*lacht leise*  
Schon wieder!? Du tust ja so, als würden wir das ständig machen…  
*hört Hans ernst sagen: “Tut ihr ja auch!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nur heute… letzter Abend vor der Trennung… Matteo fährt doch morgen auf das Seminar… also…  
*grinst leicht*  
Schönen Abend noch, Hans…  
*macht dann die Tür zu und hört von draußen laut: “Matteo und David müssen sich für 2 Tage trennen und die Welt geht unter - wie furchtbar! Aber ich verspreche, heute Abend nicht zu stören… viel Spaß, meine Schmetterlinge! Und fliegt nicht zu hoch… und nicht zu weit… und überhaupt! Und wenn ihr irgendwas braucht… ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet…”*  
*seufzt leise und runzelt leicht die Stirn, weil er gerade sieht, dass der Zimmerschlüssel immer noch weg ist*  
*bleibt mit dem Rücken zur Tür stehen, damit nicht plötzlich jemand reinkommen kann und zieht sein Shirt aus*  
*meint währenddessen zu Matteo*  
Ich wette, morgen Abend sitzt er hier und versucht, mich zu trösten und jammert dann selbst, dass er dich vermisst…  
*zieht seinen Binder aus und das Shirt schnell wieder an, ehe er sich zu Matteo aufs Bett schmeißt*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Davids Plan und greift sich den Laptop*  
*fährt ihn hoch und beobachtet dabei David*  
*grinst, als er Hans hört und noch mehr bei seiner theatralischen Rede*  
*sieht dann, dass der Laptop hochgefahren ist und geht zur Lieferheld Seite*  
*grinst leicht bei Davids Worten*  
Bestimmt… ist aber nicht schlecht, er ist ein guter Tröster eigentlich…  
*schaut zu ihm und sieht, dass er komisch vor der Tür steht*  
Was ist los?  
*sieht ihn dann aber schon wiederkommen und dreht den Laptop zu ihm*  
Worauf hast du Hunger? Italienisch? Döner? Bürger? Asiatisch?

David:  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass Hans ein guter Tröster ist*  
*brummt skeptisch, weil er sich noch gar nicht sicher ist, ob er überhaupt von irgendwem getröstet werden will*  
Mal sehen, ob ich ihn an mich ran lasse oder ob ich mich lieber das ganze Wochenende unter der Bettdecke verkrieche…  
*lacht leise*  
...wobei… wie ich ihn kenne, würde er mit drunter kommen…  
*schaut dann kurz irritiert, als Matteo fragt, was los ist, checkt dann aber, was er meint*  
Achso… der Schlüssel ist immer noch weg…  
*setzt sich dann aber tatsächlich zu ihm auf's Bett und legt sein Kinn von hinten auf seiner Schulter ab, um auch auf den Lappi schauen zu können*  
Hmmm… eigentlich nichts Spezielles… Asiatisch wär vielleicht mal wieder gut… Ente süß sauer oder so…  
*grinst leicht*  
… und gebackene Banane zum Nachtisch!  
*dreht den Kopf leicht und küsst Matteos Hals*  
Oder willst du lieber was anderes?

Matteo:  
*lächelt liebevoll, als er sagt, dass er sich lieber verkriecht und streicht kurz mit der Hand über sein Bein*  
*runzelt die Stirn, als er sagt, dass der Schlüssel immer noch weg ist*  
Den muss jemand geklaut haben… ich hab den nicht bewegt…  
*nickt dann, als er asiatisch sagt*  
Jap, klingt gut…  
*klickt ein paar Sachen an, lässt sich die Bestellung von David absegnen und schickt sie dann ab*  
Okay, halbe Stunde…  
*steht auf*  
Dann pack ich mal…

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern zum Thema Schlüssel*  
Letzte Woche fehlte der auch schon…  
*grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht hat Hans ihn ja geklaut, damit wir uns nicht einigeln können…  
*meint das aber nicht ernst*  
*nickt dann zufrieden, als Matteo ihm die Bestellung zeigt und küsst nochmal seinen Hals, als er sie abschickt*  
Danke…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er aufsteht, sagt aber nichts, weil er weiß, dass das mit dem Packen ja sein muss und es natürlich vernünftiger ist, es jetzt sofort zu machen*  
*bekommt trotzdem einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als Matteo seinen Rucksack hervorzieht und anfängt*  
*schluckt und räuspert sich dann*  
*erzählt dann einfach, um nicht über die Abreise nachdenken zu müssen*  
Diese alte Brauerei… vielleicht schaffen wir es nächste Woche sogar noch, da mal rein zu gehen… wer weiß, was für Wetter ist, wenn ich wieder soweit fit bin, dass ich wieder in verlassene Gebäude klettern kann. Also die Bilder im Internet sahen ziemlich nice aus… und das Gelände ist auch ziemlich cool… und ich hab auch schon ne Stelle gefunden, wo man gut rein kann… da sind fast alle Fenster kaputt… und eins ist direkt über einer Mauer und auf die Mauer kommt man ziemlich leicht mit ein bisschen Schwung… ich könnte dich ja irgendwann von der Arbeit abholen… vielleicht sogar Mittwoch. Da hast du ja früh Schluss...

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das würde Hans nicht wagen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht kannst du den Schlüssel ja am Wochenende suchen… so als Zeitvertreib…  
*geht dann vor den Schrank und zieht den Rucksack hervor*  
*wirft wahllos zwei Paar Boxershorts und zwei Paar Socken rein*  
*hört David zu, während er erzählt und stopft währenddessen noch eine Jeans und zwei T-Shirts in den Rucksack*  
*zieht dann eine von Davids Hoody Jacken raus und packt die auch ein*  
*dreht sich dann zu ihm um*  
Klingt auf jeden Fall ziemlich cool… aber wie wäre es denn mit Dienstag? Da ist der Zehnte… wär doch eine nette Art, um zu feiern, oder?

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Stimmt! Ist vielleicht auch ein sinnvollerer Zeitvertreib, als unter der Bettdecke zu hocken…  
*beobachtet ihn beim Packen, während er von der Brauerei erzählt und sieht, dass Matteo eine seiner Jacken einpackt*  
*lächelt leicht, weil er es irgendwie schön findet, dass er was von ihm dabeihaben will*  
*sieht ihn dann an, als er sich zu ihm umdreht und wirft bei seinen Worten einen Blick auf den Kalender hinter ihm*  
*strahlt und nickt*  
Stimmt - ist ja schon wieder soweit! Wahnsinn… 4 Monate… Ja, dann lass uns das auf jeden Fall Dienstag machen! Mittwoch sind wir sowieso mit deiner Mama verabredet, seh ich gerade…

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David dem Datum zustimmt*  
Ja, siehst du, das passt doch… Und echt? Sind wir?  
*schaut auf den Kalender*  
Ach ja, wir gehen mit zu ihrer christlichen Gruppe… das kann ja was werden...  
*schaut in den Rucksack und sieht, dass noch Platz ist*  
*denkt, dass er ja morgen eh noch seinen Badkram einpacken muss*  
*überlegt trotzdem, ob er noch einen Pulli einpackt, belässt es dann aber dabei*  
*dreht sich dann wieder ganz um*  
Tada! Fertig gepackt! Badkram mach ich morgen!  
*lässt sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen*  
Das waren keine zehn Minuten….  
*schaut dann auf den Sessel und sieht, dass da noch Davids Hoody liegt, den er gestern und vorgestern anhatte*  
*würde den gern auch einpacken, aber weiß nicht, ob das weird ist*  
*denkt sich dann aber grinsend, dass David ja weiß, dass er weird ist und steht wieder auf*  
*geht zum Sessel und greift den Hoody*  
Den nehm ich mit, okay? Für, wenn ich vermisse, wie du riechst…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass das ja was werden kann bei der christlichen Gruppe*  
Ach komm… sie hat total Spaß und ist sicher total stolz, wenn sie dich präsentieren kann… das wird bestimmt ganz nett.  
*hört dann, dass er fertig ist und lächelt*  
*klopft sofort auf den Platz neben sich*  
Was stehst du dann noch da, Florenzi!?  
*gibt ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich neben ihn fallen lässt und betont*  
Ich bin seeehr stolz auf dich, dass du /alleine/ gepackt hast… und hoffe, dass du nichts vergessen hast…  
*muss daran denken, wie die Packerei für Heidesee und Italien lief und dass Matteo sich da immer damit rausgeredet hat, dass er viel besser packen könne*  
*sieht dann, wie er wieder aufsteht und denkt sich, dass er vielleicht doch was vergessen hat*  
*schaut ein wenig irritiert, als er nach seinem Hoody greift, lächelt aber seeeehr bei seinen Worten und nickt sofort*  
Klar ist das okay…  
*sieht, wie er den Hoody in den Rucksack packt und sagt dann*  
Dann will ich dein Schlafshirt hierbehalten! Ich brauch auch was zum dran Schnuppern!

Matteo:  
*gibt ihm den Sekretariatsblick*  
Es ist ja nur ein Wochenende…  
*lächelt leicht, als David sofort sagt, dass das okay ist*  
*geht zurück zum Schrank und packt ihn in den Rucksack, der noch davor steht*  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Forderung*  
Okay… warte, dann brauch ich noch eins…  
*zieht ein olles Shirt aus dem Schrank und stopft es auch in den Rucksack*  
Shit, meinst du ich brauch Schreibkram oder sowas?  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche*  
Ich frag mal Hanna...  
*tippt eine schnelle Nachricht an sie und geht dann wieder zurück aufs Bett*  
*lässt sich mit dem Bauch zuerst drauf fallen und zieht David mit sich*  
*beugt sich dann leicht über ihn*  
Und jetzt knutschen bis das Essen kommt?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo zustimmt, dass er sein Schlafshirt hier behält und nickt zum Schreibkram*  
Besser, oder?  
*nickt dann aber, als er meint, dass er Hanna fragt und fragt währenddessen*  
Bringt Jonas Hanna morgen auch zum Bus?  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo sich aufs Bett schmeißt und ihn mit umwirft*  
*schlingt sofort seine Arme um ihn, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommt, sich wieder von ihm zu entfernen und nickt bei seiner Frage grinsend*  
Knutschen bis das Essen kommt!  
*streckt sich ihm ein bisschen entgegen und fährt gleichzeitig mit der Hand in seine Haare, um ihn zu sich runter zu ziehen*  
*küsst ihn dann lange und zärtlich*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Jap, soweit ich weiß schon….  
*wird dann geküsst und küsst zurück und genießt und genießt*  
*fährt ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare, als sie sich einmal lösen um nach Luft zu schnappen und küsst ihn dann wieder*  
*hört dann irgendwann die Klingel und seufzt in den Kuss*  
*löst sich aber trotzdem*  
Ich geh schon…  
*steht grummelnd auf, greift nach seinem Portemonnaie und geht zur Tür, um das Essen zu holen*  
*kommt dann mit dem Essen und Besteck und Küchenrolle wieder*  
Essen auf dem Bett?

David:  
*genießt die Nähe zu Matteo und kann zwischenzeitlich sogar fast vergessen, dass dies ihr letzter Abend vor der Trennung ist*  
*hat ihn irgendwann noch näher gezogen, so dass er nun fast auf ihm liegt und bekommt nur am Rande mit, dass es geklingelt hat*  
*seufzt ebenfalls leise und schaut Matteo verliebt an, als sie den Kuss schließlich lösen*  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und murmelt ein “danke”, als er meint, dass er geht*  
*bleibt noch einen Moment im Bett liegen, als er das Zimmer verlassen hat, setzt sich aber irgendwann auf*  
*seufzt nochmal leise, als sein Blick auf den Rucksack fällt und spürt wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals*  
*schaut dann allerdings zu Matteo und lächelt sofort wieder, als er sieht, dass er an alles gedacht und auch Besteck und Küchenrolle mitgebracht hat*  
*lacht leise bei seiner Frage*  
Klar… ich steh heute nicht mehr auf… naja, okay… zum Zähneputzen und pinkeln… aber ansonsten…  
*nimmt ihm das Essen ab, damit er sich besser setzen kann und packt es aus*  
Was kriegst du an Geld? Oder sollen wir einfach nächsten Donnerstag wieder bestellen und dann zahl ich?  
*stellt Matteo seins hin und greift nach dem Besteck*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er meint. er steht nicht mehr auf*  
*stellt die Tüte neben ihm ab und lässt Besteck und Küchenrolle daneben fallen*  
*krabbelt auch auf's Bett und findet mal wieder, dass Davids Bett einfach viel toller ist, weil größer und bequemer*  
*sagt das aber diesmal nicht*  
*winkt ab, als er fragt, was er kriegt noch bevor er zu Ende reden konnte*  
*nickt*  
Jap, können wir so machen…  
*packt dann alles an Essen aus, was sie bestellt haben und macht alles auf*  
*essen eh immer beide bei allem mit und lässt es deswegen in der Mitte stehen*  
Guten Appetit…  
*beugt sich nochmal rüber um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und haut dann rein*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm vor dem Essen noch einen Kuss gibt*  
Dir auch…  
*isst dann mit ihm zusammen gemütlich, steht allerdings doch zwischendurch nochmal auf, weil sie nichts zu trinken haben*  
*schaffen es tatsächlich, alles auf zu essen und genießt dabei vor allem die gebackenen Bananen mit Honig*  
*räumen hinterher den ganzen Müll in die Tüte und ist ziemlich stolz, als er es schafft, die Tüte vom Bett aus in den Mülleimer am Schreibtisch zu werfen*  
*legt sich dann flach auf den Rücken und starrt zur Decke*  
*stöhnt leise*  
Boar, ich bin so vollgefressen… aber war echt lecker…  
*dreht seinen Kopf in Matteos Richtung und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und führt sie zu seinen Lippen, um einen Kuss auf Matteos Handrücken zu drücken*  
*dreht sich dann auf die Seite, ohne seine Hand loszulassen und sieht ihn an*  
*will sich irgendwie alles genau einprägen für die Zeit, in der sie getrennt sind und malt mit den Augen die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, so als würde er es zeichnen wollen*  
*fragt irgendwann leise*  
Wie geht’s dir?

Matteo:  
*klatscht laut Beifall, als David es schafft, die Tüte in den Mülleimer zu werfen*  
*legt sich dann auch flach auf den Rücken neben David*  
*lacht leicht, als er stöhnt*  
Aber es war sooo lecker…  
*spürt dann Davids Hand in seiner und dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm*  
*lächelt leicht, als er seine Hand küsst*  
*dreht sich zeitgleich mit ihm auf die Seite und schaut ihn an*  
*wird traurig, weil er so guckt und weil er ihn irgendwie jetzt schon vermisst*  
*streckt seinen freien Arm aus und fährt mit den Fingern durch seine Haare*  
*seufzt leicht, als er ihn fragt, wie's ihm geht und sagt leise*  
Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon…  
*schluckt leicht und schaut ihn an*  
Und dir?

David:  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo mit den Fingern durch seine Haare fährt*  
*spürt dann sofort einen Kloß im Hals bei seinen Worten und nickt leicht, weil es ihm genauso geht*  
*schließt wieder kurz die Augen bei seiner Frage und versucht, den Kloß runter zu schlucken*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und sagt dann leise*  
Ich will nicht, dass du fährst…  
*öffnet die Augen wieder und fügt hinzu*  
Das ist irgendwie alles, an was ich denken kann… dass ich nicht will, dass du fährst… und es klingt in meinem Kopf so egoistisch, weil ich weiß, dass du fahren /musst/ und dass du eigentlich auch nicht willst…  
*spürt, dass der Kloß wieder dicker wird und lacht einmal kurz leise und verzweifelt*  
Und ich bin kurz vor’m Heulen, dabei weiß ich, dass es eigentlich nuuur drei Tage sind und wir uns bald wiedersehen, aber…  
*stößt einmal kurz die Luft aus, schüttelt dann den Kopf und bricht ab*  
*rückt stattdessen näher an ihn ran und legt den Arm um ihn*

Matteo:  
*schluckt hart, als er hört, dass David nicht will, dass er fährt*  
*würde sagen, dass er das auch nicht will, aber kann grad nicht sprechen*  
*spürt seinen Kloß im Hals und schluckt härter*  
*rückt sofort näher zu ihm ran, als er sagt, dass er kurz vorm Heulen ist*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und küsst ihn sanft*  
*schluckt nochmal und sagt dann mit leicht brüchiger Stimme*  
Eigentlich sind es nur zweieinhalb Tage…  
*weiß, dass das nicht hilft*  
*weiß aber auch nicht, was er sonst sagen kann*  
*zieht ihn noch näher und küsst ihn wieder*  
*lässt sein Gesicht nah bei seinem und sagt leise*  
Wir genießen den Abend jetzt, okay? Nur du und ich… und das beste Bett der Welt… und sonst nichts, okay?

David:  
*wird geküsst und schließt die Augen wieder*  
*seufzt leise, als er meint, dass es nur 2 ½ Tage sind und brummelt*  
Das ist auch voll lang…  
*rückt näher an ihn ran und umarmt ihn fester*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich gar nicht an diese 2 ½ Tage denken möchte… dass er eigentlich nur will, dass sie schnell vorbei gehen*  
*sieht ihn an, als sie den Kuss lösen, schluckt nochmal diesen dummen Kloß runter und nickt bei seinen Worten*  
*muss dann sogar leicht grinsen*  
Gut, dass dein Bett das nicht hört… das wär sonst megatraurig…  
*küsst ihn nochmal sanft und murmelt dann gegen seine Lippen*  
Vielleicht sollten wir Betten tauschen, wenn ich wieder ausziehe…  
*spürt, dass es leichter ist, über Betten zu reden, als über ihre bevorstehende Trennung*

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht, als er auf das Bett eingeht*  
*findet das aber gut, weil es leichter ist*  
Ich hab das mit meinem Bett besprochen, es ist absolut damit einverstanden, das zweitbeste Bett der Welt zu sein…  
*wird geküsst und küsst ihn wieder*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seinen Worten*  
Das ist noch voll lange hin… zum Glück…  
*lächelt leicht und küsst ihn nochmal und nochmal*  
*fährt mit seiner Hand Davids Rücken entlang und dann wieder in seine Haare*

David:  
*schaut Matteo skeptisch an, als er meint, er habe das mit seinem Bett besprochen*  
Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, damit keiner sich schlecht fühlt… jedes Bett wär doch gern das beste Bett…  
*fährt mit der Hand leicht über seinen Rücken, während sie sich küssen*  
*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten und spürt, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht, weil Matteo wohl anscheinend auch noch nicht daran denken mag, dass er in 3 Monaten wieder ausziehen muss*  
*hmmt zustimmend und wiederholt*  
Zum Glück…  
*küsst ihn noch einige Male und liegt dann einfach eine Weile nah bei ihm und sieht ihn an*  
*fährt mit den Fingern über seine Wange, durch seine Haare*  
*spürt nach einiger Zeit, dass der Kloß wieder da ist, weil er an morgen denkt und zwingt sich, ganz bewusst, an Sonntag zu denken, wenn sie sich wieder sehen*  
*sagt irgendwann leise*  
Wenn das Wetter Sonntag immer noch so schön ist, können wir ein Eis essen gehen, wenn ich dich vom Bus abgeholt hab...

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als sie so beieinander liegen und David ihn streichelt*  
*fährt mit seinen Fingern ebenfalls sanft durch Davids Haare*  
*nickt leicht bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Eis klingt gut… und dann nach Hause ins Bett…  
*grinst leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Und dann koch ich für dich…

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo seinem Vorschlag zustimmt und grinst dann leicht, als Matteo dann wieder das Bett erwähnt*  
Je öfter und länger wir getrennt sind, desto fauler werden wir, weil wir ständig im Bett den Sehnsuchtsakku wieder aufladen müssen…  
*richtet sich kurz ein wenig auf, aber nur, um seinen Arm unter Matteos Nacken zu schieben und ihn näher ziehen zu können*  
*küsst kurz seine Stirn, als er meint, dass er für ihn kocht und hmmt zustimmend*  
Dann geh ich Samstag dafür einkaufen… machst du mir ne Liste?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja und? Ist doch der beste Ort zum Akku wieder aufladen…  
*lächelt sofort, als David seinen Arm unter seinen Nacken schiebt*  
*rückt noch näher und legt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
Ich schick dir ne Liste, wenn ich mir überlegt hab, was ich koche… oder wenn du mir sagst, worauf du Hunger hast…

David:  
*nickt und hmmt grinsend und zustimmend*  
Stimmt…  
*streicht ein wenig gedankenverloren über seine Schulter und meint leise*  
Mir schmeckt alles, was du kochst… kannst mich überraschen… oder ich muss anhand der Einkaufsliste raten, was du kochst und wenn ich richtig rate, gibt’s noch einen Nachtisch hinterher…  
*hört in dem Moment ein Klopfen an der Tür und Lauras Stimme: “Darf man dem Schwager viel Spaß auf seinem Seminar wünschen oder wird dadurch die Zweisamkeit gestört!?”*  
*stöhnt leise, ist aber eigentlich trotzdem froh, dass es “nur” Laura ist und die wahrscheinlich nicht lange stören wird*

Matteo:  
*schaut zu ihm hoch und grinst leicht verschmitzt*  
Nachtisch gibt es so oder so…  
*zwinkert ihm grinsend zu*  
Aber ja, okay, können wir so machen…  
*hört dann auch das Klopfen und will eigentlich gerade keinen sehen*  
*muss aber automatisch grinsen, als Laura ihn Schwager nennt*  
*seufzt trotzdem leicht*  
*sagt etwas lauter*  
Ausnahmsweise… komm rein…  
*richtet sich ein bisschen auf, als die Tür aufgeht und Laura reinkommt*  
Hey…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo ihm zuzwinkert, kommt aber auf Grund des Klopfens nicht mehr zum Antworten*  
*setzt sich auf, als Matteo sagt, dass Laura reinkommen kann und zieht automatisch sein Shirt ein bisschen lockerer*  
*schaut Laura nicht sonderlich begeistert entgegen und bekommt als erstes einen Sekretariatsblick von ihr: “Guck nicht so… ich bin ja gleich wieder weg… ich wollte tatsächlich nur eben Tschüss sagen… ich hab morgen Frühdienst und muss um sieben in der Kita sein - ich geh davon aus, da schlaft ihr noch…”*  
*nickt und murmelt*  
Höchstwahrscheinlich…  
*sieht Laura nicken: “Dacht ich mir... “ und an Matteo gerichtet fragen: “Und wann kommst du Sonntag zurück? Nur damit ich weiß, ab wann mein Bruder wieder erträglich ist…”*  
*schenkt ihr nun seinerseits den Sekretariatsblick, merkt aber gleichzeitig, dass der Kloß im Hals wieder da ist*  
*schluckt ihn ärgerlich runter, weil er gerade vor Laura nicht schwach sein will, wenn sie ihn eh gerade ärgern will*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David Laura nicht sonderlich begeistert anguckt und sie sagt, dass sie gleich wieder weg ist*  
Uhm… Wir fahren da nach dem Mittagessen wieder los… also irgendwann nachmittags…  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief*  
Und David ist immer erträglich…  
*hört Laura lachen: “Ja, wenn du da bist…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, kann sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen*  
*sieht dann, wie Laura die Tür wieder aufmacht: “Okay, fühl dich gedrückt… nein, nein, steh nicht auf… und bis Sonntag…”*  
*winkt ihr nochmal hinterher und sieht, wie sie wieder verschwindet*  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Wow, ihr zwei seid zurzeit echt… ähm…. sehr geschwisterlich, was?

David:  
*lächelt kurz dankbar zu Matteo, als er meint, dass er immer erträglich ist, hört dann aber Lauras Kommentar, schluckt nochmal gegen den Kloß an und meint dann mit tatsächlich nur leicht belegter Stimme*  
Da Matteo meistens da ist, hab ich keine Ahnung, woher die Annahme kommt, ich wär anders unerträglich… mach dir keine Sorgen… ich werd mich hier verkriechen und du wirst nichts von meiner Unerträglichkeit mitbekommen...  
*sieht, wie Laura die Augen rollt und irgendwas murmelt, von wegen, er sei empfindlich, sich dann aber von Matteo verabschiedet und schließlich das Zimmer verlässt*  
*legt sich wieder zurück aufs Bett und schaut zu Matteo*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seinen Worten*  
Keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist… seit der Kündigung ist sie manchmal so…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
… so ein Zwischending aus geschwisterlich und mütterlich… egal…  
*streckt die Arme wieder nach ihm aus*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn etwas skeptisch an, als er von Laura erzählt*  
*legt sich wieder zu ihm und in die gleiche Position, wie sie eben waren*  
*fragt vorsichtig*  
Aber es nervt dich auch mehr als sonst, oder?  
*schaut zu ihm hoch*

David:  
*schlingt die Arme um ihn, als er sich wieder hinlegt und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*verzieht dann das Gesicht bei seiner Frage und seufzt leise*  
Ich weiß nicht… das geschwisterliche eigentlich nicht so… das kenn ich von früher. Wir haben uns ständig geärgert oder beleidigt oder so, aber genauso schnell war’s dann auch wieder gut und normal… da mütterliche nervt mich mehr… weil das neu ist und… weil ich’s irgendwie auch nicht verstehe, warum sie neuerdings so ist…  
*schaut zu ihm runter und lächelt leicht*  
Wir thematisieren jetzt aber nicht ernsthaft an unserem letzten Abend vor deiner Abfahrt ausführlich die momentan vermurkste Beziehung zwischen Laura und mir, oder?  
*runzelt leicht und ein bisschen amüsiert die Stirn*

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht bei seiner Antwort*  
Okay, versteh ich…  
*findet auch, dass Laura ein bisschen mehr auf David guckt, aber hätte jetzt nicht unbedingt mütterlich gesagt*  
*verkneift sich das aber*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, hast Recht… machen wir nicht…  
*bewegt seinen Kopf hoch und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
Lass uns lieber die fabelhafte Beziehung zwischen uns beiden besprechen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal sanfter*  
…. aber vielleicht nicht mit Worten….

David:  
*stößt erleichtert und grinsend die Luft aus, als Matteo zustimmt, jetzt nicht über Laura und ihn zu sprechen*  
Puh, Gott sei Dank…  
*lächelt, als er einen Kuss bekommt und noch mehr bei seinem Vorschlag*  
*hmmt zustimmend und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Klingt viel besser…  
*grinst dann leicht in den nächsten Kuss rein und murmelt wieder*  
Klingt noch viel besser….  
*redet dann nicht mehr, sondern dreht sich ihm mehr entgegen und zieht ihn näher, während sie sich weiter sanft küssen*  
*streicht dabei zärtlich über seinen Rücken und fährt irgendwann fast automatisch mit der Hand unter Matteos Shirt*


	6. 06.09.2019 (1) - Ich bleib bei dir, bis du einsteigen musst…

**Freitag, 09:44 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, weil er ständig an ihre Trennung denken musste und hat sich ziemlich an Matteo geklammert, dem es anscheinend ähnlich ging*  
*sind heute Morgen dann zeitig aufgestanden und haben ein wenig wortkarg miteinander gefrühstückt*  
*haben nochmal darüber gesprochen, dass sie sich so oft es geht schreiben und telefonieren und dass sie sich von Minute zu Minute hangeln werden*  
*konnte ziemlich gut nachvollziehen, wie Alex sich gefühlt hat, als er gemeint hat, dass das Warten auf die Trennung fast schwieriger ist, als die Trennung selbst*  
*wünscht sich fast, dass Matteo schon unterwegs wäre, so dass er die Zeit runter zählen kann, bis sie wieder zusammen sind*  
*hat den Frühstückskram weggeräumt, während Matteo im Bad war und war selbst im Bad, während Matteo seinen Badezimmerkram und Schreibzeug in seinen Rucksack gepackt hat*  
*haben sich dann auf den Weg zum Busbahnhof gemacht, der nun langsam in Sichtweite kommt*  
*umklammert Matteos Hand ein wenig fester, als sie sich nähern und sieht schon einige Leute in ihrem Alter an besagter Haltestelle stehen, unter anderem Hanna und Jonas*  
*räuspert sich und wird ein bisschen langsamer, wie um den Abschied hinaus zu zögern*  
*meint dann mehr, um irgendwas zu sagen und um es ihnen irgendwie leichter zu machen*  
Das wird bestimmt ganz nett… die sehen doch alle ganz nett aus…

Matteo:  
*hat in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und oft wach gelegen und einfach David angeguckt*  
*fand es schön, aber auch traurig, dass es David ähnlich ging und sie manchmal einfach nur wach, aneinander geklammert zusammen da lagen*  
*hat versucht den Aufbruch hinauszuzögern, aber mussten dann halt doch los*  
*läuft jetzt mit David auf die Haltestelle zu*  
*sieht Jonas und Hanna und schon ein paar andere Leute*  
*hört Davids Worte und brummt*  
Kann sein…  
*bleibt stehen, als es noch ungefähr 20 Meter bis zum Bussammelplatz sind und guckt David an*  
Du musst da nicht mit hin, wenn du nicht willst… wir können uns hier verabschieden… oder… oder… ich fall in Ohnmacht und dann muss ich leider hierbleiben und erstmal zum Arzt?

David:  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen bei Matteos Reaktion auf seine Worte*  
*fand sie selbst ziemlich blöd, hat sich selbst nicht geglaubt und weiß, dass es Matteo auch nicht tut bzw., dass es egal ist, ob die Leute alle nett aussehen, weil es die Trennung einfach nicht leichter macht*  
*bleibt stehen, als Matteo es tut - ist sowieso immer langsamer geworden - und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als er sagt, dass er da nicht mit hin muss*  
*würde sich tatsächlich am liebsten hier verabschieden, hat aber andererseits das Gefühl, Matteo dann früher allein zu lassen als nötig*  
*möchte jede Sekunde mit ihm nutzen*  
*verzieht traurig lächelnd das Gesicht bei seinem Vorschlag, in Ohnmacht zu fallen und tritt einen Schritt näher an ihn heran*  
*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und küsst ihn sanft und kurz*  
*schluckt gegen den Kloß an und meint dann leise*  
So sehr ich für deinen Vorschlag mit der Ohnmacht bin, wissen wir beide, dass das nicht geht…  
*schluckt nochmal und meint dann*  
Und ich komm auf jeden Fall mit bis zum Bus. Ich bleib bei dir, bis du einsteigen musst…  
*küsst ihn nochmal… und nochmal und spürt, dass der Kloß dicker wird*  
*sieht ihn dann an und sagt leise, weil er es gleich nicht vor allen anderen sagen will*  
Ich liebe dich!

Matteo:  
*schließt sofort die Augen, als er eine Hand an seine Wange legt*  
*wird geküsst und hört dann seine Worte*  
*schluckt schwer und nickt kaum merklich*  
Ich weiß…  
*hört dann, dass er auf jeden Fall mit zum Bus kommt und schlingt seine Arme um ihn*  
*küsst ihn zurück und nochmal und nochmal und muss doll schlucken, damit der Kloß im Hals unten bleibt*  
*schaut ihn an, hört dann sein "ich liebe dich“ und vergräbt sofort sein Gesicht an seinem Hals, weil er sonst anfängt zu heulen*  
*sagt leise gegen seine Haut*  
Ich liebe dich auch….  
*atmet einmal tief durch und löst sich dann wieder von ihm*  
*fährt sich einmal übers Gesicht und durch die Haare und schaut ihn an*  
Okay, bringen wir’s hinter uns.

David:  
*schlingt die Arme um Matteo, als dieser sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergräbt und drückt ihn feste an sich*  
*schluckt gegen den Kloß an, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und atmet ebenfalls tief durch, als er es tut*  
*greift sofort wieder nach seiner Hand, als Matteo sich von ihm löst und wiederholt seine Worte mit belegter Stimme*  
Bringen wir’s hinter uns…  
*setzt sich langsam wieder mit ihm in Bewegung, hat aber irgendwie auf einmal das Gefühl, gar nicht wirklich hier zu sein… so als würde sich alles total unwirklich anfühlen*  
*nähern sich Hanna und Jonas, die sie beide anstrahlen und begrüßen*  
*wird von beiden genau wie Matteo umarmt und umarmt fast automatisch zurück*  
*sucht aber direkt danach wieder Matteos Nähe*  
*hört Jonas sagen: “Da haben sich unsere Liebsten ja das beste Reisewetter ausgesucht, was?! Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch was vom Wetter und müsst euch nicht nur schnöde Theorie und sowas anhören… Also wir werden’s uns auf jeden Fall nice machen, oder David?”*  
*versucht sich an einem Lächeln, auch wenn er Jonas' Worte mehr wie durch ein Rauschen gehört hat und nickt*  
*räuspert sich und meint leicht unsicher*  
Ja, hmm, klar… morgen dann...  
*spürt mal wieder, wie anders Jonas und Hanna als Paar sind im Gegensatz zu Matteo und ihm*  
*sieht, wie Hanna in die Runde schaut und sagt: “Wir machen’s uns sicher auch schön! Die können uns unmöglich das ganze Wochenende mit Theoriekram zutexten! Wir haben bestimmt auch viel Freizeit!”*

Matteo:  
*setzt sich wieder mit David in Bewegung*  
*begrüßt Hanna und Jonas und findet es mal wieder krass, wie anders die beiden sind*  
*er weiß, dass die sich nicht weniger lieben, aber trotzdem gehen die ganz anders miteinander um*  
*nickt nur ab und brummt zustimmend*  
*drückt Davids Hand und zieht ihn noch ein Millimeter mehr zu sich*  
*schaut zu David und denkt, dass er gleich heulen muss und schaut sich dann lieber schnell mal die Leute an, die um sie rum sind*  
*entdeckt ein Pärchen ein bisschen weiter weg die ähnlich aneinanderklammern wie er und David*  
*hört dann eine laute Stimme: “Alles klar, Leute, in 5 Minuten ist Abfahrt! Verabschiedet euch und dann kommt bitte in den Bus! Kommt vorne rein damit ich euch abhaken kann!*  
*sieht, wie Hanna sich zu Jonas dreht und ihm einen Kuss gibt: “Bau keinen Mist ohne mich”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas nur grinst und ihr einen Kuss gibt und dann sagt: “Werd dich vermissen, meld dich mal wenn ihr da seid.”*  
*sieht, wie sie nur grinst und dann zu ihm schaut: “Kommst du?”*  
*schüttelt automatisch den Kopf*  
Ähm… geh schon mal vor und reservier uns einen Platz, ich komm gleich…  
*beobachtet, wie Hanna verständnisvoll von ihm zu David blickt und dann Richtung Bus abstampft*  
*sieht auch, wie Jonas sich galant etwas entfernt, aber zieht David trotzdem noch ein bisschen mit*  
*schaut ihn an*  
Okay, keine großen Worte, ja? Sonst heul ich echt gleich…  
*schluckt hart und gibt ihm einen Kuss und dann noch einen*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander und schaut ihn an*

David:  
*rückt sofort näher zu Matteo, als dieser ihn zu sich zieht und versucht wenigstens ein bisschen auf das zu reagieren, was Hanna und Jonas sagen, auch wenn er immer noch das Gefühl hat, als würde er alles wie durch ein Rauschen hören und sehen*  
*kann sich einzig und allein auf Matteos Hand in seiner konzentrieren und klammert sich daran fest*  
*wird dann durch die laute Stimme kurz aus diesem Rauschen gerissen und spürt sofort, dass der Kloß wieder da ist*  
*bekommt am Rande mit, wie Hanna und Jonas sich verabschieden und umklammert Matteos Hand nur fester, als Hanna fragt, ob er kommt*  
*ist erleichtert, als er sie schonmal vorschickt und auch, dass Jonas sich ein Stück von ihnen entfernt*  
*lässt sich von Matteo zur Seite ziehen und muss kurz die Augen schließen, weil er Tränen aufsteigen spürt, als Matteo ihn so ansieht und er seine Worte hört*  
*nickt nur, weil er gerade irgendwie nichts sagen kann und erwidert seine Küsse*  
*zieht ihn dann an sich und umarmt ihn doll*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und atmet den vertrauten Geruch ein, der sich so nach zu Hause anfühlt*  
*lässt ihn dann langsam wieder los und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*schluckt und schluckt gegen den Kloß an, schafft es aber kaum noch, während er ihn nach dem Kuss ansieht*  
*spürt, dass seine Augen feucht werden und fährt sich einmal mit der Hand drüber, ehe er leise sagt*  
Meld dich, wenn ihr da seid…  
*lacht dann leicht verzweifelt*  
… und jetzt geh… sonst…  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, weil er nichts mehr sagen kann*  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
*will hier nicht vor allen Leuten anfangen zu heulen*

Matteo:  
*umarmt ihn fest und vergräbt seine Nase in seinen Haaren*  
*atmet ihn ein und wünscht sich, er könnte den Geruch einfach dauerhaft in seine Nase einbrennen*  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal und schluckt hart, als er ihn so ansieht*  
*nickt nur schwach, als er sagt, dass er sich melden soll*  
*fährt einmal sanft mit seiner Hand durch Davids Haare und macht dann einen Schritt zurück*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, damit er nicht heult*  
*schaut ihn nochmal an und dreht sich dann ruckartig um und geht zum Bus, weil er es sonst nie machen würde*  
*schluckt und schluckt, als der Typ ihn nach seinem Namen fragt*  
*kriegt es aber hin mit halbwegs fester Stimme Matteo Florenzi zu sagen*  
*sieht dann Hanna schon im hinteren Teil des Busses und sieht, wie sie aufsteht, als sie ihn entdeckt*  
*hört, wie sie sagt: “Du willst ja sicher ans Fenster, ne?”*  
*schaut sie nur dankbar an und nickt*  
*setzt sich ans Fenster und schaut sofort raus und zu David*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und wünscht sich wirklich, es würde jetzt einfach los gehen, weil es echt härter ist, ihn so zu sehen und nicht bei ihm sein zu können*

David:  
*schluckt wie wild gegen den Kloß, als Matteo einen Schritt zurück macht und atmet einmal tief durch, als er sich umdreht*  
*kann es nicht wirklich ertragen, mit anzusehen, wie Matteo sich von ihm entfernt und schaut kurz zu Boden*  
*fühlt sich sofort unwirklich und leer ohne ihn und will in dem Moment nur noch zurück in die WG und sich tatsächlich wie angekündigt unter der Bettdecke verkriechen, heulen und warten bis Sonntag und Matteo wieder da ist*  
*will gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass Matteo zumindest noch ein bisschen in seiner Nähe ist so lange wie möglich festhalten und blickt darum doch nochmal auf*  
*kann ihn gerade noch sehen, wie er in den Bus steigt und geht fast automatisch ein paar Schritte auf den Bus zu, um ihn so lange wie möglich sehen zu können*  
*verfolgt, wie er durch den Bus nach hinten läuft, sieht, dass Hanna aufsteht, um ihm Platz zu machen und wie er sich ans Fenster setzt*  
*bekommt nur am Rand mit, wie Jonas neben ihn tritt und hört auch nur am Rand, wie er sagt: “Wahnsinn, dass die tatsächlich pünktlich abfahren… normal verzögert sich sowas doch immer, weil irgendwer fehlt oder so…”*  
*antwortet und reagiert nicht, sondern starrt einfach nur Matteo an*  
*atmet nochmal leise durch und hofft, dass der Bus bald abfährt, damit es nicht noch unerträglicher wird*  
*hört dann, wie der Motor gestartet wird und fühlt mit einem Mal sowas wie Panik in ihm hochsteigen und den altbekannten Reflex aus der Situation zu fliehen, weil sie kaum zu ertragen ist*  
*bleibt aber stehen - für Matteo, damit er sich keine Sorgen um ihn macht und um ihn so lange wie möglich zu sehen*  
*hebt leicht die Hand, als der Bus sich schließlich in Bewegung setzt und hat gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass sich alles schmerzhaft in ihm zusammenzieht, als der Bus schließlich langsam vom Platz rollt*  
*blickt ihm nach und fühlt sich schlagartig einfach nur leer und hilflos und allein - und vor allem ziemlich unwirklich*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David ganz genau und spürt, wie sich alles zusammenzieht*  
*hört dann, wie der Motor gestartet wird und presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
*hebt die Hand, als David es tut und würde so gern für ihn lächeln, aber kriegt es nicht hin*  
*versucht ihn so lange wie möglich zu sehen und dreht sich im Sitz*  
*sieht ihn dann aber doch letztendlich verschwinden und lässt sich zurück in den Sitz fallen*  
*sieht, wie Hanna ihn anschaut und kurz davor ist den Mund zu öffnen*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf und krächzt*  
Jetzt nicht…  
*sieht, wie sie nickt, ihr Handy rauskramt und irgendwas anfängt zu spielen*  
*kramt sein Handy auch raus, aber um Musik anzumachen und alles um sich herum ausblenden zu können*  
*schließt die Augen und versucht, an nichts zu denken*

David:  
*spürt, wie Jonas ihm kumpelhaft den Arm um die Schultern legt und zu ihm sagt: “Und wir zwei beide genießen jetzt das schöne Wetter, hmm? Eis? Oder n Kaffee? Hey, komm… ich weiß, das ist hart… aber die zwei Tage kriegen wir rum... “*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und senkt den Blick*  
*tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und murmelt leise und mit belegter Stimme*  
Sorry… ich…  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf und schaut kurz zu ihm auf*  
Jetzt nicht, okay…  
*senkt den Blick sofort wieder, weil dieser blöde Kloß die Tränen nach oben treibt und er nicht will, dass Jonas ihn so sieht und tritt einen Schritt zurück*  
*murmelt stattdessen*  
Ich… wir sehen uns…  
*prüft kurz nochmal, ob der Bus wirklich nicht mehr zu sehen ist, dreht sich dann ruckartig um und läuft Richtung U-Bahnstation*  
*hört und sieht und spürt immer noch alles wie durch ein Rauschen - auch Jonas Rufen: “David! Wenn du was brauchst, meld dich, ja? Oder… wenn’s dir schlecht geht oder so…”*  
*reagiert da nicht drauf, sondern läuft einfach weiter*  
*hat kurz den panischen Gedanken, in der WG jemandem begegnen zu müssen, fällt dann aber ein, dass Freitag ist und alle arbeiten sind*  
*beschleunigt seine Schritte, um so schnell wie möglich allein sein zu können*

Matteo:  
*hat die ersten 20 Minuten der Busfahrt nur Musik gehört und die Augen geschlossen*  
*wurde dann von Hanna angestupst die ihm wortlos ein geschmiertes Brot hingehalten hat*  
*hat das genommen und da relativ lange dran rumgegessen*  
*ist Hanna sehr dankbar, dass sie nicht versucht, irgendwie mit ihm zu reden und er die ganze Busfahrt echt damit verbringen kann, erstmal klar zu kommen*  
*hört dann irgendwann den Typen wieder, der sich vorhin auch vorgestellt hat, was er aber verpasst hat, sagen, dass sie gleich da sind und sie sich fertig machen sollen*  
*kommen dann an und werden in 6er Zimmer eingeteilt*  
*geht relativ lustlos hinter den Jungs her, mit denen er sich ein Zimmer teilt*  
*beteiligt sich nicht, als die rumtoben und sich um die Betten kloppen*  
*nimmt am Ende einfach das was übrig bleibt, das obere Bett von dem Hochbett neben dem Bad*  
*wirft sein Rucksack drauf und schüttelt nur den Kopf, als die ihn fragen, ob er mit raus kommen will eine rauchen*  
*setzt sich auf sein Bett und holt sein Handy raus*  
*macht ein Foto vom Zimmer und dann eins von sich und schickt beide an David*  
*schreibt drunter*  
Whatsapp, Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Sind jetzt da… gleich ist erstmal Mittag und dann erstes Treffen. Hoffe wir kriegen dann auch einen Plan. Vermiss dich. Was machst du?

David:  
*hat es irgendwie in die U-Bahn geschafft und erst dort seinen mp3 Player rausgekramt und Musik angemacht*  
*versucht bewusst, an Sonntag zu denken, wenn sie sich wiedersehen, kann die Gedanken daran aber nicht wirklich festhalten*  
*legt den Weg von der U-Bahn bis in die WG wie in Trance zurück und atmet einmal tief durch, als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich schließt und niemanden mehr um sich hat*  
*geht in ihr Zimmer und wird in dem Moment nochmal so richtig bewusst, dass Matteo nicht mehr hier ist - dass er auch nicht heute Abend von der Arbeit kommt und dass er nicht bei ihm sein wird, wenn er einschläft*  
*spürt sofort den Kloß wieder, aber lässt ihn dieses Mal zu und spürt, wie ihm tatsächlich Tränen in die Augen steigen*  
*streift seine Schuhe von den Füßen und klettert zurück in das noch ungemachte Bett*  
*legt sich auf Matteos Seite, auf sein Kissen und zieht seine Decke zu sich*  
*umklammert diese und sieht in dem Moment sein Schlafshirt da liegen*  
*zieht auch das zu sich ran und verbirgt sein Gesicht darin*  
*schließt die Augen und versucht, sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren, bis der Kloß im Hals langsam wieder kleiner wird*  
*bleibt einfach da liegen und wartet, dass die Zeit rum geht*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob er nicht einfach bis Sonntag hier so liegen bleiben kann*  
*spürt die ganze Zeit sein Handy vibrieren, ignoriert es aber, weil er schon auf dem Weg in die WG gesehen hat, dass in ok.cool geschrieben wurde*  
*mag da aber jetzt nicht drauf antworten und bekommt nur unterbewusst mit, dass das Vibrieren irgendwann nachlässt*  
*hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, als sein Handy plötzlich wieder vibriert*  
*öffnet langsam die Augen und zieht es zögernd aus der Tasche*  
*entsperrt es und sieht neben zig Nachrichten in ok.cool und separaten Nachrichten von Alex und Carlos auch drei Nachrichten von Matteo*  
*öffnet diese und schaut sich zunächst die Fotos an*  
*lächelt, als er das Selfie von Matteo sieht und auch, als er seine Nachricht liest*  
*macht ebenfalls ein Selfie von sich auf dem Bett liegend, schickt es ab und schreibt schließlich zurück*  
 **WhatsApp, David/Matteo:**  
David:  
Schön, dass ihr gut angekommen seid. Ich hoffe, dass das Essen einigermaßen schmeckt - bei solchen Freizeiten weiß man ja nie. Ich mache eigentlich gerade nichts… außer an dich denken und dich vermissen. Schläfst du oben in dem rechten Bett? Wie sind deine Zimmergenossen? <3

Matteo:  
*hat sich überlegt ob er irgendwas auspacken soll, sich dann aber entgegen entschieden, weil er gerad keine Lust hat und er die zwei Tage auch aus dem Rucksack leben kann*  
*bekommt dann auch schon eine Antwort von David und starrt erstmal eine Weile das Foto an, bevor er den Text liest*  
*spürt, wie es sofort unangenehm zieht und schreibt schnell zurück*  
 **WhatsApp, Matteo/David:**  
Matteo:  
Ja, im rechten Bett oben, hab das genommen, was übriggeblieben ist. Ich glaub, die sind okay, hab nicht wirklich drauf geachtet… Und hey, denk dran, in kleinen Dosen. Jetzt müssen wir es nur zwei Stunden schaffen bis ich meinen Plan bekomme und dann wissen wir schon mal mehr… Verkriech dich nicht zu doll im Bett, vergiss das Essen nicht und wenn man was macht, geht die Zeit bekanntlich schneller um… :-*  
*sieht dann auch die ganzen Nachrichten in ok.cool und auch dass er ein paar von Jonas hat*  
*hat grad keinen Nerv, sich die durchzulesen und lässt sie ungelesen*  
*wird dann gestört, als zwei der fünf anderen Jungs wiederkommen und sich laut über ihre jeweiligen Einsatzstellen unterhalten*  
*will sich eigentlich gerade hinlegen, als der eine sagt: “Kommste mit? In zehn Minuten ist Essen.”*  
*hievt sich also auf, schiebt sein Handy in die Hosentasche und geht mit ihnen raus*

David:  
*starrt auf's Handy und lächelt leicht, als er sieht, dass Matteo tippt*  
*wartet und lächelt dann wieder, als er seine Nachricht liest*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo Recht hat und er sich vielleicht wirklich nicht das ganze Wochenende verkriechen sollte - auch wenn ihm gerade der Gedanke an Konversation mit anderen wirklich schwer fällt*  
*setzt sich diesmal auf, um zurück zu schreiben*  
 **WhatsApp, David/Matteo:**  
David:  
Gut - dann kann ich mir heute Abend besser vorstellen, wo du bist, wenn ich beim Einschlafen an dich denke. Ich denke, zwei Stunden sind irgendwie zu schaffen. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich, ja? Ich verspreche, mir gleich was zu essen zu machen und ich verspreche, mich nicht zu sehr zu verkriechen. Und du versuch bitte, die Zeit ein bisschen zu genießen und dich mit ein paar Leuten zu unterhalten. Ich denk an dich! :-*  
*schickt die Nachricht ab und sieht sich kurz im Zimmer um*  
*findet es immer noch ziemlich leer ohne Matteo, aber verdrängt den Gedanken, dass es bis Sonntagmittag leer bleibt*  
*schaltet den mp3 Player aus, steht auf und geht in die Küche*  
*nimmt sich einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank und eine Flasche Wasser*  
*will damit zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen, überlegt es sich dann aber doch anders und setzt sich an den Küchentisch*  
*öffnet wieder WhatsApp und sieht wieder die ungelesenen Nachrichten*  
*ignoriert erstmal ok.cool., öffnet aber die Nachrichten von Alex und Carlos*  
*liest sie und schiebt das Handy erstmal wieder beiseite*  
*öffnet dann den Joghurt und fängt an zu essen*  
*zieht irgendwann sein Handy wieder zu sich und fängt an, Alex und Carlos zu antworten*


	7. 06.09.2019 (2) - Abschiedsschmerz würd ich sagen

**Freitag, 10:12 Uhr:**

**WhatsApp, ok.cool.**

Jonas:  
Okay, Leude, ich war gerade am Bus Hanna (und Matteo) verabschieden und ich glaub, Brudi Nummer 5 braucht unsere Hilfe. Wer kann spontan heut Abend? Brudi Ablenkungsprogramm? Ideen werden dankend entgegengenommen

Carlos:  
Oh jeeeee. Saufen?

Abdi:  
Tischtennis?

Jonas:  
Oder beides? Keine Ahnung… vielleicht ohne saufen? David soll mal entscheiden, was er machen will…

Carlos:  
Jo, Brudi, sag an! Worauf hast du Lust?

Abdi:  
Was war denn am Bus?

Jonas:  
Abschiedsschmerz würd ich sagen… was ja auch irgendwie klar ist… Davenzi sind seit Mai unzertrennlich…

Carlos:  
Kann ich irgendwie verstehen… mir graut es jetzt schon vor dem Tag, an dem Kiki nach Halle geht…

Abdi:  
Kann ich verstehen. Und ist halt Davenzi, ne?

Carlos:  
Ja, voll… Oh Mann… also, David, wie sieht's aus?

Jonas:  
Ich glaub, der liest gar nicht. Oh Mann…

Carlos:  
Vielleicht sollten wir einfach in der WG vorbeifahren? Ich hab um halb vier Feierabend heute und wär am Start.

Abdi:  
Ist das nicht ein bisschen aufdringlich? Vielleicht will er lieber allein sein…

Alex:  
Abdi hat Recht. Ich finde, David sollte entscheiden, ob er jemanden sehen will und was wir machen.

Jonas:  
Also wärst du auch am Start, Alex?

Alex:  
Ich hab das Gefühl, das ist irgend so eine komische Regel bei euch im Club, dass alle am Start sein müssen, wenn ein Brudi in Not ist…

Carlos:  
Das ist das erste Mal, dass er uns Brudis nennt! <3

Abdi:  
Awwww <3

Alex:  
Ha, bildet euch bloß nichts ein. SAGEN werd ich das bestimmt nie.

Carlos:  
Ach, das kommt bestimmt noch.

Jonas:  
Jap, Alex, du wirst integriert, ob du willst oder nicht.

Alex:  
Das sind ja diktatorische Zustände hier.

Abdi:  
Gar nicht! Jeder wie er will. Alle für einen und so.

Carlos:  
Genau!

Jonas:  
Mich würd jetzt aber trotzdem mal interessieren, wie’s Matteo und David geht… und ob wir irgendwas tun können, damit’s ihnen besser geht… Leute, sagt an - was braucht ihr?

Abdi:  
Vielleicht wollen sie auch einfach gerade nur ihre Ruhe…

Carlos:  
Okay… ein paar Stunden geben wir ihnen noch…

David: (18:43 Uhr)  
Hey… sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Ich komm schon klar, macht euch keine Sorgen. Aber trotzdem danke!

Abdi:  
Brudiiiii, da biste ja! Klarkommen reicht uns nicht. Wir kommen vorbei, ja?

Jonas:  
Also nur, wenn du willst? Wir können auch erst um Mitternacht kommen, oder morgen oder wie du willst… Wir wollen nur nicht, dass du dich ganz einigelst, Brudi.

David:  
Heute lieber nicht mehr… Linn und Hans sind hier, falls euch das irgendwie beruhigt, also igel ich mich auch nicht ein. Und wegen morgen gucken wir einfach mal, okay? Ihr müsst euch echt nicht um mich kümmern.

Abdi:  
Nee, müssen wir nicht. Wollen wir aber!

Carlos:  
Wir sind für dich da, Brudi.

Jonas:  
Wir fragen morgen einfach nochmal, wie die Stimmung ist, ja?

Matteo:  
Hey Leute, sorry, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hab, war viel los irgendwie. Aber hey, mit morgen ist doch eine gute Idee. Ihr müsst ja nicht raus oder so. Aber David, wir haben noch einen halben Kasten Bier in der Küche, lad die Jungs doch zum Vernichten ein.

Carlos:  
Hat hier irgendwer was von Bier gesagt!?

Abdi:  
lol, Carlos, es geht nicht immer nur ums Saufen!

Jonas:  
Morgen klingt doch gut, oder David? Wir bringen Chips mit!

Carlos:  
Brudi Nummer 5 ist wieder abwesend!

Jonas:  
Brudi Nummer 5 diskutiert sicher gerade mit Matteo

David:  
Brudi Nummer 5 hat sich von Matteo überreden lassen… okay, dann kommt morgen vorbei. Aber erst gegen Abend, okay?

Carlos:  
Matteo hat offensichtlich überzeugendere Argumente als wir :-)

Matteo:  
;-) Viel Spaß euch, trinkt eins für mich mit :-(

**WhatsApp, Alex/David, 10:32 Uhr:**

Alex:  
Hey David, ich seh, dass du in ok.cool nicht antwortest und kann das sehr gut verstehen. Du musst auch hier nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Wenn du ein Alternativablenkungsprogramm willst, kannst du gern vorbeikommen und wir gucken einen Film oder so? So ohne reden? Aber mit Wein oder Bier?

David, 12:30 Uhr:  
Hey… ja, sorry, dass ich drüben nicht antworte… ich glaub, ich muss irgendwie gerade erstmal klar kommen… Danke für dein Angebot. Ich denk drüber nach, aber ich glaub, eher nicht… ich will dich nicht vollheulen oder irgendwie die Stimmung runterziehen oder so… und ich will das vor dir auch nicht in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du 3 Monate und nicht nur ein Wochenende auf Mia verzichten musst…

Alex:  
Herr Schreibner, ich glaub, Sie brauchen noch einmal eine Einführung in Freundschaften. Ich hab mal irgendwo gehört, Freunde sind dafür da, dass man sie vollheult. Und dein Traurigsein ist nicht weniger wert, nur weil meine Freundin länger weg ist, ok? Also, überleg's dir, das Angebot steht für's ganze Wochenende, ok?

David:  
Du heulst mich auch nie voll… irgendwie bin immer ich derjenige, der rumheult… aber danke! Vielleicht komm ich drauf zurück… gerade fühl ich mich irgendwie entscheidungsunfähig.  
Wie geht’s dir denn inzwischen?

Alex:  
Ich hab dich nie heulen gehört. Ich fühl mich… okay? Es ist gut, was zu tun zu haben. Und zu wissen, dass es ihr gut geht und sie viel lernt und erlebt und so. Sie sagt, ihre Mitbewohnerinnen sind super, das freut mich. Wäre schlimmer, wenn das alles schwierig wäre für sie.

David:  
Das hört sich doch… okay an… Freut mich auch, dass sie sich wohl fühlt. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es das auch für dich leichter macht. Ablenkung ist sicher gut. Ich werd mich gleich auch ein bisschen ablenken. Ich hoffe, dass es dir bald besser als okay geht. Ich glaub, der Anfang ist am schwersten… und ich kann jetzt gut nachvollziehen, dass du gesagt hast, dass das Warten auf den Anfang hart war. Das ging mir genauso… das Warten auf die Abfahrt...

Alex:  
Ablenkung ist gut. Und ich hoffe auch, dass es dir bald besser geht. Ja, die Abfahrt ist hart. Und ich versteh total, wenn du heute noch keinen sehen willst. Manchmal darf man sich auf einfach ein bisschen suhlen. Aber wie gesagt, wenn du abgelenkt werden willst, sag Bescheid!

David:  
Ja, genau. Ich glaube, heute ein bisschen suhlen, kommt mir irgendwie ganz entgegen… Und ich sag auf jeden Fall Bescheid, wenn ich’s mir anders überlege. Danke, Alex!

**WhatsApp, Carlos/David, 10:42 Uhr:**

Carlos:  
Brudiiii, ich mach mir Sorgen? Du antwortest gar nicht. Bist du okay?

David, 12:34 Uhr:  
Hey… mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht schon irgendwie… ist nur ziemlich ungewohnt… aber ja, ich bin okay.

Carlos:  
Kann ich voll verstehen. Mir graut's auch schon davor, wenn Kiki wegzieht. Aber hey, du weißt, dass du immer auf uns zählen kannst, ne?

David:  
Ja, ich weiß. Danke! Und das mit Kiki kann ich total verstehen. Mir würde es genauso gehen. Und ich zieh immer noch meinen Hut vor euch, dass ihr das so durchzieht. Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich das könnte… Wenn es soweit ist, dann gilt das natürlich genauso… also, dass du auf uns zählen kannst.

Carlos:  
Ja, es ist schon echt hart drüber nachzudenken. Aber es ist ihr Traum und ich will, dass sie alles schafft, was sie will. Also kriegen wir das auch hin. Und Halle ist ja auch wirklich erreichbar…. Aber Brudi, es geht jetzt nicht um mich, sondern um dich. Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht kommen sollen?

David:  
Ja, Halle ist erreichbar. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das gut schaffen werdet, wenn der Anfang erstmal geschafft ist. Du hast ja in der Woche sowieso wenig Zeit wegen der Arbeit - a apropos: Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?  
Ist es okay, wenn ich mich später melde wegen des Vorbeikommens? Gerade weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht wirklich, ob ich heute nicht lieber allein sein will. Aber falls es gar nicht geht mit dem Alleinsein, würd ich auf jeden Fall Bescheid geben. Mach dir keine Sorgen!

Carlos:  
Na klar, Brudi, wir sind alle bereit. Ein Wort von dir und wir sind da, ok? Egal wann!

David:  
Okay. Danke!

**WhatsApp, Jonas/Matteo, 10:15 Uhr:**

Jonas:  
Hey Luigi, wie geht’s dir? Hab irgendwie am Bus nicht wirklich auf dem Schirm gehabt, dass die Trennung für dich und David hart werden könnte - erst, als ich Davids Reaktion gesehen habe, als der Bus abfuhr, kam mir in den Sinn, dass es dir ähnlich gehen könnte wie ihm. Sorry, dass ich nicht früher darüber nachgedacht oder mal nachgefragt hab.  
Mach dir keine Sorgen um David - um den kümmern wir uns schon. Und das Wochenende geht sicher schnell rum. Halt dich an Hanna - die ist wirklich gut im Trösten, falls du Trost brauchst. Und wenn ich irgendwas tun kann, dann lass es mich wissen, ja?

Matteo, 18:30 Uhr:  
Hey, schon okay, mach dir keinen Kopf. Wird schon gehen. Und ja, ich hab ja Hanna hier. Aber danke, dass ihr euch um David kümmert, ich hab ja hier wenigstens, zwangsweise, was zu tun, aber er nicht. Ist halt alles irgendwie… ungewohnt für uns so.

Jonas:  
Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen… also ungewohnt und so. Ihr kennt das ja gar nicht mehr wirklich, dass der andere nicht da ist… Und dass wir uns um David kümmern, ist doch Ehrensache - er ist unser Brudi. Genau wie du. Also wenn irgendwas sein sollte, dann meld dich, ja?

Matteo:  
Danke. Ja, mach ich. Aber ich glaub nicht. Ihr helft mir, wenn ihr David helft.

Jonas:  
Okay… dann machen wir das. Wir werden das beste Ablenkungsmanöver der Brudigeschichte starten und ihn schon irgendwie aufheitern - wenn er uns denn lässt. Wir stehen in den Startlöchern. Er muss nur pfeifen. Oder meinst du, wir sollen einfach in der WG vorbei und ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen?

Matteo:  
Neee, nicht überfallen, dann macht er dicht. Lass ihn mal entscheiden. Ich schreib gleich auch mal in ok.cool… wird schon.

Jonas:  
Okay, mach mal. Vielleicht hört er ja auf dich.  
Ey, und sorry nochmal, dass ich das nicht früher gepeilt hab… lass doch nächste Woche mal wieder zu zweit treffen… so zum Quatschen. Hatten wir ewig nicht...

Matteo:  
Alles gut, ehrlich, stand ja auch nicht auf meiner Stirn. Und ja klar, lass mal machen. Kannst mich ja von der Arbeit abholen und wir gehen n Döner essen?

Jonas:  
Ja, gerne! Sag mir einfach, an welchem Tag ich wann wo sein soll und ich bin am Start!

**WhatsApp, David/Matteo, 19:02 Uhr:**

David:  
Du Arsch! Vielleicht will ich mich lieber alleine im Vermissen suhlen…

Matteo:  
Das kannst du auch, heute den ganzen Abend und morgen den ganzen Tag. Aber hey, komm schon. Ein bisschen Ablenkung ist doch gut, dann geht die Zeit schneller um… tu's für mich, okay? *schickt gif von nem Hundeblick*

David:  
Du weißt genau, wie du mich kriegst, Florenzi… und damit meine ich nicht den blöden Hundeblick… Okay… sie dürfen morgen kommen… ich will nur nicht hier im Mittelpunkt sitzen und alle starren mich an und denken: “Oh Mann, der arme David!” Ich hasse das, das weißt du!  
Aber mit der Ablenkung hast du Recht. Linn und Hans lenken mich gerade ab. Das ist ganz nett. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, okay? Wie geht’s dir?

Matteo:  
Hey, ich sag dir genau, wie es abläuft, okay? Die schnappen sich alle ein Bier, dann gucken sie dich ein bisschen betreten an, fragen wie's dir geht und wie du dich so fühlst, antworte ehrlich, die können Lügen riechen, dann werden sie dich ein bisschen aufmuntern, dann macht einer von ihnen einen doofen Witz und dann wird es ein ganz normaler Abend. Also du musst höchstens 20 Minuten im Mittelpunkt aushalten.  
Mir geht’s okay… um halb ist gleich das erste richtige Treffen, wahrscheinlich bis 9 ungefähr. Ich ruf dich danach an, ok?

David:  
20 Minuten?!?!? Ich muss dich ziemlich lieben, dass ich das über mich ergehen lasse… aber okay, wird schon… und wird vielleicht ja wirklich ganz nett…  
Freu mich schon auf deinen Anruf. Und ich hoffe, dass das erste richtige Treffen nett wird und spannend und nicht zu langweilig. Ich denk an dich! :-*

Matteo:  
<3<3<3<3 Das sind auch DEINE Freunde, die wollen nur für dich da sein. Sonst sagst du halt, es soll nicht um dich gehen, wobei ich finde, es kann ruhig mal um dich gehen ;)  
Hoffe ich auch. Bis später, vermiss dich :-*


	8. 07.09.2019 (1) - Er fehlt mir halt

**Samstag, 09:28 Uhr:**

Hanna:  
*war nach dem Frühstück auf ihrem Zimmer und hat dort ihr Schreibzeug geholt, falls sie gleich was mitschreiben müssen und ist danach wieder nach unten gegangen, um sich noch einen Kaffee zu holen*  
*hat beim Frühstück nicht sonderlich viel aus Matteo heraus bekommen außer, dass er nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen hat und hofft, dass er vielleicht nicht allzu lange mit David telefoniert, so dass sie noch ein bisschen quatschen können, bevor ihr Workshop los geht*  
*hat mit ihrem Kaffee eine gemütliche Sofaecke gefunden, von der aus sie die Tür gut im Blick hat und sieht tatsächlich schon nach kurzer Zeit Matteo von draußen rein kommen*  
*ruft so laut, dass er sie hoffentlich hört*  
Matteo!  
*winkt ihm zu, lächelt und deutet auf den Platz neben sich*

Matteo:  
*hat so lang es geht mit David telefoniert und wollte eigentlich gar nicht aufhören*  
*hat dann schnell sein Schreibzeug geholt und geht jetzt schnellen Schrittes zu dem Raum*  
*hört dann Hanna rufen und geht zu ihr rüber zu dem Sofa*  
Hey… ist der Raum noch nicht frei?  
*schaut etwas sehnsüchtig zu dem Kaffee und fragt sich, ob er wohl auch Zeit hat, sich noch einen zu holen*

Hanna:  
*lächelt erst, als Matteo sie erreicht, runzelt dann aber die Stirn und schaut ihn leicht verwirrt an*  
Ähm… doch, glaub schon… aber wir haben doch noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit…  
*sieht, wie er auf ihren Kaffee schaut und grinst leicht*  
Zeit genug, dir auch noch einen Kaffee zu holen…

Matteo:  
*schaut sie sehr verwirrt an*  
Was?  
*kramt seinen Plan hervor*  
Aber hier steht doch halb zehn…  
*hört, wie Hanna sagt: “Die haben doch gesagt, es verschiebt sich um eine halbe Stunde”*  
*seufzt sehr laut und denkt sich, dass er dann ja noch mit David hätte telefonieren können*  
*überlegt, ihn nochmal anzurufen*  
*erinnert sich aber, dass er einkaufen gehen wollte*  
*nickt also*  
Ja, ich hol mir mal einen Kaffee…  
*lässt sein Schreibzeug neben Hanna auf's Sofa fallen*  
*geht sich dann einen Kaffee holen und kommt nach ein paar Minuten zurück*  
*setzt sich neben Hanna und lächelt minimal*  
Ich hoffe, wir müssen keinen Vertrauenskreis oder sowas machen…

Hanna:  
*beobachtet Matteos Reaktion und kann sich denken, dass er sich vermutlich gerade ziemlich ärgert, dass er nicht länger mit David telefoniert hat*  
*lächelt dann leicht, als er sich tatsächlich noch einen Kaffee holen geht und sich zwei Minuten später neben sie setzt*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich glaub nicht… Kennenlernen war gestern… ich fürchte, heute müssen wir tatsächlich irgendwas erarbeiten… steht nicht für morgen irgendwas von “Präsentation der Ergebnisse” auf dem Programm?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und schaut Matteo dann von der Seite an*  
*fragt dann vorsichtig*  
Wie geht’s dir?

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht*  
Auch nicht viel besser…  
*pustet einmal in seinen Kaffee und nippt dann daran, findet ihn aber noch zu heiß*  
*schaut sie an, als er merkt, dass sie ihn mustert*  
*findet es lieb, dass sie so vorsichtig fragt, aber hat nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf ihre Frage*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Geht schon… muss ja… hab nicht so gut geschlafen… also…  
*hebt leicht seine Kaffeetasse zum Gruß und nippt nochmal dran*  
Und dir?

Hanna:  
*schaut ihn ernst an, als er meint, es geht schon*  
*hat irgendwie ziemliches Mitleid mit ihm, findet es aber gleichzeitig auch ziemlich süß, dass Matteo und David die Trennung so schwer fällt*  
*schaut ihn leicht strafend an, als er von sich direkt auf sie lenkt und meint nur knapp*  
Mir geht’s gut!  
*hat tatsächlich nicht wirklich Probleme damit, sich für ein Wochenende von Jonas zu trennen*  
*lenkt wieder zurück auf ihn*  
Habt ihr vorher drüber gesprochen? Also dass es hart werden könnte?  
*zögert kurz und sagt dann doch*  
Jonas hat geschrieben, dass David gestern total neben sich stand, als der Bus abgefahren ist…

Matteo:  
*muss fast lachen, als sie so knapp antwortet und sich ansonsten nicht ablenken lässt*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als sie dann weiter fragt*  
Ja, wir haben schon drüber gesprochen… also dass es uns schwer fällt und wie wir's überstehen können… aber wenn’s dann soweit ist…  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Ist halt sehr… ungewohnt…  
*presst dann die Lippen fest aufeinander, als sie erzählt, was Jonas berichtet hat*  
Ja… gestern war echt hart… aber, also, wir haben telefoniert und die Jungs gehen heute Abend zu ihm, also hoff ich, dass er sich ein bisschen ablenken lässt…

Hanna:  
*lächelt leicht, als er meint, dass sie drüber gesprochen haben und nickt dann*  
Ja, wenn es dann soweit ist, ist es nochmal was anderes. Hab ich gemerkt, als Mia abgereist ist… auch wenn das sicher nicht wirklich vergleichbar ist…  
*nickt dann wieder, als er meint, dass es ungewohnt ist und seufzt leise*  
*murmelt*  
Kann ich mir vorstellen…  
*bereut dann, dass sie Matteo von dem erzählt hat, was Jonas ihr geschrieben hat, als sie seine Reaktion sieht*  
*nickt darum sofort*  
Eben! Er ist ja nicht allein! Das Telefonieren bringt bestimmt viel… und ihr schreibt ja auch zwischendurch! Und die Jungs werden ihn sicher gut ablenken - das kriegen sie hin.  
*lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu und meint dann*  
Und hey, die Hälfte haben wir schon fast rum… und die erste Nacht ist geschafft! Vielleicht wird’s heute schon ein bisschen leichter als gestern…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als sie von Mia spricht*  
Doch, ist schon vergleichbar… irgendwie… und Mia ist ja noch viel länger weg…  
*schaut sie an, als sie versucht, ihn aufzumuntern und schafft es, so halb zu lächeln*  
Ja ja genau… ist ja gar nicht so lang… es ist fast geschafft… es wird immer besser… all die guten Mantras…  
*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und merkt, dass er jetzt trinkbar ist*  
*fragt sich dann, ob er gerade unhöflich ist*  
*fügt deswegen hinzu*  
Also danke, ich weiß, du meinst es gut und so… aber irgendwie will ich halt nur, dass das Wochenende endlich rum ist.

Hanna:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo von Mantras spricht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Sorry, ich weiß, das bringt nicht viel…  
*seufzt dann, als er sich entschuldigt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Hast ja Recht…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und meint dann wieder leicht zögernd*  
Aber weißt du… im Grunde genommen… Gott, ich hoffe, das klingt jetzt nicht wieder blöd… Im Grunde genommen haben David und du ziemliches Glück… Ich meine, ihr scheint ja beide dieses tiefe Bedürfnis zu haben, den anderen ständig in der Nähe haben zu wollen. Ihr braucht euch irgendwie… und ich finde, es ist ein ziemliches Glück, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Stell dir mal vor, du würdest hier das ganze Wochenende sitzen und ihn vermissen und er würde in Berlin voll Party machen und es würde ihm gar nichts ausmachen, dass du nicht da bist… also insofern…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter und ditscht dann ihr Bein gegen seins*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich freu mich ziemlich für dich, dass du ihn hast. Er ist genau der richtige für dich… und du für ihn.

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als sie sagt, dass es nicht viel bringt*  
*findet es schon nett, dass sie überhaupt versucht, ihn aufzumuntern*  
*hört ihr zu und findet die Situation ganz schrecklich, die sie da beschreibt*  
Oh Gott ja, das wär schlimm…  
*grinst leicht, als sie ihr Bein gegen seins ditscht und ditscht zurück*  
*lächelt dann leicht*  
Ja, ich freu mich auch ziemlich, dass ich ihn hab…  
*schaut Hanna an und spürt mal wieder, wie sehr er ihr vertraut*  
Er ist einfach… einfach, weißt du? Selbst wenn es schwer ist mit ihm, ist es trotzdem einfach mit ihm… ich weiß das klingt irgendwie wirr, aber ja…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter und sagt dann leise*  
Er fehlt mir halt.

Hanna:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er auch froh ist, David zu haben*  
*schaut ihn dann aufmerksam an, als er mal von sich aus was sagt und runzelt kurz die Stirn, weil sie nicht wirklich versteht, was er meint*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht einmal kurz leise*  
Das ist ziemlich wirr… ich fürchte, dass musst du mir genauer erklären…  
*schaut ihn dann traurig und ein wenig hilflos an, als er meint, dass David ihm fehlt und legt einmal kurz den Arm um ihn und drückt ihn*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich weiß… und ich weiß leider nichts, was es leichter machen würde…  
*nimmt den Arm wieder weg und meint*  
Wir hoffen einfach mal, dass wir hier gut beschäftigt werden und dadurch die Zeit für dich schneller rum geht…. Ablenkung ist doch immer ganz gut. Da denkt man nicht so viel nach...

Matteo:  
*lacht, als sie ihn nicht wirklich versteht*  
*denkt, dass David verstanden hätte, was er meint und muss ein bisschen lächeln*  
Also es ist so… manchmal streitet man ja mit Menschen oder hat eine Meinungsverschiedenheit oder was weiß ich… und bei allen anderen ist das immer mit super viel Nachdenken verbunden… was kann ich sagen, wie soll ich's sagen, ist das das Ende unsere Freundschaft? Und mit David ist es… halt einfach, weißt du? Ich muss nicht so viel nachdenken… ich kann einfach sagen, was ich denke und er versteht mich schon… oder er fragt halt nach... aber halt nie schlimm schlimm…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, weil er nicht weiß, ob er es jetzt besser erklärt hat*  
*lächelt leicht, als sie ihren Arm um ihn legt*  
Danke…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, hoffen wir mal… Ablenkung ist schon gut, also wenigstens was zu tun zu haben…

Hanna:  
*hört ihm zu, wie er erklärt und trinkt währenddessen einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*versucht zu verstehen, was er meint und denkt sich, dass er irgendwie Recht hat - dass man immer irgendwie versucht, einem Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen oder sich überlegt, was der andere jetzt wohl denkt und wie was rüberkommt und man eigentlich ziemlich selten einfach nur man selbst sein und sagen kann, was man wirklich denkt und fühlt*  
*nickt darum zögernd, als er endet und lächelt leicht*  
Du meinst, du kannst einfach du selbst sein ohne Angst davor zu haben, was er von dir denkt?  
*findet es irgendwie gerade ein bisschen traurig, dass Matteo dieses Gefühl bei seinen Freunden dann anscheinend nicht wirklich hat, denkt sich aber dann, dass es wohl leider normal ist und bei ihr ja auch ähnlich - dass sie mal mehr sie selbst sein kann, mal weniger*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als sie zusammenfasst, wobei das den Nagel auch nicht auf den Kopf trifft, aber schon nah dran ist*  
Ja, genau… also nicht, dass ich mich jetzt vor anderen mega verstelle oder so, so nicht… bei euch kann ich ja auch ich sein… aber…. ja, keine Ahnung, das Gefühl ist halt anders, irgendwie sicherer, weißt du?  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Ist schwer zu erklären….  
*trinkt auch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
Hast du das mit Jonas nicht? Dass es irgendwie sicherer ist?

Hanna:  
*lächelt leicht, als er meint, dass er sich vor ihnen auch nicht wirklich verstellt und dann noch mehr, als er meint, dass es mit David irgendwie sicherer ist*  
*freut sich wirklich für ihn, dass er in David jemanden gefunden hat, dem er so vertraut, auch wenn sie über die Sache mit der Sicherheit erstmal nachdenken muss*  
*kann sich denken, was er meint und zögert, ehe sie antwortet*  
Naja… schon… also inzwischen so langsam…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und seufzt*  
Ich glaub, ich muss da erstmal reinwachsen… als wir das erste Mal zusammen waren, hab ich mich die meiste Zeit mit ihm einfach nur total unsicher gefühlt… und jetzt… also ich würde sagen, es kommt langsam mit der Sicherheit…  
*fügt schnell hinzu*  
Aber ich glaub, ich versteh trotzdem, was du meinst… und ich freu mich, dass du dich bei David so fühlen kannst… Ich glaub, so sollte es irgendwie sein… und ich glaube einige Pärchen sind einfach schneller an diesem Punkt als andere…  
*hofft wirklich, dass sie mit Jonas auch irgendwann dort ankommt, weiß aber, dass das nichts ist, was man irgendwie beschleunigen oder erzwingen könnte*

Matteo:  
*schaut sie aufmerksam an, als sie von sich und Jonas spricht*  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, kann ich verstehen… also, dass das ein bisschen braucht bei euch…  
*lächelt dann, als sie sagt, sie versteht trotzdem, was er meint*  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, ich glaub Pärchen sind einfach unterschiedlich… ist ja auch gut so… wär ja blöd, wenn wir alle gleich wären…  
*sieht dann ihren Gruppenleiter ankommen: “Na, ihr seid aber früh dran…”*  
*nickt und deutet auf ihre Tassen*  
Wir wollten noch einen Kaffee vorher…

Hanna:  
*lacht leise bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
Stimmt!  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und sieht Matteo dabei an*  
*hofft, dass er die restliche Zeit hier noch einigermaßen übersteht und es für ihn irgendwie leichter wird, je mehr Zeit vergeht*  
*will ihm gerade sagen, dass er ruhig mit ihr reden kann, wenn er Redebedarf hat und David zu sehr vermisst, als der Gruppenleiter bei ihnen auftaucht*  
*hebt ebenfalls ihre Tasse, als er meint, dass sie früh dran sind und hört ihn sagen: “Verständlich! Aber drinnen wird’s gleich auch was zu trinken geben… hier muss niemand verdursten…”*  
*sieht, wie er die Tür zum Raum aufschließt und zu ihnen meint: “Wenn ihr gleich ausgetrunken habt und Lust habt, könnt ihr mir schonmal helfen, einen Stuhlkreis zu stellen?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, klar, wir kommen gleich!  
*sieht ihn nicken und im Raum verschwinden*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und sieht zu Matteo*  
*sagt schließlich*  
Hey… um das hier jetzt mal abzuschließen: Wenn du Redebedarf hast oder dich ausheulen willst oder so… oder wenn du einfach nicht allein sein willst, wenn du ihn vermisst, dann sag Bescheid, ja? Oder wenn ich sonst irgendwas tun kann, damit’s irgendwie leichter für dich wird…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als der Typ sagt, dass niemand verdurstet*  
*wirft Hanna einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als er was von Stuhlkreis sagt*  
Klar, wir kommen gleich…  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seiner Tasse und will ihm hinterher, als Hanna ihn aufhält*  
*lächelt dankbar, als er ihre Worte hört und umarmt sie kurzerhand*  
Danke… ehrlich… aber ich fürchte ich muss da einfach durch…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und greift dann sein Schreibzeug und geht mit Hanna in den Raum*


	9. 07.09.2019 (2) - Wir sind hier, weil wir /deine/ Freunde sind, ok?

**Samstag, 18:55 Uhr**

Jonas:  
*hat sich mit Abdi und Carlos vor der WG verabredet*  
*hatte Alex auch gefragt, aber der hat gesagt, dass es bei ihm vielleicht ein bisschen später wird*  
*sagt also zu Abdi und Carlos*  
Also abgemacht, ja? Wir bedrängen ihn nicht, er mag es nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen… aber wir sind trotzdem für ihn da… versucht nicht allzu viel über Matteo zu reden, das soll ihn schließlich davon ablenken, dauernd an ihn zu denken, okay?  
*sieht, wie Abdi und Carlos ernst nicken und Abdi sagt: “Wird gemacht, Chef.”*  
*muss grinsen als Carlos salutiert*  
Okay… gut… kein Bedrängen und so.  
*sieht, wie nochmal beide nicken und klingelt dann*  
*geht mit ihnen rein und begrüßt David mit Umarmung*  
*findet, dass er ziemlich fertig aussieht und so, als hätte er nicht viel geschlafen*  
*zieht seine Schuhe aus, auch wenn Abdi und Carlos es nicht tun und geht zum Wohnzimmer*  
*kriegen von David Bier gebracht, während Abdi und Carlos die Chipstüten auspacken*  
*hört dann Carlos, nachdem David sich hingesetzt hat: “Und? Wie geht’s dir so?”*  
*wirft ihm einen warnenden Blick zu*

David:  
*hat sich den Tag über eigentlich ganz gut beschäftigt und immer den Momenten entgegengefiebert, in denen er mit Matteo telefonieren konnte und die genossen, in denen er Nachrichten von ihm bekommen hat*  
*findet, dass es heute schon ein bisschen besser läuft als gestern, auch wenn er in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hat und kurz der blöde Kloß in seinem Hals wieder aufgetaucht ist*  
*ist jetzt aber ganz froh, dass sie schon über die Hälfte der Zeit hinter sich haben und freut sich umso mehr auf ihr Wiedersehen*  
*hat irgendwann nachmittags das Bier kaltgestellt, nachdem er mit den Jungs ausgemacht hat, dass sie gegen 19 Uhr vorbei kommen*  
*hofft, dass es tatsächlich ein ganz normaler Abend wird und er nicht allzu lange im Mittelpunkt stehen muss*  
*lässt dann Abdi, Carlos und Jonas rein, als es klingelt, umarmt alle, diesmal auch Abdi, mit dem er sonst immer nur Ghettofaust macht und sagt ihnen, sie sollen sich doch schonmal ins Wohnzimmer setzen, während er das Bier aus der Küche holt*  
*reicht ihnen dann jedem eine Flasche und stellt sich auch eine hin*  
*setzt sich dann und sieht, wie sie ihn alle ansehen*  
*lächelt ein wenig nervös und hört dann Carlos’ Frage*  
*lächelt noch nervöser, versucht aber, sich locker zu geben*  
Gut…  
*lacht dann kurz, weil sie alle so entgeistert gucken und fügt hinzu*  
Wirklich… also… ich lebe noch… alles gut…  
*sieht Carlos nicken und hört dann Abdi: “Ey, das klingt doch gut, Brudi… aber wenn’s nicht so wäre, könntest uns das ruhig sagen… das weißt du, oder?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, klar, weiß ich. Danke!

Jonas:  
*schaut von Carlos zu David zu Abdi und wieder zu David*  
*zieht leicht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, als er meint, er wüsste es, aber nichts weiter sagt*  
*denkt sich aber, dass es ist wie Matteo gesagt hat und er einfach nicht gern im Mittelpunkt steht*  
*bricht deswegen das Schweigen in dem scheinbar alle auf mehr von David gewartet haben*  
Na dann, Prost, so jung kommwa nich mehr zusammen.  
*hält sein Bier in die Mitte und stößt mit allen an*  
*hört dann Abdi: ”Ey, und das erste Mal David sehen ohne…”*  
*sieht, wie er nicht zu Ende sprechen kann, weil Carlos ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammt*  
*hört, wie Abdi stammelt: “Äh… auf uns!”*  
*schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf, weil er sich das so natürlich nicht gedacht*  
*trinkt einen großen Schluck Bier und schaut leicht entschuldigend zu David*

David:  
*ist ganz dankbar, als Jonas das Schweigen bricht und hebt sofort seine Flasche bei seinen Worten*  
*stößt mit den Jungs an und hört dann Abdis Zusatz und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Carlos ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammt*  
*braucht einen Moment, bis bei ihm ankommt, was Abdi hätte sagen wollen und spürt einen kurzen Stich, weil ihm dadurch mal wieder bewusst wird, wie sehr ihm Matteo fehlt*  
*sieht dann auch noch Jonas komischen Blick und runzelt leicht die Stirn*  
*kommt das irgendwie komisch vor, wie sie sich verhalten*  
*weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll und trinkt auch erstmal einen Schluck*  
*schaut dann in die Runde und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*fragt so halb amüsiert, halb skeptisch*  
Habt ihr vorher irgendwelche Gesprächsregeln abgesprochen? Dass wir nicht über Matteo sprechen oder so?

Jonas:  
*hört Davids Antwort und hätte wissen sollen, dass er nicht so dumm ist*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Was? Wir? Neee… also… das wäre ja albern, ne?”*  
*muss lachen und schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
*sieht, wie David zu ihm guckt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Also, vielleicht ein bisschen... aber wir wollen wirklich nur helfen und dachten, ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir über was anderes reden…  
*hört dann, wie Abdi schnell sagt: “Aber also ganz wie du willst… was dir hilft, Brudi… wir können auch den ganzen Abend nur Matteo Geschichten erzählen?”*

David:  
*hört Carlos antworten, schaut aber weiter skeptisch und amüsiert - nun zwischen Jonas und Abdi hin und her*  
*nickt dann langsam und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bei Jonas' Antwort und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei Abdis*  
*muss sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen und sucht nach Worten*  
*atmet schließlich einmal tief durch und schaut in die Runde*  
Wir können ruhig über Matteo reden… also wir müssen ihn nicht ausklammern oder so…  
*hört Carlos einmal durchatmen: “Puh, Gott sei Dank! Ich find irgendwas ausklammern immer mega anstrengend…”*  
*rutscht auf der Couch ein wenig zurück und zieht die Beine zum Schneidersitz hoch*  
*schaut nochmal in die Runde und sieht, dass alle irgendwie verunsichert und besorgt aussehen*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt schließlich*  
Okay… ähm, also ich find’s echt nett, dass ihr euch um mich kümmern wollt, auch wenn Matteo nicht da ist… aber... reicht es nicht, wenn ich jetzt einmal sage, dass ich Matteo vermisse… ziemlich… dass es ungewohnt ist, aber schon besser als gestern?  
*spürt jetzt gerade, dass Matteo ihm wirklich fehlt, was für eine Sicherheit Matteo immer für ihn war, wenn sie sich mit den Jungs getroffen haben und was es gerade gefühlsmäßig für ein Unterschied ist, die Jungs ohne ihn zu sehen*  
*fühlt sich viel unsicherer und weiß gar nicht so recht, was er sagen soll und was sie von ihm erwarten*  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und fügt hinzu*  
Ich weiß nicht, was ihr sonst hören wollt…  
*sieht, wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt: “Hey, Brudi… wir wollen nichts hören, was du nicht erzählen willst… wir dachten nur, falls du Redebedarf hast oder so… und dass du Matteo vermisst ist ja logo… ich mein, ihm geht’s sicher genauso…”*

Jonas:  
*würde normalerweise über Carlos lachen, ist aber jetzt ganz auf David konzentriert*  
*will nichts verpassen und vor allem auf ihn eingehen können*  
*hört ihm also genau zu, als er endlich was von sich sagt*  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als er hört wie David sagt “Auch wenn Matteo nicht da ist”*  
*gefällt das nicht*  
*nickt leicht zu Abdis Worten und trinkt erstmal einen Schluck Bier und hört derweil Carlos: “Ja, echt, Brudi… wir sind hier… was immer du brauchst…”*  
*räuspert sich leicht und sagt dann vorsichtig*  
Ja, wir wollen hier keine Therapiestunde machen oder so, Brudi… wir sind hier, weil wir /deine/ Freunde sind, ok? Und wenn’s wem dreckig geht, sind wir da… und wenn’s dir hilft, so zu tun als wär nix, dann machen wir das, aber wir können auch… keine Ahnung… drüber reden? Oder einfach nur saufen oder zocken oder wir suchen alle das peinlichste Bild von Matteo raus, dass wir auf dem Handy haben… aber hey, wir sind hier für dich, ja? Das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob Matteo da ist oder nicht…  
*hört dann Carlos: “Naja, wir sind ja schon gerade hier, weil er /nicht/ da ist, oder?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das mein ich nicht… ich mein, dass David unser Freund ist, egal mit wem er zusammen ist.  
*sieht, wie Carlos David vorwurfsvoll anguckt: “Ach so, ja klar, mann, haste das immer noch nicht drin?”*

David:  
*schaut wieder von einem zum anderen, als sie ihm gut zureden und findet das zum einen ja wirklich lieb, dass sie für ihn da sein wollen, fühlt sich aber trotzdem immer noch ziemlich unwohl, weil er das Gefühl hat, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen*  
*grinst minimal, als es um das peinlichste Bild von Matteo geht, merkt aber, dass er irgendwie nicht in der Stimmung ist für solche Witze, weil Matteo nicht dabei ist und sich nicht wehren kann*  
*nickt minimal, als Jonas endet, auch wenn er denkt, dass es irgendwie ja schon was damit zu tun hat, ob Matteo da ist*  
*lacht darum auch leise zu dem, was Carlos sagt und meint murmelnd*  
Ja, stimmt…  
*schaut dann wieder zu Jonas und runzelt leicht die Stirn*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck, weil er nicht wirklich weiß, was er darauf sagen soll*  
*hört dann wieder Carlos und hört, wie Abdi erst lacht, dann aber abbricht und ihn skeptisch anblickt: “Hast du nicht?”*  
*fühlt sich wieder irgendwie auf dem Präsentierteller und puhlt ein wenig nervös an seiner Bierflasche*  
Naja…  
*muss daran denken, wie oft er diese Diskussion schon mit Matteo hatte, aber denkt sich, dass das hier nochmal was anderes ist, weil es bei Matteo irgendwie klar ist, dass er so denkt*  
*zögert, senkt den Blick und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich mein… wir hatten vorher auch nicht viel Kontakt… also bevor ich mit Matteo zusammengekommen bin… und klar… ich hab verstanden, dass ihr nichts dagegen habt, wenn ich mit dabei bin… aber…  
*zögert wieder, haut es dann aber halt einfach raus*  
… ihr seid halt schon eher mit ihm befreundet…

Jonas:  
*hört der Unterhaltung zu und sieht, wie David reagiert und unsicher ist*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf als David “naja” sagt und noch mehr, als er es noch weiter ausführt*  
Okay, also, ich weiß, dass das jetzt “was wäre, wenn“ wäre und du mir das vielleicht auch nicht glaubst… aber als dieses Video in der Abigruppe gepostet wurde… ich weiß nicht, wie es den anderen ging, aber ich hab mich da echt drüber aufgeregt. Ich mein, klar wusste ich, dass du Matteos David bist… aber auch wenn du das nicht gewesen wärst, wär ich auf dich zugekommen… ich hätte gefragt, ob ich was machen kann oder dich zumindest wissen lassen, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin… und auch wenn du das vielleicht nicht so siehst, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir uns spätestens dann angefreundet hätten, oder nicht?  
*sieht, wie Carlos nickt und sagt: “Ja Mann. Ich hätte auch Jonas gefragt, was das Video soll und wär auf jeden so oder so auf deiner Seite gewesen!”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi auch dazu nickt: “Auf jeden, Mann!”*  
*schaut wieder zu David*  
Siehst du? In einer anderen Realität hätte ich dich dann vielleicht Matteo vorgestellt… und dann würdest du doch auch nicht in Frage stellen, dass wir mit dir befreundet sind, oder? Nur weil du mit meinem besten Freund zusammengekommen bist, oder?

David:  
*schaut doch irgendwann Jonas wieder an, als er anfängt zu sprechen und verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er das Video erwähnt*  
*schaut ihn dann leicht ungläubig an, als er meint, er wäre danach auf ihn zugekommen, denkt dann aber, dass es schon irgendwie zu Jonas passt*  
*zuckt minimal mit den Schultern, als er meint, dass sie sich auch so angefreundet hätten*  
*schaut kurz zu Abdi und Carlos, die Jonas zustimmen und weiß wieder erstmal nicht, was er darauf sagen soll*  
*braucht einen Moment, bis er dieses Szenario in seinem Kopf durchgespielt hat, kann sich aber tatsächlich irgendwie vorstellen, dass es vielleicht so gekommen wäre*  
*lächelt dann leicht, als Jonas von einer anderen Realität spricht und hört Abdi: “Warum kannst du denn nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass wir mit dir befreundet sind, weil wir dich mögen… das hat doch echt so gut wie nix mit Matteo zu tun. Ey, du bist lustig und hast gute Ideen und du bist doch auch für uns da, wenn mal was ist. Überleg mal, als ich in Sam verknallt war… da hast du mir doch auch geholfen. Hast du das nur gemacht, weil ich mit Matteo befreundet bin!?”*  
*hört ihn lachen und hinzufügen: “Sag jetzt nichts Falsches!”*  
*lacht ebenfalls leise und hört dann Carlos: “Ey, ich stell mir gerade Jonas Realität vor… ich glaub, das wär echt nice gewesen. Wir hätten bestimmt viel mehr vom Zusammenkommen von Davenzi mitbekommen…”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Keine Ahnung… vielleicht…  
*seufzt dann einmal leise und schaut in die Runde*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann*  
So hab ich das irgendwie noch nie gesehen… aber es stimmt schon irgendwie…  
*schaut dann zu Abdi und meint*  
Und nein, ich hab das natürlich nicht gemacht, weil du mit Matteo befreundet bist… schon auch, weil ich euch einfach mag…  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Okay, ihr habt Recht… vielleicht sollte ich das echt mal langsam irgendwie verstehen…  
*lacht leise*  
Matteo wär auf jeden Fall dafür…

Jonas:  
*nickt heftig zu Abdis Ergänzung*  
*findet das eine gute Methode, es umzudrehen und David zu zeigen, dass er auch nicht nur wegen Matteo mit ihnen befreundet ist*  
*grinst dann auch zu Carlos Kommentar*  
Naja, wir hätten es uns zumindest auf die Fahne schreiben können…  
*schaut zu David, als er antwortet und lächelt*  
Jap, solltest du.  
*lacht dann auch leise*  
Wär er auf jeden Fall…  
*stößt nochmal mit allen an und hört dann die Klingel*  
Oh, das ist bestimmt Alex…

David:  
*stößt nochmal mit allen an und spürt, dass seine Nervosität ein wenig nachgelassen hat*  
*denkt sich, dass an der Sache ja irgendwas dran sein muss, wenn nicht nur Matteo, sondern auch alle Jungs es immer wieder betonen*  
*trinkt gerade einen Schluck, als er ebenfalls die Klingel hört*  
*nickt bei Jonas Worten und stellt die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab, während er aufsteht*  
Ich mach mal eben auf…  
*ist gerade auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, als er Carlos sagen hört: “Mal wieder typisch: Herr von und zu Hardenberg hat den halben Bruditalk verpasst…”*  
*drückt auf und wartet dann an der Tür*  
*lächelt, als er Alex sieht und hört ihn dann ebenfalls lächelnd sagen: “Hey… sorry, ist ein bisschen später geworden…”*  
*tritt zur Seite, damit er rein kann und umarmt ihn auf der Türschwelle zur Begrüßung*  
*sagt leise*  
Hey, kein Ding… du hast das peinliche Anstarren am Anfang verpasst… und sonst nicht so viel…  
*deutet auf die Küche*  
Willst du auch ein Bier?  
*sieht Alex nicken: “Gerne!” und wie er sich in den Türrahmen lehnt, während er selbst ein Bier für ihn aus dem Kühlschrank holt: “Was denn für ein peinliches Angestarre?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Na… wie’s mir halt geht und so…  
*sieht Alex leicht grinsen: “Und wie geht’s dir und so?”*  
*lacht leise und senkt kurz ein bisschen verlegen den Blick*  
Geht schon irgendwie… heute besser als gestern… aber… keine Ahnung… er fehlt halt…  
*sieht Alex nicken und spürt dann, wie er ihm kurz gegen die Schulter klopft: “Halt durch, okay?”*  
*nickt und seufzt leise*  
So ist der Plan…  
*hört in dem Moment Abdi aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen: “Ey, macht ihr da zu zweit allein ne Küchenparty?”*  
*lächelt Alex nochmal zu und drückt ihm sein Bier in die Hand*  
*ruft Richtung Wohnzimmer*  
Wir kommen!

Jonas:  
*sieht die beiden wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommen und will gerade aufstehen, um Alex zu begrüßen, als der schon abwinkt: “Keine Umstände, ich wink einmal in die Runde”*  
*lacht, als er tatsächlich winkt und sich dann auf dem Sitzsack niederlässt*  
*prostet ihm einmal zu und trinkt dann noch einen Schluck*  
*hört Alex fragen: “So, ich hab gehört die erste Runde von “wie geht’s David“ hab ich verpasst… wie ist denn der Plan für den Rest des Abends?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Der Plan ist, wir machen ganz viele Runden das, was immer David will...  
*hört Alex lachen: “Oh, David, einmalige Chance, sie machen alles, was du willst.”*  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Auf jeden. Ehrensache.”*

David:  
*grinst, als Alex in die Runde winkt und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz auf der Couch*  
*schaut bei seiner Frage ebenfalls erwartungsvoll in die Runde, lacht dann leise bei Jonas' Worten und nickt zu Alex und Carlos*  
Vielleicht will David vor allem nicht die Macht haben zu entscheiden, was gemacht wird…  
*wird von Carlos, der neben ihm sitzt angeditscht: “Ey Brudi, überleg dir das gut! Also wenn ich die Macht hätte, zu bestimmen, was gemacht wird... “*  
*sieht ihn erwartungsvoll und leicht grinsend an*  
Jaaa?  
*sieht, wie Carlos die Stirn runzelt und schließlich den Kopf schüttelt: “Fuck, mir fällt auch nichts ein!”*  
*grinst und hört dann Abdi ernster: “Also, wenn ich die Macht hätte zu bestimmen, würd ich euch alle zwingen, mir eure peinlichste Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen… damit ich im Notfall was in der Hand hab gegen euch…”*  
*sieht ihn amüsiert an*  
Als ob du das wirklich machen würdest… dafür bist du viel zu nett!

Jonas:  
*lacht, als keinem so richtig was einfällt*  
*schüttelt dann nur den Kopf bei Abdis Kommentar*  
*nickt zu Davids Anmerkung*  
Würd ich auch sagen…  
*sieht, wie Abdi den Kopf hin und her wiegt: “Na gut, dann vielleicht eure schönste Geschichte? Oder eure lustigste?”*  
*sieht, wie Alex grinst und überraschenderweise sagt: “Okay, ich fang an. Meine lustigste Geschichte war als ich mal für Mia gekocht hab und ich hatte vergessen abzuschmecken und es war scheußlich, also versalzen bis zum geht nicht mehr. Mia hat vor mir gegessen und bestimmt zwei Gabeln schon sehr tapfer gegessen bis ich den ersten Bissen genommen hab. Ich hab sie angestarrt, als sei sie geisteskrank und dann hat sie den Bissen ausgespuckt und sich tausendmal entschuldigt und dass sie es versucht hat… ich hab angefangen zu lachen wie ein bescheuerter, weil diese Frau einfach echt dieses Essen runterwürgen wollte und… naja… man muss vielleicht dabei gewesen sein.”*  
*sieht in die Runde wie alle nur müde lächeln und muss lachen*  
Ja, man muss wohl dabei gewesen sein… vielleicht dann doch lieber die schönste?

David:  
*hört Alex zu, wie er erzählt und grinst leicht bei seiner Pointe*  
*findet, dass es irgendwie zu Mia passt*  
*lacht dann, als Jonas lacht und nickt*  
*hört auch Alex sagen: “Okay, nächstes Mal werde ich für euch filmen, wenn ich ein Essen für Mia versalze…”*  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Ja bitte…  
*hört Carlos zu Alex sagen: “Du kannst wenigstens kochen, Brudi! Ich wünschte, ich könnte Kiki auch mal was kredenzen… so richtig schön Candle Light Diner und so…” und Abdi: “Naja, also /können/… wenn er’s doch versalzen hat…”*  
*lacht leise, als er sieht, wie Alex Abdi einen strafenden Blick zuwirft, dann aber zu Carlos sagt: “So schwer ist das eigentlich nicht. Einfach mal ausprobieren. Am besten an Tagen, an denen man mit den Gedanken beim Salzstreuer und nicht ganz woanders ist.”*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt, ehe er sagt*  
Ich hab am Montag für Matteo gekocht…  
*sieht nun, wie alle Blicke zu ihm wandern und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sagt ein wenig verlegen*  
Naja… ich wusste halt auch nicht, ob ich’s kann… Laura und Matteo haben mich nie wirklich mitmachen lassen… aber die waren halt beide Montag nicht da… und es war ja Matteos erster Arbeitstag und da dachte ich mir…  
*hört Abdi: “Awww” machen und grinst leicht*  
*ignoriert ihn und meint*  
Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: So schwer ist es wirklich nicht. Hab einfach das gemacht, was im Rezept stand…

Jonas:  
*schaut zu David, als er erzählt, dass er für Matteo gekocht hat*  
*sieht aber erleichtert, dass es ihn nicht runterzuziehen scheint, davon zu erzählen*  
*nickt dann bei seiner Schlussfolgerung*  
Ja, naja, man muss schon ein bisschen abschmecken können und so… aber ich hab auch schon mal für Hanna gekocht…  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn empört anschaut: “Also können hier alle kochen außer ich?”*  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, /können/…  
*hört, wie Carlos sagt: “Dann muss mir das mal wer beibringen… wir machen einen Brudi-Koch-Abend und wir kochen streng nach Rezept und ihr lasst mich machen bis ich verkacke... dann bremst ihr mich rechtzeitig”*  
*lacht und hört, wie Alex sagt: “Das klingt nach einem Abend, an dem ich entweder Kopfschmerzen habe und/oder schon was vor”*  
*lacht noch mehr und schüttelt aber den Kopf*  
Also, wirklich Alex… vielleicht kannst du auch noch was lernen. Ich wär dabei, klingt doch ganz lustig oder.  
*hört dann Abdi: “Hallo? Was ist denn jetzt mit meinen schönen oder lustigen Geschichten? Ich will noch mehr hören!”*

David:  
*lächelt, als Jonas meint, dass er auch schon für Hanna gekocht hat*  
*lacht dann leise, als Carlos so entrüstet ist und nickt zu Jonas Worten*  
/Können/ ist jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben…  
*nickt bei Carlos Vorschlag*  
*stellt sich das ziemlich lustig vor*  
*grinst dann wieder leicht bei Alex’ Worten und meint zu ihm*  
Hey, aber /du/ hast die größte Küche… eigentlich müssten wir das bei dir machen…  
*schaut ihn mit Hundeblick an und meint*  
Komm schon… das wird bestimmt lustig!  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn erst finster anschaut, dann aber amüsiert den Kopf schüttelt und wie die Jungs laut lachen und Carlos meint: “Ey, ein Hundeblick von David und Alex wird schwach, wie geil!”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*meint dann lächelnd*  
Und Matteo weist uns dann ein… ich glaub, der kann am besten von uns kochen…  
*sieht, wie auf einmal alle irgendwie liebevoll lächeln und wird ein bisschen rot*  
*hört dann Abdi sagen: “Klar, an die Kochkünste von Luigi kommt niemand ran…” und wie er dann aber auf die Geschichten zurückkommt*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn leicht verdattert anblickt und schließlich sagt: “Ey Leute… bei meinen schönsten Geschichten wart ihr alle anwesend… ja, okay… den Sex mit Kiki jetzt mal ausgeklammert… aber ansonsten… lasst mal lieber den Kochabend planen… für Geschichten ist später noch Zeit… also… Termin? Nächstes Wochenende!?”*  
*spürt, wie er wieder ein bisschen Herzrasen bekommt, als er an nächstes Wochenende denkt und räuspert sich leise*  
*hört Alex sagen: “Nächstes Wochenende können David und Matteo nicht. Und wir sind Sonntag auch schon alle verplant…”*  
*sieht Carlos verwirrten Blick und sieht, wie Jonas ihn strafend anblickt*

Jonas:  
*ist ziemlich beeindruckt, wie David Alex überredet und denkt, dass die beiden wohl tatsächlich mittlerweile schon besser befreundet sind*  
*findet das gut und hofft, dass das heißt, dass Alex tatsächlich fester Bestandteil ihrer Gruppe bleibt*  
*muss dann lachen, als Carlos natürlich den Sex mit Kiki erwähnen muss, aber ansonsten schon voll in der Terminplanung ist*  
*schaut ihn strafend an, als er nächstes Wochenende vorschlägt*  
*nickt zu Alex Worten und ditscht Carlos vor die Stirn*  
Nächsten Freitag ist der 13. …  
*sieht, wie Carlos es schnallt und sofort zu David guckt: “Ah, shit, deine OP, ja klar! Fettes sorry! Und danach das Wochenende? Oder bist du dann noch nicht wieder fit? Weil das danach ist schon Umzug und danach meine letzte Woche mit Kiki…”*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Carlos endlich schnallt, warum nächstes Wochenende nicht geht und nicht, als er die OP erwähnt*  
*winkt dann ab, als er sich entschuldigt und wiegt den Kopf hin und her, als er nach dem Wochenende danach fragt*  
Hmm… keine Ahnung… ich denke, das sollte gehen… und wenn ich noch nicht fit genug bin, machen wir’s halt doch hier in der WG…  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn ernst anblickt und schließlich meint: “Wenn David noch nicht fit genug ist, dann verschieben wir es eben auf das Wochenende, nachdem Kiki umgezogen ist… oder wir machen es irgendwann unter der Woche.”*  
*sieht alle nicken und hört Abdi sagen: “Ja klar, Davids Gesundheit geht vor…”*  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll*  
*ist darum ganz froh, dass Alex wieder spricht: “Und wenn du fit genug bist, dann kann ich Matteo und dich auch mit dem Auto abholen und später wieder rumbringen… bei mir ist ja wirklich mehr Platz. Und du kannst dich zur Not auf die Couch hauen und bist trotzdem dabei, wenn’s zu anstrengend wird.”*  
*nickt dankbar und meint*  
Danke…  
*räuspert sich*  
Vielleicht schauen wir einfach spontan.  
*sieht alle nicken und hört dann, wie Carlos sich räuspert und schließlich fragt*  
Wie geht’s dir denn gerade so? Bist doch bestimmt mega aufgeregt, oder?  
*hört Abdi einwerfen: “Und Matteo ist doch bestimmt auch mega aufgeregt, oder?”*  
*stößt die Luft aus und versucht dann irgendwie zu formulieren, wie es ihm geht*  
Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt… also, wenn ich dran denke, dann bin ich schon ziemlich aufgeregt… aber oft kann ich es irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich glauben… es ist irgendwie immer noch ziemlich surreal. Ich glaub aber, vor allem freu ich mich ziemlich…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst leicht, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen*  
Und vor den Schmerzen hab ich ein bisschen Schiss…  
*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen, als es darum geht, die Frage nach Matteo zu beantworten*  
*senkt den Blick und meint dann leise*  
Matteo…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er eigentlich nichts Privates erzählen will, was Matteo den Jungs nicht auch erzählen würde*  
*sagt darum schließlich nur*  
Ich glaub, der ist einfach nur froh, wenn der nächste Freitag rum ist…  
*spürt wieder, wie sich sein Herz vor Sorge um Matteo leicht zusammenzieht*

Jonas:  
*verfolgt das Gespräch zwischen Alex und David und ist irgendwie beeindruckt, wie Alex sich sorgt ohne sich offen zu sorgen und wie galant er eine gute Lösung präsentiert*  
*denkt, dass er von Alex noch was lernen kann und nimmt sich vor, sich ein bisschen was abzuschauen*  
*ist dann ziemlich überrascht, als die Jungs David so offen fragen, wie es ihm in Bezug auf die OP geht*  
*hört ihm zu und nickt leicht, als er sagt, er hat Schiss vor den Schmerzen*  
Kann ich verstehen…  
*sieht dann aber, wie sich seine Züge verändern, als es um Matteo*  
*hat sofort wieder Sorge, da was verpasst zu haben*  
*hört dann seine vage Antwort und wie Carlos sagt: “Der hat wahrscheinlich auch Schiss, oder?”*  
*fällt dann wieder ein, dass er die OP mal bei Matteo angesprochen hat und er ihn aber ziemlich sofort abgewürgt hat*  
*nimmt sich vor, ihn am Montag mal zu fragen*  
Für Matteo ist es bestimmt gut, dass er dabei ist… wenn er arbeiten müsste, würde er wahrscheinlich die Wände hochgehen.  
*hört dann Alex: “Ja, bestimmt. Würden wir alle, oder?”*  
*sieht wie alle nicken*  
*fügt hinzu*  
Aber immer schön positiv denken. Das wird alles gut gehen. Und am Sonntag kommen wir dich besuchen und lenken dich von den Schmerzen ab!

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Jonas meint, dass er ihn verstehen kann und spürt, wie sich bei Carlos Feststellung bezüglich Matteo sein Herzschlag leicht beschleunigt*  
*schluckt leicht und wünschte sich gerade mal wieder sehr, dass Matteo einfach hier wäre und er ihn in den Arm nehmen könnte*  
*findet den Gedanken unerträglich, dass Matteo sich gerade womöglich ebenfalls Gedanken um die OP macht und damit alleine ist*  
*merkt dann, dass Carlos ihn ansieht und wohl auf eine Antwort wartet*  
*räuspert sich, nickt und sagt dann vage*  
Ja, schon...  
*denkt sich, dass es aber bei Matteo eine Art von Angst ist, die wohl keiner von ihnen wirklich nachvollziehen kann und wünschte wieder mal, er könne ihm die Angst einfach nehmen*  
*nickt dann bei Jonas Worten und versucht, sich wieder mehr am Gespräch zu beteiligen, indem er sagt*  
Ja, das war ihm wirklich wichtig. Dass er in der Nähe ist…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich glaube, man kann sich an so einem Tag sowieso nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren…  
*lächelt dann leicht, als Jonas versucht, positiv zu denken*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und nickt*  
Genau! Es wird alles gut gehen… Und heute in einer Woche haben wir’s schon hinter uns…  
*muss minimal lächeln, als ihm auffällt, dass er automatisch von Matteo /und/ sich gesprochen hat und wie schön es sich anfühlt, dass sie diesen Weg gemeinsam gehen*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ich glaub, wenn Kiki so ne OP vor sich hätte, würd ich mich vorher betrinken, damit ich diesen Tag irgendwie überstehe…”*  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Alter, Kiki würd dich umbringen, wenn du dich an so einem Tag betrinkst!”*

Jonas:  
*ist es nicht entgangen, dass David “uns” und “wir” gesagt hat und lächelt leicht*  
*hört dann Carlos und Abdis Einwand und schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
*nickt aber bekräftigend zu David*  
Ganz genau! Und heute in zwei Wochen hast du hoffentlich keine Schmerzen mehr und heute in drei Wochen bist du wieder ganz der Alte…  
*hört dann Abdi: “Also nicht /ganz/ der Alte…”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn ditscht und den Kopf schüttelt: “Du bist so bescheuert, Abdi. Dann ist er endlich so wie er sein soll!”*  
*schmunzelt leicht und sieht, wie auch Alex das ganze amüsiert beobachtet*  
*hört dann auf einmal ein Handyklingeln und schaut sich um*  
Meins isses nicht…

Matteo  
*haben heute beim Abendbrot erfahren, dass der Programmpunkt um 8 ausfällt und sie stattdessen um zehn eine Nachtwanderung machen*  
*findet das nur so semi geil, weil er dann wahrscheinlich danach nicht mehr David anrufen kann*  
*hat vergessen, dass heute die Jungs da sind und will ihn jetzt sofort anrufen*  
*sucht sich eine ruhige Ecke auf dem Gelände und setzt sich da auf so ein Höckerchen*  
*vermisst David auf einmal wieder dolle sehr und startet anstatt eines Anrufs einen Videoanruf über WhatsApp*

David:  
*nickt zu Jonas, lacht leise bei Abdi und schaut leicht gerührt bei Carlos Worten*  
*sagt dann amüsiert*  
So ist der Plan…  
*hört dann auf einmal ein Handy und ist im ersten Moment leicht verwirrt, weil ihm der Klingelton irgendwie bekannt vorkommt*  
*fällt dann auf, dass es seins ist, an dem er heute mal ausnahmsweise den Ton angelassen hat für den Fall, dass Matteo sich meldet*  
Das ist meins…  
*beugt sich vor und nimmt es vom Tisch*  
*sieht sofort, dass es Matteo ist und lächelt glücklich*  
*will aber gerade nicht vor den anderen mit ihm reden und springt schnell vom Sofa*  
Ähm… das ist Matteo… ich geh mal kurz…  
*deutet auf ihr Zimmer, sieht alle noch so aus dem Augenwinkel grinsen, lächeln und nicken und Carlos: “Grüß schön!” hinter ihm her rufen, ehe er die Tür schließt und im selben Moment den Anruf entgegennimmt*  
*sieht in dem Moment erst, dass es ein Videoanruf ist und strahlt ihm liebevoll entgegen*  
Hey… ich dachte, du hast noch Programm…  
*setzt sich aufs Bett*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort, als er ihn sieht und schüttelt erstmal nur den Kopf*  
*räuspert sich dann leicht*  
Hey… nee… die doofen haben alles über den Haufen geworfen, Programm heut Abend ist gestrichen, die wollten uns irgend einen Film zeigen, den aber keiner dabei hat und jetzt machen wir um 10 eine Nachtwanderung zur Teambildung oder so was…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keinen Plan, wie lange das geht… deswegen dachte ich, ich ruf jetzt schon an…  
*lächelt dann doller, als er sieht, wie David strahlt*  
*sagt sanft*  
Du siehst gut aus heute… besserer Tag?

Jonas:  
*sieht, wie sich Davids Gesicht sofort verändert als er auf’s Handy guckt und weiß schon bevor er es sagt, wer es ist*  
*sieht ihn dann im Zimmer verschwinden und schaut zu den anderen*  
Läuft doch ganz gut, oder?  
*sieht Abdi nicken, aber wie Carlos mit einer Schulter zuckt: “Hoffen wir mal, dass der Anruf ihn nicht runter zieht…”*  
*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, glaub mir, so ein Anruf rettet den Tag. Der wird gleich strahlend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd hier wieder rauskommen.”*

David:  
*hört ihm zu und sieht ihn an und spürt, wie viel Sehnsucht er nach ihm hat*  
*nickt zu seinen Infos und lächelt leicht*  
Wird vielleicht ganz lustig…  
*grinst minimal und fügt hinzu*  
… wenn ihr nicht zu weit laufen müsst… wie ist denn die Gegend? Kann man da gut nachtwandern?  
*hört dann, dass er nicht weiß, wie lang die Nachwanderung geht und sagt sofort*  
Du kannst später trotzdem noch anrufen… ich bleib wach… Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, bis wir uns Gute Nacht gesagt haben…  
*lächelt leicht, fügt dann aber schnell hinzu*  
Also… wenn du dann nicht zu müde bist oder so…  
*lächelt dann sehr, als Matteo sagt, dass er heute gut aussieht, seufzt aber leise bei seiner Frage*  
Schon irgendwie… ich bin froh, dass wir über die Hälfte rum haben… und dass wir die erste Nacht überstanden haben… und ich war den Tag über ganz gut beschäftigt… und jetzt sind ja gerade die Jungs da, also bin ich auch ein bisschen abgelenkt…  
*schaut ihn liebevoll verzweifelt an*  
Aber du fehlst mir trotzdem sehr…  
*seufzt leise und fragt dann*  
Und bei dir? Wie geht’s dir?

Carlos:  
*schaut Alex skeptisch an, hört dann aber Abdi: “Glaub ich auch! Der hat doch schon gestrahlt, als er abgedampft ist… ich glaub, der muss nur an Matteo denken, dann fängt er schon an zu strahlen…”*  
*denkt kurz nach, muss den beiden dann aber doch zustimmen*  
Ja, stimmt… und bei Luigi genau das gleiche… der kriegt dann diesen David-Blick! War von Anfang an so!  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn amüsiert anschaut: “David-Blick?!”*  
*nickt ernst*  
Ja, so nenn ich das. Musste mal drauf achten… irgendwie so… total verträumt und liebevoll und… keine Ahnung… so guckt er sonst niemanden an...  
*schaut sich dann um und sieht, dass alle ihr Bier aufhaben*  
Wie sieht’s aus, Leute? Soll ich mal noch ne Runde Bier holen?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und spürt, wie es in ihm zieht, weil David ihn so gut kennt*  
Sonst muss Hanna mich tragen… und keine Ahnung, ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich von dem Gelände hier runter…  
*lächelt sofort, als er sagt, dass er trotzdem noch anrufen kann*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seinem Nachsatz*  
Bestimmt nicht… ich kann ja eigentlich auch nicht schlafen sonst… aber ich wollte nicht verlangen, dass du wach bleibst…  
*hört ihm dann zu, wie er vom Tag erzählt und freut sich, dass er ein bisschen Ablenkung hatte*  
*macht dann aber große Augen, als er sagt, dass die Jungs da sind*  
Ach shit, stimmt ja! Sorry! Hab ich voll vergessen…  
*schluckt dann hart, als er sagt, dass er ihm fehlt*  
Du fehlst mir auch sehr sehr… aber…  
*schaut auf die Uhr*  
noch 16-17 Stunden, dann bin ich wieder da…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei seiner Frage*  
Mir geht’s okay… ich vermiss dich…

Jonas:  
*lacht leicht, als Carlos den David-Blick erklärt, nickt aber zu allem*  
Ja, auf jeden Fall… die haben beide dieses etwas… ihr Gesicht wird dann softer irgendwie… großes Phänomen…  
*sieht, wie Alex nur lächelnd nickt und kann förmlich sehen, wie er sich vornimmt, darauf zu achten*  
*nickt dann sofort zu Carlos Bitte*  
Ja, hol mal… für David auch dann…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo davon spricht, dass Hanna ihn tragen muss und meint*  
Macht sie bestimmt! Sie sieht stark aus…  
*hört dann, dass er noch nicht vom Gelände runter war und nickt*  
*meint leise*  
Kannst du ja dann später berichten, wie’s war…  
*strahlt, als Matteo meint, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht zu müde sein wird und schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf*  
*sagt bestimmt*  
Ich bleib auf jeden Fall wach! Ruf an, wann du willst, ja?  
*freut sich schon darauf, später mit Matteo zu telefonieren, wenn er gemütlich im Bett liegt*  
*hat gestern irgendwann die Augen geschlossen und sich vorgestellt, dass Matteo neben ihm liegt und hat gespürt, wie schön das war*  
*erzählt dann von seinem Tag und schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt*  
*murmelt leise*  
Du bist wichtiger…  
*lächelt traurig, als er meint, dass er ihm auch fehlt und dann ein bisschen mehr, als er die Stunden nennt, bis sie sich wiedersehen*  
*fügt leise hinzu*  
Und in 3 bis 4 Stunden telefonieren wir nochmal…  
*versucht nicht zu besorgt auszusehen, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm “okay” geht und dass er ihn vermisst*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich wär jetzt so gerne bei dir und würd dich gern umarmen… und küssen…

Carlos:  
*nickt zu Jonas Worten und steht dann auf*  
*sammelt die leeren Bierflaschen ein und geht damit in die Küche*  
*stellt sie in den Kasten und holt fünf neue Bier aus dem Kühlschrank*  
*geht damit zurück ins Wohnzimmer und hört in dem Moment Abdi fragen: “Meint ihr, ich krieg sowas auch irgendwann mal… so nen Blick für irgendwen? Oder von irgendwem?”*  
*verteilt die Flaschen und setzt sich wieder*  
*schaut Abdi entrüstet an*  
Was laberst du, Alter!? Klar kriegst du das!

Matteo:  
*hat bestätigt, dass er ihn anruft, sobald sie zurück sind*  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass er wichtiger ist*  
*sagt liebevoll*  
Oller Romantiker…  
*nickt sofort, als er die Stundenanzahl bis zum nächsten Telefonat nennt*  
Genau, kleine Schritte… in 3 - 4 Stunden telefonieren wir nochmal…  
*legt den Kopf schief bei seinen letzten Worten und schluckt leicht*  
Ich auch… aber morgen dann…  
*lässt die Augen über sein Gesicht wandern und lächelt leicht, als er die eine Strähne sieht, die bei David immer ein bisschen in die Stirn fällt*  
Ich würd dir jetzt gern die Strähne zurück streichen…

Jonas:  
*lacht bei Carlos entrüsteter Antwort und pflichtet ihm bei*  
Klar, Mann! Die Traumfrau wartet nur da draußen auf dich! Geduld!  
*sieht dann, wie Alex nickt: “Genau. Laut Jonas sind wir ja statistisch gesehen in einem Jahr eh alle getrennt. Dann sitzen wir hier als Singles und du hast die Traumfrau an deiner Seite.”*  
*rollt die Augen aber grinst dabei*  
So hab ich das überhaupt nicht gemeint!

David:  
*schenkt ihm einen minimalen Sekretariatsblick, als er ihn Romantiker nennt, lächelt danach aber sofort liebevoll und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ist doch so…  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich morgen sehen und umarmen und lacht dann leise, als er seine Strähne erwähnt*  
*schiebt sie automatisch selbst zurück und sagt dann minimal grinsend*  
Morgen ist sie wieder da, wo sie nicht hingehört - dann kannst du das wieder übernehmen…  
*seufzt einmal und meint dann*  
Wir haben übrigens gerade beschlossen, dass wir in zwei Wochen alle zusammen kochen. Bei Alex… Carlos will es unbedingt lernen.  
*lächelt ein wenig breiter*  
Da kannst du uns dann allen was beibringen…

Carlos:  
*lacht bei Alex’ Worten und zeigt Jonas kurz den Stinkefinger, als Alex die Statistik erwähnt*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ja, nee, das fänd ich aber auch blöd. Ich find, wenn dann sollten wir alle gleichzeitig glücklich sein!”*  
*nickt*  
Bin ich auch für!  
*streckt den anderen seine Flasche entgegen*  
Darauf trinken wir… dass wir hier in einem Jahr sitzen und alle unsere Traumfrau an der Seite haben…  
*hört Alex mit einem Deut auf Matteos und Davids Zimmer hinzufügen, während ihre Flaschen aneinanderstoßen: “... oder den Traummann!”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ähm, ja klar… oder den Traummann!

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David die Strähne zurückstreicht und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*  
Freu mich drauf…  
*lacht dann leicht, als er von dem Kochkurs erzählt*  
Ehrlich? Carlos will kochen lernen? Okay… In Alex’ Küche muss man bestimmt gar nix selber machen…  
*lacht leicht*  
*schaut David dann einfach nur an für einen Moment*  
*seufzt dann leicht*  
Na gut, dann lass ich dich mal wieder zu den anderen… grüß schön, ja?

Jonas:  
*will eigentlich nochmal erklären, dass er das nicht böse gemeint ha,t aber lässt es dann bleiben*  
*nickt nur zu Carlos Worten*  
Okay…  
*nickt zu Alex’ Ergänzung*  
Absolut! Darauf trinken wir!  
*stößt mit den anderen an*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo von Alex’ Küche spricht*  
/Müssen/ tut man’s sicher nicht… aber bestimmt /kann/ man, wenn man will… und Carlos will unbedingt.  
*erwähnt mal nicht, dass sie den Termin unter Vorbehalt gemacht haben, weil sie erst gucken wollen, wie es ihm nach der OP geht, weil er hofft, dass Matteo die OP gerade für diesen Moment vielleicht vergessen hat*  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick und lächelt leicht*  
*verzieht dann allerdings leicht das Gesicht, als er andeutet, das Gespräch beenden zu wollen*  
*nickt und sagt leise*  
Mach ich…  
*spürt wieder diesen leichten Stich, weil ihm bewusst wird, dass Matteo nicht hier bei ihm ist, wo er hingehört und will ihm nochmal sagen, wie sehr er ihm fehlt und wie sehr er ihn liebt, lässt es aber, weil er das Gefühl hat, es heute schon zu oft geschrieben und gesagt zu haben*  
*schluckt leicht und meint dann*  
Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei der Nachtwanderung und drück die Daumen, dass ihr nicht zu lange wandert… und… du meldest dich dann später, ja?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er ihn korrigiert*  
Okay, stimmt… und das wird bestimmt lustig, 6 Jungs in der Küche… hat Carlos gesagt, was er kochen will?  
*sieht, wie er das Gesicht verzieht und schaut sofort wieder etwas liebevoller*  
*wünscht sich so sehr, dass er ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen könnte gerade*  
*nickt leicht, als er ihm viel Spaß wünscht*  
Dir auch viel Spaß… und ich meld mich auf jeden Fall, sobald wir zurück sind…  
*schaut ihn an und will eigentlich noch gar nicht aufhören*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass er gerade erst angerufen hat*  
*schluckt leicht und sagt leise*  
Hey… ti amo, tesorino… wir hören uns wieder in 3 Stunden.

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage nach Carlos’ Kochplänen*  
Nee… ich sag ihm gleich mal, er soll sich was überlegen...  
*murmelt ein “danke”, als Matteo ihm viel Spaß wünscht und lächelt, als er meint, dass er sich meldet, sobald sie zurück sind*  
Ich freu mich drauf…  
*schaut ihn dann ebenfalls einfach an und spürt, dass er eigentlich nicht auflegen will*  
*lächelt irgendwann leicht, weil ihm klar wird, dass sie sich in drei Stunden wieder sprechen und dann nur noch eine Nacht und ein paar Stunden zwischen ihnen liegen bis sie sich wieder sehen*  
*hört dann seine leisen Worte und lächelt mehr und bekommt eine leichte Gänsehaut, weil er es einfach so sehr liebt, wenn Matteo italienisch spricht*  
*sagt dann ebenfalls leise*  
Anche io ti amo… a dopo, tesorino…  
*seufzt noch einmal leise, wirft Matteo einen Luftkuss zu, lächelt und beendet dann das Gespräch*  
*starrt einen Moment lang lächelnd das Handy an, hört dann im Wohnzimmer Carlos laut lachen und steht auf, um zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen*  
*kommt dort ziemlich breit lächelnd an und setzt sich zurück auf seinen Platz*  
*schaut in die Runde und meint*  
Ich soll euch grüßen…

Matteo:  
*hat sehr gelächelt als David italienisch gesprochen hat und ihm auch einen Luftkuss gegeben*  
*legt dann auf, aber bleibt noch ein bisschen da sitzen, ehe er zurück ins Zimmer geht, um sich Davids frischen Hoody für die Nachtwanderung zu holen*

Jonas:  
*schaut zur Tür, als David wieder reinkommt und lächelt, als er ihn so strahlen sieht*  
*hört dann Carlos Richtung Alex verkünden: “Siehst du, und das ist das Matteo-Lächeln… das kriegt auch keiner von uns so hin…”*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*schaut wieder zu David*  
Danke für die Grüße… geht’s ihm gut? So einigermaßen?

David:  
*schaut skeptisch zwischen Carlos und Alex hin und her und lacht leise und ein wenig unsicher*  
Ähm… Matteo-Lächeln?!  
*sieht Carlos ernst nicken: “Ja, Mann, das ist bei euch beiden so krass… wann immer es um Matteo geht, kriegst du diesen ganz speziellen Blick… und andersrum bei Matteo genauso. Ich kenn den jetzt ewig, aber ich hab noch nie so’n Blick bei ihm gesehen… also erst, seit du da bist…  
*zieht schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen hoch und nickt langsam*  
*sagt skeptisch*  
O-kay…  
*sieht Carlos wieder nicken: “Isso…”*  
*schaut dann zu Jonas und wird wieder ernster*  
*seufzt leise, nickt dann aber*  
So einigermaßen okay, würd ich sagen…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und meint leise*  
Ist nicht mehr lange…  
*hört Abdi: “Genau, Brudi… immer positiv denken…”*  
*sieht, dass die anderen ihm ein neues Bier hingestellt haben und greift danach*  
*hebt die Flasche und meint*  
Genau!  
*sitzt noch bis kurz vor elf mit den Jungs zusammen und deutet dann an, dass er gleich noch mit Matteo telefonieren und danach ins Bett will*  
*lässt sich von ihnen überreden, dass sie so lange bleiben können, bis Matteo anruft und ist ziemlich erstaunt, dass sie sich tatsächlich sofort verkrümeln, als das Handy klingelt*  
*ist im Nachhinein doch ziemlich froh, dass er sich auf das Treffen eingelassen hat*  
*macht sich mit Matteo am Ohr bettfertig und telefoniert noch so lange mit ihm, bis Matteo meint, dass er jetzt ins Haus muss, damit sie ihn nicht draußen aussperren*  
*hat wieder ziemliche Probleme einzuschlafen, kann aber dieses Mal nicht wirklich einordnen, ob deswegen, weil er Matteo vermisst oder weil er sich so freut und so aufgeregt ist, ihn morgen wieder zu sehen*


	10. 08.09.2019 (1) - Endlich!

**Sonntag, 15:15 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*sitzt wieder neben Hanna im Bus, diesmal hat sie ihm schmunzelnd den Platz am Gang überlassen und gemeint, dass er so schneller raus kommt*  
*hat nur gelacht, sich dann aber bedankt*  
*fahren jetzt durch Berlin und spürt schon, wie er ganz hibbelig wird und ständig über Hanna rüber raus starrt, um zu sehen, wo sie sind und wie lange es noch ist*  
*sieht dann endlich den ZOB und steht auf*  
*will sich seinen Rucksack greifen um schon mal nach vorne zu gehen, als er die Stimme vom Begleiter hört: “Alle bitte sitzen bleiben bis wir angehalten haben.”*  
*lässt sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen*  
Fuck, wir sitzen zu weit hinten…  
*hört Hanna nur leise lachen und sagen: “Du bist süß, machen es die 20 Sekunden jetzt wirklich aus?”*  
*pffft leicht*  
Erstens ja und zweitens sind es mehr als 20 Sekunden, weil Leute immer ewig brauchen bis sie ihren Kram zusammen haben und bis sie dann ausgestiegen sind!  
*sieht, wie Hanna grinst und sagt: “Aber du hast ja deinen Rucksack schon, du kannst ja gleich vorpreschen”*  
*schaut sie nur an, weil er weiß, dass sie es im Spaß gesagt hat, hat aber genau das vor*  
*schaut dann wieder über sie aus dem Fenster, sieht wie sie auf den Busbahnhof fahren und sieht David sofort, obwohl da ziemlich viele Leute stehen*  
*merkt, wie sein Herz sofort einen Hüpfer macht und er automatisch lächelt*  
*hört Hanna wieder leise lachen und hat nicht gesehen, wie sie ein Foto gemacht hat*  
*merkt dann, wie der Bus endlich anhält und eilt sofort nach vorne*  
*schafft es aber nicht ganz und ist ungefähr der 5. oder 6., der darauf wartet, dass die Türen aufgehen*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass die paar Leute vor ihm genau den gleichen Grund haben wie er, da die ziemlich zügig aussteigen, als die Tür endlich aufgeht*  
*steigt aus und schaut sich kurz um, ob David noch da steht, wo er ihn eben gesehen hat*  
*sieht ihn ein bisschen näher kommen und eilt auf ihn zu*  
*sagt nichts, sondern lässt nur seinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und schlingt die Arme um ihn*

David:  
*hat es heute Morgen zu Hause irgendwie kaum noch ausgehalten und immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen*  
*hat dann die Strecke gegoogelt, als Matteo endlich geschrieben hat, dass sie losgefahren sind, um die Zeit einschätzen zu können, wann sie da sind*  
*ist trotzdem viel zu früh am ZOB und spürt, dass er immer vorfreudiger und aufgeregter wird*  
*hofft bei jedem Bus, der ankommt, dass es Matteos Bus ist und ist dann enttäuscht, wenn er einen anderen Bahnsteig anfährt*  
*bekommt irgendwann eine Nachricht von Jonas, dass er’s nicht pünktlich schafft, aber Hanna Bescheid weiß und auf ihn warten will*  
*ist zu hibbelig, um großartig zu antworten und steckt das Handy gedankenverloren zurück in die Tasche, als der nächste Bus auf den Platz fährt*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, als dieser nun tatsächlich den richtigen Stellplatz ansteuert und er beim Näherkommen erkennt, dass er voller junger Leute ist*  
*versucht sofort, in der Menge Matteo auszumachen, ist sich aber nicht sicher, ihn zu erkennen*  
*nagt nervös an seiner Unterlippe und macht ein paar Schritte auf den Bus zu, als dieser schließlich hält*  
*sieht ein paar junge Leute aussteigen - und dann endlich Matteo*  
*strahlt sofort und spürt wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals, einfach, weil er so erleichtert und froh ist, ihn wieder zu sehen und beschleunigt seine Schritte, um schneller bei ihm zu sein*  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo ihn ebenfalls gesehen hat und strahlt noch mehr, als er auf ihn zu eilt*  
*schlingt sofort die Arme um ihn, als sie sich erreichen, drückt ihn an sich und schließt die Augen*  
*atmet tief ein, den typischen Matteogeruch, der sich so sehr nach zu Hause anfühlt und spürt, wie ein Haufen Anspannung, von der er gar nicht wusste, dass sie sich so angestaut hatte, von ihm abfällt*  
*küsst seinen Hals und sein Ohr und murmelt leise*  
Endlich…  
*sucht dann seine Lippen, um ihn richtig zu küssen*

Matteo:  
*vergräbt seine Nase in Davids Haaren und atmet tief ein*  
*spürt, wie sich sofort alles entspannt und er einfach wieder zu Hause ist*  
*lächelt, als er die Küsse spürt und noch mehr, als er das “endlich” hört*  
*sagt leise*  
Ja, endlich…  
*küsst ihn zurück und dann gleich nochmal, weil er es endlich wieder kann*  
*will ihn eigentlich gar nicht wieder loslassen, aber will auch endlich mit ihm allein sein, auf ihrem Bett, weg von all den Menschen*  
*sagt leise*  
Lass uns nach Hause, ja?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sein “endlich” bestätigt und fährt ihm sanft durch die Haare*  
*spürt eine leichte Gänsehaut, als sie sich endlich wieder küssen können und sieht ihn liebevoll an, als sie sich irgendwann leicht lösen*  
*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten, auch wenn er sich wieder denkt, dass in dem Moment zu Hause angekommen ist, in dem Matteo wieder bei ihm war*  
*weiß aber natürlich, was er meint und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
Okay…  
*will ihn gerade ein wenig loslassen, damit er nach seinem Rucksack greifen kann, als Hanna auf einmal bei ihnen auftaucht und einmal kurz die Arme um sie beide legt, sie aber sofort wieder los lässt*  
*hört sie sagen: “Ich wollte nur kurz tschüss sagen… lasst euch von mir nicht stören und genießt euer Wiedersehen…”*  
*schaut kurz und liebevoll zu Matteo*  
Machen wir… danke...  
*schaut dann zu Hanna und grinst leicht*  
Und danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast…  
*hört Hanna lachen: “War gar nicht so schwer, mach ich gerne mal wieder… und dank dir, dass du meinen gestern ein bisschen bespaßt hast…”*  
*wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her und meint*  
Naja, wer bei uns wen bespaßt hat, ist wohl Ansichtssache…  
*schlingt einen Arm um Matteo, als dieser den Rucksack aufgesetzt hat*  
*sieht, wie Hanna einen Schritt zurück macht und ihnen nochmal winkt, ehe sie sich von ihnen entfernt*  
*setzt sich mit Matteo in Bewegung Richtung U-Bahn und schlingt kurz einen zweiten Arm um ihn, merkt aber mal wieder, dass sie so nicht laufen können, gibt ihm also einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und zieht einen Arm wieder zurück*  
*lächelt glücklich, weil er ihn wieder hat und meint zu ihm*  
Eigentlich hatten wir gesagt, dass wir ein Eis essen gehen, wenn das Wetter schön ist… aber vielleicht können wir das einfach auf dem Weg zurück in die WG machen…

Matteo:  
*schaut zu Hanna, als sie kommt und sie umarmt und sich verabschiedet*  
*lacht leicht, als Hanna sagt, es war nicht schwer, auf ihn aufzupassen*  
Ohne dich wäre es noch dööfer gewesen…  
*setzt dann seinen Rucksack auf, aber greift sofort wieder nach David*  
*winkt dann Hanna nochmal zu und schlingt auch einen Arm um David*  
*lacht leicht, als David beide Arme um ihn schlingt und das nicht so richtig funktioniert*  
*greift dann nach seiner Hand, als er den Arm zurück zieht*  
*lächelt, als er das Eis erwähnt*  
Ja, wir holen uns eins auf die Hand… und dann nach Hause… und vielleicht können wir den Nachtisch auch schon vorziehen…  
*grinst leicht, weil er sich an Davids Reaktion auf seine Einkaufsliste, bzw. den Teil “Für den Nachtisch: Kondome” erinnert*  
Du hast doch gesagt, den Nachtisch kannst du auch machen, oder?

David:  
*verschlingt ihre Finger, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift, hat aber sofort das Gefühl, dass das alles nicht nah genug ist*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich ein Eis auf der Hand holen und grinst dann, als er den Nachtisch erwähnt*  
*lacht bei seiner Frage und sieht ihn von der Seite an*  
Hab ich hinbekommen… und schon auf dem Nachttisch drapiert und hergerichtet… kann sofort genossen werden…  
*spürt ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln im Bauch, eine fast schmerzhafte Sehnsucht danach, ihm nah zu sein und ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl, ihn endlich wieder zu haben*  
*lacht einmal kurz leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*beschleunigt ihre Schritte und meint zu ihm*  
Scheiß auf das Eis… das können wir uns auch später noch holen, oder?

Matteo:  
*lacht bei seiner Antwort*  
Der Künstler stirbt nie, was?  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an und würde ihn am liebsten wieder näher ziehen*  
*weiß, dass das aber wieder aufhält*  
*drückt deswegen nur schnell einen Kuss auf seine Wange*  
*lacht dann, als er auf das Eis scheißen will*  
Auf jeden Fall…  
*muss jetzt doch kurz anhalten um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und strahlt ihn an*  
*seufzt leicht*  
Gott, ich hab dich so vermisst.

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo den Künstler erwähnt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ist nicht klein zu kriegen…  
*strahlt ihn dann an, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und lacht wieder leise, als Matteo zustimmt, auf's Eis zu scheißen*  
*hat das Gefühl, aus dem Strahlen und Lachen nicht mehr raus zu kommen, seit er ihn wieder hat, gibt dann aber doch kurz einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als Matteo plötzlich stehen bleibt, weil er doch so schnell wie möglich in die WG möchte, um ihn ganz für sich zu haben*  
*merkt dann aber, dass Matteo ihn küssen will und zieht ihn sofort näher zu sich*  
*seufzt leise in den Kuss und sieht danach direkt sein Strahlen*  
*hat das so vermisst und kann gar nicht anders, als zurück zu strahlen*  
*strahlt noch mehr bei seinen Worten und legt eine Hand in seinen Nacken*  
*fährt sanft durch seine Haare und sieht ihn liebevoll an*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich dich auch… alles… dein Lächeln, deine Haare, deinen Geruch, deine Augen, deine Nähe… einfach alles…  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal und brummt sehnsuchtsvoll in den Kuss*  
*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich hab Nachholbedarf…

Matteo:  
*wird leicht verlegen, als David alles aufzählt*  
*ist ganz froh, als er nochmal geküsst wird und küsst ihn zurück*  
Ich auch sehr…  
*küsst ihn nochmal, aber nur kurz diesmal und greift wieder nach seiner Hand*  
Weiter geht's…  
*schafft es mit ihm in den Bus, setzen sich aber nicht, sondern bleiben bei der Tür stehen*  
*hat sofort angedockt und seinen Kopf bei David angelehnt*  
*laufen jetzt den kurzen Weg von der Haltestelle zur WG*  
Ist eigentlich wer zu Hause oder hast du die vertrieben?

David:  
*ist froh, dass sie nicht lange auf einen Bus warten müssen und lächelt sehr, als Matteo sofort bei ihm andockt*  
*schlingt beide Arme um ihn und lehnt sich an eine Fensterscheibe, damit er nicht umfällt*  
*greift sofort wieder nach Matteos Hand, als sie den Bus verlassen und läuft mit ihm zügig Richtung WG*  
*lacht leise bei seiner Frage*  
Ich hab’s versucht… Hans hat gestern schon sehr auffällig gemeint, dass wir die WG sicher für uns haben wollen, wenn du wieder da bist und hat sich dann bis heute Abend bei Michi einquartiert… Linn hat sofort gecheckt, worauf er hinaus wollte und erschrocken gefragt, ob sie zu ihren Eltern fahren soll, aber Laura war wieder ätzend drauf und meinte, dass sie sich diese Umstände doch nicht machen müsse… ich hab ihr aber auch gesagt, dass wir sie nicht vertreiben wollen. Und heute beim Frühstück war Laura irgendwie wieder super drauf. Hat gefragt, wann du kommst und dann Linn gefragt, ob sie Lust hat, heute Nachmittag mit ihr ins Kino zu gehen…  
*grinst leicht und sieht ihn von der Seite an*  
Also, wenn wir Glück haben, sind sie schon weg… ansonsten wohl spätestens in einer Stunde oder so…  
*sieht jetzt schon das Haus, in dem die WG ist und zieht schon mal seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche*

Matteo:  
*grinst bei seinem Bericht und lacht leicht*  
Ja, auf Hans ist Verlass… aber ja, Linn muss nicht extra zu ihren Eltern fahren… wobei, hat die denn keine anderen Freunde eigentlich? Weiß ich gar nicht… aber ist ja cool, wenn sie mit Laura ins Kino geht, das passt doch gut…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ach und selbst wenn, wir sagen kurz hallo und verziehen uns dann trotzdem…  
*muss leider Davids Hand loslassen, als er seinen Schlüssel rauszieht, weil er die rechte Hand von David hatte*  
*wartet, bis er die Tür auf hat und schlingt dann einfach wieder einen Arm um ihn*  
*gehen zusammen die Treppen und lässt dann wieder los, als David die Wohnungstür aufschließt*  
Home Sweet Home…

David:  
*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Plan, falls Linn und Laura noch da sein sollten*  
*wäre trotzdem lieber mit ihm komplett alleine und hofft einfach mal, dass sie schon weg sind*  
*geht mit Matteo zusammen die Treppen zur Wohnung hoch und steckt den Schlüssel in die Tür*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten, gibt ihm einen Kuss und meint*  
Jetzt auf jeden Fall…  
*schließt dann auf und stellt dabei fest, dass abgeschlossen war*  
*grinst in Matteos Richtung*  
War abgeschlossen… also… sturmfrei…  
*betritt die Wohnung und ruft trotzdem einmal laut*  
Halloooo???  
*geht ins Wohnzimmer und sieht einen Zettel von Laura an ihrer Zimmertür kleben: “Gehen nach dem Kino noch was essen… rechnet nicht vor acht mit uns. Gruß von Linn & Laura”*  
*macht den Zettel ab und streckt ihn Matteo entgegen, während er den anderen Arm ausstreckt, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen*

Matteo:  
*lächelt als David so in die Wohnung ruft und muss an das erste Mal denken, als er David hergebracht hat*  
*grinst also leicht und sagt “nice”, als keiner antwortet*  
*geht ihm dann hinterher ins Wohnzimmer und lässt seinen Rucksack auf die Couch fallen*  
*liest den Zettel und streckt eine Faust in die Höhe*  
Sauber!  
*lässt sich von David näher ziehen und schlingt wieder die Arme um ihn*  
*fährt mit der rechten Hand in seine Haare und sucht und findet seine Lippen*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo sich über Lauras Nachricht genauso freut wie er und lässt den Zettel in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, um beide Arme um Matteo schlingen zu können*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und vertieft diesen ziemlich schnell*  
*spürt ein Kribbeln im Bauch und im restlichen Körper, weil es so schön ist, ihn wieder so nah bei sich zu spüren*  
*taumelt leicht, als er ihn noch näher ziehen will, sich aber gleichzeitig näher an ihn drückt*  
*greift irgendwie geistesgegenwärtig nach der Türklinke und schiebt Matteo sanft in ihr Zimmer, ohne den Kuss zu lösen*  
*fährt dann fast schon automatisch mit der Hand unter sein Shirt und lächelt leicht in den Kuss, weil es ihm tatsächlich fast so vorkommt, als hätte er in den zwei Tagen vergessen, wie weich sich Matteos Haut anfühlt*  
*unterbricht den Kuss ganz kurz, um die Tür hinter ihnen schließen zu können*  
*dreht den Schlüssel rum und grinst dann leicht in Matteos Richtung*  
*greift nach dem Saum seines Shirts und zieht es ihm über den Kopf*  
*deutet Richtung Bett und fragt*  
Nachtisch?

Matteo:  
*verliert sich etwas in dem Kuss und merkt gar nicht richtig, wie David sie in ihr Zimmer bugsiert*  
*seufzt sofort, als er Davids Hand unter seinem Shirt spürt*  
*schaut dann etwas perplex, als er den Kuss löst*  
*sieht, wie er abschließt und grinst*  
Du hast den Schlüssel gefunden…  
*hebt dann seine Arme, als David ihm das Shirt überzieht und zieht ihn sofort wieder näher*  
*lacht leise bei seiner Frage*  
Ja, bitte…  
*zieht David sein Shirt auch aus und zieht ihn dann mit sich zum Bett*

David:  
*hmmt nur zustimmend, als Matteo nach dem Schlüssel fragt*  
*grinst dann, als Matteo dem Nachtisch zustimmt und lässt sich von ihm das Shirt ausziehen, ehe sie sich beide aufs Bett fallen lassen*  
(...)  
*hat sich danach sein Shirt wieder angezogen, aber den Binder aus Gemütlichkeitsgründen ausgelassen*  
*liegt nun bei Matteo im Arm und drückt ihn fest an sich, während sie sich immer wieder küssen und die Nähe des anderen genießen*  
*seufzt irgendwann wohlig und murmelt dann leise*  
Ich bin stolz auf uns, dass wir das gepackt haben…  
*sieht ihn an, während er gedankenverloren über seine Brust fährt*  
*fügt dann hinzu*  
Es ist doch irgendwie gut, das zu wissen… das wir sowas irgendwie hinkriegen können, wenn wir müssen… aber… also freiwillig brauch ich das nicht…

Matteo:  
*hat seine Arme fest um David geschlungen*  
*lächelt, als er so wohlig seufzt und hmmmt zustimmend*  
*nickt dann langsam*  
Ja, irgendwie… aber wir müssen's ja nicht drauf ankommen lassen…  
*lächelt leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Vor allem hab ich voll schlecht geschlafen… das muss ja auch nicht sein….  
*grinst leicht*  
Unser Bett hab ich auch sehr vermisst…

David:  
*hmmt zustimmend, als er meint, dass sie es nicht drauf ankommen lassen müssen und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*lächelt dann, als er /unser/ Bett sagt, drückt ihn nochmal sanft an sich und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
Ich hab vor allem /dich/ in unserem Bett vermisst… immer, wenn ich nachts wach geworden bin, hab ich im ersten Moment gedacht, du bist da und konnte dann nicht wieder einschlafen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass es nicht so ist…  
*muss daran denken, dass es fast schon körperlich schmerzhaft war, Matteo zu vermissen und schmiegt sich nur noch enger an ihn*  
*küsst seine Schulter und murmelt*  
Die Nächte waren echt am schlimmsten… und die Abfahrt und die ersten Stunden… das hat mich irgendwie total überrollt...

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an, als er erzählt*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ich auch… ich hab immer nach dir getastet und dann war das Bett schon zu Ende und dann hab ich mich hin und her gedreht….  
*hmmmt leicht, als er sagt, dass die Nächte am schlimmsten waren*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an*  
Die Abfahrt war am schlimmsten? Ja, ich konnte irgendwie erstmal gar nichts… Hanna hat bestimmt gedacht, ich bin bescheuert, weil ich kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen hab…

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Blick und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seinen Worten*  
*sagt leise*  
Das hat sie bestimmt nicht gedacht… ich glaub, sie ist ziemlich empathisch und hat das sicher verstanden…  
*denkt ebenfalls an die Abfahrt und meint dann*  
Ich glaub, ich hab Jonas ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, indem ich einfach gegangen bin… aber er hat’s ja dann auch irgendwie verstanden…  
*schließt kurz die Augen und verzieht das Gesicht*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich hätte es mir nicht /so/ schlimm vorgestellt… war irgendwie wie so eine Art Kontrollverlust… der Bus fährt weg und nimmt dich mit und ich kann nichts dagegen tun…  
*schluckt leicht und merkt erst jetzt in dem Moment, dass er mit Kontrollverlust in Bezug auf Matteo anscheinend noch weniger klar kommt, als in Bezug auf sich selbst*  
… und ich hab mich auf einmal ganz leer und hilflos gefühlt…  
*seufzt einmal und öffnet die Augen wieder*  
*sieht ihn vor sich und lächelt leicht*  
*denkt sich, dass sie eigentlich über schöne Dinge reden sollten, jetzt wo Matteo wieder da ist*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht als er sagt, dass Hanna empathisch*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als er über Jonas redet*  
Ich glaub, der hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen… hat sich mehrmals bei mir erkundigt, wie's mir geht und dass er es irgendwie nicht auf den Plan hatte, dass uns das vielleicht schwerer fällt… der wollte echt nur helfen dann…  
*schluckt dann auch leicht, als er David zuhört und zieht ihn automatisch noch etwas näher an ihn ran*  
*sagt leise*  
Das ist ein scheiß Gefühl… aber hey… du hast mich doch immer… egal, ob ich da bin oder nicht…

David:  
*hmmt, als es um Jonas geht*  
Hat er bestimmt nur kurzfristig vergessen… und als ich ihn dann so hab stehen lassen, ist es ihm wieder eingefallen… eigentlich kennt er dich doch ziemlich gut… und ich glaub, dass er auch ziemlich genau weiß, dass wir irgendwie ein Stück weit eine andere Beziehung führen als er und Hanna…  
*schmiegt sich enger an Matteo, als dieser ihn näher zieht und nickt, als er meint, dass das ein Scheiß Gefühl ist*  
*lächelt dann bei seinen nächsten Worten und seufzt leise*  
Ich weiß… aber irgendwas in mir drin wusste das irgendwie nicht und war total überfordert mit der Situation…  
*dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er ihn ansehen kann*  
… das nächste Mal wird sicher leichter…  
*legt die Hand an seine Wange und dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er ihn küssen kann*

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, eben… er kennt mich eigentlich… deswegen ja das schlechte Gewissen… ich glaub…  
*zögert leicht*  
Ich glaub, seit meinem Outing ist er irgendwie… keine Ahnung, sehr bedacht darauf, nix zu verpassen… und jetzt dachte er, er hat's wieder verbockt, aber hat er ja gar nicht…  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt*  
Bestimmt…. vorbereiteter und so…  
*küsst ihn zurück und will ihn dann eigentlich nochmal küssen, als sein Bauch rumort*  
*lacht leicht*  
Sorry… aber ich hab so gut wie kein Mittag gegessen, weil es ekligen Eintopf gab…

David:  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als Matteo über Jonas spricht und versucht zu verstehen, was er meint*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Naja, er hätte halt auch nicht wirklich viel dagegen machen können, dass es uns upgefuckt ging wegen der Trennung… ich weiß nicht… oder hätte es dir viel gebracht, vorher mit ihm darüber zu sprechen?  
*denkt sich, dass es ja vielleicht nochmal was anderes ist, da mit dem besten Freund drüber zu reden*  
*hofft, dass Jonas sich am Montag nicht nur mit Matteo treffen will, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, sondern weil er wirklich wissen will, wie es Matteo geht*  
*hmmt dann zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass es vorbereiteter wird*  
Ja und routinierter… da fällt es uns sicher schon leichter von Minute zu Minute zu denken… war zeitweise gar nicht so leicht, sich das einzureden…  
*hört dann nach ihrem Kuss seinen Bauch knurren und lacht leise*  
*setzt sich ruckartig auf, beugt sich wieder runter und drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Bauch*  
*murmelt gegen die Bauchdecke*  
Das hab ich auch vermisst….  
*prustet dann einmal auf den Bauch und richtet sich wieder auf*  
*lächelt zu Matteo*  
Bist du denn fit genug, was zu kochen? Ich hab alles eingekauft, was auf der Liste stand, aber wenn du zu faul bist, können wir uns auch ne Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen schieben…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, glaub nicht… weiß nicht… ich hab da nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht… sonst hätte ich ihn ja auch anschreiben können….  
*hmmmt dann auch zustimmend*  
Ja, ich hab schon oft gedacht, wie weit heute noch entfernt ist und musste mich dann erinnern….  
*lacht, als David sich aufsetzt und seinen Bauch küsst*  
Er hat dich auch vermisst….  
*richtet sich nach seiner Frage auch auf und grinst*  
Kochen krieg ich hin... ich will was Richtiges essen…  
*schaut David an und denkt, wie toll er aussieht, so zerwuschelt und glücklich*  
*fährt ihm einmal sanft durch die Haare und drückt ihm dann noch einen Kuss auf*  
*steht dann auf, zieht sich eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt an und geht mit David zur Küche*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass sein Bauch ihn auch vermisst hätte*  
Na das will ich schwer hoffen! Sonst wär ich beleidigt…  
*strahlt dann, als Matteo meint, dass er fit genug ist, was zu kochen*  
Sehr gut! Das hab ich nämlich auch vermisst… dein Essen!  
*greift nach seiner Hand, nachdem er ihm durch die Haare gefahren ist und drückt sie leicht, während er den Kuss erwidert*  
*greift dann nach einer Jogginghose und streift sie über*  
*wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und sieht, dass sie eigentlich noch massig Zeit haben, bis die anderen sich angekündigt haben*  
*nimmt trotzdem mal vorsichtshalber die Hoodiejacke mit in die Küche, legt sie auf einen der Barhocker und lehnt sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen den Herd*  
*schaut Matteo aufmerksam dabei zu, wie er den Kram zusammen sucht, den er ein eingekauft hat und fragt dann motiviert*  
Okay… was soll ich helfen?  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und schmunzelt ihn an*  
*ist gespannt, ob er helfen soll/darf oder eher nicht*

Matteo:  
*hat David Zutaten für einen Auflauf einkaufen lassen, weil er dachte, dass David dann Montag die Reste davon essen kann*  
*legt den Kopf schief, als er fragt, was er helfen soll*  
Hmmm, wirklich?  
*sieht dann, wie er nickt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Okay, du kannst es dir aussuchen... entweder Hack anbraten oder Gemüse schnibbeln oder Kartoffeln schälen?  
*wartet, für was sich David entscheidet und fängt dann mit einem der anderen Sachen an*  
Und hat Carlos sich entschieden, was er kochen will?

David:  
*grinst leicht und ein bisschen provokativ*  
Klar… ich muss doch irgendwie überleben, falls du mal wieder irgendein Wochenende einfach verschwindest… und alle anderen mit dir… es sei denn, du hast vor, dann jedes Mal für mich vorzukochen… soll ja Paare geben, wo ein Partner das macht…  
*lacht leise*  
*hört dann die Auswahlmöglichkeiten und entscheidet sich für das Gemüse, weil er hofft, da am wenigsten falsch zu machen*  
*setzt sich mit Matteo zusammen an den Küchentisch, der sich für die Kartoffeln entschieden hat und beginnt zu schnibbeln*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*  
Nee, nicht wirklich… er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was Kikis Lieblingsessen ist und will das irgendwie unauffällig versuchen, raus zu kriegen… ich denk mal, darauf wird es dann hinaus laufen....  
*nimmt sich eine Paprika, schneidet sie auf und entfernt die Kerne und den Strunk*  
Was hättest du gern? Würfel oder so Streifen?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich hab kein Problem damit, für dich vorzukochen, ich mach dann einfach von allem mehr, dann musst du halt die Sachen nochmal essen…  
*grinst dann, als er von Carlos und Kiki berichtet*  
Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass Kikis Lieblingsessen nicht was mega Ausgefallenes ist…  
*schaut auf bei seiner Frage und sieht die Paprika*  
Egal… so Gabel Größe halt…  
*schält die Kartoffeln, schneidet sie einmal durch und tut sie dann in den Topf mit Wasser*  
Wie war der Abend mit den Jungs denn sonst noch so?

David:  
*grinst*  
Und ich hab kein Problem damit, Sachen nochmal zu essen…  
*lacht dann leise*  
… aber ich hab auch kein Problem damit, zumindest ein bisschen selbst kochen zu können… selbst ist der Mann und so…  
*grinst ebenfalls, als es um Kiki geht*  
Ich hoffe vielmehr, dass sie momentan nicht wieder in einer veganen Phase ist… in Heidesee hat sie ganz normal mitgegessen, oder? Carlos meinte, sie hat alles gegessen und Jonas meinte, sie hätte vegetarisch gegessen, aber nicht vegan und Alex meinte, sie hat täglich ihre Meinung geändert…  
*nickt zur Paprikagröße und schnibbelt einfach mal weiter*  
*nickt dann, als er nach dem gestrigen Abend fragt*  
War nett…  
*grinst leicht*  
Naja, wenn man vom Anfang mal absieht… da haben sie mich schon irgendwie so behandelt, als könne ich bei einem falschen Wort von ihnen zusammenbrechen… Ich glaub, sie haben sich vorher sogar abgesprochen, wie sie den Abend angehen oder so… Ach und dein Name sollte anfangs vermieden werden...

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er von Kiki berichtet*  
Das passt ja alles… aber ich glaub auch, sie hat vegetarisch gegessen…  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass es nett war*  
Nett ist die kleine Schwester von…  
*hört dann aber weiter zu und muss unwillkürlich lachen*  
Ach echt? Weil sie dachten, dann geht es dir besser, wenn sie so tun, als würde es mich nicht geben? Das ist ja clever… Lass mich raten was verbockt hat… uhm… Abdi oder nee... Carlos, nee doch Abdi, ich leg mich fest. Abdi?

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo von der kleinen Schwester von … spricht*  
Nee… also schon wirklich nett… bis auf den Anfang eben… aber mehr als /wirklich nett/ bekommt kein Tag, an dem du nicht da bist… isso…  
*stößt die Luft aus bei Matteos Frage und grinst*  
Keine Ahnung, was sie damit erreichen wollten… müssen wir nochmal fragen…  
*muss dann selbst erstmal überlegen, wer’s verkackt hat und wiegt den Kopf hin und her, als er sich an die Situation erinnert*  
*meint amüsiert*  
Irgendwie beide… Abdi meinte irgendwas von wegen, das wäre das erste Mal, dass sie mich sehen ohne…  
*bricht so abrupt ab wie Abdi in dem Moment, fährt dann aber fort*  
... und dann hat er abgebrochen und Carlos hat ihm /mega unauffällig/ den Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt… Da wurd ich dann skeptisch und hab nachgefragt… sie haben es /mega unauffällig/ abgestritten und als ich meinte, dass sie dich wegen mir nicht ausklammern müssen, war Carlos total erleichtert, weil er meint, es wäre anstrengend irgendwas auszuklammern… und da war klar, dass sie irgendeinen Plan hatten, der aber anscheinend irgendwie nicht funktioniert hat…

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn halb belustigt, halb liebevoll an*  
Awww… danke… und dito.  
*lacht dann leicht, als er die Story erzählt*  
Ich seh es bildlich vor mir… war sicher nett gemeint… aber ja… wär ja wahrscheinlich sehr verkrampft gewesen dann…  
*steht auf, um eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser zu holen und schenkt beiden ein*  
*trinkt einen großen Schluck und fragt dann*  
Und Alex? Hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass der bei sowas mitzieht…

David:  
*nickt zum Thema verkrampft*  
Ja, am Anfang irgendwie schon… wurde dann ja aber Gott sei Dank schnell besser…  
*seufzt leise*  
Und war ja tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass ich mit den Jungs allein war… also ohne dich… das kam halt noch dazu. Zumindest bei mir… und ich hatte so ‘n bisschen das Gefühl, sie erwarten jetzt, dass ich auf Kommando mein Herz ausschütte… was ja eigentlich echt lieb gemeint ist, dass sie für mich da sein wollten… aber trotzdem… so auf Kommando?!  
*lacht leise und ein bisschen amüsiert und verzweifelt*  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm Wasser einschenkt*  
Danke…  
*schnibbelt noch das letzte Stück Paprika und trinkt dann einen Schluck*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage nach Alex*  
Alex kam ein bisschen später… der hat den peinlichen Anfang nicht wirklich mitbekommen… der Anfang mit ihm war irgendwie… unkomplizierter...  
*lächelt leicht*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Hättest du mal machen sollen… einfach eine total übertriebene Show hinlegen… wobei nee, die meinten es ja echt nur gut…  
*schaut ihn dann leicht skeptisch an, als er auch nochmal betont, dass es ja das erste Mal ohne ihn war*  
Aber du hast nicht sowas gesagt wie “Ihr seid ja nur hier, weil ihr mit Matteo befreundet seid”, oder?  
*nickt dann, als er von Alex erzählt*  
Ja, hab ich mir gedacht… der ist halt ein bisschen rationaler, ne? Wobei… vielleicht war es auch nur unkomplizierter, weil du ihn am liebsten hast…  
*grinst leicht*  
Best Buds forever und so…

David:  
*lacht einmal kurz und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hätte sich das nie getraut*  
Eben! Es war ja wirklich nett gemeint… und ich glaub, es war halt nur am Anfang ein bisschen verkrampft, weil die Situation neu war… wenn du das nächste Mal weg bist, ist es bestimmt anders…  
*sieht seinen skeptischen Blick und hört dann seine Frage*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, meint dann aber zögernd*  
Nein?  
*fragt sich, wie sie eigentlich nochmal auf das Thema gekommen sind, dass sie nicht nur wegen Matteo da waren, aber ist sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er selbst nichts dergleichen gesagt hat*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Theorie über Alex*  
Vielleicht hab ich ihn auch am liebsten, weil es mit ihm so unkompliziert ist…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Neee, sie sind ja eigentlich alle gleich kompliziert und unkompliziert… aber Alex macht nicht aus so vielen Sachen ne große Sache… das war in dem Moment ganz hilfreich. Er hat gefragt, wie’s mir geht, ich hab irgendwas gesagt von wegen besser als den Tag davor, aber du fehlst mir und er meinte, ich soll durchhalten… Thema abgehakt. Das war in dem Moment gut. Aber hätt ich mehr drüber reden wollen, wär’s wahrscheinlich auch gut gewesen…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, weil er Matteo sicher nicht erklären muss, wie eine Freundschaft funktioniert*  
*murmelt darum hinterher*  
Naja, du kennst das ja von Jonas…  
*sieht, dass Matteo mit den Kartoffeln fertig ist und greift selbst nach der letzten Paprika*

Matteo:  
*nickt schwer*  
Bestimmt. Ihr spielt euch ein.  
*schaut ihn dann kurz skeptisch an, akzeptiert dann aber sein nein*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er über Alex redet und kann sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen*  
Mhmmm… okay… also es ist unkompliziert mit Alex, weil er dich gut kennt und ahnt was du brauchst und dir das dann auch gibt… und weil du ihm vertraust… und weil’s gut ist, so wie es ist… und du vergleichst es mit mir und Jonas…  
*grinst nun etwas breiter*  
Und die Rede war nochmal für was gut? Abzustreiten, dass er dein bester Freund ist?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und strahlt ihn an*  
Ist doch cool… ich freu mich…

David:  
*schaut Matteo skeptisch an, als er schmunzelt*  
*nickt dann leicht und immer zögernder zu dem, was er von sich gibt und murmelt zustimmendes “hmms”  
*schaut noch skeptischer, als er letztendlich grinst und schenkt ihm dann den Sekretariatsblick*  
*pffft*  
*kann aber nicht lange böse gucken, weil Matteo ihn so anstrahlt*  
*wird ein bisschen verlegen*  
Naja… keine Ahnung… das ist ja nicht wirklich vergleichbar mit Jonas und dir… oder mit dem, was ich früher mit Patrick hatte… wir kennen uns ja noch nicht so lange… ich finde, wir können sagen, dass ich von den Jungs mit ihm am besten befreundet bin…  
*weiß nicht, ob sich innerhalb von 2 bis 3 Monaten eine beste Freundschaft entwickeln kann und bleibt deswegen lieber vorsichtig*  
*beugt sich zu Matteo rüber und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Aber ich freu mich, dass du dich freust!  
*schaut ihn dann nochmal an und wird gerade mal wieder erst so richtig bewusst, dass er ihn wieder hat*  
*lächelt ihn liebevoll an und seufzt leise*  
Und ich freu mich, dass du wieder da bist!

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Jaja, immer schön vorsichtig, man weiß ja nie…  
*grinst, als er einen Kuss bekommt*  
Ich freu mich, wenn er dafür sorgt, dass es dir gut oder besser geht…  
*streckt ihm grinsend die Zunge raus, als er ihn so anstrahlt*  
Ich freu mich auch!  
*wirft ihm einen Luftkuss zu und fuchtelt dann mit Messer Richtung Gemüse*  
Und jetzt komm! Weiter schnibbeln! Ich hab Hunger…  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*schaut auf den Gemüseberg vor sich, als Matteo meint, dass er Hunger hat und überprüft, ob er irgendwas übersehen hat, hat er aber nicht*  
*grinst ihn an*  
Ähmm… fertig?  
*deutet auf das Gemüse und nimmt dann die Schüssel, in die er alles geworfen hat und trägt sie zur Arbeitsplatte*  
*schaut ihn fragend an*  
Und jetzt? Muss man das irgendwie vorkochen oder kommt das so mit in die Auflaufform und wird dann im Ofen gar?  
*tritt zur Seite, um Matteo Platz zu machen*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Und während ich mir gleich abgucke, wie du das Hackfleisch anbrätst, kannst du ja mal ein bisschen von /deinem/ Wochenende erzählen - das war bestimmt spannender als meins…


	11. 08.09.2019 (2) - Vorbereitet auf eventuelle nervöse Emotionalitäten

**Sonntag, 18:23 Uhr**

**WhatsApp David/Alex:**

Alex (18:23 Uhr)  
Hey David, du bist wahrscheinlich noch am Wiedersehen feiern und ich erwarte auch keine sofortige Antwort. Aber wegen morgen: Ich weiß, der Termin ist um 10 Uhr und man braucht ne knappe halbe Stunde von der WG aus. Bist du eher der Typ der dann um halb zehn oder um neun abgeholt werden möchte?

David (18:32 Uhr)  
Hey… wir haben gerade gegessen und gleich geht’s weiter mit Wiedersehen feiern. Ich würde sagen, ich bin der Typ, der so um viertel nach neun fahren würde? Dann haben wir ne viertel Stunde Luft, falls alle Ampeln rot sind oder wir keinen Parkplatz finden… Ist das okay? Danke nochmal, dass du mitkommst!

Alex (18:35 Uhr)  
Oh, da hab ich ja genau das richtige Zeitfenster erwischt. Alles klar, bin morgen viertel nach neun bei dir. Ich schreib dich an, wenn ich da bin, dann kannst du runterkommen. Und bedank dich nicht dauernd, Schreibner, ist doch kein großes Ding.

David (18:37 Uhr)  
Wenn ich morgen vor Nervosität und Aufregung die Wände hoch gehe und du mich aushalten musst, änderst du deine Meinung vielleicht noch. Für mich ist es ein großes Ding! Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht alleine hin muss. Bis morgen!

Alex (18:40 Uhr):  
Alles klar, ich bin vorbereitet auf eventuelle nervöse Emotionalitäten. Bis morgen dann, schlaf gut!


	12. 09.09.2019 (1) - Narkosearzt abgehakt

**Montag, 12:15 Uhr**

**WhatsApp, David/Matteo**

David (12:15 Uhr):  
Hey… das zieht sich hier alles noch ein bisschen… wir werden von einem zum anderen geschickt. Ist soweit aber alles ziemlich gut und informativ und alle sind sehr nett. Gerade sitzen wir vor dem Zimmer des Narkosearztes und warten, dass wir dran kommen… Ich werd irgendwie immer aufgeregter - gerade fühlt es sich irgendwie so richtig real an. Nur noch vier Tage! :-0 Aber ich schaff’s wahrscheinlich doch nicht, dass wir in deiner Mittagspause telefonieren. :-( Ist bei dir denn alles gut? Ich denk an dich! <3

Matteo (12:32 Uhr):  
Hey... na, das dauert ja... aber ist doch gut. Lieber zu gründlich als so wischi waschi. Ich hoffe, du hast den Narkosearzt meine Frage gestellt? Noch 4 Tage, Schreibner, dann ist es geschafft!! Bei mir ist alles gut, nichts Aufregendes hier. Schreib auf jeden Fall, wenn du raus bist, vielleicht kann ich mich kurz absetzen, dass wir doch einmal kurz telefonieren…

David (12:48 Uhr):  
Narkosearzt abgehakt und deine Frage gestellt und beantwortet bekommen… ich erzähl dir aber später alles in Ruhe… entweder am Telefon oder nach deinem Treffen mit Jonas live und in Farbe. Müssen jetzt nochmal hoch auf die Station, damit ich mich da schon mal vorstelle und weiß, wo und bei wem ich mich am Freitag melden muss. Wird übrigens eine kurz Nacht… wir sollen spätestens um halb acht hier sein am Freitag… hab gerade mal geschaut: Wir müssen um 6:27 Uhr die U-Bahn nehmen… :-O :-O (Alternativ kann ich auch Donnerstagabend schon kommen… das hab ich aber abgelehnt).  
Schön, dass bei dir alles gut ist! Bis später, tesorino

Matteo (12:53 Uhr)  
Nee, keine zusätzliche Nacht, das schaffen wir schon. Wir gehen Donnerstag einfach schon um acht ins Bett oder so. Ich kann dich nach Feierabend anrufen, auch wenn Jonas schon da ist... ansonsten ja, dann halt, wenn ich wieder da bin. Machst du noch was mit Alex?

David (13:24 Uhr):  
Alex hat gerade angeboten, uns am Freitag früh zu fahren. Dann müssen wir erst um kurz vor sieben los… hab das Angebot mal angenommen und ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn dafür jetzt noch auf einen Kakao einlade…  
Kannst ja nach Feierabend anrufen, falls Jonas auf sich warten lässt - sonst geht unser Telefonat von deiner Jonas-Zeit ab bzw. du hängst Jonas-Zeit hinten dran und die geht dann von meiner Sehnsuchtsakkuaufladzeit ab…;-)

Matteo (14:41)  
So machen wir das, will auf gar keinen Fall Sehnsuchtsakkuaufladezeit reduzieren <3\. Und sag Alex danke, aber passen in sein Auto überhaupt drei Leute?

David (14:42 Uhr):  
*schickt ein Bild von einem Skaterpark und schreibt drunter*  
Ich wurde verschleppt…

Matteo: (14:45)  
Haha, genial! Und? Stellst du dich auch mal auf ein Board? Sag Alex, ich will auf jeden Fall ein Foto!

David (15:30)  
Einer von uns muss sich auf die “Rückbank” quetschen. Er meint, das geht - wir wären ja beide dürre Heringe und hätten kurze Beine…

David (15:32)  
*schickt ein Foto von sich, wie er breitbeinig auf einem Skateboard sitzt und irgendein Typ ihn anschiebt*  
*schreibt drunter*  
Erster Versuch war dann sitzend… erschien mir sicherer…

David (15:34)  
*schickt ein Video, was anscheinend Alex gefilmt hat: Man sieht ihn stehend auf einem Skateboard, wie er ein bisschen wackelig versucht, Schwung zu kriegen und Alex den Sekretariatsblick zuwirft, als er bemerkt, dass Alex ihn filmt, dann aber lacht und meint: “Hältst du das für die Nachwelt fest?” und Alex: “Klar… falls du mal Profi wirst, kann ich sagen, ich war dabei, als du das erste Mal auf einem Board gestanden hast… und jetzt, deine erste Rampe…”*  
*man sieht, wie David ihm den Stinkefinger zeigt und dadurch die Balance verliert und grinsend vom Board steigt*  
*schreibt unter das Video*  
Das war vor 20 Minuten… inzwischen klappt es schon ein bisschen besser…  
Alex ist voll der Profi…

David (15:35)  
<3

Matteo (16:43)  
Oh wow, ich glaub ich hab mich gerade nochmal in dich verliebt, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist! :-) <3 Sag Alex tausend Dank für die Dokumentation. Und klar ist Alex Profi, der macht das ja auch schon seit tausend Jahren. Grüße an ihn. Und ich vermiss dich <3

David (17:39):  
Schleimer :-P Also muss ich jetzt Skateboard fahren lernen, um noch mehr von dir geliebt zu werden?! ;-) Alex lässt zurückgrüßen… er fährt mich gerade zurück zur WG - ganz schön praktisch so mit Chauffeur… Werd mir dann die Reste vom Auflauf machen. Ich wünsch dir gleich einen schönen Feierabend und viel Spaß mit Jonas. Ich vermiss dich auch und freu mich auf später! <3

Matteo (18:04)  
Wie gesagt, bin nicht sicher, dass ich dich noch mehr lieben kann als eh schon ;-) Aber du auf nem Skateboard… joa… ;-) Lass es dir schmecken, und bis später! <3

David (19:32)  
Miss yoooouuuu! :-( Aber fühl dich nicht gedrängt, in die WG zu kommen. Genieß deine Zeit mit Jonas! Komm nicht wegen mir zurück! Aber ich vermiss dich trotzdem! Gruß an Jonas und viel Spaß noch.  
PS: Ich guck jetzt mal, was Netflix so zu bieten hat, um mich vom Vermissen abzulenken…

Matteo (19:45)  
*schickt Bild von sich und Jonas*  
Miss you too <3 Höchstens noch ein Stündchen oder so, dann komm ich nach Hause. Genieß Netflix und ich komm dann bald für den chill part ;)

David (19:48)  
Ja zum Chill Part!!! Beeil dich! Und zum Sehnsuchtsakkuaufladen… danke für das Foto! <3 Bis später!


	13. 09.09.2019 (2) - Da fühlt man sich ganz schön hilflos, was?

**Montag, 18:06 Uhr:**

Jonas:  
*hat den Tag heute größtenteils mit Hanna verbracht und ihr erzählt, dass er später noch mit Matteo verabredet ist*  
*haben ein bisschen über David und Matteo gesprochen und wie sie die beiden am Wochenende erlebt haben und dabei mal wieder festgestellt, dass die beiden ganz anders ticken als sie und sie das bei den beiden ganz niedlich finden und sich für sie freuen, dass das aber für sie nicht wirklich was ist, da sie auch Zeit für sich und Zeit allein mit ihren Freunden brauchen*  
*war froh, dass sie sich da einig waren und hat mit ihr auch darüber gesprochen, dass er Matteo gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er nicht auf dem Schirm hatte, dass David und er anders ticken als sie*  
*hat sich von Hanna beruhigen lassen, dass Matteo ihm das sicher nicht übel nimmt und es heute bestimmt ein netter Abend wird*  
*steht jetzt pünktlich vor dem Lambda und wartet*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob er rein gehen soll, sieht Matteo dann aber auch schon aus der Tür kommen*  
*lächelt ihm entgegen*

Matteo:  
*hat im Mitarbeiterraum noch schnell David geschrieben, bevor er sich fertig gemacht hat*  
*kommt jetzt raus und grinst, als er Jonas schon warten sieht*  
Na, Mister Überpünktlich, alles gut?  
*schlägt mit ihm nur einmal kurz ein zur Begrüßung*  
Also Döner oder willst du was anderes?

Jonas:  
*lacht*  
Pünktlichkeit ist die Höflichkeit der Könige, mein Freund… aber ja, alles gut…  
*schlägt mit ihm ein und haut ihm einmal sacht gegen den Oberarm*  
*sieht sich dann kurz um und nickt*  
Ja, schon Döner, oder? Vorne an der Ecke ist ein Laden… und ein Stückchen weiter ein Park… es sei denn, du willst dich rein setzen… aber bei dem Wetter…  
*denkt sich, dass sie das gute Wetter noch genießen sollten, so lange es geht*  
*setzt sich mit ihm zusammen in Bewegung und sieht ihn von der Seite an*  
Und bei dir auch alles gut? Wie war die Arbeit?

Matteo:  
*pfft nur leicht grinsend bei seinem Spruch über Könige*  
*nickt dann sofort zum Döner*  
Ja, voll… Döner geht immer…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, schon draußen, noch die Sonne genießen und so…  
*läuft dann mit ihm los und spürt schon, dass er ihn mustert*  
Jup, alles gut… Arbeit war gut, ist halt noch alles sehr in der Lernphase, wo muss ich wann hin, wo kann und soll ich anpacken, wie geh ich mit den Leuten um und so… aber alles in allem, echt gut ja…  
*schaut ihn dann auch an*  
Und du so? Was hast du getrieben heute?

Jonas:  
*hört ihm interessiert zu und nickt dann*  
Ey, das hört sich doch gut an. Und klar… Lernphase… du bist ja gerade mal ne Woche da… die Routine kommt schon noch… Hauptsache, die Leute sind cool und es macht dir Spaß…  
*lächelt, als er ihn anschaut und dann ein bisschen mehr bei seiner Frage*  
Ich hab mich mit Hanna getroffen… gegen Mittag schon. Die hat heute die erste Spätschicht. Wir waren erst ein Eis essen und dann bei ihr… schöne Grüße übrigens… wir hatten gestern jetzt nicht so wirklich Zeit, Wiedersehen zu feiern… wir mussten ihrem Vater helfen, Regale aufzubauen… also haben wir’s heute nachgeholt… also so ein bisschen zumindest…  
*grinst dann leicht und ditscht mit seiner Schulter gegen Matteos*  
Und bei dir? Erzähl mal... wie war denn euer Wiedersehen? Wieder sofort zurück auf Wolke sieben?

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort zu dem, was Jonas sagt*  
Ja, klar, das kommt schon noch alles… solang die zufrieden mit mir sind, ist alles tutti…  
*grinst dann, als er sagt, dass er sich mit Hanna getroffen hat*  
Cool, Grüße zurück…  
*schaut ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an, als er ihn ditscht und bei seiner Frage*  
Klar, Mann, immer… ich war nie weg von Wolke sieben.  
*lacht leicht*  
Nee, war echt gut… Wiedersehen gefeiert, was gegessen, noch ein bisschen gefeiert…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich weiß ja, dass du und Hanna da anders seid… aber ist halt echt mega weird, David nicht zu sehen…

Jonas:  
*hebt abwehrend die Hände und lacht bei seinen Worten*  
Oh, sorry, Bro… wie konnte ich das vergessen?!  
*wird dann aber wieder ernster und hört ihm zu*  
*lächelt leicht, stöhnt dann aber leise, als es sich ein bisschen so anhört, als würde er sich rechtfertigen*  
*wird langsamer und sieht ihn an*  
Ey, Brudi… jede Beziehung ist anders. Hab ich vorhin mit Hanna auch nochmal drüber gesprochen. Und wir freuen uns mega für euch… aber auch für uns… dass wir halt wen gefunden haben, mit dem es passt. Hanna und ich würden wahrscheinlich die Wände hochgehen, wenn wir so viel zusammen hocken würden, wie David und du… und ihr beide würdet die Wände hochgehen, wenn ihr euch so selten sehen würdet, wie Hanna und ich… also einfach mega, dass wir alle den richtigen Partner haben, mit dem es so super passt… und glaub mir, nachdem ich David am Freitag am Bus gesehen hab, konnte ich mir so in etwa vorstellen, wie’s dir geht… und echt… nochmal sorry, dass ich nicht früher darüber nachgedacht hab…  
*erreicht die Dönerbude, ist sich aber unschlüssig, ob sie erst reingehen und bestellen oder erst weiterreden wollen und bleibt darum erstmal davor stehen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als Jonas sich so entschuldigt und knufft ihn einfach nur leicht*  
*wird automatisch auch langsamer, als er es wird und hört ihm zu*  
*schüttelt zum Ende hin den Kopf*  
*bleibt auch stehen, weil sie die Dönerbude erreicht haben, aber will noch antworten*  
Also du musst dich echt nicht entschuldigen, wirklich nicht… David und ich haben da nämlich auch drüber gesprochen…  
*grinst leicht*  
… und ich glaub, du hättest auch echt einfach nix machen können, selbst wenn du dran gedacht hättest… und du hast schon Recht, also dass da alle anders sind und es cool ist, dass wir die gefunden haben, die da zu uns passen…  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*  
Und wir beide, wir hauen uns doch schon an, wenn wir was brauchen, oder? Also keinen Stress. Ich hätte dir schon Bescheid gesagt, wenn ich dich gebraucht hätte…

Jonas:  
*merkt, dass Matteo noch antworten will und bleibt darum vor der Dönerbude stehen*  
*hört ihm zu und lächelt leicht, als er meint, dass David und er auch über dieses Thema gesprochen haben*  
*verzieht ein wenig zweifelnd das Gesicht, als er meint, dass er nichts hätte machen können und dass sie sich schon anhauen, wenn sie was brauchen*  
*zögert kurz, sagt dann aber doch*  
Naja, meistens tun wir das… also uns anhauen, wenn wir was brauchen… aber hey, es gab auch Zeiten… da hast du nichts gesagt… und auch da denk ich mir, dass ich’s vielleicht hätte früher checken müssen… das soll jetzt auf keinen Fall ein Vorwurf an dich sein, dass du nichts gesagt hast… oder halt erst so spät… sondern eher an mich selbst… ich hab ja schon gemerkt, dass du irgendwie komisch drauf warst damals… als das mit David los ging… aber ich hab’s irgendwie nicht hinterfragt am Anfang und dafür könnt ich mir echt selbst in den Hintern treten!  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Aber okay… vielleicht ist das echt Vergangenheit und in Zukunft hauen wir uns dann halt echt wieder an, wenn wir uns brauchen, Deal?  
*deutet mit dem Kopf zur Ladentür*  
Rein?

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht zu allem, was er sagt*  
*hat sich ehrlicherweise schon manchmal gefragt, warum Jonas nie gemerkt hat, was eigentlich mit ihm los war*  
*weiß aber auch, dass er es halt auch echt sehr geheim gehalten hat*  
Ey, ich wollte ja auch nicht, dass das jemand checkt… also mach du dir bitte auch keinen Vorwurf mehr, okay?  
*grinst dann auch und nickt*  
Genau, das war damals… heute ist anders, Deal.  
*geht dann mit ihm rein und bestellen beide einen Döner*  
*gehen dann zu dem Park und finden ein ganz nettes Plätzchen*  
Wie war’s denn Samstag eigentlich? David hat gesagt, der Anfang war ein bisschen krampfig?  
*lacht leicht*  
Habt ihr echt versucht, mich nicht zu erwähnen?

Jonas:  
*ist froh, dass Matteo dem Deal zustimmt, dass es heute anders ist als damals und denkt sich, dass der Gedanke tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigend ist, dass er jetzt David hat und sie zu zweit ein bisschen darauf schauen können, ob bei Matteo wirklich alles okay ist*  
*bestellen dann Döner und setzen sich damit in den Park*  
*beißt gerade in seinen rein, als er Matteos Fragen hört*  
*lacht leise, aber kaut erst soweit auf, dass er sprechen kann*  
So war zumindest erst der Plan… du kennst ja Abdi und Carlos… ich wollte halt nicht, dass sie indiskret sind und wie so’n Panzer über David drüber rollen… aber er hat’s ziemlich schnell durchschaut… hab mir echt Sorgen um ihn gemacht nach Freitag…  
*trinkt einen Schluck von der Cola, die sie ebenfalls gekauft haben und gibt dann zu*  
Am Anfang war’s schon irgendwie… ja, okay… ein bisschen krampfig…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, aber war halt auch das erste Mal, dass wir mit ihm allein waren… also ohne dich. Ich weiß, das sollte eigentlich keine Rolle spielen, aber ich glaub, es war schon in unser aller Köpfen… also bei David auch… aber wir konnten dann recht schnell ein paar Dinge klarstellen und danach war’s echt chillig. Hat er dir erzählt, dass wir zusammen kochen wollen?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
Ja, Carlos und Abdi reden öfter mal bevor sie nachdenken…  
*wird dann kurz ernst als er sagt, dass er sich echt Sorgen gemacht hat*  
Ich glaub, David hat nicht gedacht, dass ihn die Abfahrt schon so runterzieht, der hat das erst später erwartet…  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass es krampfig war*  
*stutzt dann aber kurz, als er weiter redet*  
Ähm ja, er hat vom kochen erzählt… aber warte mal…  
*schaut Jonas an*  
Was konntet ihr klarstellen?

Jonas:  
*nickt bei Matteos Vermutung*  
Kann sein… aber ich war echt geschockt. Hab ihn so noch nie gesehen… ich mein, er wirkt halt immer so taff und stark und cool… und gut gelaunt… und ich vergesse ganz oft, was für ne krasse Geschichte er eigentlich hat...  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und beißt nochmal in seinen Döner*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass David vom Kochen erzählt hat und grinst leicht, weil er die Vorstellung echt witzig findet, wie sie mit sechs Jungs bei Alex in der Küche hantieren*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber bei seiner Frage und sagt dann mit halbvollem Mund*  
Na, dass wir nicht wegen dir da sind, sondern wegen ihm…  
*schluckt runter*  
Und ich glaub, ihm tat’s auch echt gut, dass Alex dann noch kam…  
*lacht leise*  
Hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass die das hinkriegen mit ihrer tieferen Bindung… aber scheint ja echt zu funktionieren… wie auch immer…

Matteo:  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als Jonas Davids Geschichte erwähnt*  
*denkt daran, wie David gesagt hat, dass ihm der Kontrollverlust schwerfällt, sagt das aber nicht*  
*nickt nur*  
Ja, er ist beides… taff und sensibel…  
*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn, als Joans sagt, was sie geklärt haben*  
Ich dachte, das war nicht Thema? Hat David doch was gesagt?  
*fragt sich gerade, ob er sich falsch erinnert, was David ihm gestern erzählt hat*  
*lächelt dann aber auch, als er Alex erwähnt*  
Doch, ich hab’s irgendwie gedacht… ich find, das passt… die beiden…  
*beißt von seinem Döner ab und grinst*  
Ich glaub, das dauert nicht lang und die sind best buds forever.

Jonas:  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo meint, David wäre taff und sensibel*  
*hat sowas ja eigentlich schon vermutet, weil er Matteo schon so einschätzt, dass er mit niemandem so gut klar käme, der nicht auch sensibel wäre*  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass das nicht Thema war und versucht, sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern*  
Wie? Nicht Thema? Boar, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie das war… ich hab irgendwie sowas gesagt wie von wegen, dass wir ja hier sind, weil David unser Freund ist und nicht, weil er mit dir zusammen ist oder so… und Carlos und Abdi haben gelacht, weil das ja irgendwie klar ist, aber für David war’s wohl nicht so klar… Abdi hat n ziemlich guten Vergleich gebracht… dass David ihm ja auch nicht mit Sam geholfen hat, weil er mit dir befreundet ist, sondern weil er eben Abdi mag… und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nach dem Outingvideo so oder so angesprochen hätte - ganz unabhängig von dir und der Tatsache, dass ich wusste, dass ihr was am Laufen habt…  
*greift nach seiner Cola und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*grinst dann, als es um Alex und David geht*  
Best Buds forever!? Alexander Hardenberg?  
*lacht leise*  
Warum meinst du, es passt bei den beiden?  
*hat sich da eigentlich nicht wirklich Gedanken drum gemacht, aber findet sie auf den ersten Blick schon ziemlich unterschiedlich*

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu, als er von dem Gespräch berichtet*  
*findet, dass das alles ganz gut klingt und lächelt*  
Da habt ihr gute Argumente gebracht, hoffentlich glaubt er es jetzt endlich mal… bei mir war er immer skeptisch…  
*beißt nochmal ab und grinst dann, als Jonas nach Alex und David fragt*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Die haben so ne Antenne füreinander irgendwie… und ich glaub, Alex ist eine gute Mischung von rational und empathisch, damit kann David ganz gut um… und David ist gerade heraus, der sagt, was er meint. Schätze, das weiß Alex zu schätzen…  
*lacht und ditscht mit der Schulter leicht gegen ihn*  
Ich mein, die schlagen natürlich niemals uns beide, aber das tut ja keiner…

Jonas:  
*lächelt ebenfalls, als Matteo lächelt und nickt*  
Ich glaub, er ist auf nem guten Weg. Musste es vielleicht nur nochmal hören…  
*beißt nochmal ein kleines Stück vom Döner ab und meint dann*  
Ich glaub, es war echt ganz gut, dass du nicht da warst…  
*lacht einmal kurz*  
Also nicht allgemein… aber, dass wir mal was mit ihm alleine gemacht haben… hat ihm das vielleicht ganz gut gezeigt, dass er ein netter Kerl ist und wir deswegen mit ihm abhängen…. und nicht, weil wir mit dir abhängen und er irgendwie dabei ist, verstehst du?  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er über Alex und David spricht und nickt, während er spricht*  
Hmmm… stimmt… das kann sein…  
*grinst, als Matteos Schulter gegen seine ditscht und lächelt dann liebevoll bei seinen Worten*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Genau… uns schlägt niemand… 15 Jahre muss erstmal einer toppen...  
*lacht dann, weil er wieder an Alex und David denkt*  
Ey, Samstag dachte ich einmal kurz, dass David Alex voll im Griff hat. Alex wollte sich direkt ausklinken, als es ums Kochen ging… Ey, aber ein Hundeblick von David und Alex war dabei… dass den mal irgendwer außer Mia knackt… wobei ich finde, dass er auch in unserer Gegenwart so langsam auftaut… macht wohl alles Davids’ guter Einfluss…

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er sagt, dass es gut war, dass er nicht da war*  
Hab schon verstanden… für das Rudel auf jeden Fall gut… dann fühlt David sich vielleicht endlich mal nicht mehr nur als Freund von…  
*grinst, als Jonas zustimmt, dass sie niemand toppen kann*  
Stimmt!  
*lacht dann, als er von David und Alex erzählt*  
Ich versteh Alex… dem Blick ist echt schwer zu widerstehen…  
*nickt dann aber ernster*  
Aber ja, ich find auch… ich glaub echt, dass David da eine Rolle spielt… damit hat er zumindest einen Vertrauten und vertraut uns dabei vielleicht auch mehr…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich find ihn auch netter als gedacht… also irgendwie… man kann ganz gut mit ihm reden, glaub ich… wenn er dich ernst nimmt.  
*lacht wieder leicht*

Jonas:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass Davids Hundeblick schwer zu widerstehen ist*  
Na dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass er ihn bei mir noch nie aufgesetzt hat…  
*nickt zu seinen Vermutungen*  
Hmmm… wahrscheinlich…  
*grinst leicht*  
Also hast du ihn durch David auch ein bisschen besser kennengelernt?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich hatte ja durch Abi Chaker ein bisschen was mit ihm zu tun… also man konnte schon gut mit ihm reden. Er hat coole Ideen und irgendwie den Überblick. Aber ich fand ihn immer ein bisschen unnahbar… und ich find, das bröckelt bei uns jetzt minimal… bin mal gespannt, ob da irgendwann noch mehr von abfällt…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und fällt dann was ein*  
Hmm… a apropos… Alex und David… war Alex nicht heute mit David bei diesem Vorgespräch für Freitag? Hast du irgendwas gehört, wie’s war? Wollte David eigentlich noch schreiben und selbst fragen, aber hab’s dann nicht mehr geschafft wegen Hanna…  
*ist ein bisschen stolz auf sich, dass er so galant die Überleitung auf die Mastek geschafft hat und beobachtet Matteos Reaktion*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, schon so ein bisschen… ich mein, ich glaub, so richtig gute Freunde werden wir wahrscheinlich nie, aber ist auch okay so…  
*nickt dann zu seiner Beschreibung zu Alex*  
Ja, mir ist er manchmal ein bisschen zu verkopft irgendwie…  
*nimmt noch einen großen Bissen von seinem Döner und muss deswegen erstmal kauen und schlucken, bevor er antworten kann*  
Ja, waren sie… David hat ein bisschen geschrieben… lief wohl alles ganz gut, aber länger als gedacht… den ausführlichen Bericht bekomm ich dann später...wir müssen Freitag wohl schon voll früh da sein, aber Alex fährt uns, also ist es n bisschen entspannter als Bahn fahren zumindest…

Jonas:  
*hört ihm zu und nickt, als er meint, dass er den ausführlichen Bericht erst später bekommt*  
*lächelt dann, als er hört, dass Alex sie fährt*  
Früh heißt? 8 Uhr? OP soll um neun starten, oder? Na dann wahrscheinlich sogar früher als acht… Nice von Alex, euch zu fahren…  
*beißt noch ein kleines Stück von seinem Döner ab, kaut und fragt dann*  
Und? Ist David sehr aufgeregt? Oder nervös? Oder freut er sich mehr?  
*grinst leicht*  
Oder alles auf einmal?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Halb acht da sein… Ja, wirklich nice, sonst hätten wir um halb sieben die Bahn nehmen müssen, so ist’s besser…  
*nickt leicht grinsend zu allen Fragen*  
Alles zusammen, glaub ich… aber die Freude und Aufregung überwiegen schon… versteh ich auch voll, der wartet da schon ewig drauf… und dann ist er endlich den doofen Binder los und so…  
*nickt nochmal und schluckt leicht*  
Wird auf jeden Fall besser, wenn die OP überstanden ist und danach nix nachkommt…  
*beißt schnell von seinem Döner ab, damit er sich nicht wieder in Gedanken verstrickt, was schief gehen könnte*

Jonas:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht, als Matteo meint, dass David wohl alles zusammen ist*  
*hmmt zustimmend*  
Stell ich mir echt mega krass vor… so lange darauf zu warten, nur damit man endlich ein Stück weit mehr derjenige sein kann, der man ist… auf jeden Fall hat er danach ein Stück weit mehr Normalität… ich meine, klar, uns hätte das ja echt nicht gestört, wenn er den Binder ausgezogen hätte… aber ich kann ihn da schon auch verstehen, dass er das eben nicht wollte… das mit der Dysphorie wird danach sicher besser…  
*sieht, dass Matteo schluckt und runzelt leicht die Stirn bei seinen Worten*  
Was meinst du mit “danach nix nachkommt”? Was sollte denn nachkommen?

Matteo:  
*nickt doll, während Jonas redet*  
Ja… da ist es leider echt egal, wie tolerant die Leute drum rum sind… das Gefühl ist halt da…  
*findet es mal wieder krass, wie schnell David das bei ihm nicht mehr hatte und spürt wieder dieses leichte Glückskribbeln*  
*schaut dann auf bei Jonas’ Frage und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
Naja, das ist halt ein großer Eingriff, ne? Mal abgesehen von der OP an sich, kann er danach Schmerzen haben, die Narben können sich entzünden… es kann irgendwelche Nachwirkungen von der OP geben… die können was verpfuscht haben… und so weiter…  
*presst die Lippen kurz zusammen und schüttelt dann aber den Kopf**  
Aber wir denken positiv. Es geht alles gut und in ein paar Wochen ist er wieder fit und springt rum…

Jonas:  
*beißt nochmal in seinen Döner, während er Matteo zuhört*  
*nickt zu all dem und seufzt leise*  
Ja, das sind leider die Risiken nach jeder OP… hey, aber David ist jung und gesund… da sind die Risiken auf jeden Fall geringer…  
*nickt dann und lächelt leicht*  
So ist gut! Immer positiv denken…  
*wird dann wieder ernst und zögert, ehe er schließlich fragt*  
Also geht’s dir gut? Kommst du klar?  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und seufzt*  
Wir haben irgendwann mal geschrieben über die OP und du wolltest nicht darüber schreiben, was alles schief gehen kann… und ich weiß, du bist Meister im Verdrängen… aber jetzt nach dem Wochenende und nachdem mir mal wieder klar geworden ist, wie krass du und David aneinander hängt…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und weiß nicht so recht, wie er den Satz beenden soll*  
… also wenn’s dir irgendwie schlecht geht oder du Angst um ihn hast und wen zu reden brauchst… oder wenn ich sonst irgendwas tun kann... ich bin da, Brudi! Okay?

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als Jonas sagt, dass David jung und gesund ist, weil das auch auf der Liste seiner rationalen Gründe steht, dass nichts schief gehen wird*  
*nickt also leicht*  
David packt das schon…  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er nach ihm fragt*  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter auf seine Frage hin*  
Joa…  
*hört ihm dann aber zu und begreift mal wieder, wie toll Jonas ist*  
*atmet einmal tief ein und aus und beschließt, ehrlich zu sein*  
Okay, also… ich hab schon Schiss… ziemlich Schiss sogar, Panik manchmal. Weil ich nicht nur ein Meister im Verdrängen bin, sondern auch ein Meister in worst case scenarios ausmalen… und klar weiß ich all die rationalen Gründe, warum alles gut gehen wird… aber ich hab halt auch immer dieses “Was, wenn nicht” im Kopf…  
*schluckt leicht und schaut auf den Boden*  
Also ja, ich hab Angst um ihn… aber ich weiß auch, dass es nicht in meiner Hand liegt und die Angst nicht weggehen wird… also versuch ich, positiv zu sein und rational und ja… das klappt mal mehr und mal weniger…

Jonas:  
*hört ihm zu und ist dankbar, dass Matteo so ehrlich ist*  
*sieht ihn ernst an und nickt ab und zu leicht*  
*lässt ihm Zeit, als er den Blick abwendet und wartet, bis er fertig ist*  
*hmmt dann, überlegt einen Moment und lächelt dann leicht*  
*geht zunächst nicht wirklich auf das ein, was er gesagt hat, sondern sagt stattdessen*  
Weißt du, was ich krass finde? Als du damals um David gekämpft hast, da warst du so… keine Ahnung… furchtlos. Da war irgendwie nichts mit Worst Case Scenarios… du hast ihm diese Nachricht geschrieben damals… du hast ihn gesucht… und bestimmt noch viele andere Dinge getan, von denen ich nichts weiß… du wolltest ihn so sehr, dass diese Worst Case Scenarios absolut nicht relevant waren…  
*puhlt ein Stück von seinem Döner ab, ohne es in den Mund zu stecken, bevor er fortfährt*  
Und jetzt, wo du ihn hast, hast du so große Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren… und das ist auch irgendwie total klar und logisch… aber… keine Ahnung… vielleicht solltest du einfach fest dran glauben, dass alles gut wird? Weil ihr es einfach beide sowas von verdient habt?!  
*lacht leise*  
Oh Mann, das hört sich irgendwie voll blöd an… so als könnte dir der bloße Glauben daran die Angst nehmen… so ist das natürlich nicht… und natürlich liegt es nicht in deiner Hand… und in seiner auch nicht… aber echt mal… ihr beide habt alles Glück dieser Welt verdient und wenn’s da draußen irgendeine höhere Macht oder ein Schicksal gibt, dann weiß es das verdammt nochmal und macht, dass alles gut wird.  
*stubst ihn leicht mit der Schulter an, seufzt dann aber und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Kann ich… keine Ahnung... irgendwas tun, damit’s leichter für dich ist?

Matteo:  
*hört Jonas zu*  
*weiß ja, dass Jonas ein guter Redner ist und gut mit Worten kann*  
*findet es dann aber doch krass, wenn es so um einen selber geht*  
*findet nicht, dass er nur furchtlos war, als es um David ging*  
*hatte ziemlich oft ziemlich große Angst, dass er ihn nicht will und warum er ihn nicht wollen würde*  
*denkt aber schon, dass er es zumindest drauf angelegt hat*  
*lächelt leicht, als Jonas sagt, dass sie es verdient hätten, dass alles gut geht*  
*findet das zwar unglaublich lieb von ihm, weiß aber nicht, ob das so funktioniert*  
*starrt ihn dann etwas überrascht an, als er was von Schicksal sagt und muss automatisch lächeln*  
Ja, das Schicksal sollte echt auf unserer Seite sein…  
*seufzt auch leicht, als er ihn anstubst*  
*schwingt dann aber einen Arm um seine Schulter bei seiner Frage und drückt ihn leicht*  
Hast du gerade schon… zuhören, ernst nehmen, erbauende Rede halten…  
*überlegt dann kurz, was er noch sagen will und sammelt sich*  
Weißt du, als David und ich uns kennengelernt haben, da hab ich… ihr sagt immer “um ihn gekämpft”, aber irgendwie hört sich das komisch an, na, auf jeden Fall hatte ich das Gefühl, ich bin das erste Mal richtig wach… ich bin aktiv… ich lass nicht einfach alles geschehen… ich wollte ihn so sehr kennenlernen… also hab ich das initiiert… ich hab ihm geschrieben… ihn eingeladen… immer wieder… ich war aktiv, weißt du?  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Aber jetzt kann ich nichts machen. Nur hoffen, dass es gut geht, aber ich kann nichts ändern… früher wollte ich das immer so… jetzt macht es mich fertig…

Jonas:  
*sieht, dass Matteo lächelt, als er vom Schicksal spricht und denkt sich, dass er wohl irgendwas Richtiges gesagt haben muss*  
*lächelt darum ebenfalls leicht und nickt, als er ihm zustimmt*  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo den Arm um ihn legt und seine Rede lobt*  
Naja, komm, so toll war sie auch wieder nicht…  
*fühlt sich eigentlich gerade ein wenig hilflos und würde gerne mehr für seinen besten Freund tun*  
*hört ihm dann zu und muss feststellen, dass er Recht hat, mit dem, was er sagt*  
*ist das vorher nie so aufgefallen, wie passiv Matteo war und dass er viel aktiver ist, seit er mit David zusammen ist*  
*nickt darum leicht bei seiner Frage*  
*sieht ihn von der Seite an und seufzt leise, als er meint, dass es ihn fertig macht, dass er nichts ändern kann*  
Da fühlt man sich ganz schön hilflos, was?  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und seufzt nochmal*  
Aber es stimmt halt schon… du musst die Zügel abgeben und kannst nur hoffen. Und warten, dass es vorbei ist. Immer sowas sagen wie: “Heute in 4 Tagen ist es geschafft!” oder dann Freitag halt: “In 5 Stunden ist es geschafft!”, “In 3 Stunden ist es geschafft” usw.…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ey, aber ich glaub, so eine Situation würde jeden von uns fertig machen… selbst wir Jungs sind irgendwie nervös… vielleicht kannst du dich am Freitag ja irgendwie ganz gut ablenken...

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt, dass seine Rede nicht so toll war*  
Na, doch schon… nicht so bescheiden…  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er seufzen muss und zieht seinen Arm wieder zurück*  
*nickt nur leicht*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, keine Ahnung… die OP dauert 5 Stunden… keine Ahnung, ob ich ein Update kriege oder nicht, bin ja nicht Familie… und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich ablenken kann… weg geh ich da nicht, also muss ich da wohl einfach durch…  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Wird schon werden, irgendwie…

Jonas:  
*nickt, als Matteo erwähnt, dass die OP fünf Stunden dauert*  
*haben da am Wochenende mit David auch drüber gesprochen*  
*kann ziemlich gut nachvollziehen, dass Matteo sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie er sich ablenken soll, würde sich wahrscheinlich ähnlich fühlen*  
*muss aber wieder an letzten Samstag denken und daran, dass David diesbezüglich alles im Griff und gut geplant zu haben scheint*  
*nickt also nur leicht und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe er sagt*  
Ja, sicher… wird schon werden…  
*kommt das irgendwie ziemlich dürftig vor, was er als bester Freund zur Aufheiterung sagt und fügt hinzu*  
Hör mal… ich glaube, dass du die Zeit ganz gut rumkriegen wirst. Vertrau einfach mir und meiner Intuition. Das wird schon, okay? Hey und wenn’s gar nicht geht, rufst du an und ich komm vorbei, ja?  
*schaut ihn aufmunternd an*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn etwas verwundert an, als er sagt, dass es schon werden wird*  
*kennt ihn ja nun auch schon ziemlich lange und ziemlich gut und hat irgendwie das Gefühl, er würde was zurück halten*  
*hört dann seinen Zusatz und nickt*  
Ja… okay… wenn’s gar nicht geht, ruf ich dich an…  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an*  
Hey, aber du weißt… also, wenn du noch was zu sagen hast… nur raus damit… ich will keine Samthandschuhe…  
*hat nämlich das Gefühl, dass Jonas ihm irgendeine unangenehme Meinung verschweigt, vielleicht, dass er findet, dass er sich anstellt oder so*

Jonas:  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo ihm zusagt anzurufen, wenn’s nicht geht, sichert sich aber nochmal ab*  
Versprochen?  
*spürt, dass er ihn von der Seite anblickt und dreht seinen Kopf um den Blick zu erwidern*  
*runzelt die Stirn bei seinen Worten und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*grinst dann leicht, als er die Samthandschuhe erwähnt*  
Die kriegst du auch nicht… ich stand noch nie auf Samthandschuhe… wobei, nein, das stimmt nicht… ich bin schon oft vorsichtig in dem, was ich sage… aber diesmal nicht, okay?  
*seufzt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Okay, hör mal… ich weiß, dass der Freitag hart für dich wird. Wäre es für jeden. Und ich kann’s echt verstehen… ich brauch nur dran denken, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn’s um Hanna gehen würde… aber… ich glaub trotzdem, dass du das packst! Und dass du die Zeit irgendwie rum kriegst... sagen wir mal so: Ich hab das im Gefühl… und falls mich dieses Gefühl doch täuschen sollte, dann genügt ein Anruf und ich bin da, okay?  
*lächelt leicht und zuversichtlich*

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas skeptisch, als er sagt, dass Samthandschuhe noch nie sein Ding waren*  
*nickt dann aber zufrieden, als er einlenkt*  
*hört ihm dann zu und wünschte sich, er hätte auch dieses Gefühl*  
Okay… wenn du das sagst… und versprochen, ich ruf dich an, wenn’s gar nicht mehr geht….  
*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren, dass er nach Lambda noch nicht wieder auf laut gestellt hat und zieht es aus der Tasche*  
Sorry…  
*sieht die Nachricht von David und lächelt automatisch*  
Grüße von David…

Jonas:  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo ihm irgendwie zu glauben scheint und ihm verspricht, sich zu melden, wenn es nicht geht*  
Gut...  
*hofft aber trotzdem, dass er gut abgelenkt ist und es ihm so gut geht, dass er sich nicht melden muss*  
*sieht dann, wie er sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht und sieht schon an seinem Blick, dass er eine Nachricht von David hat*  
*muss an das Gespräch zwischen ihm und den Jungs am Samstag denken, als sie über David- und Matteoblicke gesprochen haben und denkt sich, dass das definitiv einer von ihnen ist, während er sich den letzten Rest Döner in den Mund schiebt*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt und winkt ab*  
*hat den Mund zu voll zum antworten*  
*hört dann, dass er Grüße kriegt, schluckt runter und lächelt*  
Danke und Grüße zurück…  
*lacht dann leise*  
Muss ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass ich euch so kurz nach der Wiedervereinigung einen Abend klaue?

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ach was…. das geht schon… ich seh ihn ja gleich später… und wir zwei haben echt schon ewig nicht mehr abgehangen…  
*grinst leicht und rückt dann ein bisschen näher*  
Komm, wir schicken n Foto zurück, dann freut er sich…  
*grinst sehr breit und wartet, bis Jonas es auch tut und macht dann das Foto*  
*schickt es David und tipp schnell noch eine Nachricht zurück*  
*schiebt sich den letzten Rest vom Döner in den Mund und zerknüllt dann das Papier*  
Okay, genug von mir… jetzt zu dir… was geht so ab, was gibt's Neues… raus damit…

Jonas:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass das schon geht und dass sie schon ewig nicht abgehangen haben*  
Stimmt!  
*posiert dann mit ihm für das Foto und grinst in die Kamera*  
*wartet, bis er zurückgeschrieben hat und meint dann*  
Hey, aber du weißt schon, dass ich nichts dagegen hab, wenn David mit dabei ist, ne? Du hättest ihn auch mitbringen können… aber so ab und an ist es eben auch mal ganz nice mit nur uns beiden…  
*grinst*  
… falls du mal ganz dringend das Bedürfnis verspürst, über David abzulästern oder so…  
*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ja, ich weiß, das habt ihr nicht… aber gibt ja vielleicht trotzdem ein paar Sachen, die man besser mit dem besten Freund bequatschen kann… wie letztens die Sache mit Fürstenberg… ich glaub, da war’s ganz gut, dass er nicht dabei war…  
*stößt die Luft aus, als Matteo fragt, was es Neues gibt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Echt nicht viel… meine Eltern haben mir doch in den Ohren gelegen wegen Nebenjob und so und ich hab jetzt nächste Woche ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei so einem Institut, das Lernförderkräfte an die Schulen vermittelt… ist vielleicht echt nicht so schlecht, wenn ich den Schulalltag schon mal von der anderen Seite ein bisschen kennenlerne… mal gucken, ob das was wird. Das kann ich halt auch gut neben dem Studium machen…  
*greift nach seiner Cola und trinkt einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er sagt, dass David auch hätte mitkommen können, es dann aber ein bisschen revidiert*  
Ja genau, manchmal muss es auch nur wir zwei sein…  
*schaut ihn dann gespielt schockiert an, als er was von ablästern sagt*  
/Wenn/ ich mal was hätte, wärst du meine erste Adresse…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, das war echt ganz gut…  
*hört ihm dann zu, wie er erzählt und grinst*  
Ey, cool, das klingt doch super… ich drück auf jeden die Daumen… gib mal Laut wie's gelaufen ist dann, ja?

Jonas:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass das Gespräch über David und Fürstenberg gut war und fragt*  
Gibt’s denn da irgendwas Neues? Also seid ihr mal wieder eingeladen oder so?  
*grinst minimal*  
Ich steh ja nach wie vor auf die Idee, dass wir da mit alle Mann mal aufkreuzen…  
*hört, dann, dass er ihm die Daumen drückt für sein Vorstellungsgespräch und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Danke, aber ich glaub, so wild wird das nicht. Hab gehört, die suchen in ganz Berlin händeringend Leute… also… wird schon schief gehen…  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Klar, ich gebe Bescheid!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, wir waren nur kurz da zum Auto abholen… hinbringen mussten wir es ja nicht, weil Bea ja hier war…  
*grinst dann*  
Ja, ich find die Idee auch nicht schlecht… wär auf jeden Fall ein Erlebnis, für alle… vielleicht nächstes Jahr irgendwann…  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass es kein großes Ding wird*  
Na, dann… ich drück trotzdem die Daumen, kann nicht schaden…

Jonas:  
*lacht, als Matteo Bea erwähnt*  
Ja… Bea war hier… und hat bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen…  
*grinst ebenfalls, als Matteo die Idee auch nicht schlecht findet und auf nächstes Jahr ausweicht*  
Müssen nur gucken, wie wir’s David am besten verklickern… können ja schlecht unsensibel sagen: “Hey, wir haben gehört, da sind immer noch Typen, die dich kacke behandeln, wir kommen jetzt mal mit und beschützen dich” Soll ja auch kein Beschützen in dem Sinne sein… halt nur, dass sie sehen, dass es an ihren hohlen Hirnen liegt, dass sie transgender nicht verstehen und nicht an David und dass er sehr wohl in der Lage ist, Freunde zu finden… müssen wir dann vorher nochmal besprechen, wie wir’s ihm verkaufen… und wahrscheinlich erst mit ihm sprechen und dann mit den anderen oder was meinst du?  
*winkt ab*  
Wobei… lass vielleicht echt erst drüber sprechen, wenn’s soweit ist… jetzt machen wir erstmal Mastek und Unistart und tausend Umzüge und Renovierungen…  
*lacht leise, als es um seinen Nebenjob geht und meint*  
Stimmt - schaden kann’s nicht…

Matteo:  
*grinst, als Jonas so in Fahrt kommt und hin und her plant*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ach, wieso? Manchmal ist die Holzhammermethode ganz gut… nee, wir sagen einfach, wir haben drüber geredet und du hattes die Idee, dass wir da mal alle auflaufen… der ist nicht blöd, der wird schon wissen, warum…  
*nickt dann aber, als er abwinkt*  
Ja, erstmal die ganzen Umzüge und Unistarts und Geburtstage und Weihnachten und Silvester… und dann schauen wir mal…  
*albert mit Jonas noch ein bisschen rum, reden über seinen Geburtstag und dass er wahrscheinlich mit David zusammen feiert*  
*quatschen über Jonas' bevorstehendes Studium und noch über anderen Kram bis sie dann irgendwann beschließen, den Rückweg anzutreten*


	14. 11.09.2019 - Ich lad dich ein, als Ersatz dafür, dass mein Sohn dich nicht versorgt

**Mittwoch, 17:24 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat Matteo von der Arbeit abgeholt und haben sich dort noch ein bisschen mit ein paar Kollegen von ihm verquatscht, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Gemeindezentrum gemacht haben, in dem das christliche LGBTQ+ Treffen von Susanne stattfinden soll*  
*erreichen nun das entsprechende Gebäude und spürt, dass er ein Zwischending aus gespannt und nervös ist, weil er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, wie es bei so einem Treffen abläuft*  
*grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Hoffentlich ist der christliche Teil des Treffens wirklich schon abgehakt…  
*glaubt zwar irgendwie, aber wüsste nicht, ob er da viel beitragen könnte*  
*öffnet die Tür zum Gemeindezentrum und betritt einen Flur*  
*greift schon fast automatisch nach Matteos Hand und sieht sich um*  
*sieht am Ende des Flurs eine Tür offen stehen und hört Stimmen von dort*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf dorthin und geht dann mit Matteo zusammen in die entsprechende Richtung*  
*lünkert in den Raum rein und versucht, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen*  
*hört in dem Moment auch schon Susannes Stimme: “Wie schön, da seid ihr ja! Kommt rein!”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt, dass er hofft, dass der christliche Teil abgehakt ist*  
Wenn nicht, warten wir einfach draußen…  
*greift fast zeitgleich nach Davids Hand und hält sie fest*  
*lässt ihn dann reingucken in den Raum und hört auch schon seine Mum*  
*sieht, wie David die Tür weiter aufmacht und seine Mutter schon auf sie zukommt und sie beide fest umarmt*  
*sieht einige Leute, die zu ihnen gucken, aber auch einige die einfach weiter quatschen*  
Hey… das sieht ja nett aus hier…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter strahlt: “Ja, oder? Wollt ihr was trinken? Es gibt Kaffee oder Tee oder was Kaltes?”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht gleich….  
*hört seine Mutter: “Okay… dann stell ich euch erstmal vor, ja?”*  
*kann gar nicht antworten, da zieht seine Mutter ihn und somit auch David mit zu einem Mann in ihrem Alter und einer jungen Frau*  
*hört seine Mutter: ”Franz, Diana… das ist mein Sohn Matteo mit seinem Freund David”*  
*sieht, wie sie vor Stolz strahlt und muss automatisch mitlächeln*  
*schüttelt fleißig Hände*  
Hallo, freut mich…

David:  
*wird von Susanne umarmt und merkt mal wieder, wie schön es ist, dass sie ihn so neben Matteo akzeptiert und er mit zur Familie gehört*  
*umarmt sie zurück und nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
Ja, wirklich schön…  
*lacht leise, als sie ihnen direkt was zu trinken anbietet*  
Ja, gleich gerne… erstmal ein bisschen umschauen und ankommen…  
*hört dann, dass sie vorgestellt werden sollen und wird im gleichen Moment schon zu ein paar Leuten gezogen*  
*schüttelt ihnen nach Matteo die Hände und lächelt, weil Susanne so stolz und glücklich wirkt*  
*denkt sich, wie schön es ist, dass sie so einen Ort für sich gefunden hat*  
*hört dann Franz sagen: “Endlich lernen wir euch mal kennen. Susanne schwärmt seit dem ersten Treffen von euch…”*  
*grinst zu Susanne und hört diese sagen: “Ja, aber ich hab ja wohl auch allen Grund - sieh dir die beiden doch mal an…”*  
*hört Diana sagen: “Ey, ihr habt echt Glück, Leute! Ich wünschte, meine Eltern wären so tolerant…”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und schaut zwischen Matteo und Susanne hin und her*  
Jap. Ich find auch… wir haben ziemliches Glück...

Matteo:  
*lächelt etwas verlegen, als Franz sagt, dass seine Mutter so von ihnen schwärmt*  
Sie übertreibt bestimmt maßlos….  
*schaut zu seiner Mutter, als sie noch einen oben drauf setzt*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, ja, wir sind der Hammer…  
*schaut zu Diana, als sie spricht und nickt sofort*  
*lächelt, als David es bestätigt*  
Definitiv, ziemliches Glück…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter strahlt und findet, dass es sich alleine dafür schon gelohnt hat*  
*hört dann Franz wieder: “Deine Mutter hat erzählt, du hast im Lambda angefangen? Mein Sohn war da auch mal eine zeitlang, ne ziemlich coole Truppe.”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Oh ja, total… ich arbeite erst seit 1 ½ Wochen da, kann also noch nicht so viel sagen, aber gefällt mir auf jeden Fall…

David:  
*lächelt, als Susanne wieder so strahlt und hört dann, dass Franz das Lambda kennt und Matteo in ein Gespräch darüber verwickelt*  
*hört diesem zu, bis ein weiterer Mann in Susannes Alter sich zu ihnen gesellt und kurz den Arm um Susannes Schultern legt*  
*hört ihn sagen, während er den Arm wieder wegnimmt: “Ah, Susanne! Wie schön! Dein Sohn und sein Freund haben’s wirklich geschafft zu kommen! Wer ist denn nun wer?”*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, der sich aber immer noch mit Franz unterhält und streckt dann dem Mann die Hand entgegen*  
Ich bin David, der Freund, hallo…  
*deutet mit dem Kopf in Matteos Richtung und lächelt*  
Und das ist Matteo, Susannes Sohn!  
*sieht den Mann lächeln und hört, wie auch er sich vorstellt*  
Ich bin Lars, hallo! Freut mich, euch endlich mal live und in Farbe zu sehen…  
*hört, wie Susanne ein bisschen stolz sagt: “Lars zeichnet auch ein bisschen, David!” und hört Lars lachen und abwinken: “Nein nein, das ist wirklich nur ein Hobby! Susanne gibt hier an und wenn ihr meine Bilder irgendwann mal seht, denkt ihr euch auch: “Das soll zeichnen sein!?”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, solang es Spaß macht… ist doch ein schönes Hobby… und man zeichnet ja doch eher für sich, als für andere… also ist es eigentlich auch egal, was andere darüber denken…

Matteo:  
*unterhält sich mit Franz über's Lambda und bekommt nur so am Rand mit, dass David schon wem anders vorgestellt wird*  
*schaut nur einmal kurz rüber, als er seinen Namen hört*  
*lacht leicht, als Franz eine Story von Kay erzählt und nickt*  
Jap, das klingt nach ihm…  
*sieht dann, wie jemand Franz zuwinkt und Franz sich entschuldigt*  
Bis später mal…  
*dreht sich zu David, seiner Mutter und dem Typen um und hört gerade noch so was vom Zeichnen*  
David kann richtig gut zeichnen…. hey, ich bin Matteo…  
*reicht ihm die Hand und sieht, wie er lächelt: “Ja, ich hab schon gehört… ich bin Lars, hi.”*  
Hi Lars, und du zeichnest auch?  
*hört dann überraschenderweise seine Mutter: “Ja, und ich finde es richtig gut! Er hat mir schon was gezeigt.”*  
*schaut überrascht*  
Ach echt? Das ist ja ein Privileg…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich zu ihnen wendet und ohne zu wissen, worum es eigentlich wirklich geht, meint dass er gut zeichnen kann, wird aber gleichzeitig ein bisschen rot und ist dann froh, dass Lars und Matteo sich einander vorstellen und er selbst nicht im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit steht*  
*verfolgt das Gespräch weiter und sieht Lars leicht den Kopf schütteln und dann aufklärt: “Ich hab ihr Fotos auf dem Handy gezeigt… sie war so interessiert und sofort Feuer und Flamme, weil David doch auch zeichnet… aber es ist wirklich nicht so gut. Mir bleibt auch leider kaum Zeit dafür… Aber wie David sagte: Man zeichnet ja für sich und weil es Spaß macht und nicht für andere…”*  
*nickt und lächelt leicht*  
Genau…  
*hört dann Lars fast verzweifelt: “Und jetzt lasst uns bitte das Thema wechseln… bevor ihr auch noch verlangt, dass ich euch was zeige… hey… wollt ihr vielleicht was trinken!? Wir haben Kaffee, Tee, Wasser...”*  
*grinst leicht und schaut dann bei Lars’ Frage kurz zu Matteo*  
Also ein Wasser würde ich nehmen…  
*schaut sich um, um herauszufinden, ob sich hier jeder selbst was holt oder ob es hier sowas wie eine Theke gibt*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Lars darum bittet, ihnen nicht auch noch was zeigen zu müssen und noch mehr, als er David zitiert*  
Jaha, er ist ein schlauer Kopf… aber stimmt… ich hätte das jetzt auch nicht verlangt…  
*hört dann, wie er ihnen was zu trinken anbietet*  
Ja, Wasser würd ich auch nehmen…  
*schaut sich auch um, hört dann aber Lars: “Bleibt einfach hier stehen, ich hol euch was…”*  
Okay, danke…  
*sieht wie er verschwindet und seine Mutter sie mit leuchtenden Augen anschaut: “Und? Wie gefällt es euch? Sind doch alle sehr nett oder? Oh da vorne ist Theo, den muss ich euch auch noch unbedingt vorstellen, der hat einen Sohn der auch trans ist, David. Mit dem hab ich beim letzten Mal ganz viel gesprochen. Was da alles hinter steckt, das wusste ich alles gar nicht, also wirklich… oh, ich rede zu viel, oder? Ich muss ihn dir auch nicht vorstellen, also ganz wie du magst…”*  
*lacht leicht und drückt leicht die Schulter von seiner Mutter*  
Alles gut, Mama… wir lernen gerne jeden kennen, den du willst.  
*schaut zu David und grinst leicht amüsiert, weil seine Mutter so aufgeregt ist*

David:  
*lächelt, als Lars anbietet, ihnen Wasser zu holen*  
Danke…  
*sieht ihm kurz nach, lehnt sich mehr so aus Gewohnheit leicht gegen Matteo und schlingt den Arm um seine Taille*  
*sieht Susanne strahlen und ist froh, dass sie sich aufgerafft haben zu kommen*  
*hört ihr zu und muss ihr Strahlen einfach erwidern, vor allem, als sie berichtet, dass sie sich weiter über transgender informiert hat*  
*schaut kurz rüber zu Theo und dann wieder zu Susanne*  
*lacht leise, als sie fragt, ob sie zu viel redet und sagt dann fast zeitgleich mit Matteo*  
Alles gut, keine Sorge…  
*erwidert Matteos Blick und muss ebenfalls schmunzeln*  
*meint dann wieder zu Susanne*  
Es sind wirklich alle sehr nett und offen… und klar… stell uns alle vor…  
*grinst und schaut wieder kurz zu Matteo*  
/Uns/ scheinen ja sowieso irgendwie schon alle zu kennen…  
*sieht wie Susanne wieder erschrocken schaut: “Ist das schlimm?!”*  
*lacht leise und tätschelt ihr einmal liebevoll den Arm*  
Nein, gar nicht… ich wollt schon immer mal berühmt sein…

Matteo:  
*schlingt seinen Arm ebenfalls leicht um David, als er sich anlehnt*  
*lacht dann leicht, als seine Mutter fragt, ob das schlimm ist*  
Nee, ich mein… ist ja irgendwie Sinn der Sache hier, oder?  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter erleichtert nickt*  
Okay, also mit wem verstehst du dich denn am besten?  
*ist etwas überrascht, als sie superschnell “Lars” antwortet*  
*lacht leicht*  
Okay, das scheint ja eine einfache Frage gewesen zu sein…  
*sieht in dem Moment, wie Lars mit zwei Gläsern Wasser wieder zu ihnen stößt*  
Cool, danke…  
*nimmt ihm seins mit der freien Hand ab*  
*hört dann Susanne: “Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt zu Theo… kommt mit”*  
*grinst und sagt zackig*  
Yes, sir.  
*folgt ihr mit David und Lars zu Theo*

David:  
*lächelt, als Susanne sofort Lars nennt bei Matteos Frage und sieht sich nach ihm um*  
*sieht ihn dann auch schon mit zwei Gläsern zu ihnen zurückkommen und nimmt ihm eins ab*  
Ja, danke…  
*trinkt einen Schluck und hört dann, dass sie jetzt sofort zu Theo gehen, schluckt also schnell runter und folgt Susanne leicht grinsend, auch weil Lars ebenfalls hinter ihnen her dackelt*  
*nimmt im Laufen dann aber doch lieber den Arm von Matteos Taille und greift stattdessen nach seiner Hand*  
*erreichen alle zusammen Theo, der sich gerade mit einem jüngeren Typen unterhält, welcher sich aber genau in dem Moment mit den Worten “Sorry, ich muss meine Tram kriegen” verabschiedet, als sie die beiden erreichen*  
*sieht Theo leicht lächeln, als er sie alle erblickt und zwischen Matteo und ihm hin und her schauen: “Oh, hallo, wie schön, Susanne, dass es die beiden geschafft haben… hmmm… okay, wer ist nun Matteo und wer ist David?”*  
*will ihm gerade antworten, wie wohl auch Matteo und Susanne, als Theo die Hand hebt und meint: “Nein nein, ich will raten… Matteo war dein Sohn, Susanne, oder? Und David sein Freund...?!”*  
*grinst und bleibt still*  
*hört Susanne lachen: “Ja, genau… wobei David natürlich inzwischen auch zur Familie gehört…”*  
*spürt, dass es in seinem Bauch angenehm warm wird bei ihren Worten, drückt Matteos Hand ein bisschen fester und freut sich*  
*sieht, wie Theo weiter zwischen ihnen beiden Hin- und Herschaut und dabei murmelt: “Nicht so leicht… aber… hmmm, ich würde sagen… Matteo… David!”*  
*grinst, als er richtig rät und nickt*  
Genau! Hallo!

Matteo:  
*kommt bei Theo an und muss leicht grinsen, als er raten will*  
*findet es aber auch ein bisschen albern, weil er es ziemlich offensichtlich findet*  
*feixt also leicht, als er richtig rät*  
Was hat mich verraten?  
*grinst dann aber auch*  
Hi… nett dich kennen zu lernen, meine Mutter spricht in den höchsten Tönen von dir… und allen…  
*sieht, wie er lacht und abwinkt: “Ach was, Susanne mag mich nur gern als Lexikon gebrauchen, nicht wahr?”*  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter leicht lacht und etwas bescheiden sagt: “Ja, schon… aber auch so…”*  
*hört Theo lachen und findet ihn etwas merkwürdig, als er sagt: “Ach, ich bin doch gern dein Lexikon, Susanne… ach, David, genau, wie weit sind Sie denn? Mein Sohn ist 16 und jetzt ein Jahr auf Testo und es geht ihm ganz wunderbar damit, manche haben ja ein bisschen Probleme, aber er gar nicht!”*  
*schaut ihn etwas entgeistert an, weil er findet, dass das was Komisches zum Angeben ist und außerdem eh ein bisschen daneben so über den Transweg zu reden*  
*sagt also schnell, bevor David aus Höflichkeit antwortet*  
Na, das ist ja schon eher was Privates, oder?

David:  
*grinst, als Theo meint, dass Susanne ihn als Lexikon benutzt*  
*findet es eigentlich ziemlich gut, dass sie sich informiert und geht davon aus, dass es ihr vielleicht peinlich ist, bei ihm selbst nachzufragen*  
*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn, als Theo fragt, wie weit er ist und schaut kurz verunsichert zu Susanne, ob es ihr wohl wichtig ist, dass er nett und höflich antwortet oder ob er wohl auch höflich sagen kann, dass ihm das zu privat ist*  
*sieht, dass Susanne auch ein wenig verunsichert zu sein scheint und überlegt, vielleicht einfach zu sagen, dass es ihm ganz gut geht, als Matteo für ihn in die Bresche springt*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
*sieht, wie Theo Matteo kurz etwas verdattert anblickt und dann zu ihm schaut: “Oh. Wirklich? Ist das zu privat?!”*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, nickt dann aber*  
Naja, schon… auf jeden Fall nicht irgendwas, was man jedem so erzählt… das ist halt schon was anderes, als wenn Sie erzählen, dass ihr Sohn gute Noten mit nach Hause bringt oder eine Goldmedaille beim Tennis gewonnen hat…  
*findet schon, dass es ein bisschen so klang, als wolle er mit seinem Sohn angeben, was ja eigentlich schön und gut ist, aber halt nicht /so/*  
*schaut kurz zu Susanne, weil er sie nicht blamieren will oder so, bekommt aber von ihr einen lächelnden Blick, räuspert sich darum und fügt hinzu*  
Ich find’s echt nice, dass Sie ihren Sohn so unterstützen… und sich mit ihm freuen… wirklich…  
*lacht leise*  
… aber mir persönlich wär es ein bisschen peinlich, wenn mein Vater diese Infos einfach so verbreiten würde…  
*runzelt minimal die Stirn, weil ihm gerade bewusst wird, dass das zwar stimmt, aber ihm diese Art von Interesse immer noch lieber wäre, als das, was sein Vater abzieht, sagt aber nichts und versucht den Gedanken an seinen Vater schnell wieder verschwinden zu lassen*

Matteo:  
*hört Davids Reaktion und sieht, wie Theo total verdattert guckt und sagt: “Mein Sohn hat da nix gegen, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht hab.”*  
*runzelt die Stirn, weil das jetzt so klingt, als sei David das Sensibelchen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Na, wenn’s ihrem Sohn recht ist, ist ja gut… aber vielleicht unterhalten wir uns erstmal übers Wetter oder so?  
*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*sieht, wie Theo ihn etwas verständnislos anschaut und dann schnell im Raum umher und sagt: “Oh, da vorne ist Ramona… sorry, aber entschuldigt mich kurz…”*  
*sieht, wie er abzieht und schaut zu seiner Mutter*  
Sorry, aber das war echt ein bisschen too much…  
*sieht, wie sie abwinkt: “Schon okay… ist ja auch wichtig zu sehen, dass nicht jeder so mit allen Infos hausieren geht wie er… wir sind ja hier um zu lernen, oder?”*  
*lächelt und nickt*  
Ja, schon…  
*hört dann Lars, von dem er irgendwie vergessen hat, dass er noch da ist, weil er schräg hinter ihm steht: “Ich find’s gut, dass ihr was gesagt habt. Aus Höflichkeit antworten, wenn’s einem eigentlich unangenehm ist, ist ja auch nicht gut.”*  
*nickt wieder*  
Jap, genau.

David:  
*wird tatsächlich leicht rot und presst minimal die Lippen zusammen, als Theo so tut, als würde er sich anstellen*  
*würde den Sohn von Theo ja tatsächlich gerne mal treffen und sehen, ob das wirklich alles so stimmt, was Theo da von sich gibt*  
*hört dann Matteo und drückt dankbar seine Hand*  
*muss dann sogar minimal grinsen, als Theo sich dann doch so schnell verabschiedet*  
*hört Matteo und Susanne zu und dreht sich ebenfalls mehr zu Susanne*  
*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, ihr das erklären zu müssen*  
Hör mal, es ist nicht so, dass ich da generell nicht drüber rede. Aber bei Fremden… find ich das schon irgendwie ziemlich komisch... Leuten, denen ich vertraue, können mich alles fragen… Matteo weiß über alles Bescheid und auch du… also, wenn du was wissen willst…  
*sieht, wie Susanne lächelt und spürt, wie sie ihm einmal kurz über den Arm streicht: “Ich weiß, David, du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen…”*  
*hört dann Lars - hatte den auch irgendwie total vergessen und lächelt bei seinen Worten*  
*verbringt dann noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Susanne und teilweise mit Lars und noch ein paar anderen Leuten*  
*findet die meisten wirklich sehr nett und findet, dass die Zeit eigentlich recht schnell vergeht*  
*wirft irgendwann einen Blick auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es gleich halb sieben ist*  
*stupst Matteo leicht an und fragt leise*  
Wann musst du nochmal los?

Matteo:  
*wird angestupst und schaut auf die Uhr*  
Shit, jetzt… also gleich, 20 vor geht der Bus hier um die Ecke...  
*stupst seine Mutter leicht an und sagt leise*  
Ich muss gleich los, Mama…  
*sieht, wie sie sich sofort dem Gespräch entzieht und sich zu ihnen dreht*  
*sieht sie lächeln und sagen: “Schade, aber Arbeit geht vor, vielen Dank, dass ihr da wart…”*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Gern geschehen…  
*umarmt sie kurz*  
*sieht, wie sie zu David schaut: “Und was machst du jetzt noch?”  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass er los muss*  
Könnt ihr das gleich klären?  
*wollte David eigentlich draußen verabschieden, aber hat echt keine Zeit mehr*  
*drückt ihm also einen schnellen Kuss auf, grinst ihn einmal und zieht leicht an seinem Shirt bevor er ihn loslässt*  
Bis später…  
*sieht, wie Lars ihm zuwinkt von etwas weiter weg, winkt einmal kurz zurück und geht dann*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er los muss und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*mag sich eigentlich nicht schon wieder von ihm trennen, aber hat im Hinterkopf, dass er die zwei Stunden, die für's Team drauf gehen, irgendwann - hoffentlich dann nächste Woche - mal früher gehen kann*  
*beobachtet, wie er sich von seiner Mama verabschiedet und will dieser gerade antworten, nickt dann aber bei Matteos Frage*  
*fährt ihm einmal sanft durch die Haare und über die Wange und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Bis später…  
*sieht ihm kurz nach und hört dann Susanne lächelnd sagen: “Da müsst ihr euch erstmal dran gewöhnen, oder? Dass er arbeitet…”*  
*wendet sich ihr wieder zu und lächelt verlegen*  
Ja, schon irgendwie… aber es wird schon besser…  
*sieht sie lächelnd nicken und dann fragen: “Und du fährst jetzt zurück nach Hause?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, ich denk schon, dass ich in die WG fahre….  
*grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir vorher noch irgendwo was zu essen holen… wenn Matteo nicht kocht, bin ich inzwischen aufgeschmissen...

Susanne:  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids Antwort*  
*findet es so schön, dass Matteo jemanden gefunden hat, der genauso gern Zeit mit ihm verbringt wie er mit ihm und mit dem er so sein Leben teilen kann*  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, als er sagt, dass er sich was zu essen holen muss*  
Irgendwas auf die Hand? Das ist doch nicht schön, David…  
*schaut sich um und sieht, dass es schon ziemlich leer geworden ist*  
Hast du nicht Lust, was essen zu gehen? Hier um die Ecke ist ein nettes kleines Café, da gibt es auch Essen? Ich lad dich ein, als Ersatz dafür, dass mein Sohn dich nicht versorgt?  
*lächelt leicht*

David:  
*lacht leicht verlegen, als sie meint, dass es doch nicht schön ist, was auf der Hand zu essen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint*  
Naja... oder ich mach mir ein Brot…  
*hört dann ihren Vorschlag und lächelt, weil er sich irgendwie freut, dass sie noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen will, ist aber trotzdem ein bisschen unsicher*  
Ähm… also, wenn ich dich von nichts abhalte oder so, gerne… aber du willst doch sicher auch nach Hause, oder?  
*sieht sich ebenfalls kurz um und stellt fest, dass die meisten schon gegangen sind*

Susanne:  
*sieht, dass er etwas zögert und kann das sogar verstehen*  
*lacht dann aber leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Ach was, zu Hause wartet auch nur die Couch auf mich und die ist geduldig…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, so wie Matteo es auch oft tut*  
Komm schon, du würdest mir einen Gefallen tun… und wenn du willst, kann ich dir süße Kindergeschichten von Matteo erzählen...  
*lacht leicht*  
Also, ich verabschiede mich noch schnell von Lars und Ramona und dann gehen wir, ja?

David:  
*grinst, als sie meint, dass die Couch geduldig ist und lacht dann leise bei ihrem Vorschlag*  
Ja, okay… mit Kindergeschichten von Matteo kriegst du mich immer - da tut er immer so, als könne er sich kaum erinnern, wenn ich nachfrage…  
*nickt dann, als sie sich verabschieden will und wartet auf sie*  
*sieht, dass Lars ihm zum Abschied noch zuwinkt und winkt zurück*  
*verlässt mit ihr das Gemeindezentrum und sitzt wenig später zusammen mit ihr in einem gemütlichen Café, wo sie sich was zu trinken und zu essen bestellen*  
*lehnt sich zurück und lächelt leicht, nachdem der Kellner ihre Bestellungen aufgenommen hat*  
*denkt sich, dass das irgendwie auch wieder ein erstes Mal ist - das erste Mal, dass er mit Matteos Mama alleine ist - und nimmt sich vor, es mit auf die Liste zu setzen*  
*ist trotzdem ein bisschen unsicher und nervös, vielleicht gerade, weil er noch nie mit Susanne alleine war und räuspert sich unsicher*  
*sagt schließlich*  
Das war nett heute Abend… also ich freu mich wirklich, dass du diese Gruppe gefunden hast… gehst du denn trotzdem noch zu deiner alten Gemeinde oder nur noch hierhin?

Susanne:  
*freut sich sehr, Zeit mit David zu verbringen und ihn hoffentlich noch besser kennen zu lernen*  
*lächelt, als er sagt, dass es nett war*  
Es war toll, dass ihr gekommen seid... und ja, ich geh noch zu meiner Gemeinde, ich sing da noch im Chor und ich mag den Pastor Kreiner so gern… wenn der predigt, geh ich immer hin…  
*lächelt leicht*  
Aber ja, die Gruppe tut mir echt gut… ich… naja, ich hab das Gefühl, ich war nicht immer gut für Matteo da und so kann ich zeigen, dass ich voll auf seiner Seite bin und dazu noch was lernen…

David:  
*hört ihr zu und lächelt, während sie erzählt*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Also liegt das mit dem Singen bei euch in der Familie? Matteo singt auch so toll…  
*hört dann weiter zu und nickt wieder*  
*kann sie irgendwie verstehen, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, denkt sich aber trotzdem, dass es ja inzwischen ums Hier und Jetzt geht und nicht um früher*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt aufmunternd*  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Matteo weiß, dass du auf seiner Seite stehst…. du hast so cool reagiert auf sein Outing… und auf seine Beziehung zu mir… *lächelt leicht*... und auf mein Outing… das bedeutet ihm echt viel!  
*bekommen die Getränke gebracht*  
*bedankt sich und trinkt direkt einen Schluck*  
Aber ich kann verstehen, dass es echt gut tut, Leute mit ähnlichen Erfahrungen um sich zu haben…

Susanne:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt, dass Matteo auch so toll singt*  
Matteo hat auch mal im Kirchenchor gesungen… hat er dir das nie erzählt?  
*lächelt leicht*  
Aber ja, ich war sehr stolz… und er auch, auch wenn er das heute nicht mehr zugeben würde. Zu Auftritten mussten sie immer so ein hellblaues Hemd anziehen und er hat immer genau beobachtet, dass ich es auch ordentlich bügele, damit es gut aussieht.  
*lächelt dann als David so nett redet*  
Das ist lieb von dir, dass du das sagst… und ich freu mich, dass wir wieder mehr Kontakt haben und er mich teilhaben lässt… und du ja auch.  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, das tut gut.  
*schaut ihn an*  
Ich versteh das irgendwie nicht, wie man an Gott glauben kann, der doch so für Liebe und Vergebung und Miteinander steht… und dann aber gleichzeitig kategorisch jemanden ausschließen kann… erst recht sein eigenes Kind. Ich kann mir nichts auf der Welt vorstellen, dass mich dazu bringen könnte, Matteo weniger zu lieben…  
*schluckt leicht und sieht dann Davids Reaktion*  
Oh, entschuldige… ich weiß… bei dir und deinen Eltern ist es ja… schwierig, oder? Ich wollte dich nicht erinnern….

David:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Ich glaube, es ist ihm rausgerutscht…. also ja, ich weiß… aber wirklich viel hat er davon nicht erzählt  
*hört ihr dann zu, wie sie erzählt und lächelt sehr*  
Hört sich toll an! Gibt es irgendwelche Aufnahmen von Auftritten?  
*lächelt, als sie meint, dass sie sich freut, dass sie mehr Kontakt haben*  
*freut das auch - vor allem für Matteo, aber auch für Susanne und ein bisschen auch für sich selbst*  
*hört ihr dann zu und nickt zunächst, weil er das ähnlich sieht wie sie*  
*muss dann bei ihrem letzten Satz aber wieder an seinen Vater denken und spürt, wie ihm das Lächeln entgleitet*  
*senkt schnell den Blick, hört dann aber direkt, wie Susanne sich entschuldigt*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und blickt wieder auf*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Schon gut…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und meint dann*  
Ich seh das ähnlich wie du, aber ja, ich weiß, dass es in der Realität eben manchmal anders ist… mit meinem Vater…  
*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf*  
… der versteht das irgendwie nicht… und ich glaube, er wird es auch nie verstehen…  
*zögert, weil er bisher bei Susanne noch nicht ins Detail gegangen ist, erzählt dann aber doch*  
… wir waren meine Eltern besuchen… an dem Wochenende, bevor wir nach Italien gefahren sind… und es war eigentlich… *lacht trocken*... schrecklich wie immer mit ihm. Ich hab das Gefühl, er hat an dem Tag aufgehört zu denken und zu fühlen, an dem ich ihnen gesagt hab, dass ich ein Junge bin. So als hätte die Zeit für ihn in dem Moment aufgehört, weiter zu laufen… Es vergeht halt nicht ein Tag ohne Streit und Diskussion… oder Verletzungen… wobei ich gar nicht einschätzen kann, ob er überhaupt checkt, dass er mich verletzt...  
*zögert wieder, grinst dann aber minimal*  
Aber Matteo war großartig!

Susanne:  
*lacht leicht, als er nach Aufnahmen fragt*  
Ja, gibt es… aber ich will, dass Matteo auch in Zukunft mit mir redet, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob du die je sehen wirst.  
*lächelt ihm halb belustigt, halb entschuldigend zu*  
*schaut ihn dann besorgt an, nachdem sie sich entschuldigt hat, weil sie das Gefühl hat einen Nerv getroffen zu haben*  
*hört ihm ganz konzentriert zu und tut es so leid, dass er solche Erfahrungen mit seinem Vater machen muss*  
Das tut mir ehrlich leid, David. So sollte es ganz und gar nicht sein. Und wenn dein Vater nicht sehen kann, was für ein toller Junge du bist, dann ist das ganz sicher sein Verlust und nicht deiner. Aber ich versteh, auch, dass das nicht einfach ist und verletzt.  
*lacht dann leicht als er sagt, dass Matteo toll war*  
Das freut mich, dass er dich unterstützt hat… zu zweit ist man halt nicht ganz allein, nicht wahr?

David:  
*lacht ebenfalls leicht bei ihren Worten bezüglich der Aufnahmen*  
Ja, okay, das kann ich verstehen. Aber trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass es welche gibt. Vielleicht zeigt er sie mir ja irgendwann freiwillig….  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter, als sie nach seinem Bericht meint, dass es ihr leid tut*  
*lächelt dann leicht, als sie ihn als tollen Jungen bezeichnet und nickt zu ihren Worten*  
*fügt erklärend hinzu*  
Wenn meine Mutter nicht wäre, würde ich auch gar nicht mehr hinfahren… ich hab mittlerweile echt die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass mein Vater und ich uns irgendwie mal wieder normal unterhalten können oder irgendwie annähern…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und nickt danach bei ihren Worten über Matteo*  
Eben! Und das kannte ich nicht! Als meine Schwester damals ausgezogen ist, war ich noch nicht bei meinen Eltern geoutet - sie hätte mich sonst sicher auch unterstützt… aber so musste ich irgendwie immer alleine dagegen ankämpfen und diskutieren und mich wehren… bis vor einem Monat dann… da hab ich mich zum ersten Mal nicht allein damit gefühlt… weil Matteo da war.  
*lächelt bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Matteo seinen Vater als Arschloch bezeichnet und sich für ihn eingesetzt hat*

Susanne:  
*nickt leicht, als er weiter erzählt*  
Aber mit deiner Mutter ist es also nicht schwierig? Das ist doch gut, oder?  
*denkt daran, wie es bei Matteo ja ähnlich ist und fragt sich aber manchmal schon, ob er seinen Vater nicht vermisst*  
*schiebt den Gedanken dann aber beiseite, weil der sie traurig macht und weil es ja jetzt um David geht*  
*lächelt dann also wieder*  
Weißt du, ich denke, auch wenn wir es nicht sehen können, gibt uns sowas auch manchmal Kraft. Nicht, dass es gut ist, das sowas passiert, versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber ich finde, du bist so ein intelligenter, aufgeschlossener Junge… aber du suchst dir die Leute aus, denen du vertraust, du weißt, wer dir gut tut und wer nicht.  
*streicht sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr*  
Und wenn Matteo dir gut tut und dir hilft die schlechten Erfahrungen mit deinem Vater zu meistern und das wertzuschätzen, dann ist das ja auch ein Gewinn, oder?

David:  
*senkt kurz den Blick, als Susanne fragt, wie es mit seiner Mutter ist, stößt kurz die Luft aus und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Meine Mutter…  
*schaut wieder auf und sagt dann*  
… ist schon anders als mein Vater… früher dachte ich lange Zeit, sie versteht es auch nicht wirklich… dass ich trans bin. Aber sie ist irgendwie… schwächer… oder war es, keine Ahnung. Ich hab viel mit ihr gestritten und diskutiert damals… und gebettelt, bis sie mit mir zu den entsprechenden Ärzten gegangen ist... da musste sie sich dann zwangsweise mit dem Thema auseinandersetzen. Aber ich hatte oft das Gefühl, dass sie das nur tut, damit ich Ruhe gebe… und gegen meinen Vater hat sie sich nie wirklich getraut was zu sagen.  
*trinkt einen Schluck und fährt dann fort*  
Als ich nach Berlin gegangen bin (*lässt mal das Mobbing an der Schule und die Tatsache, dass er einfach abgehauen ist, absichtlich aus*), hatten wir lange keinen Kontakt. Ich wollte auch keinen… aber Laura, also meine Schwester, meinte irgendwann, dass Mama echt versuchen will, es mit mir wieder hin zu kriegen und als wir telefoniert haben, hat sie gebeten, dass wir doch kommen, also sind wir dann hin…  
*räuspert sich leicht*  
Aber mit ihr war’s an dem Wochenende irgendwie ein ständiges Auf und Ab. Wenn sie mit mir und Matteo alleine war, war sie verständnisvoller als früher… und interessierter… und wenn mein Vater dabei war, hat sie den Mund wieder nicht aufgekriegt. Matteo und ich waren kurz davor wieder zu fahren, weil der Tag einfach nur ne Katastrophe war… aber irgendwie haben wir uns dann doch ausgesprochen und…  
*bricht kurz ab, weil das Essen gebracht wird*  
*bedankt sich beim Kellner und bringt die Geschichte dann zu Ende*  
Naja, wir haben uns ausgesprochen und seitdem haben wir wieder Kontakt… und eigentlich…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lacht leise*  
… läuft es erstaunlicherweise ganz gut. Sie will mich sogar im Krankenhaus besuchen kommen nächste Woche…  
*greift nach seinem Besteck und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
Wobei ich mich da jetzt auch nicht zu sehr reinsteigern will… keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich so dauerhaft klappt…  
*lächelt dann sehr über das, was sie zum Thema Kraft sagt und noch mehr, als sie Matteo erwähnt*  
*schluckt leicht, weil sie so Recht damit hat, dass er ihm gut tut*  
*nickt dann leicht und sagt leise*  
Matteo ist sogar ein ziemlicher Hauptgewinn…  
*wird dann leicht rot, weil er irgendwie kurzzeitig vergessen hat, dass er mit Matteos Mama redet und nicht mit irgendwelchen guten Freunden*  
*senkt seinen Blick und greift nach Messer und Gabel*  
Guten Appetit…

Susanne:  
*hört ihm sehr aufmerksam zu*  
*ist sehr positiv überrascht, dass David so offen mit ihr darüber redet*  
*bedankt sich nur kurz beim Kellner und hört David dann weiter zu*  
*lässt ihn ganz ausreden und lächelt am Ende, als er Matteo als Hauptgewinn bezeichnet*  
*erwidert sein “Guten Appetit“ und lässt ihn erstmal einen Bissen essen, bevor sie was sagt*  
Ich glaube, Eltern sind immer schwierig… und das sag ich als eine schwierige Mutter. Ich glaube, dass die Beziehung die wir zu unseren Eltern haben, die ist immer ein ständiges Auf und Ab.  
*schluckt leicht und überlegt, wie sie ihre Gedanken gut in Worte fassen kann*  
Ich hab Matteo nie freiwillig im Stich gelassen, aber ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen. Und im Endeffekt ist es egal, warum ich es getan hab, oder dass ich es jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr tue, es ist passiert und ich muss damit leben, dass es mein Kind beeinflusst hat.  
*seufzt leicht*  
Ich möchte deine Eltern wirklich nicht schlecht reden, aber mir fällt es schwer zu verstehen, wie man sich dazu /entscheiden/ kann, sein Kind im Stich zu lassen…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Das war zu negativ, das tut mir leid. Ich finde auch, jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, vor allem Eltern, das ist ja einfach eine besondere Verbindung…  
*trinkt ein Schluck von ihrem Glas und schaut dann David an*  
Ich hoffe, du und deine Mutter, ihr kriegt das wieder hin und ich finde es gut, dass sie dich besuchen kommt.  
*lächelt leicht*  
Darf ich auch kommen und dich besuchen? Schauen, ob es dir gut geht?

David:  
*fängt an zu essen und hört währenddessen Susanne zu*  
*ist ganz froh, dass sie das mit dem Hauptgewinn nicht weiter kommentiert*  
*schaut nachdenklich, als sie meint, dass Eltern immer schwierig sind und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*murmelt*  
Ja, kann sein…  
*hört ihr dann weiter zu, wie sie über sich spricht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ja, aber… ich meine, du warst krank, oder? Du hast dir das nicht ausgesucht… und du hast letztendlich was dagegen getan. Und jeder Mensch macht ab und zu Fehler… sowohl Eltern, als auch Kinder… wichtig ist doch, dass man sie irgendwie auch wieder gerade bügelt… aber ungeschehen machen, geht halt leider nicht…  
*isst weiter und hört ihr weiter zu*  
*nickt, als sie von seinen Eltern spricht und seufzt leise, als sie von zweiten Chancen spricht*  
*ist sich nicht sicher, ob er seinem Vater eine geben würde - zumal der ja allen Anschein nach auch gar keine will*  
*lässt seinen Vater mal außen vor und sagt stattdessen*  
Ich glaube, meine Mutter hat sich nicht wirklich dazu /entschieden/… sie wusste es in dem Moment einfach nicht besser… oder… keine Ahnung… sie hat einfach ein bisschen länger gebraucht  
*lächelt dann leicht bei ihren nächsten Worten*  
Ja, das hoffe ich auch…  
*strahlt dann richtig bei ihrer Frage, ob sie ihn besuchen darf, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass er ihr so wichtig ist, dass sie kommen will*  
Ja, klar, gerne! Also… wenn es mir ein bisschen besser geht. Ab Montag vielleicht? Also laut Prognose geht es ab dem zweiten oder dritten Tag besser… Sonntag wollen unsere Freunde kommen… *lacht leise*... ich schätze, damit ist das Krankenzimmer voll… und Mittwoch oder Donnerstag darf ich nach Hause… aber du kannst gerne ab Montag irgendwann kommen.  
*trinkt einen Schluck*

Susanne:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er sagt, dass sie krank war*  
Ja, schon…aber genau, ungeschehen machen kann ich es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Matteo sich verantwortlich fühlt und dass…  
*zögert leicht, aber sagt es dann doch*  
… naja, dass er dadurch ein bisschen verlernt hat, auf sich selber zu gucken, weil er sich immer um mich gesorgt hat.  
*schüttelt den Kopf, wie um die trüben Gedanken abzuschütteln*  
Deswegen freu ich mich umso mehr, dass er jetzt dich hat und dass ihr beide so gut aufeinander aufpasst.  
*lächelt wieder, als David seine Mutter verteidigt*  
*denkt, dass das wohl auch so ein Elternding ist, dass schon sehr viel passieren muss, bis die Kinder sich nicht mehr für ihre Eltern einsetzen*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach länger gebraucht…  
*sagt nicht nochmal, dass sie das nicht verstehen kann und auch nach wie vor nicht in Ordnung findet*  
*spürt dann, wie sehr sie sich freut, als er so strahlt*  
Ab Montag klingt gut… und wie schön, dass eure Freunde auch kommen… aber Carlos und Abdi können laut sein, gib gut auf dich Acht, ja?  
*lächelt etwas*  
Du kannst ihnen ruhig mal Bescheid sagen, wenn sie übertreiben.

David:  
*hört Susanne zu und findet es ziemlich erstaunlich und gut, dass sie ziemlich genau einschätzen kann, was ihre Krankheit bei Matteo bewirkt hat*  
*denkt sich, dass es das zwar nicht ungeschehen macht, aber dass es trotzdem irgendwie gut ist, dass sie es weiß, damit es nicht nochmal vorkommt*  
*lächelt, als sie meint, dass sie sich für sie freut und dass sie aufeinander aufpassen und sagt leise*  
Stimmt… das tun wir…  
*seufzt dann leise und meint*  
Es stimmt schon, dass Matteo das kaum kann, also auf sich selbst gucken… aber ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas ist, was er komplett verlernt hat. Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er das wieder lernen kann… und… also soweit ich kann, werd ich ihm dabei natürlich helfen… mach dir da bitte nicht allzu große Sorgen um ihn…  
*grinst leicht*  
Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin…  
*lacht dann, als sie meint, dass Carlos und Abdi laut sein können und er ihnen ruhig Bescheid sagen kann*  
Mach ich! Versprochen! Aber ich glaub, wenn sie’s zu wild treiben, sagt auch einer der anderen was… Matteo oder Jonas oder so…  
*steckt sich noch einen Bissen in den Mund*

Susanne:  
*hat nicht nur in der Therapie viel darüber nachgedacht, was durch ihre Krankheit alles passiert ist*  
*und Matteo war da immer ein großer Bestandteil*  
*lächelt erst und schaut dann etwas traurig, als David ihre Einschätzung bestätigt*  
Ich werd mir immer Sorgen um ihn machen… aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass er dich hat.  
*lächelt dann wieder etwas, als er sagt sie kriegen das schon wieder hin*  
*steckt sich auch einen Bissen in den Mund und nickt*  
*kaut und schluckt*  
Ja, die werden schon auf dich aufpassen, da bin ich mir sicher.

David:  
*nickt leicht, als sie meint, dass sie sich immer Sorgen machen wird - kann das irgendwie nachvollziehen*  
*lächelt dann nochmal, als sie es schön findet, dass Matteo ihn hat und denkt sich, dass das auch hoffentlich immer so sein wird und dass er alles dafür tun wird, immer für Matteo da sein zu können*  
*spricht dann mit ihr noch ein bisschen über die Mastek und beantwortet all ihre Fragen, die am Anfang zögernd und vorsichtig, dann aber doch sicherer kommen und freut sich über ihr Interesse*  
*essen auf und bedankt sich dann ein wenig verlegen, als Susanne wirklich darauf besteht, ihn einzuladen*  
*verabschiedet sich vor dem Café von ihr und lässt sich fest von ihr drücken, während sie ihm für die OP alles Gute wünscht und ihm nochmal versichert, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall besuchen kommt*  
*macht sich dann auf den Weg zurück in die WG und stellt erfreut fest, dass es inzwischen schon kurz vor neun ist und Matteo nun auch bald kommt*  
*quatscht im Wohnzimmer ein bisschen mit Laura, Hans und Linn, die es sich dort gemütlich gemacht haben und setzt sich dazu bis Matteo kommt*  
*sitzen dann noch mit ihm zusammen eine halbe Stunde beisammen, bis sich alle in ihre Zimmer verziehen*  
*geht ins Bad, um sich bettfertig zu machen und zieht als erstes den Binder aus und sein Schlafshirt an, nachdem er auf dem Klo war*  
*wirft beim Zähneputzen einen Blick auf seinen Klamottenhaufen, auf dem obenauf der Binder liegt und wird sich in dem Moment bewusst darüber, dass das gerade das letzte Mal war, dass er den Binder ausgezogen hat, da die Ärzte ihm im Krankenhaus gesagt haben, er solle am Donnerstag schon keinen mehr tragen, um das Gewebe zu entlasten*  
*bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen, weil das so ein krasser und irgendwie unwirklicher Gedanke ist, dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich weiß, wie er sich fühlen soll*  
*so sehr er den Binder auch immer verflucht hat, so war er doch in den letzten Jahren dankbar, dass es ihn gab und hat ihn immer als so eine Art Fluch und Segen zugleich empfunden*  
*setzt sich kurz auf den Badewannenrand und starrt das Stück Stoff an*  
*fragt sich dann irgendwann, ob es nicht affig ist, so emotional auf ein Stück Stoff zu reagieren und beendet das Zähneputzen, bevor er seinen Klamottenhaufen nimmt und zurück in Matteos Zimmer geht*  
*legt die Klamotten auf den Sessel, behält den Binder aber in der Hand und setzt sich damit zu Matteo aufs Bett*  
*streckt ihm den Binder entgegen und seufzt leise*  
Wir können “tschüss Binder” sagen…  
*lacht dann leise und merkt, dass er sich immer noch komisch fühlt*  
Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal ausgezogen hab… Wahnsinn irgendwie…

Matteo:  
*schaut auf, als David reinkommt und sieht, dass er den Binder noch in der Hand hat*  
*hört seine Worte und fällt dann erst ein, dass er ihn ja morgen nicht mehr tragen soll*  
*schlingt sofort beide Arme um ihn und fragt leise*  
Komisches Gefühl?  
*drückt ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*streicht mit einer Hand sanft über den Binder*  
*lächelt leicht zu David und sagt dann zum Binder*  
Vielen Dank für deine treuen Dienste… tschüss Binder…

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo beide Arme um ihn schlingt und lehnt sich gegen ihn*  
*hmmt zustimmend bei seiner Frage*  
Ja, irgendwie schon…  
*lacht leise, als Matteo sich tatsächlich vom Binder verabschiedet*  
*merkt, dass das irgendwie gut tut und sagt darum ebenfalls*  
Genau… danke für die letzten vier Jahre…  
*lacht leise*  
Und tschüss…  
*nimmt dann den Binder und pfeffert ihn zurück Richtung Sessel*  
*schlingt dann ebenfalls beide Arme um Matteo und zieht ihn in eine liegende Position*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*murmelt*  
Jetzt kommen lauter neue erste Male… und letzte Male…  
*grinst leicht*  
Wahrscheinlich bin ich in den nächsten Tagen ein emotionales Wrack…

Matteo:  
*kuschelt mit ihm und reden über die neuen ersten Male ohne Binder*  
*beteuert ihm, dass er ihm immer sagen kann, wenn irgendwas zu viel wird und dass er ruhig emotional sein kann, wann immer er will*  
*reden drüber, dass es ja irgendwie ganz normal ist, dass dieser neue Abschnitt emotional ist*  
*sagt auch, dass er es gut findet, wenn David das ganz bewusst macht und nicht verdrängt*  
*knutschen dann irgendwann mehr als dass sie reden und schlafen irgendwann zusammen ein*


	15. 12.09.2019 - Krass… noch 12 Stunden…

**Donnerstag, 19:01 Uhr:**

David:  
*war von vornherein klar, dass er heute den ganzen Tag zu Hause bleibt, weil er ohne Binder nicht raus will*  
*verabschiedet Matteo und stellt fest, dass die Aufregung und Nervosität einsetzt, sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen und er alleine in der WG ist*  
*will ihm erst schreiben, dass er sofort zurückkommen soll, lässt es dann aber doch, weil er nicht will, dass Matteo sich Gedanken macht*  
*fängt stattdessen an, seine Kliniktasche zu packen und alle Unterlagen für morgen zusammen zu suchen*  
*geht diese nochmal durch um auch bloß nichts zu vergessen, ist aber gegen halb zwölf schon mit allem fertig und spürt, dass die Nervosität sofort wieder da ist*  
*versucht zu zeichnen, kann sich aber nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren*  
*beginnt stattdessen, ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen, damit er was zu tun hat und weil er sich denkt, dass er nach der OP sicher erstmal nicht viel zum Aufräumen beitragen kann*  
*ist damit aber auch recht schnell fertig und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich auch staubsaugen und staubwischen könnte*  
*macht das also, räumt danach noch die Küche auf und schreibt zwischendurch immer mal wieder mit Matteo*  
*wirft, nachdem er fertig ist, einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
*stellt fest, dass er noch zwei Stunden hat, bis Laura und dann Hans und Linn nach Hause kommen und beschließt, vorher noch in Ruhe duschen zu gehen, weil er sich vom Aufräumen und putzen ziemlich verschwitzt und dreckig fühlt*  
*nimmt sich also frische Klamotten mit ins Bad und steigt unter die Dusche*  
*trocknet sich nach dem duschen ab und wirft dabei eher zufällig einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken*  
*wendet gewohnheitsgemäß den Blick schnell wieder ab, hält dann allerdings inne und zögert, weil ihm mit einem Mal der Gedanke kommt, dass es wohl das letzte Mal war, dass er /so/ duschen gegangen ist*  
*trocknet sich zu Ende ab und zieht eine frische Boxershort an*  
*tritt dann zögernd vor den Spiegel und hebt langsam den Blick*  
*findet es nach wie vor ungewohnt und schrecklich, sich so zu sehen, verspürt aber gerade zum ersten Mal auch ein Stück weit ein anderes Gefühl neben der Freude, dass die Brüste morgen endlich verschwinden - irgendein komisches Gefühl von Verlust und Endgültigkeit, was er nicht wirklich zuordnen kann*  
*muss an die ganzen Erfahrungsberichte denken, die er gelesen und geschaut hat, an die Vorher- und Nachherbilder und fragt sich, ob er auch sowas will… ein Vorher- und ein Nachherbild*  
*wird irgendwann klar, dass er diese Entscheidung heute fällen muss, weil es morgen zu spät ist und greift nach seinem Handy*  
*macht ein Foto von sich im Spiegel, schaut es sich mit klopfendem Herzen an und löscht es dann sofort wieder*  
*denkt sich aber dann, dass das auch irgendwie affig ist - dass er das Bild ja nicht anschauen muss, wenn er nicht will, aber vielleicht irgendwann mal bereut, dass er keins gemacht hat*  
*macht also noch eins, schaut sich dieses aber nicht nochmal an, sondern legt sein Handy zurück aufs Waschbecken*  
*wirft dann noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und stellt fest, dass dieses Gefühl von Endgültigkeit ein bisschen besser geworden ist*  
*wendet sich dann ab vom Spiegel und zieht sich zu Ende an*  
*wählt natürlich den Hoody, weil ihm klar ist, dass er dem Rest der WG heute auf jeden Fall noch begegnen wird*  
*kriegt irgendwie die letzte Stunde rum bis Laura, Linn und Hans kommen, sitzt dann mit ihnen zusammen und quatscht ein bisschen mit ihnen*  
*erzählt ihnen, dass er den Abend mit Matteo alleine verbringen will und dass sie morgen um kurz vor sieben von Alex abgeholt werden, woraufhin alle froh sind, dass sie ihn ja dann morgen früh noch sehen und sich morgen früh verabschieden und viel Glück wünschen können*  
*lächelt, als er irgendwann die Wohnungstür hört und ist in zwei Schritten im Flur, um Matteo zu begrüßen*  
*strahlt ihm entgegen und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*  
Hey….

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort, als er David sieht, wirft seinen Schlüssel auf das kleine Board und stellt die Tüte mit dem mitgebrachten Essen daneben*  
Hey…  
*gibt ihm dann einen Kuss und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
Alles gut?  
*atmet ihn ein und genießt für einen Moment Davids Geruch und Gefühl und küsst dann seine Wange*  
*löst sich wieder und kickt seine Schuhe von den Füßen*  
*greift dann wieder die Tüte*  
Direkt ins Zimmer?

David:  
*schlingt ebenfalls die Arme um Matteo und verbirgt seinen Kopf in seinem Nacken*  
*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo fragt, ob alles gut wird und murmelt leise*  
Bisschen nervös… und bei dir?  
*lächelt, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt, gibt ihm aber noch einen kurzen auf den Mund, als er merkt, dass Matteo sich lösen will*  
*hört bei Matteos Frage Lauras Stimme aus der Küche: “Ja, wir haben schon gehört, dass unsere Anwesenheit heute Abend nicht erwünscht ist…”, gefolgt von der von Hans: “Dabei wäre es soooo schön gewesen, wenn wir alle zusammen gegessen und uns gemeinsam von Davids überflüssigen Körperteilen verabschiedet hätten… Wir hätten eine richtige Abschiedsparty veranstalten können… mit Schnittchen und Sekt… und…”*  
*unterbricht Hans, indem er zu Matteo sagt*  
Ja, direkt ins Zimmer!  
*hört einen empörten Laut von Hans und grinst*  
Bis morgen…  
*legt beide Hände an Matteos Taille und schiebt ihn vor sich her Richtung Zimmer*

Matteo:  
*nickt und hmmmt zustimmend*  
Ja, bisschen sehr nervös…  
*hört dann auch Lauras Stimme und dann Hans und muss ein bisschen lachen, erst recht, als David so reagiert*  
*ruft zurück*  
Wir feiern danach… mit Schnittchen und Sekt…  
*wird dann in ihr Zimmer geschoben und winkt nur einmal kurz in die Küche*  
*schließt die Tür hinter ihnen, als sie in ihr Zimmer kommen und stellt das Essen aufs Bett*  
*dreht sich zu David und schlingt seine Arme um seine Taille*  
Okay… wie willst du heut Abend machen… ganz normal nur wir beide… oder… willst du drüber reden? Dich verabschieden? Abschiedsparty?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Haste nen Plan?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sofort die Arme um ihn schlingt, nachdem er das Essen abgestellt hat und lehnt seine Stirn kurz gegen seine, während er ihn ebenfalls locker umarmt*  
*hört dann seine Frage und muss am Ende leicht grinsen, als er fragt, ob er n Plan hat*  
*überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Hmmm… nö…  
*küsst ihn einmal kurz, sieht in dann an und streicht ihm sanft durch die Haare*  
*lacht einmal leise*  
Ich glaub, keine Abschiedsparty… /eigentlich/ bin ich ja froh, dass das alles endlich weg kommt… vielleicht gucken wir spontan… erstmal essen und viel kuscheln und knutschen und zwischendurch vielleicht reden…  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo mit Sicherheit auch nervös ist und dass es darum vielleicht ganz gut ist, wenn sie nochmal reden und nicht wieder irgendwas verdrängen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er den Kopf schüttelt*  
Keinen Plan?  
*küsst ihn zurück und grinst dann leicht*  
Okay… und wir sind auch uneigentlich froh… man kann ja froh sein und nervös gleichzeitig…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Aber essen und kuscheln und knutschen klingt gut… und reden…  
*löst sich von ihm und setzt sich auf's Bett*  
*wartet bis David auch sitzt und packt dann das Imbissessen aus, das er besorgt hat, Pommes und Wurst und Buletten*  
Erstmal essen.

David:  
*lacht ebenfalls leise und bestätigt*  
Keinen Plan…  
*grinst ebenfalls minimal, als Matteo /uneigentlich/ betont, weil er kurz an sein Erlebnis im Bad vorhin denken muss und auch gestern nochmal kurz den Gedanken hatte, dass mit der Entfernung der Gebärmutter und der Eileiter auch die Möglichkeit genommen wird, mal eigene Kinder zu haben, auch wenn er das sowieso für sich schon lange ausgeschlossen hatte, nickt aber*  
Ja, auch uneigentlich… froh und nervös und aufgeregt und überhaupt…  
*spürt wieder leichtes Herzklopfen, wenn er an morgen denkt und ist darum froh, dass sie erstmal essen und so vielleicht ein bisschen abgelenkt werden*  
*setzt sich neben Matteo in den Schneidersitz und nimmt sein Essen entgegen*  
*fällt dann ein*  
Eigentlich wollte ich heute bezahlen… erinner mich mal dran, dass ich dir gleich das Geld noch gebe… du hast schon letzte Woche bezahlt…  
*steckt sich dann eine Pommes in den Mund und fragt*  
Und wie war’s im Lambda?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er ihm Recht gibt*  
Jap, genau…  
*lacht dann, als er sagt, dass er bezahlen wollte*  
Okay, macht zehn Euro und einen Kuss…  
*spitzt die Lippen übertrieben doll und reckt sie ihm entgegen*  
*grinst zufrieden, als er einen bekommt, nimmt dann das kleine Ketchup Päckchen und quetscht es über seinen und Davids Pommes aus*  
*nickt zu seiner Frage*  
Jo, war gut… ich soll dich grüßen von Kay und Sannik und allen eigentlich, sie denken an dich und wünschen viel Glück und so…  
*steckt sich eine Pommes in den Mund und schaut dann auf die Uhr*  
Shit, darfst du überhaupt essen? Wie lange vorher musst du nochmal nüchtern sein?

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo das Geld und einen Kuss verlangt und kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen*  
Geld gibt’s später, bin jetzt zu faul zum Aufstehen…  
*bedankt sich für den Ketchup und tunkt direkt eine Pommes rein, während er ihm zuhört*  
*lächelt leicht, weil er es lieb findet, dass Matteos Kollegen und Chefs an ihn denken*  
Danke… das ist lieb… Grüß sie Montag mal zurück…  
*steckt sich noch eine Pommes in den Mund und schaut dann ebenfalls automatisch auf die Uhr*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ist schon okay… Essen darf ich bis neun… muss 12 Stunden vorher nüchtern sein… und Wasser trinken sogar bis sechs Uhr morgen früh…  
*grinst und beugt sich rüber, um die Cola Flasche zu greifen und sich und Matteo was einzuschenken*  
Also muss ich’s jetzt noch ausnutzen mit der Cola…  
*reicht Matteo das Glas und meint dann*  
Meinst du, es reicht, wenn wir um kurz vor sechs aufstehen? Ich hab alles schon gepackt… aber dann kannst du in Ruhe frühstücken und ich kann nochmal duschen…

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Mach ich….  
*nickt dann beruhigt*  
Okay, also noch knapp zwei Stunden… das sollte zu schaffen sein  
*wird dann klar, dass das bedeutet, dass in knapp 14 Stunden die OP ist und muss etwas schlucken*  
*wird dann aber zum Glück von David und der Cola abgelenkt und nimmt sie dankend entgegen*  
*nickt zu seinem Vorschlag*  
Ja, das reicht dicke… duschen, frühstücken, Wasser trinken…  
*schiebt sich eine Pommes rein*  
Voll nett von Alex, dass er so früh aufsteht für uns… da müssen wir beizeiten mal einen Kasten Bier vorbeibringen oder so…

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er noch knapp zwei Stunden essen darf und findet das mit einem Mal doch ziemlich kurz*  
*trinkt schnell einen Schluck Cola und nickt wieder, als Matteo den Aufstehplänen zustimmt*  
Genau… und verabschieden. Hans, Laura und Linn haben sich voll gefreut, dass wir so früh los müssen und sie uns morgen früh noch sehen können… Und Linn war vorhin in der Küche total besorgt…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und meint dann*  
Irgendwie ist das komisch, dass sich alle Sorgen und Gedanken machen… ich meine, bei dir ist das irgendwo klar… und bei Laura auch… aber die Jungs und Linn und Hans… das ist schon irgendwie… Wahnsinn… ich weiß dann nie, was ich sagen soll… Gut, dass Hans und Laura auch da waren - die hatten das irgendwie besser im Griff als ich…  
*nickt dann zu Alex und grinst leicht*  
Machen wir auf jeden Fall… wobei ich wirklich glaube, dass Alex froh ist, wenn er ne Beschäftigung hat und es auch deswegen angeboten hat… ist ja auch verständlich, ging mir ja am Wochenende ähnlich… aber der wird sich sicher danach nochmal hinlegen…  
*piekst ein Stück Würstchen auf und schiebt es sich in den Mund*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Oh, volles Komitee dann, hm?  
*legt den Kopf schief, als er das Gesicht verzieht*  
Ja, Linn ist da manchmal… sehr direkt… aber ich glaub, du kannst dann genau so direkt mit ihr sein. Die mag es ehrlich und geradeheraus…  
*grinst leicht*  
Ja, der haut sich bestimmt nochmal hin…  
*schiebt sich noch eine Pommes in den Mund*  
Ich muss übrigens mal schauen… Jonas und Laura haben beide gesagt, sie wollen auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden… und Alex dann bestimmt auch und so… ich weiß nicht, ob ich nen Nerv hab, denen allen einzeln zu schreiben, vielleicht mach ich einfach ne Update Gruppe auf und du darfst entscheiden, wer alles reinkommt? Dann muss ich nicht tausend Nachrichten schreiben und beantworten…  
*schaut ihn an*  
Oder ist das doof? Zu unpersönlich?

David:  
*hmmt zustimmend zum vollen Komitee und hört ihm dann zu, als er über Linn spricht*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich glaub, da muss ich mich noch dran gewöhnen… also nicht, dass sie so ist, sondern dass man dann auch so sein kann… sie wirkt halt echt oft ziemlich zerbrechlich und sensibel, da überlegt man sich das lieber zweimal, bevor man irgendwas sagt, was sie vielleicht verletzt oder verunsichert oder so…  
*isst weiter, während er Matteo zuhört und fügt hinzu*  
Die Jungs wollen auch ein Update… also ok.cool…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Frage, kaut auf und schaut ihn liebevoll an, als er meint, dass er vielleicht keinen Nerv hat*  
Hey, mach so, wie es für dich okay ist, ja? Wenn du eine Gruppe am einfachsten findest, dann mach eine… oder hol Laura kurzfristig in ok.cool, wenn das für die Jungs okay ist… und nach der OP schmeißen wir sie dann wieder raus… oder du sagst nur einem Bescheid, der es dann für dich weiterleitet oder so…  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und fügt hinzu*  
Ich will nicht, dass die Zeit für dich /noch/ stressiger ist, indem du allen schreiben musst… und wenn irgendwer irgendwas Blödes fragt oder sagt, worauf du keine Lust hast oder so, musst du auch gar nicht antworten…  
*lächelt leicht und sagt dann leise*  
Ich will, dass es dir gut geht in den 5 Stunden… du musst mir versprechen, dass du darauf achtest so gut es geht, okay?

Matteo:  
*grinst auch leicht zum Thema Linn*  
Mach einfach mal und guck wie sie reagiert… ich hab die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie das gut kann….  
*hört ihm zu, als es um die Chats geht*  
Laura in ok. cool?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und hört ihm dann weiter zu*  
*fällt dann auf, dass David ihm eigentlich keine Antwort gibt, sondern im Gegenteil noch weiter Lösungsmöglichkeiten präsentiert*  
*lacht leicht*  
Das hat jetzt irgendwie nicht beim Entscheiden geholfen… aus zwei Möglichkeiten wurden jetzt fünf...  
*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*  
Ich schau mal morgen, wie ich’s mach…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
*will ihm eigentlich sagen, dass es um David geht und er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen soll*  
*denkt aber auch, dass das bei ihm auch nicht funktionieren würde*  
*nickt also leicht*  
Ich verspreche, ich geb mir Mühe, okay?

David:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst leicht, als Matteo Laura in ok.cool erwähnt*  
*murmelt*  
Nur vorübergehend…  
*hört ihn dann lachen und schaut ihn entschuldigend an, als er meint, dass er nicht geholfen hat, lacht aber ebenfalls leicht*  
Sorry… dann nehm ich meine Möglichkeiten wieder zurück…  
*will halt wirklich, dass Matteo sich nicht unter Druck setzt und nicht stressen muss und fügt darum hinzu*  
Das mit der Gruppe ist doch gut… und ich find’s nicht unpersönlich… aber hör halt auch auf dich… ich will nicht, dass dich irgendwas stresst!  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo ihn so liebevoll ansieht und nickt zögernd bei seiner Antwort*  
*weiß, dass es ihm nicht so leicht fallen wird und dass er sich Mühe geben will, schon ein ziemlich gutes Versprechen ist*  
*murmelt leise*  
Okay… das reicht mir…  
*isst weiter und muss auf einmal leicht grinsen*  
Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie gut wir uns abwechseln?  
*sieht seinen fragenden Blick und erklärt schmunzelnd*  
Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, kann ich vergessen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache und konzentrier mich eher auf dich und wenn ich mir Sorgen mache, stellst du deine in den Hintergrund und konzentrierst dich voll auf mich…  
*lacht leise*  
Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist… also eigentlich ist es ja gut, weil wir versuchen, für den anderen da zu sein… aber wenn wir dafür unsere eigenen Sachen in den Hintergrund stellen, ist es vielleicht doch nicht so gut…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er seine Möglichkeiten wieder zurückzieht*  
Ich schau echt mal morgen… vielleicht ist tausend Nachrichten schreiben ja auch eine ganz gute Ablenkung…  
*lächelt, als er sagt, dass es ihm reicht*  
Gut…  
*denkt, dass er auch wirklich nicht mehr versprechen kann*  
*isst dann auch weiter*  
*schaut etwas verwirrt zu ihm bei seiner Frage*  
Hm?  
*hört dann aber die Erklärung und muss grinsen*  
Also ich find’s gut…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich mein, soll's so nicht sein? Anders wär doch doofer… wenn wir beide immer zeitgleich down wären… oder immer nur einer sich um den anderen kümmert… also ich find’s gut so wie's ist… abwechselnd heißt ja nicht, dass der andere vergessen wird…  
*schnappt sich eine Bulette und tunkt sie in den Ketchup*

David:  
*schaut Matteo fragend an, als er meint, dass er ihre Aufteilung gut findet und bekommt direkt die Erklärung geliefert*  
*lächelt, weil er seine Erklärung ziemlich richtig und gut findet und nickt darum*  
Okay, stimmt… den Teil hab ich irgendwie ausgeklammert…  
*beugt sich grinsend vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Wir sind halt echt perfekt…  
*lacht leise, wird dann aber wieder ernster*  
Wobei es bestimmt mal Zeiten gibt, wo wir beide down sind… war ja jetzt letztes Wochenende auch der Fall… aber manchmal hilft es ja auch zu hören, dass den anderen die gleiche Sache runter zieht…  
*schnappt sich ebenfalls eine Bulette und fällt dann noch was ein*  
Übrigens: Meine Mutter schläft Montag hier… also bei Laura im Zimmer und Laura auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Die haben irgendwas ausgemacht, weil sie nicht zweimal am Tag so ne Strecke fahren will oder so… nur dass du Bescheid weißt und nicht überrascht bist, wenn du sie morgens an der Kaffeemaschine triffst…  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er ihm zustimmt*  
*küsst ihn zurück und lacht dann*  
Absolut perfekt…  
*legt schnell die Hand in seinen Nacken, damit er ihn nochmal küssen kann*  
*hört ihm dann zu und nickt*  
Ja, stimmt… das war aber auch irgendwie gut… da haben wir uns halt an einem Abend abgewechselt…  
*hört dann zu und muss bei der Vorstellung lachen*  
Das wäre eine Überraschung… aber hey, Laura kann auch hier pennen und ich penn bei Jonas oder so… die Couch ist echt nicht so bequem….  
*schiebt sich den Rest der Bulette in den Mund*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo lacht, muss dann aber ebenfalls lachen*  
Ich stell mir das gerade so vor… du kommst in die Küche und da sitzt meine Mutter und hat schon den Frühstückstisch gedeckt und Kaffee gekocht…  
*grinst*  
Dabei fällt mir ein, dass wir Linn und Hans auch noch Bescheid sagen müssen… sonst kriegen die den Schock für‘s Leben… eine fremde Frau in der Küche…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Naja, wobei… wahrscheinlich sehen die beiden sie ja schon Montagabend…  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Ach was, das geht schon mit der Couch… ist ja nur für eine Nacht…  
*beißt einmal in die Bulette, kaut und fragt dann*  
Hast du Kay eigentlich gefragt, ob du Montag früher gehen kannst? Wär schon nice, wenn du die Überstunden abbauen könntest, solange ich noch im Krankenhaus bin…

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Ja, das wär schon so ein kleiner Schock… und ich hätte es dir auch ein bisschen übel genommen, dass du mich nicht vorgewarnt hast…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als es um Linn und Hans geht*  
Ich kann's ihnen ja sagen, wenn ich sie sehe…  
*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her*  
Okay, wenn du meinst….  
*nickt dann sofort*  
Oh ja, hab ich, er sagt das geht in Ordnung… ist sogar gewollt, dass man die zeitnah abbaut… er sagt ich kann dann schon um vier gehen, aber ich hab Café Dienst von 2 bis 4, also komm ich wahrscheinlich nicht ganz pünktlich raus…

David:  
*freut sich, dass Matteo am Montag schon so früh gehen kann und dann früher bei ihm im Krankenhaus sein wird*  
*hofft ja tatsächlich, dass er Mittwoch schon entlassen werden kann, so dass es dann tatsächlich nur der Dienstag ist, an dem sie sich nur kurz sehen können*  
*isst mit ihm zu Ende, räumt dann den Abfall in den Mülleimer und gibt Matteo in dem Zusammenhang - wo er denn gerade schon mal steht - seine 10 Euro zurück und noch einen Kuss*  
*macht es sich dann schon mal im Bett bequem, während Matteo sich ebenfalls schon gemütliche Klamotten anzieht und sieht ihm gegen die Wand gelehnt zu, wie er sich umzieht, während er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr eine Packung Weingummi vom Nachttisch zieht und grinsend verkündet*  
20 Minuten hab ich noch… die muss ich ausnutzen…  
*teilt dann mit Matteo, als dieser sich zu ihm legt und lacht leise, als dieser ihm um Punkt 21 Uhr die Packung wegnimmt*  
*rutscht ein wenig tiefer und zieht Matteo in seine Arme*  
*küsst seine Stirn und fährt ihm gedankenverloren durch die Haare*  
*murmelt leise*  
Krass… noch 12 Stunden…  
*lacht dann leise*  
Ich weiß, ich sollte langsam nicht mehr ungläubig klingen, aber es ist echt so surreal…  
*merkt, dass ein Gefühlsschwall in ihm hochkommt und spürt zum einen einen leichten Kloß im Hals, zum anderen, wie es in seinem Bauch vor Aufregung anfängt zu kribbeln*

Matteo:  
*hat ihm die Weingummis weggenommen und neben das Bett gelegt*  
*rutscht in Davids Umarmung, will ihn aber noch angucken können und dreht seinen Kopf deswegen ein bisschen*  
*hmmmt leicht*  
Ja… und in 17 Stunden biste die Dinger los… ein für alle Mal…  
*lächelt dann leicht und bewegt sich etwas, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*  
Du hast da so lange drauf gewartet… ist doch klar, dass es krass ist, dass es jetzt wirklich passiert…  
*legt seinen Kopf dann wieder ab und streicht ihm über die Seite*  
Ich hab mir Videos angeguckt… so Erfahrungsvideos auf YouTube… und die strahlen alle so… das wird schon gut werden alles.

David:  
*verzieht strahlend das Gesicht, als Matteo die 17 Stunden erwähnt und gibt ein lachendes ungläubiges Grummeln von sich, während er sein Gesicht kurz in Matteos Haaren verbirgt*  
Ahhh… Wahnsinn… 17 Stunden…!? 17 Stunden!!!  
*spürt es in seinem Magen kribbeln*  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und zieht ihn enger an sich*  
*lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten und meint leise und wie zu sich selbst*  
Total krass… und ich hab das Gefühl, dass die Info immer noch nicht komplett bei mir angekommen ist… ich frag mich echt, wann ich das checke… wahrscheinlich steh ich in zwei Jahren vor dem Spiegel und denk mir: Achja, sie sind echt weg… ist angekommen!  
*lächelt, als Matteo anfängt, über seine Seite zu streichen und imitiert das Ganze auf seinem Rücken*  
*muss dann kurz daran denken, dass sie jetzt bestimmt ein paar Tage nicht so liegen können, wie sie gerade liegen und drückt ihn kurz ein bisschen enger an sich*  
*muss dann sehr lächeln, als Matteo erzählt und neckt ihn ein bisschen*  
Du hast dir also Videos angeschaut…!?  
*grinst leicht*  
Und was erzählen die da so, während sie strahlen?  
*hat natürlich auch Erfahrungsberichte gesehen, aber will wissen, was Matteo sich angeschaut hat*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David von sich in zwei Jahren erzählt*  
Ach Quatsch… du brauchst doch keine zwei Jahre… ich erinnere dich gern immer wieder…  
*grinst und piekst ihm leicht in die Seite*  
*lächelt dann aber, als David ihn enger drückt und schlingt seinen Arm wieder fester um ihn*  
*grinst, als er ihn neckt und nickt*  
Ja, hab ich. Jonas hat mir Links geschickt. Nur die positiven  
*lacht*  
Er meinte, ich solle aufhören mir Horror Blog Einträge durchzulesen…  
*überlegt kurz*  
Die erzählen, wie gut sie sich fühlen und wie frei und so… natürlich aber auch von der OP und so… aber war echt ganz gut sich das anzugucken…  
*schaut zu ihm hoch*  
Als ob du dir die nicht auch alle reingezogen hättest, erzähl doch nix…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, er wird ihn daran erinnern und wird dadurch tatsächlich auch mal wieder bewusst, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist und spürt wieder dieses Kribbeln und einen leichten Kloß im Hals*  
*zuckt und beschwert sich zwar, als Matteo ihn in die Seite piekst, zieht ihn aber sofort wieder an sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz*  
*lacht dann leise und fragt ungläubig nach*  
Jonas?! Der hat sich Videos angeschaut!?  
*findet es irgendwie ziemlich süß, dass er das getan hat, um Matteo was Positives zu zeigen und nickt darum zu den Horror Blog Einträgen*  
Stimmt ja auch…  
*nickt, als Matteo erzählt, was die Leute in den Videos erzählen und lacht dann wieder leise*  
Ja, klar hab ich die auch alle gesehen… wobei… in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr so oft… früher öfter… weil ich einfach wissen wollte, wie das genau abläuft und so…  
*seufzt leise*  
Aber du hast schon Recht… die strahlen alle ziemlich…  
*malt mit dem Finger Muster auf seine Schulter und sagt dann leise*  
Vielleicht solltest du dir morgen während ich im OP bin ein paar von den positiven Videos anschauen… also, wenn die Angst zu groß wird oder so…

Matteo:  
*lacht dann, als er so ungläubig ist*  
Ja klar, Carlos auch… Abdi glaub ich auch…  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass er die auch alle gesehen hat*  
*lacht dann leicht, als er vorschlägt die morgen zu gucken*  
Da hab ich glaub ich dann keinen Nerv für…  
*streicht unterbewusst wieder mit seinem Fingern über Davids Seite, aber nur die Stelle, die er erreicht, ohne den Arm zu bewegen*  
Mach dir nicht so viel Gedanken um mich morgen, ja? Das wird schon… Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, aber ich will auch, dass du an dich denkst… okay?

David:  
*schaut noch ungläubiger, als Matteo auch Carlos und Abdi erwähnt, stöhnt leise und lacht*  
Und Alex und Kiki und Hanna… oh Mann… alle voll informiert und so…  
*spürt wie glücklich es ihn macht, als ihm bewusst wird, wie sehr alle mit ihm mitfühlen und wie schön es ist, dass sich Menschen für ihn interessieren*  
*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster, als Matteo meint, dass er während der OP keinen Nerv für die Videos hat und hmmt leise und verstehend*  
*fährt ihm durch die Haare und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz*  
*murmelt*  
Guck einfach spontan, was dir gut tut…  
*hört dann, dass er sich nicht so viele Gedanken um ihn machen und an sich denken soll und hmmt wieder zustimmend*  
*kann verstehen, dass Matteo ihm das sagt und das gerne so hätte, weil es ihm genauso geht*  
*küsst nochmal seinen Haaransatz und rutscht dann ein bisschen runter, so dass er ihn ansehen kann*  
*spürt wieder dieses Kribbeln, als er in das vertraute Gesicht schaut und lächelt leicht*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Okay… wir versuchen morgen beide, auch an uns selbst zu denken und uns so wenig wie möglich Sorgen um den anderen zu machen, okay?  
*sucht seine Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger und fügt dann hinzu*  
Letztes Wochenende haben wir 53 Stunden Trennung geschafft… und morgen die fünf schaffen wir sicher mit links…  
*weiß selbst, dass es nicht so einfach und auch nicht vergleichbar ist, will ihnen aber trotzdem ein bisschen Zuversicht versuchen einzureden*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, alle voll informiert… alle voll interessiert an dir und so…  
*brummt zufrieden als David ihm durch die Haare fährt*  
*nickt leicht*  
Mach ich….  
*wird nochmal geküsst und merkt dann, dass er sich bewegt*  
*rutscht mit so, dass sie mehr nebeneinander liegen*  
*lächelt automatisch, als er es auch tut*  
*lächelt noch mehr, als er ihn hört und merkt, dass er ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen hat*  
Okay…  
*drückt seine Hand und zieht sie hoch um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*  
*lächelt dann sanft und nickt*  
Mit links…  
*rutscht ein bisschen näher und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*  
Egal was kommt… ich liebe dich, okay?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo seine Hand küsst und noch mehr, als er zustimmt, dass sie das mit links schaffen, auch wenn er ziemlich sicher ist, dass Matteo genauso wie er weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so einfach werden wird*  
*fährt ihm sanft durch die Haare, während sie sich küssen und sieht ihn danach einfach nur an*  
*hört dann seine Worte und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht*  
*lächelt leicht und presst ebenfalls kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich liebe dich auch… egal, was kommt…  
*beugt sich vor, um ihn nochmal zu küssen und flüstert dann nochmal leise gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich liebe dich…  
*löst dann ihre Hände, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen*  
*schließt die Augen und atmet einmal tief den typischen Matteogeruch ein, der sich so nach Zuhause anfühlt*

Matteo:  
*spürt das bekannte und liebgewonnene Kribbeln, als David ihm sagt, dass er ihn liebt*  
*rollt sich um und halb auf David drauf*  
*schaut ihn sehr verliebt an und fährt ihn mit einer Hand durch die Haare*  
*küsst ihn sanft und sagt dann leise*  
Ein letztes Mal mit den blöden Dingern?  
*sieht, wie David grinst und nickt und lässt dann seine andere Hand unter sein Shirt fahren*  
*haben sehr schönen, liebevollen Sex und liegen danach noch eine Weile zusammen auf dem Bett*  
*raffen sich schließlich auf, wenigstens schnell Zähne putzen zu gehen und legen sich dann unter die Decke zum Schlafen*  
*hält David sehr fest und küsst seinen Hinterkopf*  
*flüstert*  
Ich liebe dich… schlaf gut, Schreibner…


	16. 13.09.2019 (1) -  Fünf Stunden… das schaffen wir mit links…

**Freitag, 7:25 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat in der Nacht vor Aufregung kaum geschlafen und hat auch mitbekommen, dass Matteo viel zu wenig im Tiefschlaf war*  
*ist um kurz vor sechs mit ihm zusammen aufgestanden, hat schnell noch ein Glas Wasser getrunken, ist duschen gegangen und hat den letzten Badezimmerkram in seine Tasche gepackt*  
*hat, als Matteo im Bad war, ihm ein Brot geschmiert und dann versucht, ihn zu überreden, was zu essen, ist aber kläglich gescheitert*  
*hat es ihm deswegen eingepackt und in seinen Rucksack gesteckt, falls er später Hunger bekommt*  
*ist ziemlich nervös und deswegen eher ruhiger als sonst, ebenso wie Matteo*  
*ist ganz froh, dass die anderen erst so gegen viertel vor sieben in die Küche kommen und zieht automatisch seine Hoodyjacke enger um sich und macht sie schließlich zu*  
*muss einmal tief durchatmen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass dies auch eine Geste ist, die er wahrscheinlich gerade zum letzten Mal machen muss*  
*bekommt irgendwann eine Nachricht von Alex, dass er in 10 Minuten bei ihnen ist und bekommt von Hans, Linn und Laura noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte*  
*verdreht leicht die Augen, als Laura Matteo wahrscheinlich zum fünften Mal diese Woche daran erinnert, dass sie um viertel nach 12 Mittagspause hat und er sie dann auf jeden Fall anrufen soll, um einen Zwischenbericht abzuliefern, aber dass er auf jeden Fall immer anrufen kann, wenn irgendwas sein sollte*  
*will das jetzt nicht hören, dass irgendwas sein könnte und will auch nicht, dass Matteo es hört, schlägt darum vor, dass sie unten vor der Haustür auf Alex warten*  
*hört alle seufzen und sieht, wie alle aufstehen, um ihn zu verabschieden*  
*wird von Laura umarmt und bekommt viel Glück gewünscht und dass sie sich so für ihn freut und dass er’s in ein paar Stunden hinter sich hat*  
*sieht, nachdem er sie losgelassen hat, wie Hans die Arme ausbreitet und einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht, um ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen und tritt fast reflexartig einen Schritt zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust*  
*erschreckt sich fast selbst vor seiner Reaktion und denkt sich, dass er Hans auch einfach hätte sagen können, dass er das ohne Binder nicht möchte, ist dann aber erleichtert, als Hans sofort zu verstehen scheint, leicht lächelt, ihm aufmunternd einmal durch die Haare fährt und nochmal betont, dass er jederzeit da ist, wenn sie was brauchen und es eine Party gibt, wenn David wieder nach Hause kommt*  
*sieht, wie Linn ein wenig unschlüssig da steht, ihm aber schließlich die Hand entgegenstreckt und ihm ebenfalls alles Gute wünscht*  
*sieht genau, dass sie sich einen besorgten Kommentar verkneift und ist da in dem Moment sehr dankbar für*  
*wartet, bis alle auch Matteo verabschiedet haben und macht sich dann mit ihm auf den Weg nach unten*  
*schlingt seine Arme um ihn, als sie schließlich wieder alleine sind und bleibt mit ihm eng umschlungen stehen bis Alex Auto vorfährt*  
*müssen dann tatsächlich ein wenig lachen, als Matteo versucht, sich auf die schmale Rückbank zu quetschen, schaffen es aber schließlich, indem er seinen Vordersitz ein wenig nach vorne schiebt*  
*wird auf der Fahrt wieder ziemlich nervös und ist froh, dass Alex kein Typ für Smalltalk ist und die Fahrt so weitestgehend schweigend verläuft*  
*kommen gut durch und halten schließlich um 20 nach sieben vor dem Krankenhaus*  
*wartet, bis Alex seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum geholt hat und lächelt dann leicht, als Alex ihm zum Abschied nur kurz den Oberarm drückt und ihm alles Gute wünscht, während er Matteo bittet, ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten, bevor er schnell zurück ins Auto steigt und losfährt*  
*greift sofort wieder nach Matteos Hand und atmet einmal tief durch, ehe sie das Krankenhaus betreten*  
*findet ohne Probleme die richtige Station und meldet sich bei der zuständigen Schwester, die ihm nochmal sein Zimmer bestätigt, ihn darüber aufklärt, dass er während der OP keine Wertgegenstände im Zimmer lassen soll und dass gleich eine Schwester kommt, die ihm nochmal erklärt, wie alles von statten geht*  
*bedankt sich, geht mit Matteo zusammen in das zugewiesene Zimmer und schaut sich einmal kurz um*  
*findet das Zimmer ganz schön und ist vor allem froh, dass es ein Einzelzimmer ist*  
*räuspert sich und meint dann schließlich*  
Sieht doch ganz nett aus, oder?  
*setzt sich aufs Bett und zieht Matteo mit sich, so dass er schließlich neben ihm sitzt*  
*fühlt sich irgendwie gerade ziemlich unwirklich und hat das Gefühl, dass das Einzige, was wirklich und echt ist, Matteo ist, der neben ihm sitzt*  
*spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals, schluckt leicht und atmet einmal leise tief durch*  
*sagt schließlich leise und mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist…

Matteo:  
*schaut sich im Zimmer um und nickt*  
Ja, ganz nett… das Fenster ist schön groß…  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, weil das irgendwie so Smalltalk ist, der gar nicht zu ihnen passt*  
*hört dann, wie David schluckt und schlingt sofort einen Arm um ihn*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar*  
Mich hätten keine tausend Pferde abhalten können…  
*hört dann auch schon ein Klopfen und wie eine Schwester reinkommt*  
*nimmt automatisch den Arm von David, aber bleibt eng bei ihm sitzen*  
*sieht sie lächeln und sagen: “Hallo, ich bin Schwester Christine. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Tagen öfter sehen. Wenn irgendwas los ist, können Sie immer den berühmt berüchtigten Schwesternknopf drücken und ich springe für Sie… also zumindest morgens.”*  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt und David nickt*  
*sieht dann, wie sie zu ihm guckt: “Und Sie sind der Bruder?”*  
*schüttelt fast schon beleidigt den Kopf*  
Nee, der Freund... Matteo Florenzi.  
*sieht sie nicken: “Na klar, Freund, entschuldigen Sie… okay, Herr Schreibner, ich hab eine kleine Wunderpille für Sie dabei, die ist nur zur Beruhigung, damit Ihr Körper schon mal ein bisschen runter fährt… Doktor von Fratschen kommt gleich vorbei zum Anzeichnen und dann geht alles seinen Gang, okay?”*

David:  
*lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser einen Arm um ihn schlingt und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*schluckt immer noch ein bisschen gegen den Kloß an, als es klopft und eine Schwester reinkommt*  
*begrüßt sie ebenfalls und hört ihr dann zu*  
*nickt und erwidert ihr Lächeln ein bisschen*  
*muss dann allerdings leicht grinsen, als sie vermutet, dass Matteo sein Bruder ist und greift leicht demonstrativ nach seiner Hand, während Matteo sie aufklärt*  
*nimmt die Pille entgegen und ein kleines Pinnchen mit Wasser und muss dafür Matteos Hand wieder loslassen*  
Danke…  
*sieht sie entschuldigend lächeln: “Mehr zu trinken gibt’s leider erstmal nicht… Nüchtern sind Sie, oder? Das letzte Mal um 21 Uhr gegessen, das letzte Mal um 6 Uhr getrunken?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, genau…  
*hört dann, dass der Arzt gleich zum Anzeichnen kommt und nickt wieder*  
Okay, danke…  
*sieht sie nochmal lächeln und hört sie dann sagen: “Ein bisschen Aufregung gehört dazu… aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir haben hier alles im Griff… Ich lass Sie erstmal wieder allein… Wir sehen uns gleich nochmal... “*  
*sieht ihr nach und ist froh, dass sie so nett war und sie versucht hat, ein bisschen zu beruhigen*  
*schaut dann auf die Pille und kurz zu Matteo*  
Na dann…  
*schluckt die Pille und spült mit Wasser nach*  
*hat immer wieder im Kopf, dass es gleich los geht, dass das hier echt ist, dass es gleich soweit ist und denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich ganz gut ist, wenn sein Körper durch die Pille ein wenig runter fährt*  
*hofft, dass sein Kopf es auch tut*  
*schaut zu Matteo, ist aber irgendwie zu nervös, um irgendwas zu sagen, greift also nur wieder nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*

Matteo:  
*merkt, dass er der Schwester gar nicht richtig zuhören kann, weil er irgendwie so angespannt ist*  
*sagt sich dann aber, dass es wichtig ist, dass er alles hört und konzentriert sich*  
*hört, dass sie sagt, dass ein bisschen Aufregung dazu gehört und wie sie sich dann wieder verabschiedet*  
*schaut zu David und der Pille und dem Wasserpinnchen*  
*muss leicht grinsen*  
Na dann… auf, dass es hilft…  
*will die Anspannung ein bisschen loswerden, nicht nur für David, sondern auch für sich*  
*stupst ihn deswegen leicht an, als er die Pille geschluckt hat*  
Und? Merkste schon was? Biste ganz ruhig? Werden deine Augen schwer?  
*sieht dann aber, dass David da gerade keinen Kopf für hat und drückt seine Hand*  
Sorry…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, einfach weil er ihm zeigen will, dass er da ist*

David:  
*wird von Matteo angestupst und muss minimal grinsen bei seinen Worten, auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass sie gar nicht wirklich bei ihm ankommen*  
*seufzt dann leise und schüttelt minimal den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt*  
*schluckt leicht und räuspert sich wieder, ehe er leicht lächelnd sagt*  
Sorry, dass ich deinen Versuch, die Stimmung zu lockern nicht zu würdigen weiß…  
*schließt kurz die Augen und atmet nochmal tief durch*  
*schlingt dann beide Arme um Matteo und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Halsbeuge*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich bin so aufgeregt…  
*spürt den Kloß wieder doller und fügt flüsternd hinzu*  
… und ich freu mich so und hab keine Ahnung, warum ich trotzdem kurz vorm Heulen bin…  
*atmet nochmal durch und schluckt gegen den Kloß an*  
*küsst Matteos Hals und ist so froh und dankbar, dass er mit ihm hier ist*

Matteo:  
*muss fast lachen, als David sich entschuldigt*  
Sorry, dass es ein schlechter Versuch war…  
*schlingt dann auch beide Arme um ihn und hält ihn einfach nur fest*  
*hört sein Flüstern und sagt leise*  
Ich weiß… aber es wird alles gut…  
*presst einen Kuss in seine Haare bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Ist okay… lass es raus… ich bin hier…  
*drückt ihn noch etwas fester und konzentriert sich ganz auf David*  
*sagt leise*  
In 6 Stunden ist alles vorbei… und du hast es endlich geschafft… und ich bin hier und du wirst noch ganz dröselig sein von der Narkose und lustige Sachen sagen… aber ich werde ein vorbildlicher Freund sein und es nicht aufzeichnen, um danach auf YouTube berühmt zu werden, versprochen…  
*merkt, dass er schon wieder versucht hat, mit Humor die Stimmung zu lockern und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*

David:  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass alles gut wird*  
*denkt sich, dass er das eigentlich ihm sagen müsste, aber ist froh, dass es nun andersrum ist und hofft, dass Matteo auch selbst daran glaubt*  
*drückt ihn fester an sich, als er sagt, dass es okay ist zu heulen und dass er hier ist und spürt, wie er tatsächlich kurz nicht gegen den Kloß ankommt und ihm ein paar Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*versucht, sie irgendwie weg zu atmen und konzentriert sich auf das, was Matteo ihm erzählt*  
*nickt wieder und muss dann leise lachen, während ihm weitere Tränen in die Augen steigen*  
*hebt eine Hand, um sie wegzuwischen und sagt mit belegter Stimme, aber trotzdem amüsiert*  
Dass du überhaupt auf so einen Gedanken kommst… vielleicht sollte ich dein Handy vor der OP konfiszieren…  
*atmet nochmal durch und merkt, dass es ihm durch das Lachen ein bisschen besser geht*  
*fragt darum leise und damit Matteo weiter spricht*  
Was glaubst du denn, was ich für lustige Sachen sage nach der Narkose...?

Matteo:  
*bekommt von den Tränen nichts mit, weil David sein Gesicht ja verborgen hat*  
*kann sich aber denken, dass er sehr emotional ist*  
*ist darum froh, dass sein zweiter Versuch ein bisschen besser fruchtet und er David kurz lachen hört*  
*sieht dann aber, wie er Tränen wegwischt und schaut ihn an*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Wenn’s dir damit besser geht, kannst du gern mein Handy konfiszieren… aber ich könnte jetzt auch wieder von dem fehlenden Vertrauen anfangen…  
*lächelt leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf, um zu zeigen, dass er wirklich voll und ganz nur Spaß macht*  
Oh, ich hoffe natürlich auf überschwängliche Liebesschwüre… vielleicht redest du aber auch nur wirres Zeug… oder denkst, ein Schauspieler wäre dein bester Freund… ich bin gespannt…

David:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, er könne ruhig sein Handy konfiszieren*  
Nee, lass mal… sonst bringt Laura uns um, weil du sie um viertel nach 12 nicht angerufen hast…  
*lacht dann wieder leise, als er vom fehlenden Vertrauen anfängt*  
Tust du aber nicht…  
*löst sich leicht von ihm, um ihn wieder ansehen zu können und ist es in dem Moment vollkommen egal, dass Matteo sieht, dass er geweint hat*  
*hat zwar immer noch einen leichten Kloß im Hals, aber merkt, dass es ihm ein bisschen besser geht*  
*fügt leicht amüsiert hinzu*  
Weil du mich in der jetzigen Situation natürlich nie mit sowas ärgern wollen würdest…  
*sieht ihn lächeln und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*grinst dann leicht bei Matteos Vorstellung von dem wirren Zeug, was er von sich gibt und meint*  
Also überschwängliche Liebesschwüre bekommst du doch wohl auch so oft genug, oder?  
*kommt dann aber nicht mehr dazu, weil es an der Tür klopft und diese gleich darauf von Dr. von Fratschen geöffnet wird*  
*sieht, wie dieser ihn anlächelt: “Ah, Herr Schreibner… guten Morgen? Bereit, dass ich ihren Körper mit ein paar Strichen verschönere?”*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Guten Morgen…  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
Ja, ich bin bereit…  
*sieht, wie der Arzt lächelt: “Sehr gut!” und sich dann ebenfalls lächelnd Matteo zuwendet: “Wir kennen uns doch auch vom Vorgespräch, oder? Ihren Namen hab ich leider vergessen, aber ich weiß noch, dass Sie der Partner sind und ganz viele schlaue Fragen gestellt haben!”*  
*grinst leicht, aber freut sich irgendwie, dass Matteo dem Arzt im Gedächtnis geblieben ist*  
*sieht dann, wie der Arzt sich wieder an ihn wendet und ihn fragt: “Darf ihr Partner hier bleiben, während ich anzeichne oder soll ich ihn rauswerfen?”*  
*grinst wieder leicht und schaut zu Matteo*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und meint dann*  
Er darf bleiben…  
*hört wieder den Arzt: “Sehr gut! Dann bitte ich Sie, den Oberkörper frei zu machen und ihre Hose so weit runter zu ziehen, dass ich ihre Beckenknochen gut sehen kann… einen Binder hatten Sie in den letzten 24 Stunden nicht an?”*  
*fängt an, sich auszuziehen und schüttelt währenddessen den Kopf*  
Nee, das letzte Mal Mittwochabend...

Matteo:  
*grinst ihn sehr an, als er sagt, er würde ihn nicht ärgern*  
Natürlich nicht… deswegen hab ich's ja nicht gesagt…  
*lächelt dann leicht*  
Ich mag deine Liebesschwüre eh lieber, wenn du bei vollem Verstand bist…  
*will ihm gerade einen Kuss geben, als es an der Tür klopft und der Arzt reinkommt*  
*ist ein bisschen stolz, dass er sich an ihn erinnert*  
Der bin ich… Matteo Florenzi…  
*sieht, wie er lächelt und nickt und sich wieder David zuwendet*  
*steht schon auf bei seiner Frage, weil er denkt, dass es David lieber ist, das allein zu machen*  
*ist dann aber erstaunt, als er sagt, dass er bleiben kann*  
*bleibt trotzdem stehen, um nicht im Weg zu sein*  
*sieht wie der Arzt David einmal leicht abtastet und nickt: “Ja, fühlt sich gut an… alles entspannt…”*  
*sieht, wie er dann zum Stift greift und anfängt, auf David rumzumalen und ihm dabei zu erklären, was er macht*  
*versucht, was zu verstehen von Schnitten und Instrumenten, die er erwähnt, aber kann nicht richtig folgen*

David:  
*lässt sich vom Arzt abtasten und sucht kurz Matteos Blick und lächelt leicht, ehe er sich wieder auf das konzentriert, was der Arzt macht*  
*bekommt dann die Striche angezeichnet und hört zu, wie der Arzt nochmal wiederholt, was sie beim Vorgespräch, aber auch am Montag schon besprochen habe, dass er kleine Schnitte bekommt und dass versucht wird, bei der Hysterektomie die Gebärmutter und Eileiter vaginal zu entfernen*  
*nickt zu allem, was er noch erklärt und hört ihn schließlich sagen, nachdem er verneint hat, noch Fragen zu haben: “Sehr schön! Jetzt haben wir gleich halb neun… haben sie schon eins von unseren schicken OP-Hemdchen bekommen?! Ah, Moment… ich glaube, die sind hier im Schrank…”*  
*beobachtet, wie er zum Schrank geht und Hemd und Höschen rausholt und aufs Bett legt, während er sagt: “Es wäre schön, wenn Sie bis spätestens viertel vor neun umgezogen sind. Im Normalfall holen wir die Patienten 5 Minuten vor geplantem OP-Beginn ab, aber wenn alle unten schon bereit sind, kann es auch sein, dass wir früher starten… ich werde gleich mal die Lage unten checken…”*  
*nickt zu allem, während er sich sein Shirt erstmal wieder anzieht und murmelt ein leises*  
Okay… danke…  
*sieht den Arzt lächeln und ihm die Hand schütteln: “Bis gleich, Herr Schreibner…”*  
*sieht dann, wie er auch Matteo die Hand entgegenstreckt: “Herr Florenzi… vielleicht sieht man sich mal bei der Visite… und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um ihren Freund. Er ist in den besten Händen…”*  
*verabschiedet sich und wartet, bis der Arzt die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat*  
*sieht dann zu Matteo und stellt fest, dass der Kloß im Hals weg ist, dafür aber sein Herz gerade wie wild schlägt, weil ja jetzt doch irgendwie alles ziemlich schnell geht*  
*tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fragt leise*  
Mir geht’s gerade gut… jetzt bist du dran… wie geht’s dir?

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie der Arzt David ein OP-Hemdchen gibt und grinst, weil die ja mal wirklich von Haus aus einfach unglaublich hässlich sind*  
*ist positiv überrascht, als er auch die Hand geschüttelt bekommt*  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass man sich bei der Visite mal sieht*  
Mhm…  
*hört dann, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss und David in den besten Händen ist*  
*erstarrt kurz, weil ihn das nur wieder daran erinnert, dass selbst in den besten Händen etwas schief gehen kann*  
*presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander aber nickt*  
Okay...  
*schluckt leicht, schiebt die Gedanken aber weg, weil es jetzt um David geht*  
*schaut zu David, als er auf ihn zukommt*  
*will lügen und sagen, dass alles okay ist, aber kann es irgendwie nicht*  
*sagt deswegen leise*  
Ich bin nervös...  
*legt seine Hände and Davids Hüfte und schaut ihn an*  
Aber das ist bestimmt ganz normal… ich komm schon klar…  
*räuspert sich*  
Wirst du dann gleich abgeholt oder musst du da selber hin?

David:  
*sieht Matteo prüfend an und nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass er nervös ist*  
*ist dankbar, dass er ehrlich ist, legt ebenfalls die Hände an seine Hüfte und zieht ihn ein bisschen näher*  
*nickt und sagt leise*  
Ist glaub ich ziemlich normal…  
*weiß, dass er nicht viel mehr sagen kann, aber hofft sehr, dass Matteo die Zeit gut rumkriegt und abgelenkt ist*  
*küsst ihn kurz und sanft und legt ihm eine Hand an die Wange*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir… fünf Stunden… das schaffen wir mit links…  
*küsst ihn nochmal sanft, hört dann seine Frage und spürt wieder sein Herz leicht rasen*  
Ich werd abgeholt…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und löst sich dann ein wenig von ihm*  
*zieht sein Handy, sein Portemonnaie und seine Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und streckt es Matteo entgegen*  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und sagt dann*  
Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn du das nimmst…. man weiß ja nie… also wer hier im Zimmer so ein- und ausgeht…  
*schaut auf die Uhr und hat auf einmal leicht Panik, dass er früher abgeholt wird und dann noch nicht fertig ist*  
*sagt darum mit einem Blick auf das OP-Hemd*  
Ich glaub, ich zieh mich lieber schon mal um…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz, schnappt sich dann das Hemd und das Höschen und geht damit zum Bad*  
*grinst, bevor er im Bad verschwindet leicht und schaut zu Matteo zurück*  
Wehe, du lachst gleich…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er bestätigt, dass es normal ist*  
*küsst ihn zurück und schaut ihn danach an*  
*nickt wieder leicht*  
5 Stunden… ganz fix…  
*fährt ihm einmal durch die Haare, als er ihn nochmal küsst*  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass er abgeholt wird*  
Okay…  
*nimmt dann die Hände von seinen Hüften und nimmt Portemonnaie, Schlüssel und Handy entgegen*  
Ich pack's gleich in den Rucksack…  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass er sich umzieht und muss wieder schlucken*  
Okay…  
*schaut zu ihm, als er zurückschaut und muss dann doch grinsen*  
Ich werd nicht lachen… du weißt doch, ich find dich heiß, egal was du an hast…  
*geht dann zu seinem Rucksack, als die Badtür hinter David zugegangen ist und verstaut seine Sachen darin*  
*geht dann ein bisschen im Zimmer hin und her, friemelt mit der Decke und dann mit der Gardine bis David wieder rauskommt*  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Sag ich doch… total heiß…  
*hört dann aber tatsächlich schon ein Klopfen und wie Christine wieder rein kommt*  
“Ah, Herr Schreiber, Sie sind schon fertig, super, wir haben tatsächlich jetzt schon Zeit, wollen wir gleich los?”*  
*schultert seinen Rucksack und schaut zu der Schwester*  
Wie weit darf ich mit?

David:  
*hat Matteo kurz einen Sekretariatsblick geschenkt, als er meinte, dass er ihn heiß findet, egal, was er anhat, ist aber dann im Bad verschwunden, um sich umzuziehen*  
*geht auch nochmal aufs Klo und hat dann ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit dem dummen Höschen, schafft es aber schließlich doch*  
*kommt sich ziemlich affig vor, als er schließlich das Bad verlässt und muss bei Matteos Kommentar lachen*  
*sieht ihn liebevoll an*  
Du Spinner…  
*zuckt dann leicht zusammen, als es an der Türe klopft und Schwester Christine rein schaut*  
*bekommt augenblicklich wieder Herzrasen, als sie meint, dass sie gleich los können und denkt sich nur, dass es doch eigentlich viel zu früh ist*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es inzwischen viertel vor neun ist*  
*hört Matteos Frage und hört die Schwester antworten: “Sie können gerne bis zum OP-Bereich mitkommen… danach ist für Sie leider Schluss…”*  
*stößt kurz die Luft aus und schaut zwischen Matteo und der Schwester hin und her*  
*fragt dann mit klopfendem Herzen*  
Können wir vielleicht noch 5 Minuten haben?!  
*sieht, wie sie zunächst skeptisch zwischen ihnen hin und her schaut, dann aber leicht lächelt und nickt: “Okay… aber, wenn ich in 5 Minuten wieder komme, liegen Sie im Bett und es geht sofort los nach unten, okay?”*  
*nickt*  
Okay…  
*wartet gar nicht erst, bis sie das Zimmer verlassen hat, sondern geht mit seinen Klamotten zu seiner Reisetasche*  
*öffnet diese und stopft die Klamotten rein*  
*spürt, dass seine Hände dabei leicht zittern*  
*zieht dann die Box für Matteo raus und stopft die Reisetasche komplett in den Kleiderschrank*  
*geht zum Bett, greift auf dem Weg dorthin nach Matteos Hand und zieht ihn mit sich*  
*drückt ihn samt seinem Rucksack auf die Bettkante und setzt sich daneben*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt*  
Okay… ich hab was für dich…  
*legt ihm die Box auf den Schoß und merkt, dass seine Hände immer noch zittern*  
*lächelt trotzdem leicht und sagt*  
Du darfst erst reinschauen, wenn ich im OP bin, okay?  
*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und sieht ihn an*  
Du schaffst das, hörst du? Und ich auch! Und wir sehen uns gleich wieder!  
*küsst ihn einmal kurz und dann direkt nochmal länger*  
*sieht ihn danach wieder an und merkt, dass seine Stimme leicht zittert, als er schließlich leise sagt*  
Ich liebe dich, Matteo! Okay? Nicht vergessen!

Matteo:  
*nickt schwach, als sie sagt, wie weit er mit kann*  
*spürt dann, wie er sich irgendwie schon ein bisschen taub fühlt*  
*hört, wie David fragt, ob sie noch 5 Minuten haben können und denkt, dass er gerade Muffensausen kriegt*  
*reißt sich zusammen, damit er ihn bestärken kann*  
*ist deswegen etwas erstaunt, als David eine Box aus seiner Tasche zieht und dann ihn mit zum Bett*  
*macht große Augen, als er sie ihm in die Hand drückt*  
*kann nicht fassen, dass David tatsächlich irgendwas für ihn gemacht hat, was auch immer es ist, damit er sich besser fühlt*  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass er erst reinschauen darf, wenn er im OP ist*  
*muss hart schlucken und hofft sehr, dass ihm keine Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*schluckt nochmal und sagt dann mit brüchiger Stimme*  
Du Spinner…  
*schaut ihn dann an und kann wieder nur nicken*  
*wird geküsst und nochmal geküsst und küsst ihn zurück*  
*schlingt seinen freien Arm um ihn und schaut ihn danach an*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
Ich dich auch… nicht vergessen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und streicht ihm danach leicht lächelnd eine Strähne aus der Stirn*  
*sagt leise*  
Bis in fünf Stunden, Schreibner.

David:  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als Matteo ihn Spinner nennt und sieht und hört, dass es ihm schwerfällt, überhaupt was zu sagen*  
*geht es gerade ziemlich ähnlich, weil er gar nicht weiß, wohin mit all seinen Gefühlen*  
*weiß nur nach wie vor, dass die Liebe zu Matteo gerade das einzige ist, was er wirklich benennen kann und das einzige, was sich wirklich und greifbar anfühlt*  
*lächelt, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und ihm nach dem Kuss eine Strähne aus der Stirn streicht*  
*macht das gleiche bei ihm und lächelt dann leicht*  
*zieht ihn dann mit beiden Armen nochmal an sich und murmelt*  
Bis in fünf Stunden, Florenzi…  
*hört in dem Moment ein Klopfen an der Tür, wie diese geöffnet wird und die Stimme von Schwester Christine: “Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich Sie /im/ Bett sehen will und nicht /auf/ dem Bett, aber okay… ich glaube, ich bin auch 10 Sekunden zu früh und Sie wollten sich sicher gerade hinlegen”*  
*gibt Matteo noch einen schnellen Kuss und löst sich dann von ihm*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und meint zur Schwester*  
Ich war gerade dabei…  
*hebt die Bettdecke an und krabbelt drunter*  
*hört Christine über den Gang rufen: “Birgit, Zimmer 5 ist bereit zur Abfahrt” und sieht, wie gleich darauf eine zweite Schwester ins Zimmer kommt, sich kurz vorstellt und dann die Bremsen vom Bett löst*  
*greift nochmal kurz nach Matteos Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
*spürt sein Herz rasen und wieder einen Kloß im Hals, als die Schwestern schließlich sein Bett bewegen und muss Matteos Hand loslassen, als sie es aus dem Zimmer schieben*  
*sieht sich, als er mit dem Bett auf dem Gang steht aber sofort nach ihm um und lächelt leicht, als er tatsächlich sofort wieder neben ihm auftaucht*

Matteo:  
*hört das Klopfen an der Tür und steht sofort auf bei Christines Worten*  
*kriegt noch einen Kuss und geht dann einen Schritt zurück*  
*sieht zu, wie David unter die Decke krabbelt und spürt sofort, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt*  
*sieht dann eine zweite Schwester ins Zimmer kommen, aber schaut die gar nicht wirklich an, sondern schaut nur zu David*  
*hat immer noch den Rucksack auf dem Rücken und die Box fest in einer Hand*  
*drückt Davids Hand und hofft, dass er sowas wie aufheiternd schaut und muss kurz Platz für die Schwestern machen, ist dann aber sofort wieder neben David*  
*geht mit ihnen in den Fahrstuhl und greift nochmal kurz nach Davids Hand*  
*läuft dann schweigend neben Davids Bett her und hat das Gefühl, er bewegt seine Füße gar nicht selber*  
*sieht dann eine große Tür und spürt, wie alle stehen bleiben und seine Füße offensichtlich auch*  
*hört dann Schwester Christine: “So, junger Mann, hier ist nun Schluss…”*  
*beugt sich automatisch runter zu David und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*sagt leise*  
Bis gleich, Schreibner…  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als David es erwidert und richtet sich dann auf*  
*macht einen Schritt zurück und schaut zu wie die Türen sich öffnen und die beiden David hindurch schieben*  
*spürt, wie alles in ihm danach schreit, ihn zurückziehen zu wollen*  
*presst die Lippen fest zusammen und ballt seine freie Hand zur Faust*  
*sieht, wie die Türen sich schließen und starrt auf die Türen, so als würde das sie dazu bringen, wieder aufzugehen*  
*fühlt sich absolut hilflos und machtlos und merkt gar nicht, wie er sich an der Flurwand heruntergleiten lässt*  
*lässt die Box wahllos neben sich fallen und verbirgt den Kopf in seinen Armen*  
*versucht sich aufs Atmen zu konzentrieren und hebt irgendwann den Kopf wieder*  
*stutzt, als sein Blick auf die Box fällt und nimmt sie wieder in die Hand*  
*überlegt kurz, sie nicht zu öffnen, da es ihn bestimmt zum Heulen bringt*  
*denkt dann aber, dass heulen besser als Panik ist und macht sie langsam auf*


	17. 13.09.2019 (2) - OP Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die OP-Playlist ist eines unserer Herzensplays (das erkennt ihr ja schon an der Länge). Es ist als Überraschung für Matteo/Pauline entstanden, sprich, Pauline und Matteo wussten bis zum vorherigen Play auch nicht, was in der Box ist, bzw. dass überhaupt eine Box existiert. David/Katrin hatten in Vorbereitung auf die OP ein paar Wochen vorher angefangen zu schreiben und die Länge genau auf die fünf Stunden abgepasst. Wenn ihr also Davids Teil laut vorlest und die Lieder zwischendrin abspielt, müsstet ihr ziemlich genau fünf Stunden beschäftigt sein. Der Matteo-Part wurde nachträglich eingefügt, als Pauline die Playlist dann endlich zu lesen bekam.  
> Es ist also diesmal kein Play, welches wir abwechselnd wie sonst immer gespielt haben, sondern diesmal tatsächlich nacheinander.

**Freitag, 9:00 Uhr:**

_Wenn Matteo die Box öffnet, liegen darin einige Päckchen… alle nummeriert. Ganz oben auf liegt ein mp3 Player mit Kopfhörern, darauf ein Post-it mit einer Zeichnung von Matteo mit Kopfhörern und die Worte “Mach mich an!” mit einem Herz daneben. Wenn Matteo den mp3 Spieler anstellt, hört er Davids Stimme._   
_(A.d.A.: Der eingerückte Teil ist die Playlist, die David aufgenommen hat und das andere ist Matteos Reaktion in Jetzt-Zeit. Die Lieder, die David verwendet, findet ihr außerdem in dieser[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2tOsrENu3GBpiIsQZ47t8b?si=6fb00c95f09d473c).)_

Matteo:  
*öffnet die Box und sieht zuerst den mp3 Player*  
*lächelt automatisch, als er den Post it sieht und nimmt den Player aus der Box*  
*sieht auch die ganzen nummerierten Päckchen, aber lässt die erstmal*  
*schaut den Flur runter, sieht keinen und bleibt deswegen auf dem Boden sitzen*  
*macht sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren, atmet ein paar Mal tief durch und macht den mp3 Player dann an*

> _ca. 9:00 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Lieber Matteo, wenn du das hier hörst, dann haben wir uns wahrscheinlich gerade verabschiedet und ich bin auf dem Weg in den OP… ich hoffe, dir geht es einigermaßen gut… jedenfalls… wir haben das Thema ja lange irgendwie umschifft… und jetzt ist der Tag plötzlich da. Und ich bin froh, dass wir dann letzten Montag... wobei, wenn du das hörst, vorletzten Montag... doch den Mut hatten… naja, oder dass du den Mut hattest, es nochmal anzusprechen, denn danach ist mir die Idee mit dieser Aufnahme gekommen. *räuspert sich kurz*_   
>  _Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass das hier vielleicht ein ganz guter Weg ist, trotzdem ein Stück weit bei dir zu bleiben und dich vielleicht ein bisschen abzulenken. Ich weiß, dass du Angst um mich hast. Und das ist auch okay. Du darfst Angst haben. Aber ich will nicht, dass du mit deiner Angst um mich jetzt 5 Stunden alleine bist und wenn ich schon nicht körperlich bei dir sein kann, dann vielleicht auf diese Art und Weise…_

Matteo:  
*schnieft sehr, als ihm klar wird, was David meint und gemacht hat*  
*kann gar nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich offensichtlich irgendwas für ihn geplant hat, was ihn 5 Stunden beschäftigt*

> _David:_   
>  _*seufzt kurz und meint dann*_   
>  _Ich hoffe, dass dir das ein bisschen hilft, aber wenn nicht, dann musst du mir versprechen, dass du dir Hilfe suchst, wenn du merkst, dass es dir nicht gut geht, okay? Dann versuch einfach diese Methode, die wir zusammen ausprobiert haben. Zerstör die schlimmen Bilder und stell dir vor, wie wir uns danach wiedersehen und alles gut ist. Und wenn das nichts bringt, dann ruf bitte Jonas an und bitte ihn zu kommen… oder sprich am Telefon mit ihm. Oder bitte eine Krankenschwester, dir irgendwas zur Beruhigung zu geben, ja? Das musst du mir echt versprechen! Ich will nämlich auch, dass es dir gut geht._   
>  _*seufzt nochmal leise*_

Matteo:  
*seufzt auch leise und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*  
*kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm irgendjemand mehr helfen kann als David*  
*denkt dann aber “ok ich versprech's” und sieht quasi Davids Gesicht vor sich wie er lächelt*

> _David:_   
>  _Heute ist übrigens auch Freitag und wir haben uns vor genau 4 Stunden verabschiedet, weil du zu deinem blöden FSJ Wochenende fahren musstest. Ich hab mir schon am Dienstag vorgenommen, das Wochenende an dem du weg bist, dazu zu nutzen, das hier vorzubereiten, insofern bin ich hoffentlich ganz gut bis Sonntagmittag beschäftigt und bin ein bisschen abgelenkt… eigentlich wollte ich sofort anfangen, nachdem du gefahren bist, aber es ging irgendwie nicht. Ich war zu sehr mit Vermissen beschäftigt und hätte mich gar nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren können, wie es dir jetzt wohl geht. Jetzt geht’s wieder ein bisschen. Obwohl ich dich immer noch vermisse. Aber der Anfang ist geschafft und vier Stunden haben wir schon rum und irgendwie schaffen wir jetzt auch noch den Rest. Ist ja schon irgendwie das erste Mal, dass wir für so lange getrennt sind - da darf man auch mal ein bisschen verzweifeln und vermissen… und ich glaub, hätte ich mir nicht vorgenommen, dir das hier fertig zu machen, würde ich wahrscheinlich verrückt werden, weil du nicht da bist und ich es nicht gewohnt bin, dass du nicht da bist. Trotzdem ist es irgendwie ziemlich komisch, ohne dich hier in deinem Zimmer zu sein…*lacht leise*... okay, in unserem Zimmer - da muss ich mich irgendwie echt noch dran gewöhnen._   
>  _Jedenfalls hast du mir geschrieben, dass ihr gut angekommen seid und ich hoffe, dass ihr Spaß habt und du auch ganz gut abgelenkt bist und wir diese Zeit irgendwie gut rumkriegen. Ich darf einfach nicht so viel darüber nachdenken, dass ich dich vermisse… *lacht wieder leise und fügt hinzu*... aber ich tu’s trotzdem… Und ich darf nicht daran denken, dass es zwei Tage sind! Ich hoffe, ihr bekommt einen Plan und ich kann mich an dem irgendwie entlang hangeln… dann ist es nur die Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Telefonat. Minute für Minute… das klappt schon irgendwie._   
>  _*man hört ihn seufzen*_

Matteo:  
*seufzt auch wieder*  
*denkt aber auch, dass sie es, trotz Vermissen und Sehnsucht, ganz gut geschafft haben mit diesem Mantra*

> _David:_   
>  _Aber okay… zurück zu dir… und zum 13._   
>  _Wie du siehst, ist da einiges an Kram in der Box… *grinst leicht*... damit dir nicht so langweilig wird. Hey, wusstest du eigentlich, dass niemand in der WG sowas wie Geschenkpapier besitzt?! Ich hab jetzt Zeitungspapier genommen - so hast du auch noch was zu lesen, falls dir mein Gerede zu langweilig wird… Also da oben auf, liegt irgendwo die eins - die kannst du jetzt mal auspacken…_   
>  _*macht eine kurze Pause und komische Geräusche, um Matteo Auspackzeit zu verschaffen*_   
>  _*wenn Matteo die eins auspackt, liegt darin ihr Glücksbringer*_

Matteo:  
*muss unwillkürlich grinsen, als David komische Geräusche macht*  
*packt die Nummer eins aus und gibt einen Laut zwischen Schluchzen und Lachen von sich, als er den Glücksbringer in der Hand hat*  
*legt das Zeitungspapier zurück in die Box und hält den Glücksbringer mit beiden Händen*

> _David:_   
>  _Okay, also ich dachte mir, da ich ihn ja nicht mit in den OP nehmen kann, ist er bei dir für die 5 Stunden jetzt besser aufgehoben, weil du in Gedanken bei mir bist und ich bei dir bin. Und im Grunde genommen sind wir ja beide glücklich, wenn alles gut über die Bühne geht, darum ist es eigentlich auch egal, bei wem von uns er gerade ist. Pass gut drauf auf, okay?_   
>  _*man hört ihn lächeln, dann ein kurzes Räuspern und dann ein leises Lachen*_   
>  _Okay, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffe, fünf Stunden am Stück zu reden, darum bekommst du zwischendurch immer ein bisschen Musik… Ich hab ein paar Lieder rausgesucht, die mich an uns erinnern… Einige davon sind vielleicht ein bisschen kitschig *man hört ihn grinsen*... aber das sind wir ja auch... Jetzt kommt auf jeden Fall das erste. Ich meld mich gleich wieder… also… bis gleich._

[Hozier - Take me to church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVjiKRfKpPI)

Matteo:  
*hört das Lied und merkt, wie ihm sofort Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*wischt schnell einmal über die Augen und lehnt den Kopf zurück*  
*schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf das vertraute Lied*

> _ca. 9:10 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Na du? Wie geht’s dir? Wo bist du gerade? Wie ich dich kenne, lungerst du immer noch irgendwo im Krankenhaus rum, oder? Hör mal, ich möchte wirklich ungerne, dass du jetzt 5 Stunden lang im Krankenhaus sitzt - da kann man ja nur panisch werden…_

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*

> _David:_   
>  _Und ich weiß, du schüttelst jetzt den Kopf und denkst dir, dass du das Krankenhaus auf keinen Fall verlassen wirst. Ich kenn dich. Hast du gemacht, oder? Aber hör mir zu. Die Ärzte und Schwestern haben deine Handynummer. Ich hab am Dienstag, als mir die Idee mit der Aufnahme kam mit dem Krankenhaus telefoniert und mich erkundigt… also wie das im Notfall abläuft, wen sie anrufen. Und ich hab gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass meine Eltern angerufen werden. Wenn ich am Montag zum Vorgespräch da bin, kann ich eine Schweigepflichtsentbindung für dich unterschreiben. Sie wissen Bescheid, dass du dir Sorgen machst und ich werde das am Montag auch nochmal erwähnen! Ich kann deine Handynummer hinterlassen und du wirst sofort angerufen, sollte irgendwas sein - aber es wird nichts sein, hörst du?! Ich will nur, dass du dich ruhigen Gewissens aus dem Krankenhaus entfernen kannst, okay? Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen und vertrau darauf, dass sie sich im Notfall bei dir melden._

Matteo:  
*schluckt hart, als David das mit der Schweigepflichtsentbindung sagt*  
*ist ihm so dankbar dafür und kann gar nicht fassen, dass er das für ihn gemacht hat*  
*schiebt den Glücksbringer in die Hosentasche und zieht sein Handy raus, um es auf laut zu stellen*

> _David:_   
>  _In der Box ist ein Umschlag mit einer 2 drauf. Den darfst du jetzt mal aufmachen…_   
>  _*summt die Jeopardy Melodie und fragt dann*_
> 
> _Aufgemacht? Wuhuu… eine Karte! In der Nähe ist der Schweizerhofpark. Ich hab dir den Weg eingezeichnet und laut Google Maps brauchst du gut 7 Minuten zu Fuß - je nachdem, welchen Ausgang du benutzt sogar nur 5 Minuten. Also selbst, wenn was sein sollte… was nicht der Fall sein wird, bist du ganz schnell wieder zurück im Krankenhaus. Momentan sind die Wetteraussichten für nächsten Freitag noch recht gut - ich hoffe, das ist so geblieben. Ich würd mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn du dich auf den Weg in den Park machst und dir eine gemütliche Bank suchst._

Matteo:  
*schaut auf die Karte und denkt, dass die Idee zwar nett ist, er aber trotzdem lieber hier bleibt*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich werd am Montag mal gucken, wie es da so aussieht, dann kann ich mir das in der Narkose bildlich vorstellen, wo du gerade bist und von dir träumen. An der frischen Luft und im Grünen wartet es sich auf jeden Fall besser als in einem stickigen Krankenhausflur. Also bitte bitte sitz jetzt nicht fünf Stunden im Krankenhaus, sondern geh nach draußen! Für mich! Und auch für dich! Frische Luft und ein anderer Ausblick sind sicher besser fürs Gemüt! Und wenn du nicht gehst, dann stimmt der Rest meiner Aufnahme nicht mehr! Dann sag ich gleich sowas wie: “Hey, coole Bäume, oder?” und alles, was du siehst ist der Krankenhausflur… dann geht mein Plan nicht mehr auf… und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich es mag, wenn Pläne funktionieren… Also stell dir einfach vor, ich nehm jetzt deine Hand und zieh dich vom Stuhl hoch und schieb dich den Krankenhausflur runter Richtung Ausgang… bis in den Park auf eine Bank..._

Matteo:  
*brummelt leise, weil er genau weiß, was David da macht*  
*stellt sich aber wirklich vor, wie er vor ihm steht und ihn hochzieht*  
*sagt leise*  
Verdammt, Schreibner…  
*packt dann die Sachen zusammen und steht tatsächlich auf*  
*schaut sich nochmal um und geht dann langsam Richtung Ausgang, die Karte in der Hand*

> _David:_   
>  _*räuspert sich*_   
>  _Also… Läufst du schon? Wenn nicht, dann mach dich auf! Hopp!_   
>  _*man hört ihn grinsen, aber dann wieder ernster sagen*_   
>  _Ich geb dir drei Lieder für den Weg und um eine schöne Bank zu finden. Bis gleich…_

[Kodaline - The One ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJS8OlARGpI)   
[Fynn Kliemann - Zuhause](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OPgbEWLtSM)   
[Alle Farben - Fading ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRy2qWpRJfc)

Matteo:  
*ist schneller gegangen als normal und hat tatsächlich eine Bank gefunden als Fading noch läuft*  
*hat eine etwas abseitsstehende Bank gefunden, die nicht auf den Weg zeigt, sondern von ihm weg*  
*hat den Rucksack rechts und die Box links von sich auf der Bank abgestellt*  
*schließt die Augen und lauscht der Musik und lächelt wieder automatisch als Davids Stimme kommt*

> _ca.: 9:25 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hey...Coole Bäume, oder? *man hört ihn leicht grinsen* Hast du einen schönen Platz gefunden? Wenn ja, dann darfst du jetzt das Päckchen mit der Nummer drei aufmachen… Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen Verpflegung und Nervennahrung brauchst, während du wartest…_   
>  _*in dem Päckchen befindet sich ein großes Trinkpäckchen mit Kakao und ein paar Stütchen und Schokocroissants*_

Matteo:  
*packt das Päckchen aus und muss wieder grinsen, als er die Sachen sieht*  
*merkt bei dem Anblick des Essens, dass er schon Hunger hat*  
*weiß aber nicht, ob er gerade was runter kriegt*  
*nimmt sich also erstmal nur den Kakao*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich hätte dir gern ein Sandwich geschmiert, aber ich fürchte, wenn ich das jetzt mache und verpacke, ist es bis Freitag ungenießbar und Freitag früh bleibt wohl nicht mehr genug Zeit dafür… aber ich denk, das mit den Croissants ist auch okay, oder? Wie ich dich kenne, hast du nämlich aus Solidarität zu mir heute Morgen auch nichts gegessen, oder? *lacht leise* Oder konnte ich dich überreden? Ich werd es auf jeden Fall versucht haben… aber falls ich es nicht geschafft habe, mach ich mir jetzt zumindest keine Sorgen, dass du den ganzen Vormittag nichts isst. Also… Frühstück, Florenzi! Lass es dir schmecken!_

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und macht dann doch auch ein Croissant auf*

> _David:_   
>  _Gerade kam mir ein Gedanke! Weißt du, was es mir gerade leichter macht mit dem Vermissen? Dass ich mir vorstelle, wie du da im Park sitzt und dir anhörst, was ich so von mir gebe… auch wenn das erst nächste Woche ist… *lacht leise* … das ist ein bisschen so, als würde ich in die Zukunft schauen können… wow… Jedenfalls… vielleicht bringt es dir ja ein bisschen was, dir vorzustellen, wie ich hier bei uns im Zimmer auf dem Bett sitze mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß und dir diese Aufnahme mache… wir entfliehen quasi dem Moment, in dem wir uns gerade befinden, in dem wir nicht zusammen sein können und stellen uns den anderen bildlich in einer anderen Situation vor… also das bringt uns zwar in dem Moment jetzt gerade nicht wirklich wieder zusammen… aber irgendwie doch schon, oder? Ich meine, ich bin gerade jetzt so sehr in Gedanken bei dir, obwohl du nicht bei mir bist… und du kannst dann nächste Woche davon profitieren, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin… dann bin ich durch die Aufnahme ja trotzdem bei dir… ähm… macht das irgendwie Sinn!?_   
>  _*grinst hörbar* Ich hab gerade irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, dass ich gut erklären konnte, was ich meine… aber vielleicht hast du’s ja trotzdem verstanden._

Matteo:  
*schluckt hart und stellt sich vor, wie David bei ihnen auf dem Bett sitzt*  
*muss dann aber doch auch an den David denken, der gerade in der OP liegt*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es noch nicht mal halb zehn ist und seufzt*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich hol mir jetzt mal eben was zu trinken… dann können wir anstoßen… darauf, dass wir, wenn du das hier hörst, die zwei blödesten Trennungen in unserer Beziehung in ein paar Stunden hinter uns haben… dann müssen wir nur noch die Tage rumkriegen, in denen ich im Krankenhaus bleiben muss… aber das schaffen wir auch…_   
>  _*lacht leise*_   
>  _Oh Mann, gerade in diesem Moment denk ich mir, dass wir, wenn wir dieses blöde FSJ Wochenende geschafft haben, alles schaffen können… wobei… wir haben schon so viel zusammen geschafft, Matteo… gerade am Anfang… ich /weiß/, dass wir alles zusammen schaffen!_   
>  _*stößt kurz die Luft aus und meint dann leicht grinsend*_   
>  _Jetzt hol ich mir aber wirklich was zu trinken… und du kriegst ein Lied! Bis gleich!_

[John Legend - All of me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg)

Matteo:  
*hört der Musik zu und denkt darüber nach, dass sie wirklich was geschafft haben*  
*denkt, dass das Wochenende zwar hart war, aber irgendwie auch wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass sie Sachen zusammenpacken können*  
*hört dann einfach nur auf die Musik und isst nebenbei geistesabwesend die Croissants*

> _ca. 9:34 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _So... da bin ich wieder! Prost! Ich hab mir extra auch einen Kakao gemacht… und jetzt stell ich mir einfach vor, du sitzt bei mir auf dem Bett und wir stoßen an und du stellst dir vor, ich sitz bei dir auf der Parkbank und wir stoßen an, okay? Auf uns!_   
>  _*kurze Pause, weil David trinkt und ein kurzes Scharren, als er den Becher auf den Nachttisch stellt*_

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und schaut neben sich auf die Bank und prostet einem imaginären David zu*

> _David:_   
>  _Jedenfalls… freu ich mich schon ziemlich drauf, abends wieder mit dir zusammen in der Küche zu sitzen und zu reden und Kakao zu trinken, wenn du Sonntag wieder zu Hause bist - und wenn ich nach der OP wieder zu Hause bin._   
>  _*räuspert sich kurz und sagt dann etwas leiser*_   
>  _Ich hab ein bisschen Angst vor der den Schmerzen nach der OP. Die von der Mastek sollen eigentlich ganz erträglich sein… aber die von der Hysto… hmpf… Vielleicht kannst du mich einfach immer daran erinnern, dass sie vorbei gehen? Und dass es die Schmerzen auf jeden Fall wert waren, dass ich es durchgezogen habe?_   
>  _Ich freu mich auf so viele Dinge danach… daran musst du mich dann auch erinnern, wenn ich Schmerzen hab, okay?_

Matteo:  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippt eine Nachricht an David*  
Erinnerung: Schmerzen gehen vorbei und ich liebe dich und jetzt ist der ganze Scheiß raus und das ist es doch wert, oder? Und ich liebe dich und du bist ein Spinner und verrückt <3

> _David:_   
>  _*lächelt leicht*_   
>  _Ich freu mich vor allem darauf, endlich den Binder loszuwerden und wieder frei atmen zu können. Und darauf, nicht mehr darauf achten zu müssen, dass ich nach acht Stunden eigentlich eine Pause bräuchte. Dass ich nicht mehr einplanen muss, wann ich ihn trage und wann nicht. Dass wir dann Urlaub machen und einfach ganz normal planen können wie jedes andere Paar auch…_   
>  _*lächelt leicht*_   
>  _… und dass wir im Urlaub keine Binderpausen mehr einlegen müssen! Ich will unbedingt Venedig ohne Binderpausen. Ich will auch mal abends mit dir weggehen können und nicht dafür den ganzen restlichen Tag zu Hause bleiben müssen. Oder vielleicht wirklich nochmal Urlaub mit der ganzen Crew machen…_   
>  _Und ich freu mich darauf, mit dir und den anderen im nächsten Sommer dann ganz normal schwimmen gehen zu können und nicht darauf achten zu müssen, ob ich irgendwo in Ruhe den Schwimmbinder aus und den normalen Binder und ein Shirt anziehen kann._   
>  _*lacht leise und fügt dann ein bisschen verlegen hinzu*_   
>  _Ich freu mich einfach darauf, ein Stück weit mehr “normal” zu sein, auch wenn das irgendwie komisch klingt… Ich meine, es ist toll, dass vor allem du, aber auch die anderen mich so gut angenommen haben und dass ihr Verständnis habt und dass es für dich so normal ist, dass ich eben so bin wie ich bin und dass du mich nicht drängst, wenn ich meine dysphorischen Phasen habe… dass du so ohne weiteres mit mir meine Pausen machst… aber es wird glaub ich schon ziemlich cool, keine Extrabehandlung mehr zu bekommen und einfach so wie ihr zu sein… zumindest ein Stück weit._

Matteo:  
*hat das immer als einen der Hauptgründe gesehen und denkt da jetzt auch nochmal drüber nach, dass Dysphorie ja auch ein stückweit das Gefühl ist, anders zu sein, aufzufallen, auf Sachen achten zu müssen, auf die andere nicht achten müssen*  
*freut sich sehr für David, dass das hoffentlich bald vorbei ist und die OP den gewünschten Effekt und das gewünschte Gefühl bringt*

> _David:_   
>  _*zögert kurz und fragt dann*_   
>  _Hab ich dir das eigentlich jemals gesagt? Wie dankbar ich bin, dass du… dass du so bist, wie du bist und dass du mich einfach so nimmst, wie ich bin? Vielleicht hab ich es irgendwann mal erwähnt, so nebenbei. Aber vielleicht ist es auch wichtig, es nochmal ganz offiziell zu sagen. Ich denk da so oft drüber nach, aber es ist schwer… die passenden Worte zu finden. Hmmm… ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass für dich alles gut und okay ist, was für mich gut und okay ist… ohne, dass es dir egal ist. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Es gibt eben auch Leute, die sagen: “Ja, mach wie du meinst”, aber denen ist es im Grunde genommen egal. Aber dir nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass… auch wenn du nicht richtig nachvollziehen kannst, warum ich ein Problem mit gewissen Dingen habe, du akzeptierst einfach, wie es mir damit geht. Du hast mich nie zu irgendwas gedrängt oder meine Dysphorie runter gespielt. Ich… also danke dafür. Du bist toll! Das bist du wirklich!_

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und muss liebevoll lächeln, als er darüber nachdenkt, dass sie jetzt normalerweise in Diskussion gehen würden*

> _David:_   
>  _*räuspert sich*_   
>  _Ich hab nur manchmal Angst, dass du dabei auf der Strecke bleibst. Weil es so oft nur um mich geht. Ich würde dir so gerne irgendwas zurückgeben, mich irgendwie revangieren oder so…_   
>  _*lacht leise*_   
>  _Ich weiß, du denkst jetzt, das muss ich nicht und dass es dir gut geht, wenn es mir gut geht. Ich kenn dich eben…_   
>  _*wird wieder ein bisschen ernster*_   
>  _Aber es ist ja andersrum genauso, weißt du? Wenn es dir gut geht, geht’s auch mir gut. Und wenn ich irgendwas tun kann - und sei es, über meinen Schatten springen, dann will ich das machen für dich! Ganz unbedingt! Wie die Sache mit dem Binder im Urlaub. Okay, wir haben deswegen gestritten und wenn man jetzt mal davon absieht, dass du natürlich Recht hattest damit, dass ich ihn nicht so lange tragen soll, war für mich trotzdem der ausschlaggebende Punkt, ihn auszuziehen, die Tatsache, dass ich begriffen habe, dass du dir wirklich Sorgen um mich machst. Und dass es dir so wichtig ist. Auch wenn es sich irgendwie blöd anhört, aber für dich fiel es mir leichter, über meinen Schatten zu springen, als wenn ich es nur für mich getan hätte. Und dieser Streit im Urlaub… und dass ich begriffen habe, dass du dir wirklich Sorgen machst und Angst um mich hast... das war dann irgendwie auch der ausschlaggebende Punkt für alle zukünftigen Entscheidungen bezüglich des Binders. Immer wenn ich mich selbst dabei erwische, wie ich in Gedanken die Zeit runter spiele, in der ich den Binder trage… oder, keine Ahnung… denke, es geht schon noch… dann muss ich daran denken, dass du dir Sorgen machst… und dann such ich nach einer Möglichkeit, die acht Stunden einzuhalten. Und ich weiß, dass du jetzt denkst, dass ich solche Sachen für mich machen soll und nicht für dich… aber das Ergebnis ist doch das gleiche. Und du tust auch so viele Sachen für mich._   
>  _Und vielleicht… also, wenn dir irgendwas Ähnliches einfällt oder es mal eine Situation gibt, in der du vielleicht aus Rücksicht auf mich deine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an stellst... also ich würd mich freuen, wenn du mir dann vielleicht Bescheid gibst. Bitte, Matteo, ja? Du darfst nicht zu kurz kommen! Du bist mir so wichtig und es ist mir wichtig, dass es nicht immer nur um mich geht. Okay?_   
>  _*seufzt und sagt ein paar Sekunden nichts*_

Matteo:  
*seufzt auch leise, als Stille ist*  
*denkt drüber nach, ob es etwas gibt, wo er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten anstellt*  
*fällt aber nichts ein*  
*muss wieder an die Diskussion in Venedig denken, dass David sagt, dass er auch was für sich wünschen soll*  
*findet das immer noch irgendwie einen beklemmenden Gedanken, weil es ihm ja gut geht damit, an David zu denken*  
*fragt sich, was das wohl für eigene Bedürfnisse sein könnten, die er für David angeblich hinten anstellt*

> _David:_   
>  _*lacht dann leise*_   
>  _Ich bin jetzt irgendwie ein bisschen raus… eigentlich ging’s darum, auf was ich mich alles freue, wenn ich die OP hinter mir hab… wenn du magst, kannst du jetzt den Umschlag mit der Nummer vier aufmachen…. darauf freu ich mich nämlich besonders…_   
>  _*lacht leise und meint*_   
>  _Ich summ jetzt nicht jedes Mal die Jeopardy Melodie… ich warte jetzt einfach ein bisschen… oder nee, warte… du kriegst ein Lied! Bis gleich!_
> 
> _[Ruben - Lay by me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF2Jq-B4RRs) _
> 
> _ca. 9:46 Uhr:_   
>  _Und?_   
>  _Freust du dich da auch drauf?_   
>  _*hat Matteo eine Zeichnung in den Umschlag gepackt, auf der sie beide eng umschlungen und mit nacktem Oberkörper auf ihrem Bett im WG-Zimmer liegen - Davids Brust ist flach und man sieht an einer Stelle ein kleines Stück Narbe*_

Matteo:  
*hat die Zeichnung ausgepackt und sich automatisch umgeschaut, ob wirklich keiner da ist*  
*muss dann leicht lächeln, als er sich die Zeichnung genauer anschaut*  
*freut sich da wirklich auch drauf*

> _David:_   
>  _*man hört ihn grinsen, während er weiter spricht*_   
>  _Ich freu mich auf Samstage im Bett… und auf Abende im Bett - ohne ein störendes Stück Stoff zwischen uns und ohne, dass ich mich unwohl fühle, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass meine Brüste im Weg sind und dich berühren. Ich freu mich da so sehr drauf und kann es kaum erwarten._   
>  _*lacht*_   
>  _Vielleicht müssen wir auch einfach eine ganze Woche im Bett verbringen, wenn es soweit ist, um die letzten Monate irgendwie nachzuholen._   
>  _*wird dann wieder ernster, leiser und ein bisschen verlegen, lächelt aber, während er spricht*_   
>  _Und ich freu mich auf den Sex mit dir._   
>  _*holt einmal tief Luft und lacht dann kurz verlegen*_

Matteo:  
*lacht auch verlegen, zeitgleich mit David*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich freu mich, dass wir, wenn wir wollen, das Kondom weglassen können… ich glaub, das wird… *holt einmal tief Luft*... ich weiß nicht… ziemlich neu und aufregend und…_   
>  _*stöhnt*_   
>  _Ich kann da schlecht drüber sprechen, aber ich kann’s mir vorstellen und ich glaub, es wird ziemlich… wow! Nur wir beide… kein Shirt, kein Binder, kein Kondom… einfach nur wir… so nah, wie es nur geht!_

Matteo:  
*muss unwillkürlich lachen und beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe bei der Vorstellung*  
*ist ganz froh, als in dem Moment ein Hund bellt und ihn wieder etwas zurückholt*

> _David:_   
>  _*man hört ihn seufzen*_   
>  _Na fantastisch, jetzt vermiss ich dich doch - dabei bist du noch keine sieben Stunden weg! *stöhnt*_   
>  _*man hört leise im Hintergrund ein Klopfen an der Tür und gleich darauf Hans Stimme - ein wenig leiser als die von David*_   
>  _Hans: Hallo, mein Schmetterlingsfreund! Ich wollte mal nachsehen, ob du noch lebst oder schon vor Sehnsucht weinend im Bett… oh hallo - was ist das denn!? Nee, lass doch an! Machst du eine Aufnahme!? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du singen kannst…_   
>  _*man hört David lachen*_

Matteo:  
*lacht zeitgleich mit David und sagt leise*  
Oh, Hans...

> _David:_   
>  _Ich singe nicht… das ist… für Matteo._   
>  _Hans: Für Matteo!?_   
>  _David *ein wenig verlegen*: Für nächsten Freitag… für die Zeit, in der ich im OP bin… ich dachte… *seufzt* … also ich dachte, so vergeht die Zeit für ihn schneller. Also ich erzähl ihm was und spiel zwischendurch ein paar Lieder ein und so…_   
>  _*man hört Hans quietschen*_   
>  _Hans: Awwww… Wie süß bist du denn?!?_   
>  _*man hört Hans in die Hände klatschen*_   
>  _Hans: Ich will auch was sagen. Rück mal n Stück!_   
>  _*man hört kurz ein Gewurschtel, in dem sich wohl Hans zu David aufs Bett setzt und ihm den Laptop abnimmt und dann Hans Stimme ein bisschen lauter*_   
>  _Hans: Hallo, mein Schmetterling! Du hast den besten Freund der Welt, weißt du das!?_   
>  _*David murmelnd und leise lachend im Hintergrund*: Hör auf…_

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich weiß…

> _David:_   
>  _Hans: Und bescheiden ist er noch dazu! Aber mal ehrlich! Wie süß ist das denn bitte!? Ich wünschte, jemand würde mal sowas für mich machen… wobei die Frage bleibt, wer. Vielleicht Michi - wenn ich dem davon erzähle, macht er bestimmt auch sowas… wobei - nein, wahrscheinlich nicht - der ist nicht so kreativ._   
>  _*man hört Hans dramatisch seufzen* Aber okay - ich wollte ja was erzählen… nur was?!_   
>  _Also das ist schon ein bisschen komisch, mit dem Laptop zu sprechen…_   
>  _*man hört David im Hintergrund leise lachen und murmeln*_   
>  _David: Man gewöhnt sich ziemlich schnell dran… du musst dir einfach vorstellen, dass Matteo gerade im Park auf einer Bank sitzt und du sitzt neben ihm… und ich bin im OP… und du stellst dir vor, wie es ihm gerade geht und was du ihm jetzt sagen würdest…_   
>  _Hans: Oh Gott, stimmt - wahrscheinlich geht’s ihm gerade nicht so dolle, wenn er das hört…_   
>  _*man hört ihn wieder dramatisch seufzen* Matteo! Alles wird gut, hörst du! David ist in guten Händen und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen! Das ist eine Standard-OP - der Doc hat sie schon zigmal gemacht und es wird nichts schief gehen und in ein paar Stunden hast du deinen Schatz wieder und ihr könnt euch wieder anhimmeln und anschmachten und alle Singles neidisch machen! Und wenn David wieder hier zu Hause ist, dann machen wir eine Party… okay, er schüttelt gerade den Kopf, wahrscheinlich geht’s ihm erstmal nicht so dolle, wenn er wieder hier ist, aber wenn er sich erholt hat, dann machen wir eine Party. Wenn er wieder hier ist, dann koch ich was Tolles für euch beide! Und dann setzen wir uns alle gemütlich zu ihm aufs Bett und quatschen und lachen und schauen ein Film und haben uns alle lieb und sind froh, dass er wieder da ist - ohne Brüste! Yaya! Und ohne Gebärmutter! Yaya!_

Matteo:  
*muss irgendwie lachen, aber ist auch gerührt, weil Hans einfach so toll ist, aber auch weil er weiß, dass er sich Sorgen macht und das nicht klein redet*

> _Hans: *man hört ihn wieder seufzen* Wir denken jedenfalls bestimmt gerade alle an euch und drücken die Daumen! Bestimmt kann ich an dem Tag gar nicht wirklich arbeiten… Hey, du meldest dich doch, sobald du was weißt, oder!? Warte mal eben, mein Schmetterling…_   
>  _*nun hört man ihn brüllen*_   
>  _Linn! Liiiiiiinn!!! Komm, setz dich zu mir und erzähl Matteo was!_   
>  _Linn: Das ist nicht Matteo, das ist ein Laptop!_

Matteo:  
*muss tatsächlich einmal laut lachen bei Linns Kommentar*

> _Hans: Stell dir einfach vor, es wär Matteo!_   
>  _Linn: Okay…._   
>  _(Pause)_   
>  _Hans: Und jetzt sag was!_   
>  _Linn: Was denn?_   
>  _Hans: Hallo Matteo!_   
>  _Linn: Hallo Matteo!_   
>  _Hans: *stöhnt*_   
>  _David: *lacht und klärt Linn auf* Ich mach für Matteo eine Aufnahme für die Zeit, in der ich am nächsten Freitag im OP bin. Damit er ein bisschen abgelenkt ist und sich nicht so viele Gedanken macht._   
>  _Linn: *nervös* Oh Gott, ich hab total verdrängt, dass das schon nächste Woche ist… *man hört sie schwer atmen*_   
>  _David: Hey, alles gut! Kein Grund zur Sorge!_   
>  _Hans: Linn, meine Süße! Das ist eine Standard-OP! In zwei Wochen ist David wieder hier und präsentiert uns stolz seinen nackten Oberkörper!_   
>  _Linn: Aber was ist, wenn was schief geht!?_   
>  _David: Es wird nichts schief gehen, Linn!_   
>  _Linn: Mich stören die Brüste nicht! Du kannst sie doch auch behalten…_

Matteo:  
*muss etwas grinsen, aber findet es auch irgendwie beruhigend, dass Linn sich auch Sorgen macht*  
*denkt eh, dass er und Linn manchmal ganz ähnlich ticken*

> _David: *lacht leise* Aber mich stören sie! Und ich freu mich auf die OP!_   
>  _Linn: *entsetzt* Du freust dich auf die OP?!?_   
>  _Hans: Linn, Süße, ich glaube, das ist gerade ein bisschen kontraproduktiv. Es soll doch darum gehen, Matteo aufzumuntern. Stell dir einfach vor, Matteo sitzt in einem Park auf einer Bank und du sitzt neben ihm und David ist im OP… was würdest du ihm sagen wollen!?_   
>  _*man hört eine Zeitlang nichts, in der Linn wohl überlegt und dann ihre Stimme*_   
>  _Linn: Hallo Matteo! Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst vor allem wenn man über die ganzen Risiken nachdenkt wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass…_   
>  _Hans: Ich glaub, du musst nicht ins Detail gehen, Matteo hat sich bestimmt ebenfalls eingelesen…_   
>  _Linn: Jedenfalls… ich hoffe, dass das alles nicht passiert und dass alles gut ausgeht… oh Gott, ich kann da jetzt gar nicht weiter drüber nachdenken… ich… ich…_   
>  _Hans: Du kannst mal gucken, ob Laura da ist und auch was sagen will…_   
>  _Linn: Okay…_   
>  _*wieder Geraschel und dann einen Moment Stille*_   
>  _Hans: Kannst du das irgendwie rausschneiden!? Ich meine, ist ja irgendwie wirklich vielleicht kontraproduktiv, wenn Linn hier noch mehr Panik verbreitet…_   
>  _David: Hmm… ich weiß nicht… es ist halt Linn… und vielleicht… vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Matteo hört, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der sich Sorgen macht._

Matteo:  
*lächelt wieder sofort, als David ihn so gut kennt*

> _Hans: Stimmt auch wieder!_   
>  _David: Hör mal, Matteo, es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Angst habe vor der OP - naja, okay, Angst ist vielleicht das falsche Wort - eher Respekt. Ich bin aufgeregt! Aber ich kenn die Statistiken und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass irgendwas schief geht, ist wirklich sehr sehr gering!_   
>  _Hans: Und bei David wird nichts schief gehen! Es wird alles gut gehen!_   
>  _Linn: Laura ist nicht da. Zumindest hat sie nicht “Herein” gesagt. Ich hab zweimal geklopft und “Hallo?” gerufen._   
>  _David: Ahh, ich glaub, sie trifft sich noch mit einer Freundin…_   
>  _Linn: Ich koche Kakao. Wollt ihr auch?!_   
>  _Hans: Viel zu süß! Kannst du mir Teewasser aufsetzen?!_   
>  _David: Ich nehm gerne noch einen! Danke, Linn! Ähm, warte... ich hab hier ne Tasse_   
>  _*man hört wieder kurz Geraschel und dann Linns Stimme wieder näher am Laptop*_   
>  _Linn: Matteo? Wenn du nächsten Freitag aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause kommst und alles gut gegangen ist, koch ich dir auch einen Kakao! Du magst doch Kakao!_

Matteo:  
*lächelt wieder leicht und hofft, dass sie das einhält*  
*wenn er jetzt so drüber nachdenkt, ist Linn tatsächlich die, die er am liebsten um sich haben würde*  
*nicht viele Fragen, einfach jemand, der ihn versteht und da ist*

> _David:_   
>  _*wieder Geraschel*_   
>  _Hans: Und weg ist sie… also, mein Schmetterling, ich lass dich jetzt wieder mit deinem Liebsten alleine! Falls am Freitag irgendwas sein sollte, ruf mich an, ja? Ich bin zwar arbeiten, aber für dich breche ich jederzeit den Dienst ab! Du zählst als Notfall! Mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen! Ich denk an dich und küss dich! *man hört ein Knutschgeräusch und Hans’ Lache* Tschüss, mein Schmetterling!_   
>  _*man hört Geraschel und die Zimmertüre und dann David seufzen*_   
>  _Oh Mann… die beiden sind schon… *lacht leise*... was Besonderes!_   
>  _*man hört ihn nochmal seufzen und dann leise sagen*_   
>  _Du fehlst mir! Gerade jetzt, aber bestimmt auch nächsten Freitag, wenn ich im OP bin… unterbewusst. Ich freu mich schon, wenn wir uns wiedersehen - sowohl dieses Wochenende als auch nach der OP. Ich will dich umarmen! Ich will, dass du neben mir liegst! Ich will dich nah bei mir haben…_   
>  _*man hört ihn nochmal leise seufzen*_   
>  _Okay…. ich geh jetzt mal Kakao trinken und meld mich später nochmal. Und du kriegst in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Lieder! Oh und du kannst das nächste Päckchen aufmachen… die Nummer 5... *lacht leise* Keine Ahnung, ob du das irgendwie blöd oder überflüssig findest, aber ich dachte, es ist vielleicht ganz gut, was in der Hand zu haben, um Stress oder Ängste oder Anspannung oder so weg zu kriegen… (im Päckchen ist ein Anti-Stress-Ball) Also, bis später! Ich denk an dich!_

[James TW - You & Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTOmQmOFeVo)   
[Joris - Hoffnungslos hoffnungsvoll ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk8JVyBIGM4)   
[Ravenscode - My Escape ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69dioVo0E4I)

Matteo:  
*packt den Anti Stress Ball aus und muss etwas lachen, weil es einfach so perfekt ist*  
*stellt die leere Kakaopackung beiseite, mit der er bis eben gerade rumgefriemelt hat*  
*lässt den Ball durch seine Hände rollen und hört den Liedern zu*  
*schließt wieder die Augen und denkt an Hans und Linn und ihre unumstößliche Solidarität und Freundschaft und Familie*  
*spürt wie dankbar er ist, dass er diese Leute in seinem Leben hat und dass David ein Teil davon ist*

> _ca. 10:10 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hmmm… ich lieg gerade in /unserem/ Bett in /unserem/ Zimmer… und es ist ganz komisch ohne dich. Zum einen finde ich es immer noch ein bisschen komisch, dass es jetzt /unser/ Zimmer ist… *lacht leise*. Ich glaub, da muss ich mich wirklich noch dran gewöhnen, was auch irgendwie komisch ist, da ich ja eigentlich ziemlich oft hier war. Es fühlt sich nicht komisch an hier zu sein - komischerweise. Es fühlt sich so an wie immer. Was eher komisch ist, ist der Gedanke, dass wir nicht mehr auch mal ab und zu bei Laura und mir in der Wohnung sind. Und dass du nicht da bist natürlich. Wenn ich dran denke, was ich mir vorher für Gedanken gemacht hab… ob es nicht doch zu schnell geht… ob es nicht zu viel wird, so eng aufeinander zu hocken… *grinst leicht* … wo wir doch vorher nie eng aufeinander gehockt haben… wie es ist ohne Rückzugsort, wenn wir uns mal auf die Nerven gehen… wo wir uns ja in der Vergangenheit so oft auf die Nerven gegangen sind und ständig einer von uns einen Rückzugsort brauchte…_

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, weil er sich genau dieselben Gedanken gemacht hat und David ja natürlich Recht hat, weil sie das vorher ja echt auch nicht hatten*  
*denkt, dass es sich bis jetzt auch einfach nur richtig und gut angefühlt hat, auch wenn er Davids Zimmer schon auch vermisst*

> _David:_   
>  _*seufzt leise*_   
>  _Und jetzt… wo du nicht da bist… und wo wir schon eine Woche hier in unserem Zimmer zusammenwohnen, kommen mir die Gedanken und Ängste mit einem Mal total überflüssig vor, weil ich genau weiß, dass es nicht zu schnell war und weil ich weiß, dass es nicht zu viel wird. *lacht leise* Im Grunde genommen war ein zweites Zimmer schon in dem Moment überflüssig, in dem wir zusammengekommen sind. Okay, damals wussten wir beide noch nicht, worauf diese Beziehung hinauslaufen wird… dass wir tatsächlich /diese/ Art von Pärchen werden, was es nicht wirklich aushält, getrennt voneinander irgendwo zu sein… *lacht wieder leise*... aber ich glaube, dass es relativ schnell klar war, wie wir sind._   
>  _Ich find’s so cool, Matteo. Ich bin so glücklich darüber, dass wir so sind wie wir sind. Dass wir /beide/ so sind, dass wir den anderen um uns haben wollen. Aber manchmal hab ich auch ein bisschen Angst davor, dass du irgendwann die Schnauze voll hast davon…_

Matteo:  
*pfffft sehr*

> _David:_   
>  _...dass du dann feststellst, dass du doch mehr Freiraum brauchst, dass du mich nicht mehr überall dabei haben willst. Ich mein, das wär okay, irgendwie… ich würd da schon irgendwie mit klar kommen… und im Grunde genommen haben wir ja auch schon ab und zu mal ein paar Sachen, die wir alleine machen… ja, okay, selten, aber… ich weiß nicht… sind vielleicht auch dumme Gedanken… dumme Ängste. Vielleicht denk ich auch manchmal, dass es so gut passt zwischen uns, dass das eigentlich zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein… dass da noch irgendwas kommen muss… *lacht leise* Wobei… haben wir nicht mal irgendwann festgestellt, dass wir so viel Mist durchmachen mussten, bevor wir zusammenkamen, dass wir jetzt erstmal ein paar Jahre Ruhe und Glück haben!? Das wär schön…_

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort, weil er das wirklich glaubt, aber auch die Unsicherheit versteht, weil er die ja auch hat*  
*stellt sich aber eher vor, dass David irgendwann mal genug von ihm hat und findet es irgendwie surreal, dass David das gleiche von ihm denkt*

> _David:_   
>  _Jedenfalls saß ich gerade mit Linn und Hans im Wohnzimmer und wir haben Kakao getrunken - also Linn und ich Kakao und Hans seinen Tee. Es war ziemlich gemütlich und lustig, aber du hast irgendwie ziemlich gefehlt._   
>  _Linn hat uns irgendwann Brote geschmiert zum Abendbrot - das war echt lieb… *lacht leise* Sie meinte, sie macht sich Sorgen, dass ich vor Kummer und Vermissen nichts esse und dass wir morgen auf jeden Fall zusammen frühstücken müssen._   
>  _Und Hans hat übrigens nochmal angeboten, sich nächsten Freitag frei zu nehmen, um mich ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten… *man hört ihn grinsen*... ich hab natürlich wieder abgelehnt. Dann hat er angeboten, sich die ganze Woche frei zu nehmen, wenn ich aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkomme, aber auch das hab ich abgelehnt. Er meinte, du müsstest ja arbeiten und dürftest dir nicht noch mehr frei nehmen, aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ja Alex, Jonas, Abdi, Kiki und Amira noch frei haben und sich sicher irgendwer um mich kümmern wird - zumal ich wirklich nicht 24 Stunden am Stück Bespaßung und Fürsorge brauche. Ich glaub, wenn Hans rund um die Uhr um mich wäre, wäre das echt irgendwann zu viel. Dann hat er angeboten, dass er sich für den Tag der Entlassung frei nimmt, ein Auto mietet und mich aus dem Krankenhaus abholt und er war nicht sonderlich begeistert, als ich ihm erzählt hab, dass Alex mich abholt._   
>  _*seufzt einmal leise*_

Matteo:  
*grinst sofort und fragt sich, ob Alex und Hans wohl in diesem Leben noch zueinander finden werden oder ob es ein ewiger Waffenstillstand sein wird*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich hab übrigens schon meine Schlafsachen an und warte auf deinen Anruf. Ich graul mich so vor dieser Nacht, Matteo. Am liebsten würde ich durchmachen… das bringt dich zwar auch nicht früher zurück zu mir, aber… keine Ahnung… ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr, wie ich früher geschlafen hab… ohne, dass ich bei dir im Arm oder du bei mir im Arm gelegen hast… ohne, dass ich spüre, dass du da bist…_   
>  _*man hört im Hintergrund leise ein Handy vibrieren und man hört, dass David lächelt, während er sagt*_   
>  _Jetzt rufst du an… ich meld mich gleich nochmal…_

[Banners - Someone to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeLaiL9tk68)

Matteo:  
*hört dem Lied zu und denkt drüber nach, wie schlecht er ohne David geschlafen hat und dass es echt krass ist, dass sie ja eigentlich nur 4 Monate ihres Lebens zusammen geschlafen haben und die ganzen Jahre davor nicht und dass es trotzdem nicht mehr anders geht*

> _ca. 10:20 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hey… *man hört, dass er immer noch lächelt*_   
>  _Ich mag jetzt gar nicht mehr viel sagen - das Telefonat mit dir war so schön und es war so schön, deine Stimme zu hören und ich möchte jetzt mit deiner Stimme im Ohr einschlafen und nicht mit meiner. Ich will diese erste Nacht ohne dich rumkriegen, damit es dann nur noch eine ist, die uns voneinander trennt. Und in der Jetzt-Zeit sind es auch nur noch wenige Stunden, bis du wieder bei mir bist. Du darfst jetzt den Umschlag mit der Nummer 6 aufmachen… Schlaf gut, Florenzi… und träum von uns! Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht!_   
>  _*im nächsten Umschlag ist ein viergeteiltes Bild. Oben links die Ecke zeigt Matteo in einem Einzelbett mit Handy am Ohr mit einer Gedankenblase, in der David zu sehen ist, oben rechts die Ecke David mit einem Handy am Ohr in ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer mit einer Gedankenblase, in der Matteo zu sehen ist - zwischen den Bildern steht 6.9.19, 22:32 Uhr. Unten links sieht man David auf dem OP-Tisch - wieder mit einer Gedankenblase, in der Matteo zu sehen ist - und unten rechts sieht man Matteo auf einer Bank im Park mit Kopfhörern, Kakao und Croissants mit einer Gedankenblase, in der David zu sehen ist - zwischen den Bildern steht 13.9.19, ca. 10:13 Uhr(?) - Zwischen allen vier Bildern in der Mitte ist ein Herz gemalt, in dem steht: “Und überhaupt bin ich immer an deiner Seite”*_

[Philipp Poisel - Schweigen ist silber ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbLOKmRY438)   
[Billy Joel - Lullabye ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcnd55tLCv8)

Matteo:  
*starrt auf das Bild, während er den beiden Liedern zuhört und denkt, dass er das zumindest fast immer ist - dass er eigentlich immer an David denkt, wenn er nicht bei ihm ist*

> _ca. 10:29 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Guten Morgen! *man hört ihn lächeln* Es ist jetzt… ähm… 9:53 Uhr und ich feiere uns ein bisschen sehr, dass wir die erste Nacht ohne einander überstanden haben! Ich hab mir gerade Kaffee geholt und hab jemanden bei der Kaffeemaschine getroffen, der dir ganz unbedingt auch mal “Hallo” sagen wollte!_   
>  _*man hört ein bisschen Geruckel und dann Lauras Stimme*_   
>  _Laura: Hallo Matteo, hier ist Laura! Ich hoffe, dir geht’s gerade gut… und ich hoffe, mir geht’s auch gerade gut! Aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht, denn wenn du das hier hörst, werd ich irgendwo auf der Arbeit mit den Kindern rumspielen, aber in Gedanken sowieso bei David und seiner OP sein. Ich weiß, wir haben da schon drüber gesprochen und wie ich mich kenne, werd ich es auch sicherlich noch dreimal erwähnen, aber ich hab das Handy auf laut und wenn irgendwas mit David sein sollte, ruf mich bitte sofort an, ja?_

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort und sagt leise*  
Und ich ruf dich um viertel nach 12 an...

> _*man hört David im Hintergrunde stöhnen*_   
>  _David: Es wird aber nichts sein! Jetzt malt doch nicht alle den Teufel an die Wand…_   
>  _Laura: Genau, es wird nichts sein! Aber falls was sein sollte! Und falls was mit dir sein sollte, kannst du mich auch anrufen, hörst du? Also falls du reden willst oder falls es dir nicht gut geht oder so… falls ich dir die Zeit vertreiben soll…_   
>  _*man hört wieder David im Hintergrund leicht grinsend*_   
>  _David: Ähm, also eigentlich ist ja Sinn dieser Aufnahme, ihm die Zeit zu vertreiben…_   
>  _Laura: Ja, aber vielleicht wird ihm dein Gerede ja auch irgendwann langweilig…_   
>  _David: Pfff… als ob!_   
>  _Laura: Also Matteo, du weißt, mein Angebot steht. Meine Kollegin in der Gruppe weiß auch schon Bescheid, dass ich an dem Tag wahrscheinlich ein bisschen neben der Spur sein werde und eventuell zwischendurch telefoniere… und um viertel nach 12 hab ich sowieso Mittagspause. Hey, also du könntest mich auf jeden Fall eigentlich mal anrufen… Wie ich David kenne, hat er das alles hier eh wahrscheinlich auf die Minute berechnet und dann kann er dir doch kurz Bescheid geben, dass du mich anrufen sollst. Du kannst mir dann zumindest kurz sagen, ob du schon was gehört hast… Darf man eigentlich zwischendurch im Krankenhaus anrufen und fragen, wie es läuft, David?_   
>  _David: Keine Ahnung… also… die Schwestern kriegen Matteos Nummer und rufen ihn an - im Notfall… also gar nicht!_

Matteo:  
*muss automatisch lächeln bei Davids unumstößlichen Optimismus*  
*schaut dann aber doch auf das Handy, das neben ihm liegt*  
*hat es zwar auf laut aber legt es dann doch mal auf sein Bein, damit er auch SIEHT, wenn wer anruft, falls er es wegen der Aufnahme nicht hören sollte*

> _Laura: Ja, aber kann er nicht mal anrufen und fragen, ob alles nach Plan läuft?_   
>  _David: Das ist doch peinlich…_   
>  _Laura: Find ich nicht…_   
>  _David: Boar, Laura…_   
>  _Laura: Was denn!? Ist doch klar, dass sich Angehörige Sorgen machen, also kann er sich ja wohl mal erkundigen..._   
>  _David: Hmmm... keine Ahnung, aber von mir aus… ich kann ja mal anrufen und nachfragen…_   
>  _Laura: Mach das… also hast du gehört Matteo!? Du rufst dann um viertel nach 12 erst im Krankenhaus an und fragst, ob alles nach Plan läuft und dann rufst du mich an…_   
>  _David: Ihr macht da ein viel zu großes Trara drum… das macht mich nervös!_   
>  _Laura: Dann weißt du ja mal, wie wir uns fühlen… Also… kannst du hier die Zeit irgendwie ausrechnen, wenn’s soweit ist und Matteo dann Bescheid geben?_   
>  _David *seufzend*: Ja, müsste ich irgendwie hinkriegen…_   
>  _Laura: Sehr gut, dann haben wir das ja geklärt. Und nach der Arbeit komm ich dann direkt im Krankenhaus vorbei. Ich müsste so gegen halb fünf da sein…_   
>  _David: Und auch das habt ihr schon zweimal abgesprochen…_   
>  _Laura: Sicher ist sicher…_   
>  _David *leise im Hintergrund*: Laura, Sinn dieser Aufnahme ist eigentlich, Matteo ein bisschen abzulenken und ihm die Angst zu nehmen und ihn nicht durch zusätzliche Ängste nervös zu machen…_   
>  _Laura: Aber vielleicht tut es ihm ja auch gut zu hören, dass er mit seinen Ängsten nicht alleine ist… Oh, Matteo - jetzt kriege ich diesen strafenden Blick! *man hört sie lachen*_

Matteo:  
*hört sie lachen und lacht mit, weil er genau weiß, welchen Blick sie gerade bekommen hat*  
*muss auch dran denken, dass David bei Linn ja genau dasselbe gesagt hat, das aber bei der eigenen Schwester natürlich was anderes ist*

> _Laura: Den kennst du sicher auch… okay, okay, ich erzähl was Schönes! Ähm… oh, ich hab gestern ein neues Kochbuch gekauft! Hab ich durch Zufall entdeckt, eigentlich wollte ich für eine Freundin einen Roman zum Geburtstag kaufen, aber das Kochbuch hat mich so angestrahlt, dass ich es unbedingt mitnehmen musste - Gerichte, die die Welt verändern! *man hört sie lachen* Klingt doch gut, oder? Ich hab’s bisher nur einmal kurz durchgeblättert, aber mir sind schon ein paar Gerichte aufgefallen, die wir unbedingt mal zusammen ausprobieren müssen… vielleicht ja sogar Donnerstagabend - so als letztes Festessen vor der OP… oh… hmmm… das ist ja blöd! Wenn du das hier hörst, hab ich dir das Kochbuch bestimmt schon gezeigt… naja, egal… Jedenfalls…_   
>  _*man hört Hans Stimme im Hintergrund und wie diese näher kommt*_   
>  _Hans: Frühhhhstück! Na, ihr Süßen! Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?! Oh, reden wir wieder mit Matteo!? Hallo, mein Schmetterling! Wir vermissen dich! Und ich will jetzt Frühstück! Frühstücken wir hier im Bett!?_   
>  _David: Ähm, nein!_   
>  _Laura: Oh ja, gute Idee!_   
>  _Hans: Ich weck Linn…_   
>  _David: *stöhnt* Ich werd hier nicht ernst genommen, Matteo! Ich brauch dich! Komm schnell nach Hause!_   
>  _Laura: *lacht* Ach komm, das wird lustig! Matteo… ich bin im Übrigen ganz stolz auf euch beide, dass ihr die erste Nacht getrennt voneinander überstanden habt, ohne dass einer von euch zum anderen geflüchtet ist…_   
>  _Hans *im Hintergrund*: David hat heute Nacht vor Sehnsucht geweint! Ich hab’s genau gehört!_   
>  _David: Das stimmt nicht!_   
>  _Hans: *nun näher* Er will es hier nur nicht zugeben! Will einen auf harten Kerl machen… so ist er, unser Schmetterlingsfreund!_   
>  _David: Wolltest du nicht Frühstück machen?!_   
>  _Laura: Jedenfalls… wo war ich!? Ach ja, jedenfalls bin ich stolz auf euch! Ist ja auch eine ganz gute Übung für die Zeit, in der David im Krankenhaus ist…_   
>  _Hans *wieder aus der Ferne*: Matteo kann ja mal fragen, ob er für die Zeit ein Beistellbett in Davids Zimmer kriegt… So therapeutisch gesehen… Laura, Kaffee oder Tee?_   
>  _Laura: Ich hab schon Kaffee, danke!_   
>  _David: Aber du kannst die Kanne mitbringen… ähm… Linn?_   
>  _*man hört Laura lachen*_   
>  _David: Linn?_   
>  _*man hört Linn irgendwas murmeln und David stöhnen*_   
>  _Laura: Okay… Also Linn ist gerade in euer Zimmer schlafgewandelt und liegt jetzt hier auf eurem Bett und schläft weiter…_   
>  _Linn *verschlafen*: Ich schlafe nicht, ich träume!_   
>  _Laura: Okay, sie träumt! Das ist ja süß!_   
>  _David: Ich mach die Aufnahme jetzt aus…_   
>  _Laura: Wieso? Ist doch lustig… so ist Matteo dabei, auch wenn er gerade nicht hier ist…_

Matteo:  
*muss da Laura Recht geben*  
*findet es ganz wunderbar, sie alle zu hören und kann es richtig vor sich sehen wie sie alle in ihrem Zimmer sind*

> _David: Gib mir den Laptop…_   
>  _Laura: Nein!_   
>  _David *stöhnt*: Lauraaaa!_   
>  _Laura *lacht*_   
>  _Hans: Linn, Süße, du musst da weg… wir haben sonst keinen Platz für den Frühstückskram._   
>  _David *aus der Ferne*: Matteo, wir müssen ausziehen! Man hat hier keine Privatsphäre!_   
>  _Hans: Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, mein Süßer! Du brauchst gerade gar keine Privatsphäre, weil dein Schatzi eh nicht hier ist… jetzt schmier dir brav ein Brötchen… Och nö, Linn, nicht wieder hinlegen…_   
>  _Laura: Sie braucht Kaffee!_   
>  _Hans: Oh, ich hab die Kaffeekanne vergessen!_   
>  _David *aus dem Hintergrund*: Matteo, ich würde dir das ersparen und vielleicht was Schönes erzählen, aber der Laptop ist außer Reichweite zwischen Laura und Linn und ich bin total machtlos!_   
>  _Linn *verschlafen*: Oh, reden wir mit Matteo? Ist er am Telefon?_   
>  _Laura: Nein, wir machen eine Aufnahme am Laptop für die Zeit, in der David im OP ist…_   
>  _Linn: Immer noch?_   
>  _David: Nein, schon wieder…_   
>  _Linn: Achso… stimmt… sonst wärst du ganz schön lange im OP…_   
>  _Hans: So, hier kommt der Kaffee! Oh, super, Linn ist wach. Hier ist dein Kaffee, Süße! So - jetzt aber zurück zu Matteo… Ich hab eine ganz ganz ganz ganz tolle Idee gehabt, mein Schmetterling. Sie kam mir gerade eben. Ich stand so in der Küche und hab Frühstück gemacht und hab mich darauf gefreut, mit allen zusammen zu frühstücken und dann hab ich mir gedacht, dass man das eigentlich viel öfter machen sollte. Also zusammen frühstücken tun wir ja schon ab und an, aber ich meine, hier bei euch im Bett… Seit dein olles Bett hier rausgeflogen ist und Davids Bett zu unser aller Verfügung steht…_   
>  _David *im Hintergrund*: So viel zum Thema Privatsphäre…_   
>  _Hans: … bietet sich das doch tatsächlich an, das Frühstück des Öfteren ins Bett zu verlegen… und dann dachte ich mir: Hans, mein Guter, warum nur das Frühstück!? Im Bett essen ist doch generell sehr gemütlich! Und wie es der Zufall will, werden wir ja in knapp 1 ½ Wochen einen Mitbewohner haben, der auf Grund seiner OP ans Bett gefesselt sein wird._

Matteo:  
*muss tatsächlich lachen und fragt sich, warum das letzte Woche noch nicht wieder Thema war*

> _David: Ich bin nicht ans Bett gefesselt! Ich soll mich nur schonen!_   
>  _Hans: Und das ist doch /die/ Gelegenheit, alle Mahlzeiten bei euch im Bett einzunehmen!_   
>  _*man hört Hans in die Hände klatschen und Laura lachen*_   
>  _David: Okay, jetzt spinnst du vollkommen!_   
>  _Hans: Tut mir leid, mein Schmetterlingsfreund, du bist überstimmt!_   
>  _David: Bin ich nicht!_   
>  _Hans: Doch, Laura und Linn sind auch dafür._   
>  _Linn: Aber wenn David doch nicht will… ich weiß nicht!_   
>  _Hans: David ist trotzdem überstimmt!_   
>  _David: Matteo stimmt auch dagegen!_   
>  _Hans: Das weißt du nicht!_   
>  _David: Doch, das weiß ich!_   
>  _Hans: Beweis es!_   
>  _David *lacht*: Das werd ich dir beweisen, indem ich nächste Woche endlich einen Schlüssel für unser Zimmer nachmachen lasse und dann darfst du gerne von draußen raten, ob Matteo oder ich diesen umgedreht haben!_

Matteo:  
*fragt sich, warum David ihm das nicht erzählt hat und gesagt hat, er hätte den Schlüssel wiedergefunden*

> _David:_   
>  _Hans: Vielleicht ist es ja ein Zeichen, dass die Schlüssel vor ein paar Wochen alle verschwunden sind…_   
>  _Laura: Es gab Schlüssel zu den Zimmern!?_   
>  _David: Ja - und auf vollkommen mysteriöse Weise waren alle Schlüssel auf einmal nicht mehr da, als Matteo und ich aus dem Urlaub zurückkamen_   
>  _Hans: Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anschauen, mein Süßer! Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!_   
>  _Laura: Aber Schlüssel verschwinden doch nicht so einfach…_   
>  _Hans: Ich glaub ja, dass es ein Zeichen war. Wir sollen alle offener zueinander sein und des Öfteren zusammen in Davids und Matteos Bett essen. Matteo, mein Schmetterling, du bist doch auf meiner Seite, oder?_   
>  _David: *stöhnt*_   
>  _Laura: Wie wär’s, wenn wir das mit dem gemeinsamen Essen nochmal diskutieren, wenn Matteo anwesend und David aus dem Krankenhaus zurück ist!?_   
>  _David: Wie wär’s, wenn wir jetzt endlich mal die Aufnahme ausmachen!?_   
>  _Hans: Hat denn noch jemand was Wichtiges zu sagen!?_   
>  _Linn: Ich!_   
>  _Hans: Oh, okay…_   
>  _Linn: Ich weiß, wo die Schlüssel sind!_   
>  _David: Was!?_   
>  _Hans: Wo?!_   
>  _Laura: Echt!?_   
>  _David: Linn, was ist denn!? Was hast du!?_   
>  _Laura *wohl an Matteo gerichtet*: Linn ist gerade irgendwie nervös…_   
>  _Hans: Ist schon gut, Süße… kein Grund, nervös zu sein…_   
>  _Linn: Es ist wegen dieser Träume…_   
>  _David: Was denn für Träume!?_   
>  _Linn *seufzend*: Sie fingen an, als Mia, David und Matteo im Urlaub waren… und Hans so viel bei Michi und arbeiten… ich hab jede Nacht geträumt, dass wir alle zusammen hier sind und jede Nacht war irgendwas anderes mit den Türen. In der einen Nacht waren wir auf einmal alle in unseren Zimmern eingeschlossen und kamen nicht mehr raus. In der anderen Nacht kamen wir nicht mehr rein. Dann war nur ich eingeschlossen und ihr habt nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr rauskam. Oder ihr wart eingeschlossen und ich hab euch was zu essen durch eine Katzenklappe in die Zimmer gereicht. Und eine Nacht waren fremde Leute in der Wohnung und haben alle Türen verbarrikadiert… und in einer Nacht kamen wir nicht mehr in die Küche und nicht mehr aus der Wohnung raus und wir hatten doch alle so einen Hunger… und in einer Nacht waren sogar Kobolde bei uns - die haben zusätzliche Schlösser an den Türen angebracht… es war schrecklich!_   
>  _*einen Moment schweigen alle, bis Hans das Schweigen bricht*_   
>  _Hans: Und dann!?_   
>  _Linn: Dann hab ich irgendwann alle Schlüssel entfernt. Ich hab sie in eine Kiste getan und bei mir im Zimmer versteckt. Erst dadurch haben die Träume aufgehört…_   
>  _David: Moment, versteh ich das richtig?! Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, wo die Schlüssel sind und hast nichts gesagt!?_   
>  _Linn: Ja! Ihr dürft sie nicht mehr benutzen! Diese Träume waren sehr real! Bestimmt waren sie so eine Art Warnung!_   
>  _David: Die Träume waren keine Warnung, Linn! Dein Unterbewusstsein hat nur irgendwas verarbeitet… vielleicht warst du einsam oder so…_   
>  _Hans: Und wenn sie doch eine Warnung waren?!_   
>  _Laura: So ein Quatsch! Es werden doch keine Kobolde hier einbrechen!_   
>  _David: Also es wär schon nice, den Schlüssel für dieses Zimmer wieder zu haben…_   
>  _Hans: Du willst uns nur aussperren!_   
>  _David *lacht*: Gut erkannt!_   
>  _Hans: Du willst uns aus deinem Leben ausschließen! Du liebst uns gar nicht! Linns Träume hatten Recht!_   
>  _David: Das ist doch Quatsch! Ich hätte nur gerne ab und zu mal wieder ein bisschen Privatsphäre…_   
>  _Laura: Das kann ich nachvollziehen - du solltest dir zumindest angewöhnen zu klopfen, bevor du reinkommst, Hans!_   
>  _Hans: Linn kommt auch oft ohne zu klopfen rein!_   
>  _Linn: Nur wenn ich einsam bin und Angst hab, ihr schmeißt mich direkt wieder raus. Ich hab immer die Hoffnung, ihr merkt gar nicht, dass ich da bin…_   
>  _David: *seufzt*_   
>  _Hans: Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Süße! Bei mir bist du immer willkommen!_   
>  _David: Dann brauchst du also keine Privatsphäre!?_   
>  _Hans: Nein!_   
>  _David: Und was ist, wenn Michi da ist!?_   
>  _Hans: Michi stört es nicht, wenn ihr stört?!_   
>  _Laura: Das glaub ich nicht!_   
>  _Hans: Wir können ihn anrufen und fragen!_   
>  _David: Aber vorher machen wir den Laptop aus!_   
>  _Hans: Aber Matteo kann ruhig hören, was Michi zu sagen hat…_   
>  _David: Ich erzähl’s ihm später!_   
>  _Laura: Ich würde sagen, wir machen jetzt erstmal die Aufnahme aus, frühstücken zu Ende, Hans kann mit Michi telefonieren und Linn gibt uns die Schlüssel wieder._   
>  _Linn: Bitte nicht!_   
>  _Hans: Seht ihr nicht, dass es ihr damit schlecht geht!?_   
>  _Laura: Vielleicht finden wir ja irgendeine andere Lösung…_   
>  _David: Wie wär’s, wenn wir nach einer suchen und Matteo dann einfach über das Ergebnis unserer Diskussion informieren._   
>  _Laura: So machen wir’s! Tschüss Matteo!_   
>  _*man hört alle anderen auch “tschüss” rufen, dann ein wenig Geruckel und dann, wie die Aufnahme ausgeschaltet wird*_

[Michael Buble - Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY)   
[Jamie Lawson - Wasn’t expecting that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-lI_tgQMMk)

Matteo:  
*hat die ganze Zeit sehr belustigt den Kopf geschüttelt*  
*ist ein bisschen traurig, dass er nicht dabei war und vermisst gerade alle irgendwie ein bisschen*  
*fragt sich auch, was denn nun das Ergebnis der Diskussion war*  
*hört dann das Jamie Lawson Lied und findet es so gut, dass er kurz überlegt es nochmal zu hören, will aber Davids Plan nicht durcheinanderbringen*

> _ca. 10:56 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hey… es ist bei mir jetzt gleich 12 Uhr und du hast mir gerade Bescheid gegeben, dass ihr um kurz vor eins Mittagspause habt und du mich dann anrufen willst. Ich freu mich. Die Hälfte der Zeit haben wir jetzt fast rum._   
>  _Ich hab gerade erstmal unser Bett ausgeschüttelt - hier war alles voller Brötchenkrümel. Wenn wir das wirklich öfter machen wollen mit dem Frühstück hier, brauchen wir echt ne Tagesdecke oder sowas. Gemütlich war’s ja schon irgendwie. Aber ich will trotzdem nach der OP nicht jede Mahlzeit hier mit allen im Bett einnehmen._   
>  _Hans hat übrigens tatsächlich mit Michi telefoniert und ihn sogar auf Lautsprecher gestellt. Ich glaub, Michi war ganz schön überfordert und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wovon Hans eigentlich spricht *man hört ihn grinsen*. Und letztendlich meinte er, dass er uns alle unglaublich gerne hätte und uns auch jederzeit gerne um sich hat, aber dass er, wenn’s intim wird, doch gerne mit Hans alleine wäre. Der arme Kerl war total verunsichert und hat uns gefragt, ob das nicht normal wäre und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn verstehe und dass ich eher Hans diesbezüglich für nicht normal halte. Hans war daraufhin eingeschnappt und meinte, Michi könne sich ja dann zu dir und mir gesellen, wenn er so viel Wert auf Privatsphäre legen würde. Laura und Linn wurde das irgendwann zu blöd und sie haben schon angefangen, den Frühstückskram weg zu räumen. Ich hab dann nach dem Telefonat noch mit Hans gesprochen und dabei hat er dann schon zugegeben, dass er uns und auch Michi verstehen kann und dass es natürlich mit Michi entspannter ist, wenn er nicht das Gefühl hat, dass jederzeit jemand reinkommen kann, aber dass er auch nicht will, dass die restlichen WG-Mitbewohner das Gefühl hätten, er wolle sie ausschließen. Ich hab ihm dann versichert, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Er meinte noch, wir wären doch sowas wie eine Familie und dass er so froh wäre, dass Laura und ich hier eingezogen sind und nicht irgendein Fremder und dass er gar nicht daran denken möchte, dass wir hier wieder ausziehen müssen, wenn Mia zurückkommt. *grinst wieder* Er hat sogar gefragt, ob ich nicht wenigstens hier wohnen bleiben kann und ob man nicht das Wohnzimmer zu Lauras Zimmer machen könnte… *lacht leise* Der Spinner, echt! Als ob irgendwer ein Zimmer möchte, durch dass alle paar Minuten jemand ins Bad oder in die Küche läuft._

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht über Hans, aber kennt ihn ja so, dass er immer alle Schäfchen um sich versammelt haben will*  
*ertappt sich dabei, dass er den Gedanken, dass David wohnen bleibt bei ihnen aber auch ziemlich gut findet*

> _David:_   
>  _*seufzt leise* Also eigentlich war es ein ganz gutes Gespräch und eigentlich find ich’s auch irgendwie süß, dass er uns alle so beisammenhalten will. Aber ich hab manchmal echt das Gefühl, dass da bei ihm irgendwie mehr hinter steckt. Verlustängste oder so… Vielleicht ähnlich wie bei Linn…_   
>  _Oh apropos Linn. Über die Schlüssel haben wir auch noch gesprochen. Wir haben jetzt ausgemacht, dass jeder seinen Schlüssel erstmal wieder bekommt, aber wir nur in Ausnahmefällen die Zimmer abschließen. Und wenn die Träume von Linn wieder kommen, dann kommen die Schlüssel in eine… *man hört ihn stöhnen* Lacht nicht! … sie kommen in eine Geldkassette im Flur, zu der dann jeder von uns einen Schlüssel bekommt. Und wenn wir unseren Schlüssel brauchen, dann können wir ihn kurz rausnehmen und müssen ihn dann später wieder darin verschließen. Du verstehst den Sinn?! Es könnten ja Kobolde kommen und sich an den Schlüsseln bedienen, wenn wir sie einfach nur so in einen Schlüsselkasten hängen…*lacht leise*_

Matteo:  
*lacht auch leise und denkt an Linn und wie toll sie ist, aber auch merkwürdig, aber dass er es schön findet, dass das okay ist und sie alle sie so nehmen wie sie nunmal ist und ihre Ängste ernst nehmen*  
*findet, dass sie das verdient hat*

> _David:_   
>  _Oh Mann, ich schwanke ehrlich gesagt ständig zwischen: “Ist ja schon eigentlich ganz nice und lustig hier mit allen” und “Ich will meine Ruhe und Privatsphäre und eine eigene Wohnung!”_   
>  _Weißt du noch, als wir aus Heidesee zurückkamen!? Da ging’s mir ähnlich. Irgendwie war es total nice mit allen und es war auch cool, alle um sich zu haben, aber irgendwann wurde es dann doch zu viel. Weißt du noch, wie froh wir waren, als wir dann hier ankamen und erstmal ein paar Stunden sturmfrei hatten!? *lacht leise* Ich glaub, ich weiß diesbezüglich echt nicht, was ich will…_   
>  _*man hört es Klopfen, wie David leise stöhnt und ein leises*_   
>  _Warte kurz…_

[Jess Glynne - Take me home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ebfSItB0oM)

Matteo:  
*hört das Lied und denkt darüber nach, wie schön es war nach Heidesee in die WG zu kommen und mit David ganz ungestört zu sein*  
*denkt aber auch, dass das Essen danach toll war und dass es wohl echt die Mischung macht*  
*findet auch, dass sie es gut getroffen haben, da alle ihre Freunde gut akzeptieren, dass sie auch Zeit für sich brauchen*

> _ca. 11:06 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _So… wo wir gerade beim Thema waren… *er klingt leicht genervt* Das war meine Schwester. Sie wollte mich daran erinnern, dass ich noch einkaufen wollte… okay, das ist tatsächlich so eine Sache… Würdest du mich als unzuverlässig bezeichnen? Oder als unvernünftig!?_

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*

> _David:_   
>  _Okay, jetzt von der Bindersache im Urlaub mal abgesehen… Ich mein, ich krieg doch eigentlich alles ganz gut auf die Reihe, oder? Ich war - mal von meinem Blackout nach dem Outing - immer regelmäßig und pünktlich in der Schule, ich hab mich rechtzeitig um die Einschreibungen an den Unis gekümmert, ich hab den ganzen Scheiß mit den Anträgen für die Mastek und die Personenstandsänderung durch. Ich komm irgendwie mit dem Geld aus, was ich zur Verfügung habe… ich bin meistens höflich und pünktlich und zuverlässig und aufmerksam. Und manchmal nervt es mich einfach echt, wenn Laura mich wie ein Kleinkind behandelt! Und sorry, aber ich finde, dass es schlimmer geworden ist, seit wir die Aussicht hatten, hier einzuziehen und seit wir hier wohnen. So als hätte sie Angst, ich würde meine Dienste nicht erfüllen oder in irgendeiner Art und Weise sonst negativ auffallen… *seufzt*_   
>  _Oder weißt du noch auf Mias Party, als sie den Alkohol geklaut hat!? Ich meine, selbst wenn es ihr /nicht/ darum ging, dass ich auf Grund des Testos nicht so viel trinken soll, sondern dass ich allgemein nicht so viel trinken soll… ist das dann ihre Aufgabe, mich daran zu erinnern? Sie ist doch selbst erst 23. Sollte sie da nicht auch irgendwie Spaß haben und jung sein und mal ab und zu dumme Sachen machen statt mich zu bevormunden!?_   
>  _Ich weiß, sie meint das nicht böse, aber es nervt wirklich! Manchmal verhält sie sich fast mehr wie eine Mutter als eine wie eine Schwester. Und ich nerv mich dann auch. Weil ich mich so zusammenreißen muss, mich tatsächlich nicht wie ein genervter Teenager seiner Mutter gegenüber zu verhalten! Früher war das irgendwie ganz anders. Da hatten wir ein ganz anderes Verhältnis. Und ich versteh auch, dass sie sich irgendwie in der Verantwortung gefühlt hat, als ich auf einmal in Berlin bei ihr vor der Türe stand. Und ich bin ihr wirklich megadankbar für alles, was sie in der Zeit für mich getan hat. Aber mir geht’s besser! Und ich komm klar! Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie das irgendwie gar nicht wirklich sieht, weil sie so sehr in ihrer Rolle drin ist. Und das Ding ist: Sie kann ja auch anders! Weißt du noch, als sie vorgestern hier reinkam und meinte, sie guckt erst wieder Sonntag nach mir, weil ich bestimmt das ganze Wochenende unerträglich bin, wenn du nicht da bist!? Gestern Abend war sie wieder ganz anders. Da hat sie ernsthaft gefragt, wie es mir geht und hat gesagt, dass sie es verstehen kann, dass es ungewohnt und schwer für uns ist und dass sie sich eigentlich für uns freut, dass wir da ähnlich ticken und nicht einer vor Sehnsucht vergeht, während der andere Party macht… Und heute Morgen ging’s ja auch… Und dann von jetzt auf gleich ist sie einfach irgendwie wieder blöd._   
>  _*man hört ihn seufzen und einen Moment schweigen*_   
>  _Oh Mann… tut mir leid, dass ich mich jetzt hier so auslasse. Das ist irgendwie nicht wirklich ein gutes Thema für so eine Aufnahme. Da sollten wir eigentlich persönlich drüber sprechen… Aber manchmal frag ich mich echt, wie das auf Dauer weitergehen soll, dass wir zusammenwohnen… *wieder eine kurze Pause und ein Seufzen* Ich will einfach, dass wir wieder ganz normal Bruder und Schwester sind… und dass sie sich nicht für mich verantwortlich fühlt. Ich misch mich doch schließlich auch nicht in ihr Leben ein…_   
>  _*man hört ihn grummeln*_   
>  _Ich glaub, ich muss echt irgendwann mal vernünftig über all das reden… irgendwann… wenn ich nicht mehr sauer bin…_   
>  _*man hört ihn tief durchatmen*_   
>  _Naja, ich werd jetzt mal ins Bad verschwinden und dann rufst du auch bald schon an. *man hört ihn lächeln*. Und dann geh ich einkaufen, damit ich es hinter mir hab und Laura nichts zu meckern hat und dann meld ich mich hier nochmal. Und heute Abend kommen die Jungs, aber das weißt du ja schon._   
>  _Fühl dich fest von mir gedrückt - jetzt gerade auf deinem Seminar, aber auch im Park auf deiner Bank! Ich denk an dich! Bis später!_   
>  _Oh - fast vergessen: Der Kakao müsste inzwischen leer sein und du hast vielleicht noch Durst… Zeit für Päckchen 7 Nummer… jetzt bin ich aber wirklich weg! Mach’s gut, tesorino!_   
>  _(im Päckchen ist eine kleine Flasche Apfelschorle)_

[The more or the less - When we happen to collide ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-anKrmTQkOg)   
[Selig - Ich fall in deine Arme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHSxIOMCAqk)

Matteo:  
*packt den Apfelsaft aus und lächelt*  
*schraubt ihn auf und trinkt einen Schluck, während er über die Laura Problematik nachdenkt*  
*denkt, dass er das als Einzelkind vielleicht schlecht beurteilen kann und dass sie da echt mal drüber reden sollten*  
*nimmt sein Handy in die Hand und schreibt an David*  
Memo an uns: Über Laura reden… ich find’s doof, dass sie dich so nervt, das soll so nicht sein

> _ca. 11:20 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hey, na? Ich war inzwischen duschen… und wir haben telefoniert… das war sehr schön… *man hört ihn lächeln*... und ich war einkaufen. Jetzt ist es gleich halb vier und du hast noch den ganzen Nachmittag Programm. Ich nicht… denn die Jungs kommen erst so um sieben. Ich hoffe, dass es sie nicht zwanghaft versuchen, mich aufzuheitern oder so… das wird dann bestimmt peinlich. *seufzt leise* Und jetzt sitz ich hier und vermiss dich und damit es mit dem Vermissen nicht so schlimm wird, erzähl ich dir lieber noch ein bisschen was..._   
>  _Ich hab mir tatsächlich gerade die Mühe gemacht und die Lieder, die ich rausgesucht hab ein bisschen sortiert und sie mit den Aufnahmetracks in eine Reihenfolge gebracht und dabei festgestellt, dass wir jetzt fast Halbzeit haben. Also wenn du an dieser Stelle angekommen bist, haben wir schon 2 Stunden und ca. 20 Minuten überstanden - was zum einen ziemlich cool ist, aber mir zum anderen auch zeigt, dass ich hier noch 2 Stunden und 40 Minuten Aufnahme brauche und darum ein bisschen reinhauen muss._

Matteo:  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass er ziemlich Recht hat und es gleich halb zwölf ist*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, weil das quasi Halbzeit bedeutet*

> _David:_   
>  _Aber erstmal: Wie geht’s dir gerade? Konnte ich dich ein bisschen ablenken oder bist du immer noch nervös? Ich wiederhole nochmal meine Bitte vom Anfang: Bitte ruf jemanden an oder bitte jemanden zu kommen, wenn es dir schlecht geht, okay? Mein Gerede hier ist nicht so wichtig - das kannst du auch noch später irgendwann anhören! *man hört ihn seufzen*_   
>  _Aber ich hoffe einfach mal, dass es dir gut geht!_

Matteo:  
*hat tatsächlich gerade wieder an ihn gedacht und sich ein bisschen mehr Sorgen gemacht*  
*atmet jetzt aber einmal tief durch und denkt, dass er keinen anrufen will, dass es ihm ganz gut hier, auf der Bank, mit David im Ohr*

> _David:_   
>  _*man hört ihn kurz schweigen und dann das Thema wechseln*_   
>  _Hmmm… Ich hab in den letzten Tagen, eigentlich je näher die OP rückte, ein wenig über erste Male nachgedacht…, weil ich mich auf so viele erste Male nach der OP freue… das erste Mal ohne Binder nach draußen gehen zum Beispiel… das erste Mal nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, wie lange ich ihn noch tragen kann ohne, dass es ungesund ist…_   
>  _*lacht leise und murmelt*_   
>  _Und natürlich auch das erste Mal Sex ohne Kondom…_   
>  _*wieder eine kurze Pause* Ich freu mich auf die ganzen neuen ersten Male mit dir… aber ich hab nicht nur über die Zeit nach der OP nachgedacht, sondern auch an die Vergangenheit..._   
>  _Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viele erste Male wir schon miteinander erlebt haben, Matteo? Ich meine jetzt nicht nur so erste Male, die jedes Pärchen miteinander erlebt, wie den ersten Kuss oder das erste Mal… wir hatten ein paar ganz besondere erste Male, find ich. Wobei ich eigentlich finde, dass jedes erste Mal mit dir besonders ist - und sei es nur das erste Mal, an dem ich morgens wach wurde und du mir Kaffee gekocht hast. Oder das erste Mal, dass wir Arm in Arm eingeschlafen sind - das hatten wir sogar zweimal. Das erste Mal nach unserem ersten Kuss und das zweite Mal im Schwimmbad. Nein, gar nicht… fast 3-mal… naja, 2½-mal… es gab ja noch das eine mal, wo ich abends zu dir gekommen bin und dir eigentlich sagen wollte, dass ich transgender bin… und dann keinen Ton rausgebracht habe._   
>  _*man hört ihn schlucken* Irgendwie verdränge ich diesen Abend immer… es war so verdammt schwer. Und du warst so großartig und verständnisvoll, dass ich nichts sagen konnte und das hat es nur noch schwerer gemacht. *man hört ihn leise seufzen*_

Matteo:  
*hat gar nicht richtig gemerkt, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen geschossen sind und wischt sie schnell weg*  
*denkt, dass er gar nicht so großartig war, aber dass es so typisch David ist, dass er ihn da schon großartig fand, obwohl er eigentlich gar nichts gemacht hat*

> _David:_   
>  _Naja, aber ich finde, dieses Mal zählt nur so halb. Wir sind zwar nicht Arm in Arm eingeschlafen, aber ich bin in deinen Armen wach geworden… Und irgendwie waren alle diese ersten Male zusammen einschlafen und aufwachen unterschiedlich. Beim ersten Mal war ich so aufgeregt und hab mich gleichzeitig so wohl gefühlt. Beim zweiten Mal war ich einfach nur verzweifelt und dachte, ich würde dich verlieren, wenn du Bescheid weißt. Und beim dritten Mal wusstest du es dann endlich. Du wusstest, dass ich transgender bin und es war dir egal und es stand nichts mehr zwischen uns. Das war der Wahnsinn._   
>  _Und dann gab’s noch das erste Mal, dass wir zusammen in /meinem/ Bett eingeschlafen sind… und das erste Mal in einem Zelt… und das erste Mal am Strand… und im Auto… im Haus deiner Oma… in einem Hotelzimmer… *lacht* Allein die unterschiedlichen erstes Male im Bezug aufs Einschlafen häufen sich schon… wie krass! Ich hab bestimmt ein paar vergessen… aber du weißt, was ich meine._   
>  _*kurze Pause*_

Matteo:  
*denkt darüber nach, welche er vergessen hat*  
*fällt noch bei Bea ein und bei Davids Eltern und das erste Mal auf dem Sofa einschlafen und dann total übermüdet ins Bett taumeln*  
*lächelt leicht, als er dran denkt, wie David sich an seinen Hals geklammert hat*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich überleg gerade, was mein allerliebstes erstes Mal gemeinsam einschlafen war… wobei eigentlich alle schön waren… selbst das in diesem komischen Hotel in Genua… aber ich glaube, mein allerliebstes Mal war das nach unserem erstes Mal. Weil ich es da irgendwie so richtig realisiert habe… *lacht*... ja, ich bin ein Spätzünder… ich weiß, da waren wir schon einen Tag zusammen. Aber im Schwimmbad… keine Ahnung, das war auch toll… aber irgendwie noch so unwirklich. Da waren wir… oder ich… ich weiß gar nicht, ob es dir genauso ging… irgendwie noch in so einer Art Sicherheitsblase… Wie so ein Versteck nach der Naturkatastrophe, weißt du?_

Matteo:  
*denkt dran, wie David erst nicht los wollte und auch wie merkwürdig es dann in der WG war, wie unsicher er war und auch daran, dass er verletzt war, als David so unsicher war, was sie beide anging*  
*denkt aber auch daran, was David gesagt hat über ihn und was er alles getan hat und wie gut es tat, das zu hören*  
*denkt, dass das ja eigentlich auch ein erstes Mal war*  
*zückt wieder sein Handy und schreibt eine Nachricht an David*  
Ich weiß noch wie du nicht vom Pool weg wolltest und wie unsicher du in der WG warst. Aber weißt du, woran ich mich auch erinnere? An deine Hammer Rede an mich und was ich alles für dich getan hab. Das war doch irgendwie auch ein erstes Mal, oder? Deine erste Komplimente Rede an mich oder so. So oder so eine schöne Erinnerung <3

> _David:_   
>  _Da hab ich’s irgendwie noch gar nicht so wirklich begriffen mit uns beiden… erst, als wir dann wieder draußen waren… in der Realität, wo alles irgendwie normal weitergelaufen ist und wir anderen Menschen begegnet sind… und in der WG waren und danach du bei mir mit in meinem Zimmer… da wurde das alles so nach und nach real… und dann halt als Höhepunkt der Sex mit dir… das war noch so ein Punkt, wo mir bewusst wurde: Das passiert hier alles wirklich! Du willst mich wirklich! In allen Bereichen, verstehst du? Du willst mir in allen Bereichen nah sein… Du bleibst bei mir, auch wenn ich mich schwach zeige. Du bleibst bei mir, auch wenn mein Körper nicht so aussieht, wie ich ihn gerne hätte… Du bleibst nicht nur in dieser Sicherheitsblase im Schwimmbad bei mir, sondern auch hier in der Realität… Ich glaube, das habe ich erst an diesem Abend verstanden und realisiert und ich glaube, ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich eingeschlafen!_   
>  _*seufzt und räuspert sich*_

Matteo:  
*denkt, dass er immer bei ihm sein will, dass er ihm immer dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit geben will*  
*lächelt leicht, als er merkt, dass ihm der Gedanke überhaupt keine Angst macht*

> _David:_   
>  _Und mit unserem ersten Kuss ist es ähnlich._   
>  _Nur dass unsere beiden ersten Küsse im Schwimmbad passiert sind. Der erste erste Kuss war aufregend und knisternd und… irgendwie für mich auch so eine Art Risiko, weil ich noch keine Ahnung hatte, wo er überhaupt hinführt. Und der zweite erste Kuss war… einfach nur wow. Irgendwie unwirklich, aber dann doch so real. Ich weiß noch, dass ich es kaum glauben konnte, dass mir das passiert. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass du mich trotzdem willst - und immer noch willst, nach all dem Mist, den ich abgezogen habe… Der Kuss war auch aufregend, aber ganz anders als der erste. Viel… sicherer und… irgendwie hoffnungsvoller, weil ich wusste, dass wir auf diesen ersten Kuss aufbauen können… weil ich mich darauf freuen konnte, was danach kommt und keine Angst mehr haben brauchte, dass du mich doch nicht willst._   
>  _*lächelt leicht und man hört das Lächeln, während er weiter spricht*_   
>  _Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, hatten wir nicht nur zwei erste Küsse, sondern ziemlich viele. Ähnlich wie beim Einschlafen… Wir hatten auch noch einen ersten Kuss vor anderen - erst vor meiner Schwester und dann vor deinen Freunden…*lacht leise*...und dann vor dem ganzen Jahrgang… Wir hatten einen ersten Kuss in der Öffentlichkeit vor Fremden… und den ersten Kuss in einer riesigen Menschenmasse in Venedig… den ersten Kuss auf dem Markusplatz… den ersten Kuss auf der anderen Seite des Canal Grande und so weiter. Und einen ersten Kuss nach unserem ersten… “Halbstreit” - damals auf dem alten Spielplatz, nachdem ich die Sache mit Jonas erfahren hab - und einen ersten Kuss nach unserem ersten “richtigen Streit” in Heidesee… Oh und natürlich einen ersten Kuss im See… *lacht leise* und unter Wasser. Und im Meer! Und im Regen. Weißt du noch? Bei dem starken Unwetter im Sommer? War das nicht unser einmonatiges Sexjubiläum? Jetzt haben wir diese Woche schon unser 4-Monatiges! Wow… So viele erste Küsse… *lacht leise*... und wir hatten einen ersten Kuss im Schnee! Und das im August! Ich glaub nicht, dass es viele Pärchen gibt, die ihren ersten Schneekuss im August hatten… Tja, wir sind halt was Besonderes!_   
>  _*seufzt leise*_

Matteo:  
*lächelt bei dem Gedanken an all die Küsse*  
*hat kurz die Idee mal ne Liste zu machen mit ersten Küssen, die sie schon hatten und ersten Küssen, die sie noch haben wollen*  
*hat da aber gerade keinen Kopf für und verschiebt es auf später*

> _David:_   
>  _Einen Lieblingskuss hab ich übrigens nicht! Ich mag all unsere Küsse!_   
>  _*man hört, wie er einen Schluck trinkt und dann fortfährt*_   
>  _Okay… was gab’s noch für erste Male? Ich hab zum ersten Mal deine Mutter getroffen… Und du zum ersten Mal meine Eltern - obwohl ich dir meinen Vater wirklich gerne erspart hätte… oh Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihnen tatsächlich mal meinen festen Freund vorstellen würde… Und Bea hast du natürlich zum ersten Mal getroffen. Und ich deine Oma und Philippo…_   
>  _Diese ersten Male waren auch irgendwie ziemlich Besonders._   
>  _Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie vermitteln sie einem so ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass man mehr zum Leben des anderen dazugehört, wenn man die Menschen kennenlernt, die dem anderen was bedeuten, oder?_   
>  _*zögert*_

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht und muss kurz an seinen Vater denken und wie er wohl auf sein Outing und auf David reagiert hätte*  
*denkt, dass er vielleicht sogar ziemlich cool reagiert hätte*  
*denkt aber auch, dass sein Vater ihn aufgegeben hat, dass er nicht gekämpft hat und dass er deswegen nicht will, dass er noch ein Teil seines Lebens ist*

> _David:_   
>  _Naja, meinen Vater jetzt mal ausgeklammert - aber auch das war irgendwie wichtig, oder? Ich fand’s zum einen wichtig, dass meine Eltern sehen… oh Mann, das klingt jetzt echt blöd… aber, dass sie sehen, dass mich jemand außer meiner Schwester und Bea so lieben kann, wie ich bin… und ich fand’s auch wichtig, dass du sie kennenlernst, damit du ein bisschen besser verstehen kannst, warum ich bisher so wenig Kontakt zu ihnen gesucht habe… und warum ich gegangen bin._   
>  _Irgendwie… ich weiß nicht… ich mag ja sowieso Geschichten aus deiner Vergangenheit… aber ich mag es auch, wenn du mehr aus meiner Vergangenheit erfährst… irgendwie erklärt das doch alles ziemlich viel… warum wir so sind, wie wir sind, oder?_   
>  _Also und insofern mag ich diese ersten Male… weil wir quasi damit den anderen ein Stück weit mehr in unser Leben gelassen haben… und in unsere Vergangenheit._   
>  _*schweigt kurz und lacht dann leise*_   
>  _Oh Mann, ich könnte ewig so weiter machen…mit unseren ersten Malen... interessiert dich das überhaupt? Wenn nicht, dann ist es jetzt sowieso zu spät, denn ich muss ja irgendwie noch 2 ½ Stunden füllen. Da musst du jetzt durch… *lacht*_   
>  _Aber damit es nicht zu langweilig wird, kriegst du jetzt erstmal noch ein, zwei Lieder, okay?_   
>  _Bis gleich…_

[Tom Odell - Grow Old with Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rgHYP0dD_4)   
[Bright Eyes - First day of my Life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUBYzpCNQ1I)

Matteo:  
*muss bei dem zweiten Lied etwas grinsen, weil das ja eigentlich Jonas und Hannas Lied ist*  
*denkt aber, dass es auch zu ihnen passt*

> _ca. 11:40 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Und weiter geht’s… Weißt du, welches erste Mal ich ziemlich Besonders fand? Wobei… nein, eigentlich waren es mehrere erste Male…*lacht wieder* nein, also eigentlich waren alle ersten Male besonders… aber einige waren besonderer als andere. *wird wieder ein bisschen ernster*_   
>  _Besonders waren für mich alle ersten Male, die nicht jedes Pärchen hat…_   
>  _wie zum Beispiel die erste Nacht bei dir ohne Binder. Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt ich war und wie unwohl ich mich am Anfang gefühlt hab. Auch hier gab es wieder zwei erste Male… das eine erste Mal hab ich ihn abends im Bad ausgezogen und dir gar nichts davon gesagt. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt jetzt so im Nachhinein nicht mehr die geringste Ahnung, was ich mir damals eigentlich dabei gedacht habe… warum ich nicht einfach mit dir gesprochen habe..._   
>  _*lacht leise* Okay, wir waren erst so kurz zusammen und vielleicht bin ich damals einfach noch davon ausgegangen, dass wir vielleicht auch mal eine Nacht getrennt voneinander verbringen und ich das Thema irgendwie vor mir herschieben kann… Ich weiß eigentlich nur noch, dass ich ziemliche Schmerzen hatte und das Ding einfach nur noch loswerden wollte. Und du kennst mich - das will schon was heißen, wenn ich ihn freiwillig in Gegenwart von anderen ausziehen will._   
>  _Was war denn da nochmal? Es war auf jeden Fall irgendwie ein anstrengender Tag… Ach, ich weiß… das war der Tag, wo ich morgens meine Sportprüfung hatte, dann der Abistreich und dann die Party… und an den Tagen davor hatte ich den Binder ja auch fast ununterbrochen an… jedenfalls weiß ich noch, dass es mir peinlich und unangenehm war und ich mich total danach gesehnt hab, dass du mich in den Arm nimmst, aber das gleichzeitig irgendwie nicht zulassen konnte. Ich hab dann so getan, als wäre ich total müde und als würde ich schon schlafen, als du aus dem Bad kamst… *seufzt leise*_   
>  _Und duuu… du hast es natürlich gecheckt und Google gefragt und mich darauf angesprochen. Und so kam’s dann zu meiner zweiten ersten Nacht ohne Binder und diesmal wusstest du Bescheid. Und es war trotzdem peinlich und unangenehm, zumindest am Anfang… aber irgendwie war es so wichtig für alle darauffolgenden Nächte und für alles andere, was danach kam._   
>  _*lacht leise* Naja, und eigentlich gab es sogar noch eine dritte erste Nacht ohne Binder… und ohne Shirt. Da war irgendwie aber schon alles ein bisschen weniger peinlich, aber trotzdem noch ziemlich aufregend. Weißt du noch? Das war dieser megaheiße Tag, wo man sich irgendwie gar nicht bewegen konnte, ohne klitschnass geschwitzt zu sein. Und wir hatten Hans’ Planschbecken auf deinem Balkon aufgebaut. Und abends, als wir dann im Bett lagen, hatte ich so eine Sehnsucht nach Nähe, aber es war immer noch so warm._   
>  _*lacht leise* Und du hast vorgeschlagen, Löcher in mein Shirt zu schneiden, damit ich nicht so schwitze…_

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
*findet das immer noch eine ziemlich clevere Idee von ihm*

> _David:_   
>  _*man hört ihn lächeln* Ich weiß noch, was für ein krasses Gefühl es war, dass da nichts mehr zwischen uns war, also kein Shirt oder Binder… und durch dieses Gefühl und dadurch, dass du wie immer so toll und verständnisvoll warst, konnte ich ein bisschen die blöde Dysphorie vergessen… Und mit jedem weiteren Mal wurde es immer ein bisschen besser und immer ein bisschen weniger peinlich und unangenehm._   
>  _Das hab ich nur bei dir, Matteo. Dass es sich normal anfühlt, dass ich so bin wie ich bin. Dass nichts peinlich oder unangenehm ist… *lächelt wieder leicht*... nicht nur auf die Transsachen bezogen… sondern auch auf alles andere. Als ich am Donnerstagabend kurz vorm Heulen war, weil dieses blöde FSJ Wochenende vor uns lag, da hab ich gewusst, dass es okay gewesen wäre… irgendwie… Oh Mann, okay, ich hab noch nie vor dir geheult… und eigentlich… will ich ja auch immer gerne stark sein… aber ich weiß eben, dass ich vor dir schwach sein darf. Und das ist… keine Ahnung. Irgendwie gut, oder? Aber das ist auch so eine Sache, die sich entwickelt hat. Ich weiß noch, als die Kostenzusage für die Mastek kam… da hast du auch mal irgendwas gesagt, von wegen, dass ich dir dann auf jeden Fall sagen soll, wenn ich Schmerzen hab. Also, dass ich mich danach schonen und es nicht übertreiben soll. Und ich hab dem natürlich zugestimmt… aber innerlich war da halt schon noch dieses Gefühl… dass ich nicht will, dass du dir unnötige Sorgen machst… okay, das will ich immer noch nicht… aber damals hab ich auch noch ein Stück weit gedacht, dass ich stark sein muss und stark sein will und dass ich… keine Ahnung… niemandem zur Last fallen will._   
>  _*seufzt leise*_

Matteo:  
*hofft wirklich, dass David das abgelegt hat oder zumindest ein Stück weit*  
*findet es gar nicht gut, wenn er immer stark ist oder das Gefühl hat stark sein zu müssen*  
*hofft, dass David das wirklich so meint und weiß, dass er vor ihm auch schwach sein kann*

> _David:_   
>  _Und als wir letztens nochmal über die Mastek gesprochen haben und du wieder gesagt hast, dass du wissen möchtest, wenn ich Schmerzen habe, da hab ich es dir versprochen und ich wusste, dass ich das Versprechen einhalten kann. Weil du mich nicht für schwach hältst… und weil du willst, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin. Und klar… ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst… Aber ich will auch, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich fragen musst, ob ich dir vielleicht was vorspiele… weil dir das ja auch Sorgen machen würde. Und ich glaub… also, wenn ich Schmerzen haben sollte, dann wird es vielleicht allein dadurch besser, dass wir drüber sprechen. Also, dass ich es einfach sage und mich nicht zusammenreiße… und dass du dir sicher sein kannst, dass ich ehrlich zu dir sein würde, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr geht und ich einen Arzt bräuchte oder so._   
>  _*macht eine kurze Pause, um zu überlegen, wie er überhaupt auf das Thema gekommen ist und meint dann*_

Matteo:  
*nickt zu allem, was er sagt und hofft wirklich, dass David weiß, dass er es ihm sagen kann und dass er nur will, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er dazu beitragen will*

> _David:_   
>  _Und andersrum ist es genauso… also hoffe ich. Ich find es ziemlich schön, dass du mir insofern vertraust, dass du mit mir über deine Ängste sprichst… oder über Sachen, die dich beschäftigen… Also zumindest teilweise… denk ich… hoff ich… *lacht leise* Oh Mann, ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass du mir vertraust. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Dass es nichts gibt, was du denkst oder fühlst, was darauf hinauslaufen könnte, dass du mir weniger bedeutest, okay? Oder dass ich durch irgendwas, was dich beschäftigt, schlechter von dir denke… oder dich für schwach halte oder so… im Gegenteil. Für mich bist und bleibst du der Beste…_

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht und überlegt kurz, ihm zu schreiben, dass er keinem so sehr vertraut wie David*  
*denkt dann aber, dass das eher was ist, was man persönlich sagt, wenn es passt*  
*hofft trotzdem, dass David es weiß und fühlt, dass es so ist*

> _David:_   
>  _*man hört ihn grinsen, während er sagt*_   
>  _Das hier ist alles irgendwie ziemlich unstrukturiert… ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Eigentlich war ich ja bei unseren ersten Malen… bei den Besonderen… die nicht jedes Paar hat…_   
>  _Zum Beispiel sollte man nicht meinen, dass es für ein Paar was Besonderes ist, zum ersten Mal zusammen im See schwimmen zu gehen… für uns war es das irgendwie schon. Weil ich davor ewig nicht schwimmen war. Und weil ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich mich mal traue, bevor ich nicht die OP hatte… Tja… und dann kamst du… und ich wollte so unbedingt mit dir zusammen tatsächlich mal unter Wasser… tatsächlich ins Wasser… und es war irgendwie ein weiteres erstes Mal, wo ich dank dir über der Dysphorie stehen konnte… *grinst wieder leicht* … und das sogar ohne Binder… und später sogar ohne Shirt. Und natürlich dann in Heidesee das erste Mal schwimmen mit Schwimmbinder - und das erste Mal schwimmen mit anderen… das hätte ich mich ohne dich wahrscheinlich nie getraut._   
>  _Und unsere ganzen ersten Gespräche… über die OP, über Testo, über Dysphorie, über uns als Paar._   
>  _*lacht leise*_   
>  _Und das erste Mal, dass du mir nach der Testospritze ein Kissen besorgt hast, damit mein Po nicht mehr so weh tut. Das erste Mal, dass mir bewusst wurde, dass du diesen ganzen Weg mit der OP mit mir zusammen gehst, als damals der Brief von der Krankenkasse kam._

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er an das Kissen denkt*  
*denkt auch, dass das was ist, was nicht wegfällt nach der OP*  
*hofft, dass seine Fürsorge in diesem Punkt aber gut ist, und David es ein bisschen leichter macht*

> _David:_   
>  _Manchmal kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich heute in einer Woche die OP schon hinter mir hab… oder von deiner Zeitrechnung aus gesehen in wahrscheinlich etwa 2 Stunden… Wahnsinn! Und wenn ich zurückdenke, kommt es mir immer noch unwirklich vor, dass du die ganze Zeit dabei warst… den ganzen Rest des Weges seit Mai… es ist so schön, dass ich das letzte Stück nicht alleine gehen musste. Und ich freu mich jetzt schon auf den Moment, wenn ich aus der Narkose aufwache und du da sein wirst. Und auf den Moment, in dem das erste Mal der Verband abgenommen wird. Das kommt dann auch irgendwann auf die Liste unserer ersten Male: Der Moment, in dem wir das erste Mal meinen Oberkörper so sehen, wie er sein soll. Ich freu mich so auf alle weiteren ersten Male mit dir… ich glaub, da kommen noch einige auf uns zu…_

Matteo:  
*versucht sich vorzustellen, wie David wohl nach der OP aussieht*  
*hat im Internet ja Bilder gesehen, aber kann die irgendwie schwer auf David übertragen*  
*denkt, dass es für ihn wirklich keine Rolle spielt und er einfach nur hofft, dass alles gut geht und David sich damit wohl fühlt*

> _David:_   
>  _*man hört ihn lächeln*... unser erstes Weihnachten… unser erstes Silvester… *man hört ihn leicht grinsen*... unsere erste gemeinsame Pflanze… und… alles, was so dazugehört._   
>  _*man hört, wie er die Luft ausstößt*_   
>  _Okay, was hatten wir noch für erste Male, die nicht jedes Paar hat… *lacht leise* Mein Outing vor deiner Mutter zum Beispiel. Bei welchem anderen Pärchen outet man sich bitte bei seiner Schwiegermutter in Spe…_   
>  _Und natürlich Sex. *man hört ihn leicht grinsen*_   
>  _Ich meine, okay, jedes Pärchen hat irgendwann zum ersten Mal Sex, aber unser erstes Mal war trotzdem besonders! *lacht wieder leise* Wahrscheinlich sagt das auch jedes Pärchen vom ersten Sex… aber *wird wieder ernst und atmet einmal tief durch*_   
>  _Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub, das, was ich so besonders fand war die Tatsache, dass du nichts Besonderes draus gemacht hast… das klingt jetzt irgendwie blöd, weil ich weiß, dass es für dich auch besonders war, aber für dich war es wegen /mir/ besonders. Und nicht deswegen, weil ich trans bin. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich hab mir vorher so viele Gedanken gemacht. Nicht erst, als ich dich kennengelernt und mich in dich verliebt habe, sondern auch vorher schon. Wie das wohl wird. Ob ich überhaupt jemanden finden werde, der mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin. Der meinen Körper auch so akzeptiert, wo es mir doch selbst so schwerfällt, ihn zu akzeptieren. Und dann kamst du. Und du hast rein gar nichts in Frage gestellt, du hast einfach alles so hingenommen und so getan, als wäre alles normal, als wäre ich bzw. mein Körper normal._

Matteo:  
*denkt, dass David für ihn auch absolut normal ist*  
*hasst es, dass die Gesellschaft irgendwelche Vorgaben gibt, wie ein Körper auszusehen hat und sich dadurch so viele Menschen schlecht fühlen*  
*nimmt sich vor, David öfter zu sagen, wie heiß er ist*

> _David:_   
>  _*schweigt kurz und sagt dann leiser*_   
>  _Ich glaube, ich war vorher in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich, wie in diesem Moment. Du hast… meine ganzen Zweifel irgendwie einfach verschwinden lassen. Also nicht alle… aber schon ziemlich viele._   
>  _*seufzt leise*_   
>  _Und ich glaube, allgemein kann man sagen, dass diese ganzen ersten Male, die nicht jedes Paar erlebt, für mich so Besonders waren, weil du sie eben in Bezug auf /mich/ besonders gemacht hast und die Tatsache, dass ich trans bin so vollkommen nebensächlich war._   
>  _Und vor all diesen ersten Malen war ich so unsicher und ängstlich und aufgeregt._   
>  _Damals konnte ich irgendwie noch nicht richtig verstehen, dass es dir wirklich egal ist. Wir waren ja noch nicht so lange zusammen... Und ich hatte immer ein bisschen Angst, dass du vielleicht doch irgendwann merkst, dass es nicht das ist, was du willst… dass du… ich weiß auch nicht... Dass es dir zu viel wird und zu kompliziert mit mir. Und auch wenn es sich im Alltag irgendwie so angefühlt hat, als wären wir schon ewig zusammen, weil wir so vertraut waren und vieles so leicht und selbstverständlich war bei uns, hatte ich in solchen Momenten trotzdem immer panische Angst._   
>  _*zögert kurz*_   
>  _Ich hatte Angst, dass du irgendwann feststellst, dass du doch lieber einen… ich weiß nicht… einen Freund mit einem… männlicheren Körper haben willst. Dass es dich doch auf einmal stört, dass ich keine flache Brust habe oder dass mir da unten was zwischen den Beinen fehlt. Dass dir das alles zu kompliziert wird… mit meinen Arztbesuchen, meiner Dysphorie... Manchmal hab ich immer noch ein bisschen Angst. Aber wirklich ziemlich selten…_   
>  _*macht eine kurze Pause und fügt dann schnell hinzu*_

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und hofft wirklich, dass er diese Zweifel nicht mehr hat*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass das nichts mit dir zu tun hatte. Du hast so viel richtig gemacht damals… und auch immer noch… alles eigentlich. Ich hätte mir wirklich keine besseren Reaktionen wünschen können. Du hast mich nie gedrängt. Du hast mir Zeit gelassen. Du bist jeden noch so kleinen Schritt mit mir zusammen gegangen. Diese ganze Unsicherheit, die ich gefühlt hab, die hatte nie was mit dir zu tun, sondern immer nur mit mir selbst. Und diese ganzen ersten Male, die wir beide zusammen hatten, waren ja nicht einfach nur erste Male zwischen uns - es waren für mich ja generell erste Male. Mich hat zuvor noch nie jemand ohne Binder gesehen. Mich hat noch nie jemand so berührt wie du. Mir war noch nie jemand so nah wie du!_   
>  _Und erst irgendwann viel später ist mir bewusst geworden, dass das für dich ja auch alles neu war! Dass du mit Sicherheit genauso unsicher warst wie ich. Dass du vielleicht auch nicht wirklich wusstest, wie du mit mir umgehen sollst. Und erst, wenn ich jetzt so im Nachhinein darüber nachdenke, dann stell ich fest, dass wir damals vielleicht doch nicht so vertraut waren, wie wir zu dem Zeitpunkt dachten… Es waren halt echt noch verdammt viele Unsicherheiten da - was ja auch irgendwie klar ist, weil es für uns beide alles total neu war. Aber wenn ich das “damals” mal mit dem “jetzt” vergleiche, dann sind wir jetzt auf jeden Fall um einiges sicherer… also auch mit neuen Themen…_   
>  _*lacht leise*_   
>  _Wobei es auch schon irgendwie krass ist, von _damals_ zu sprechen… oh Mann, das ist gerade mal vier Monate her… vier Monate, Matteo… und es ist so krass, wie sich mein Leben seitdem verändert hat - wie sich /unser/ Leben verändert hat. Wie du mein Leben verändert hast… Jetzt wohnen wir sogar zusammen hier in diesem Zimmer. Du hast dein FSJ angefangen, ich hab gerade meine OP und fang dann mit dem Studium an. Wir haben bald sowas wie einen richtigen Alltag miteinander. Ich meine, klar ist es irgendwie blöd, dass wir uns dadurch weniger sehen. Und dass dann auch noch solche Sachen anliegen wie die FSJ Seminare oder die OP und der Krankenhausaufenthalt, die uns für länger als nötig trennen… aber ich weiß nicht… gerade seh ich dem eigentlich ganz zuversichtlich entgegen… *lacht leise* Vielleicht weil ich so viel über uns gesprochen habe und mir dadurch nochmal wieder bewusst geworden ist, was für ein Glück wir haben, dass es so gut läuft zwischen uns… *wird wieder ernster*_

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht, aber denkt, dass er schon Recht hat*  
*findet auch, dass es jetzt, auch durch den Urlaub und das Zusammenwohnen sicherer geworden ist und ist irgendwie auf eine gute Art selbstverständlicher*  
*hofft sehr, dass das so bleibt und sie einfach immer fester zusammen wachsen*

> _David:_   
>  _Aber gerade glaub ich einfach, dass wir das alles schaffen können. Ich meine, klar, mir war auch vorher klar, dass wir das schaffen. Aber dass wir es nicht nur irgendwie schaffen, sondern richtig gut. Und ich freu mich auch ein Stück weit auf den Alltag mit dir… auf die Nachrichten, die wir zwischendurch schreiben und auf die Momente, wenn wir uns abends nach der Arbeit oder nach der Uni endlich wiedersehen… wenn wir uns dann wieder nah sein und uns von unserem Tag erzählen können. Das wird zwar ne große Veränderung… aber… ich weiß, dass es gut wird. Und auch, wenn sich unser Leben irgendwie verändert, hoff ich doch, dass wir uns nie verändern. Dass es zwischen uns für immer so bleibt._   
>  _Ich mach mal eine kurze Pause und hol mir was zu trinken… du bekommst mal wieder ein paar Lieder. Ich hoffe, dir geht’s gut! Bis gleich!_

[The Fray - You found me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0)   
[Mikroboy - Solang der Mut den Zweifel schlägt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1eYcuvE7w4)

> _ca. 12:08 Uhr:_   
>  _So... Also meinen Berechnungen zur Folge müsste es jetzt kurz nach 12 sein… ein paar Minuten haben wir noch und ich würde die gerne dafür nutzen, das Thema mit den ersten Malen abzuschließen… *lacht leise*_

Matteo:  
*lacht auch leise und schaut auf sein Handy*  
*sieht, dass er Recht hat und es 10 nach 12 ist*

> _David:_   
>  _... auch wenn es natürlich noch lange nicht abgeschlossen ist und noch viele weitere erste Male auf uns zu kommen. Und bestimmt hab ich auch ganz viele erste Male vergessen zu erwähnen… gerade jetzt fallen mir noch ein paar ein… unser erster Restaurantbesuch damals in Brixen… deine erste Zahnbürste bei mir… unser erstes gemeinsames Lagerfeuer… und so weiter… vielleicht mach ich irgendwann mal eine Liste…_   
>  _Aber zum Abschluss wollte ich noch sagen… danke! Danke für all die tollen gemeinsamen erste Male mit dir! Und jedes erste Mal war besonders! Sowohl die großen, als auch die kleinen… der erste Sex, der erste Kuss… oder der erste Urlaub… das war genauso besonders wie unser erstes gemeinsames Frühstück oder das erste Mal mit dir zu telefonieren. Danke für die tolle Zeit in den letzten vier Monaten und danke, dass ich all diese ersten Male mit dir zusammen erleben durfte. Wir sagen das immer so spaßhaft, dass du der Beste bist… aber das bist du wirklich, Matteo. Ich kann und will mir niemand anderen an meiner Seite vorstellen. Und ich weiß, dass es Leute gibt, die nicht dran glauben, dass so junge und erste Beziehungen halten… Jonas mit seiner Statistik… oder auch deine Oma, die es von deinen Cousins gewohnt ist, dass sie zu jedem Besuch jemand anderen mitbringen. Es wird wahrscheinlich immer Leute geben, die nicht dran glauben, dass das mit uns hält und dann vielleicht so Sprüche kommen, wie: “Ihr seid noch so jung, wer weiß, wer euch noch über den Weg läuft…” oder sowas wie “Vielleicht willst du ja in deinem Leben auch nochmal andere Erfahrungen machen”... Nein, will ich nicht. Definitiv nicht! Warum sollte ich? Ich hab die besten Erfahrungen und ich hab mein bestes Leben… warum sollte ich jemals was anderes wollen!? Ich will genau das, was ich jetzt habe. Ich will dich! Solange du mich willst, wirst du mich nicht mehr los! Und ich weiß, dass das jetzt vielleicht wieder kitschig klingt oder utopisch oder naiv oder keine Ahnung was. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich will das genauso! Und ich kann mir nicht eine Sache vorstellen, die meine Meinung ändern könnte…_   
>  _*atmet einmal tief durch, weil er sich ein bisschen in Rage geredet hat und lacht dann wieder leise*_

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie er einen Kloß im Hals bekommt und ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*reibt sich schnell über die Augen und schluckt hart*  
*will das alles auch so sehr und für immer und hofft, gegen all seine Unsicherheiten ankämpfend, dass David Recht hat und sie es allen beweisen*

> _David:_   
>  _Also eigentlich wollte ich nur danke sagen… danke für all unsere ersten Male. Besonders freu ich mich auf das nächste erste Mal - nein, die nächsten beiden ersten Male. Von meiner Zeitrechnung aus gesehen freue ich mich auf das erste Mal, dich nach einem Wochenende Trennung wieder zu sehen und wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können. Und von deiner Zeitrechnung aus freue ich mich auf das erste Mal aus einer Narkose aufzuwachen und dich bei mir zu haben. Nicht mehr lange, Matteo… dann sehen wir uns wieder!_   
>  _So… also, wenn die OP pünktlich angefangen hat und du tatsächlich um neun oder um kurz nach oder vor neun diese Aufnahme gestartet hast, dann müsste es jetzt tatsächlich gleich viertel nach 12 sein. Falls es noch nicht viertel nach zwölf oder schon nach viertel nach zwölf ist, macht das auch nicht viel… Laura hat gerade nochmal gesagt, dass sie am OP Tag flexibel ist und ihre Mittagspause auch verschieben kann… also… im nächsten Umschlag… der mit der 8… ist die Nummer vom Krankenhaus und der Name von zwei Schwestern, nach denen du verlangen kannst, falls du irgendwen am Telefon hast, der nichts von der Schweigepflichtsentbindung weiß. Jaaaa, ich hab da tatsächlich vorhin jemanden erreicht und nachgefragt, ob es okay ist, wenn jemand zwischendurch anruft und nachfragt, ob alles okay ist. Und die Schwester, die ich am Telefon hatte, hat bestätigt, dass das kein Problem ist und dass bei so langen OPs viele Angehörige zwischendurch anrufen um zu fragen, ob alles okay ist. Und da denen ja für dich sowieso die Schweigepflichtsentbindung vorliegt, ist das kein Problem und du kannst dich dort jederzeit melden. Ich werd das aber am Montag nochmal persönlich abklären, um ganz sicherzugehen, dass du ne Info bekommst. Und wenn du willst, dass das Timing dieser Aufnahme hier weiterhin stimmt - ich hab mal ganz grob von 9 bis 14 Uhr geplant, dann kannst du dir jetzt 20 Minuten Zeit nehmen für die Telefonate mit dem Krankenhaus und mit Laura… vielleicht magst du ja auch in ok.cool n kurzen Zwischenbericht abliefern, damit die Jungs Bescheid wissen, dass ich okay bin? Und Laura sagen, dass sie meiner Mutter schreiben soll? Ich hab mal extra so lange eingeplant… weil ich nicht weiß, ob du beim Krankenhaus sofort jemanden erreichst oder vielleicht noch irgendwohin durchgestellt werden musst oder so… und weil ich davon ausgehe, dass Laura sicherlich Redebedarf hat. Nutz die Zeit, okay? Vielleicht tut es dir wirklich gut, mit jemandem zu reden… erzähl Laura ruhig, wie es dir geht… oder lästert darüber, was für einen Mist oder was für kitschiges Zeug ich hier von mir gebe, ja? Ich rechne damit, dass du die Aufnahme um 12:35 Uhr wieder anmachst… wir hören uns gleich wieder…._   
>  _*man hört ihn zögern*_   
>  _Und Matteo… also… ich geh davon aus, dass die im Krankenhaus sagen, dass alles okay ist… aber nur für den Fall, dass nicht… Es wird alles gut, okay? Dann brauchen sie vielleicht nur ein bisschen länger oder so. Aber ich bin auf jeden Fall bald wieder bei dir! Und wenn wirklich was nicht stimmen sollte, dann bringt wahrscheinlich auch diese Aufnahme nicht mehr viel, um dich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Dann bitte Laura zu kommen, hörst du? Oder Jonas oder deine Mama oder irgendwen anders, den du gerade um dich haben willst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dann alleine bist. Aber es wird alles gut sein! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Bestimmt träum ich gerade von uns. Und du hörst mich wieder in 20 Minuten… Bis gleich… ich liebe dich!_

Matteo:  
*öffnet den Umschlag und wählt die Nummer, die David ihm aufgeschrieben hat*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz direkt einen Zahn zulegt*  
*ist erleichtert, als direkt eine der Schwestern drangeht, die David ihm aufgeschrieben hat*  
*sagt, wer er ist und dass er fragen will, wie die OP von David Schreibner verläuft*  
*wird gebeten, einen Moment zu warten und knetet dabei extra dolle in der freien Hand den Anti Stress Ball*  
*hört dann wieder die Stimme und wie sie ihm sagt, dass alles nach Plan verläuft, keine Komplikationen vorgekommen sind, dass die Hysto einwandfrei verlaufen ist und sie gerade bei der Mastek sind*  
*bedankt sich sehr und versichert sich nochmal, dass er angerufen wird, falls doch was sein sollte und legt dann wieder auf*  
*wählt dann direkt Lauras Nummer und wartet bis sie dran geht*

**Telefonat Laura/Matteo:**

Laura:  
*hat während der Arbeit schon mehrere Male aufs Handy geschaut, hatte aber nur eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter, die gefragt hat, ob sie schon was wüsste*  
*hat ihr schnell zurückgeschrieben, dass sie in der Mittagspause mit Matteo telefoniert und sich danach bei ihr meldet*  
*verlässt pünktlich um viertel nach zwölf die Gruppe, das Handy in der Hand und schnappt sich nur ihre Wasserflasche, ehe sie den Kindergarten verlässt*  
*wartet ungeduldig auf den Anruf und überlegt gerade, ob sie vielleicht Matteo anrufen soll, als ihr Handy klingelt*  
*nimmt den Anruf entgegen und fragt sofort*  
Hey… alles gut?

Matteo:  
*hört Laura und fühlt sich irgendwie sofort ein bisschen verstanden, weil sie genauso besorgt klingt wie er sich fühlt*  
Hey… alles gut. Die Schwester sagte Hysto ist gut verlaufen, jetzt machen sie die Mastek, alles nach Plan und keine Komplikationen.  
*atmet einmal durch, weil es sich so selbst ausgesprochen nochmal besser anhört*

Laura:  
*hört ihm nervös zu und atmet einmal tief durch, als er sagt, dass alles gut ist*  
Gott sei Dank… ich bin echt erleichtert…  
*lächelt wohl das erste Mal an diesem Tag und fragt dann*  
Und wie geht’s dir? Bist du sehr nervös oder lenkt dich diese Aufnahme von David ein bisschen ab?  
*setzt sich auf eine Bank am Straßenrand, klemmt das Handy unters Kinn und schraubt die Wasserflasche auf*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als sie so erleichtert ist*  
Ich auch…  
*schluckt leicht, als sie nach ihm fragt*  
Mir geht’s okay… die Aufnahme ist super… cool übrigens, dass ihr mitgemacht habt… aber…  
*zögert kurz*  
Ich mach mir schon Sorgen… aber zumindest denk ich nicht non stop dran…

Laura:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er auch erleichtert ist*  
*kann sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie es ihm gerade geht und wie angespannt er ist*  
*lacht leise, als er erwähnt, dass sie mitgemacht haben*  
Hat Spaß gemacht… und wir waren halt eh gerade da…  
*wird dann wieder ernst, als er meint, dass er sich Sorgen macht und seufzt leise*  
Ich kann das echt gut verstehen, Matteo. Ich mach mir auch Sorgen… kann mich kaum auf die Kinder konzentrieren… Aber hey, wir haben über die Hälfte der Zeit rum! Und die Hysto hat er hinter sich… wir schaffen jetzt auch noch den Rest… David schafft den Rest! Er war in den letzten Wochen… ach was, Jahren, so stark und seit er dich kennt, ist er irgendwie noch stärker… auch gerade jetzt… *lacht leise* … ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendwie gerade im Tiefschlaf liegt, aber sich trotzdem denkt: Ich will das schaffen, also schaff ich das… ich will zurück zu Matteo und ich will zurück zu diesem perfekten Leben, was ich gerade hab…  
*lacht leise*  
Oh Mann, red ich gerade Mist? Aber es würde schon zu ihm passen, oder?

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als sie sagt, dass es Spaß gemacht hat*  
*wird dann aber ernst als sie weiterredet und muss schwer schlucken*  
*ist irgendwie gerührt, dass sie so redet und vermisst David gerade wieder sehr*  
*sagt leise*  
Ja… denk ich auch… und du redest keinen Mist… er ist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne, der schafft das…  
*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen*  
Okay, ich… ich muss noch den anderen schreiben und David hat mir nur 20 Minuten Pause gegeben…  
*lacht leicht*

Laura:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass sie keinen Mist redet, wird dann aber ernst, als er über David spricht und nickt*  
Wenn’s einer schafft, dann er…  
*grinst dann leicht*  
20 Minuten!? Pfff… aber okay… ich schreib mal Mama, dass alles okay ist… meldest du dich, wenn’s was Neues gibt?  
*trinkt endlich mal einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als sie sich beschwert*  
Ja, mach das mal… und Grüße und so…  
*grinst etwas*  
Und klar meld ich mich, bis dann….  
*legt dann auf und macht dann WhatsApp auf*  
*sieht, dass in ok.cool. schon geschrieben wurde und schreibt deswegen zuerst in der WG*

**WhatsApp, WG &Friends:**

Matteo:  
Hallo, habe gerade mit der Klinik telefoniert und soweit läuft alles nach Plan. Hysto ist durch und jetzt ist Mastek dran und soweit keine Komplikationen.

Hans:  
YAYA! Byebye Gebärmutter!

Linn:  
Gott sei Dank! Wie lange noch?

Michi:  
Das freut mich zu hören!

Alex:  
Mich auch! Sehr!  
Und bei dir auch alles okay?

Matteo:  
@Linn: Wir denken/hoffen, dass er gegen zwei aufwacht  
@Alex: Ja, danke, soweit alles okay. Ich hab ja gute Ablenkung.

Hans:  
Ich bin ganz wuselig und kann mich kaum konzentrieren heute. Meld dich auf jeden Fall, wenn du was Neues weißt! Und schön, dass bei dir soweit alles okay ist…

Alex:  
Gut, das freut mich. Halt durch! Und ja, meld dich!

Hans:  
Meinst du die Aufnahme? Kamen wir schon vor?

Hans:  
Oh nein, hab ich jetzt gespoilert?

Linn:  
Matteo, du bekommst heute Abend einen Kakao, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist!

Matteo:  
Dank an alle! Ja, Hans, ihr kamt schon vor. Alex (noch?) nicht… Auf den Kakao freu ich mich schon, Linn. Ich meld mich später wieder!

**WhatsApp, ok.cool.**

Abdi:  
Gibt’s schon irgendwelche News von David?

Alex:  
Ich hab noch nichts gehört…

Jonas:  
Ist doch auch noch zu früh, oder? Hat David nicht gesagt, Matteo ruft erst um viertel nach 12 im Krankenhaus an?

Carlos:  
Alter, das sind noch fast 2 Stunden bis dahin…

Abdi:  
Voll lang…

Jonas:  
Hey, Luigi… falls du das hier liest: Wie geht’s dir denn so? Alles okay?

Abdi:  
Der hört doch bestimmt gerade die Aufnahme und kann nicht antworten…

Matteo:  
Hey, ihr wusstet alle Bescheid? War ja klar. :-P

Matteo:  
David geht es soweit gut. Sie sagen keine Komplikationen. Hysto ist durch und jetzt ist Mastek dran. Also… alles nach Plan, so wie David das mag :-)

Carlos:  
Yeah! Endlich Neuigkeiten! Und noch dazu gute! Hammergeil! Danke für die Info, Brudi!  
Und ja logo wussten wir Bescheid! Als ob David Geheimnisse vor uns hätte…;-)

Alex:  
*Daumenhochsmiley*  
Wenn David einen Plan macht, dann wird der gefälligst auch eingehalten!

Jonas:  
Super, ich freu mich! Und bei dir alles gut, Luigi? Sehr nervös oder geht’s? Verstehst du jetzt n bisschen, warum meine Intuition am Montag war, dass du ganz gut abgelenkt sein wirst? ;-)

Abdi:  
Und alles nach Plan heißt bis 14 Uhr, oder? Schreibst du dann nochmal?

Matteo:  
@Carlos: Aber klar. Haha, siggi, Brudi, er vertraut euch ja bekanntlich ALLES an  
@Alex: So siehts nämlich aus.  
@Jonas: Soweit alles gut. Schon nervös, aber in Maßen. Und ja, jetzt versteh ich, dass deine Intuition blankes Wissen war :)  
@Abdi: Ja, Plan ist gegen 14 Uhr aufwachen. Ich meld mich danach nochmal, kann aber nicht sagen wann.

Matteo:  
Danke, Jungs, fürs… mitfiebern und überhaupt… alles und so. Aber wie ihr wisst, hab ich einen Plan und der sagt, dass ich jetzt weiter hören muss. Bis nachher

Alex:  
Ich wiederhole mich, aber: Wenn David einen Plan macht, dann wird der gefälligst auch eingehalten!

Jonas:  
Haha, stimmt! Alles perfekt getimet… Viel Spaß noch! Und meld dich, wenn du was brauchst, okay?

Abdi:  
Wir denken an euch! <3

Carlos:  
Ja, auf jeden! <3<3<3

Abdi:  
<3<3<3<3

Carlos:  
<3<3<3<3<3

Jonas:  
Ist gut jetzt! <3

Matteo:  
So viel Liebe! Mach ich. Und, Alex, ich seh schon, wir verstehen uns! ;-)

Matteo:  
@alle: <3<3<3

Alex:  
<3

Abdi:  
Awwwww… Alex hat ein Herz geschickt!!!!

Carlos:  
Er liebt uns!

Jonas:  
Hab ich immer gewusst!

Alex:  
Das war für David!

Alex:  
(okay, und heute auch ein bisschen für Matteo)

> _ca. 12:35 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hey... Da du die Aufnahme wieder eingeschaltet hast, geh ich davon aus, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist. Ich hoffe, das Telefonat mit Laura war gut für dich und hat dich nicht nervös gemacht oder so._   
>  _Du… oder vielmehr wir haben jetzt schon 3 ½ Stunden geschafft! Nicht mehr lange und ich bin wieder bei dir. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir die Zeit einigermaßen gut vertreiben konnte. Wahrscheinlich liegen die Ärzte schon in den letzten Zügen der OP und in spätestens einer Stunde bin ich schon im Aufwachraum… und dann ganz bald wieder bei dir…_   
>  _Okay, aber zurück in deine Zeit..._   
>  _Meinen Berechnungen zur Folge hast du die Croissants schon verdaut und dein Magen knurrt und hat Hunger! Und wenn du zu aufgeregt oder angespannt bist, um das Knurren zu hören, glaub mir - ich kenn deinen Magen und hör ihn wahrscheinlich bis ins Krankenhaus! Es wird höchste Zeit - sonst wird er grantig! Im Umschlag mit der Nummer 9 ist eine Karte vom Park bis zum nächsten Subway und ein Essensgutschein für dich! Kannst den Umschlag ja schon mal rausholen…_

Matteo:  
*schüttelt etwas fassungslos den Kopf, dass David wirklich so an ihn denkt und seine Verpflegung plant*  
*ist aber gerade wirklich zu angespannt, um Hunger zu haben und will sich eigentlich auch nicht zu weit vom Krankenhaus weg begeben*  
*macht den Umschlag mit der Nummer 9 trotzdem auf*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich weiß, du willst dich nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernen… aber es sind wirklich nur ein paar Meter, okay? Ich hab nachgesehen. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und iss wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwie zusammenklappst… und wer weiß, wann es das nächste Mal was gibt… also… bitte, ja? Tu’s für mich… damit ich mir keine Sorgen um dich mache..._   
>  _Hier ist es jetzt gleich halb sieben… ich werd noch schnell duschen gehen und dann kommen auch schon die Jungs… um 10 telefonieren wir… und dann nur noch eine Nacht und ein paar Stunden und du bist wieder bei mir. Ich würd gerade zu gerne mit dir die Zeit tauschen und auch nur noch 1 ½ Stunden bis zum Wiedersehen warten müssen… *seufzt leise*_   
>  _Jedenfalls meld ich mich wahrscheinlich nach meiner Zeit erst morgen wieder… denn heute Abend werde ich wahrscheinlich wie gestern lieber mit deiner Stimme im Ohr versuchen einzuschlafen als mit meiner…_   
>  _Okay… also Google sagt, du brauchst etwa 8 Minuten zu Fuß. Ich geb dir ein bisschen mehr, damit du auch noch in Ruhe Essen bestellen und einen Tisch aussuchen kannst, bevor ich dich wieder weiter zulaber._   
>  _Bis dahin gibt’s ein bisschen Musik. Bis gleich…_

[Alexander Stewart - Can’t help falling in love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q6u9-hKiJc)   
[Wild - All my life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdofKJYsKa4)   
[Philipp Poisel - Und wenn die Welt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4O59i5D-Ek)

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht und steht dann aber doch auf, David zuliebe und damit seine Aufnahmen stimmen*  
*schaut auf die Karte und läuft los*  
*erreicht den Subway schnell und bestellt sich direkt was zu essen*  
*beißt gerade das erste mal in sein Sandwich, als die Aufnahme wieder startet*

> _ca. 12:48 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Okay… kleine Planänderung… Also… bei mir ist doch noch Samstag… bei dir wohl immer noch Freitag… *grinst leicht* Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass du dir was Leckeres zu Essen bestellt hast…_   
>  _Abdi: Ist das jetzt schon an oder was?_   
>  _Jonas: Ja klar… die Anzeige blinkt doch…_   
>  _Alex: Und mit wem sollte David sonst sprechen?!_   
>  _David: … und wie du hörst, hab ich hier ein paar Leute sitzen, die auch dazu beitragen wollen, dass du die restliche Zeit gut über die Bühne kriegst… Lass es dir schmecken, ja?_

Matteo:  
*sitzt im Subway an einem Tisch in der Ecke und muss fast lachen, als er die Jungs hört*  
*denkt sich, dass das ja was werden kann und erwartet wunderbares Chaos*

> _David:_   
>  _Jonas: Können wir?_   
>  _David: Ja, kann losgehen…_   
>  _Carlos: Hey, Brooo… Luigi…_   
>  _Abdi: Hey Matteo..._   
>  _Carlos: Brudis in the house, Alter!_   
>  _Jonas: Ey, Carlito, Schluss jetzt mit dem Mist… komm, red ma normal…_   
>  _Carlos: Red isch voll normal, Alter…_   
>  _Abdi: … normaaaal…_   
>  _Jonas: *stöhnt* Ey, wenn die Spacken hier mal runterkommen würden, könnten wir vielleicht auch mal anfangen…_   
>  _Carlos: Ich sorg nur für’n bisschen Stimmung hier… ich dachte, wir sollten Matteo aufheitern und ablenken…_   
>  _Jonas: Ja, aber doch nicht durch so ne Assisprache…_   
>  _Carlos: Ich bin doch nicht assi, was redest du, Alter?_

Matteo:  
*muss tatsächlich lachen und denkt, dass Carlos' Plan mit der Aufheiterung schon mal funktioniert hat*

> _David:_   
>  _Alex: Hallo Matteo, ich fang mal an._   
>  _Abdi: Pscht, lasst mal Alex… der macht das schon…_   
>  _Alex: David hat das hier ja alles genauestens geplant und hat erzählt, du sitzt gerade bei Subway… also guten Hunger und so… Außerdem müsstest du jetzt schon weit mehr als die Hälfte der Zeit rum haben… den Rest schaffst du jetzt sicher auch ganz locker. Ich hoffe, du hast dich an Davids Anweisungen gehalten und warst wirklich die meiste Zeit unterwegs. Krankenhäuser sind megaätzend, vor allem, wenn man warten muss, da ist es sicher gut, mal raus zu kommen. Naja, und jetzt habt ihr’s ja bald geschafft und David sollte bald wieder bei dir sein. Also… halt durch und so…_   
>  _*Stille*_   
>  _Carlos: Das war voll gut, Brudi, mach weiter…_   
>  _Abdi: Ja, find ich auch._

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, aber fand es tatsächlich auch ganz gut*  
*muss mal wieder daran denken, dass er Alex echt unterschätzt hat*  
*denkt, dass er wirklich sowas wie ein großer Bruder für ihn geworden ist und freut sich vor allem, dass er so ein guter Freund für David ist*

> _David:_   
>  _Alex: *seufzend* Okay… also wie du weißt, sind wir ja heute Abend hier bei David in der WG und wir haben gerade ein bisschen über die Mastek gesprochen und wie es David und dir damit geht - wobei aus David nicht sonderlich viel in Bezug auf dich rauszukriegen war. Und dann hat David uns erzählt, womit er sich gestern und heute davon abgelenkt hat, dass du nicht da bist… und die Jungs waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und wollten dir auch was einsprechen… ja… und jetzt sitzen sie hier und wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen…_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, so ist das doch auch wieder nicht…_   
>  _David: *lacht* Wirkt ein bisschen so…_   
>  _Jonas: Ach was… Luigi, hör mal… ich hoffe, dir geht’s gut und du machst dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken… David hat gemeint, er hat hier schon über drei Stunden gefüllt, also dauert’s ja jetzt wirklich nicht mehr lange. Und wenn was sein sollte, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen…_   
>  _Abdi: Du kannst jeden von uns jederzeit anrufen._   
>  _Jonas: Genau! Und wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg zu dir…_   
>  _Carlos: Fuck, naja, ich nicht… ich bin arbeiten… aber echt, Luigi, ich bin in Gedanken wahrscheinlich eh bei David und dir. Du musst sofort schreiben, wenn du irgendwas weißt, okay?_   
>  _Jonas: Genau, halt uns auf dem Laufenden! Wir wollen wissen, wie’s dir so geht… und David natürlich…_   
>  _Carlos: Apropos David…_   
>  _David: *amüsiert* Was kommt jetzt?_   
>  _Abdi: Das würde mich auch interessieren…_   
>  _Carlos: Der Spacken hat echt immer noch geglaubt, dass wir nur wegen dir mit ihm befreundet sind…_   
>  _David: *lacht und stöhnt* Du bist ne Petze…_

Matteo:  
*schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf*  
*muss aber auch an das Gespräch mit Jonas denken und hofft, dass es David jetzt echt mal begriffen hat*

> _David:_   
>  _Abdi: Echt mal! Und ich dachte, dass wär ein Scherz… der dachte echt, wir sind heute nur hier, weil wir mit dir befreundet sind und er mit dir zusammen ist…_   
>  _Carlos: Dabei hatten wir das Thema doch schon mal…_   
>  _David: Hey, halt! So hatten wir das Thema noch nicht… wir hatten das Thema, dass ihr nichts dagegen habt, wenn ich auch mit euch abhänge… und dass ihr nichts dagegen habt, dass Matteo und ich aufeinanderhängen, solange wir uns nicht komplett ausklinken..._   
>  _Carlos: Häh? Ich dachte, aus dem Gespräch damals wär klar zu erkennen gewesen, dass wir mit dir befreundet sein wollen…_   
>  _Abdi: Eigentlich ja voll die Beleidigung, dass er nicht gecheckt hat, dass wir inzwischen mit ihm befreundet sind…_   
>  _David: *stöhnt* Können wir nicht das Thema wechseln? Ich mein, klar hab ich schon irgendwie gedacht, wir wären befreundet…_   
>  _Carlos: “Irgendwie…” Na vielen Dank!_   
>  _David: … aber ich dachte halt, mit Matteo als Zwischenglied oder so… ich weiß nicht… ist doch auch egal…_   
>  _Jonas: Naja, egal nicht, aber ich denke, das Thema ist abgehakt und wir konnten dich eines Besseren belehren…_   
>  _Alex: Wenn ich mal kurz unterbrechen darf… Ehrlich gesagt glaub ich nicht, dass Matteo hier irgendwas von versteht… ich mein, ich bin heute später gekommen und hab diesen Teil eurer Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen und ich versteh irgendwie auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was ihr sagt…_   
>  _Jonas: Stimmt, war vielleicht ein bisschen durcheinander gerade… ich fass mal für Alex und Luigi zusammen: Also klar… Grund unseres Besuchs war natürlich, David ein bisschen abzulenken… und es könnte sein, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben, ganz unauffällig danach zu fragen, wie es ihm so geht ohne dich, Luigi…_   
>  _David: Ihr wart ziemlich auffällig…._   
>  _Carlos: Er hat allen Ernstes gesagt, es geht ihm gut! Als ob wir ihm das geglaubt hätten. Er sah echt kacke aus!_   
>  _David: Na vielen Dank!_

Matteo:  
*muss wieder schmunzeln und denkt, dass David doch nie kacke aussieht*

> _David:_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, komm, du weißt, wie ich das meine! Man hat dir halt angesehen, dass es dir eben /nicht/ gut geht…_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, Matteo, aber jetzt sieht er schon besser aus! Mach dir keine Sorgen!_   
>  _Carlos: Oh, stimmt! Genau! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir haben hier alles im Griff!_   
>  _Jonas: Ey, Leute… lasst mich mal weiter erzählen… sonst wird das wieder so chaotisch…_   
>  _Abdi: Stimmt, sorry..._   
>  _Jonas: Schon gut… naja, jedenfalls glaub ich, dass David sich ein bisschen wie auf dem Präsentierteller gefühlt hat… und irgendwann hat er gemeint, dass er nicht weiß, was wir hören wollen und dass es ja nett von uns ist, dass wir uns um ihn kümmern wollen, /auch wenn du nicht da bist/… das klang echt so, als hätten wir von dir den Auftrag bekommen, nach David zu sehen und dass wir das eben nur machen, weil wir mit dir befreundet sind und David eben mit dir zusammen ist… So als wären wir mit ihm gar nicht befreundet und er wäre irgendwie nur ein Anhängsel von dir oder sowas…_   
>  _Alex: *amüsiert* Das passt irgendwie zu dir, David… klingt spannend!_

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, weil Alex David einfach echt schon gut kennt*  
*ist gespannt, ob er Alex Meinung zu dem Thema zu hören bekommt*

> _David:_   
>  _Carlos: War auch spannend! Hättest bestimmt auch gut was beitragen können._   
>  _Jonas: Stimmt! Alex ist ja eigentlich auch ein gutes Beispiel. Der ist doch auch nicht nur wegen Mia zu uns gestoßen…_   
>  _Abdi: Nee, eigentlich eher wegen David…_   
>  _David: *lacht* Wegen mir?!_   
>  _Abdi: Ja, klar… weil du diese tiefere Bindungssache mit ihm aufbauen wolltest..._   
>  _Alex: Sag nichts, ich hab schon geahnt, dass ich die Chaoten hier dir zu verdanken habe…_   
>  _David: Das ist doch Quatsch._   
>  _Jonas: Ja, ein Stück weit schon. Also klar, hat sich David mit Alex angefreundet und darum war er häufiger dabei… aber, dass er jetzt fester Bestandteil der Gang ist, das liegt ja nicht an David, sondern an Alex selbst und weil wir ihn gerne dabei haben…_   
>  _Carlos: Warum auch immer, aber stimmt, isso…_   
>  _Jonas: Und genauso ist es ja mit David auch. Matteo hat ihn zwar sozusagen angeschleppt, aber würden wir ihn total blöd finden, würden wir wahrscheinlich schon öfter mal darauf bestehen, dass wir wieder mal was nur zu viert machen oder so…_   
>  _Abdi: Und Jonas hatte so ‘n geiles Beispiel… er meinte, wenn David und du euch nicht schon vorher gekannt hättet und er nicht gewusst hätte, dass David /dein/ David ist, dann wär er nach dem Video in der Abigruppe auf ihn zugegangen und hätte ihm gesagt, dass er hinter ihm steht und hätte ihn sicher so nett gefunden, dass er sich mit ihm angefreundet hätte und wir dann eben dadurch auch und in einer anderen Realität wärt ihr dann zusammengekommen, weil Jonas euch einander vorgestellt hätte…_

Matteo:  
*muss nun wirklich lachen und schaut sich schnell um, ob ihn jemand schief anguckt*  
*findet, dass sich das wirklich sehr nach Jonas anhört*  
*findet es aber auch gut, dass es nicht so gekommen ist und sie es alleine geschafft haben zusammen zu kommen*

> _David:_   
>  _Carlos: Wär echt nice gewesen - dann hätten wir vielmehr mitbekommen von eurem Zusammenkommen… ey und wir könnten immer sagen: Wenn ihr uns nicht hättet, wärt ihr gar nicht zusammen…_   
>  _David: Also bis ich jetzt gerade den letzten Satz gehört hab, fand ich den Gedanken eigentlich noch ganz witzig, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir uns ewig anhören müssten, dass das euer Verdienst ist… nee, lass mal… *lacht leise*_   
>  _Jonas: Naja, und worauf ich ja eigentlich hinauswollte, war, dass David dann ja auch nicht denken würde, dass wir nur wegen dir mit ihm befreundet sein wollen._   
>  _Alex: Klingt logisch! Und mit mir bist du sowieso nicht wegen Matteo befreundet - da ist es wohl eher andersrum. Ich hatte vor dir mit Matteo rein gar nichts zu tun…_   
>  _David: *seufzt* Jaja, ich hab’s ja jetzt verstanden…_   
>  _*lacht dann aber leise* Oh Mann, wenn Matteo das hier hört, ist wahrscheinlich das erste, was er zu mir sagt, wenn ich aus der Narkose aufwache: “Siehst du, ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!”_

Matteo:  
*nickt grinsend*  
*legt sein Sub auf dem Tablett ab und greift nach seinem Handy, das neben dem Tablett liegt*  
*tippt eine Nachricht an David*  
Siehst du, ich hab’s dir doch gesagt! ;-) :-*

> _David:_   
>  _Jonas: *amüsiert* Warum? Hattet ihr das Thema schonmal?_   
>  _David: Ja, schon ein paarmal…_   
>  _Carlos: Krass, dass Matteo das eher checkt als du…_   
>  _Alex: Find ich nicht… es passt irgendwie, dass David das nicht gecheckt hat. Ist doch oft so, dass man vieles überblickt, was andere betrifft, aber wenn es um einen selbst geht, hat man manchmal ein Brett vor dem Kopf…_   
>  _David: *grinsend* Sprichst du da aus Erfahrung?_   
>  _Alex: *amüsiert* Vielleicht!?_   
>  _Abdi: Kommt’s nur mir so vor oder haben die beiden Insider?_   
>  _David: Nee, nicht wirklich…_   
>  _Jonas: Aber ich find, Alex hat schon Recht. Ist doch tatsächlich oft so… Und dass Luigi das erkennt, dass es uns wirklich um David geht und dass wir David inzwischen als Freund bezeichnen, find ich nicht allzu verwunderlich. Luigi kennt uns eben…_   
>  _David: Aber trotzdem ist er nicht ganz unbeteiligt, was diese Freundschaft angeht…_   
>  _Carlos: Wie meinst du das?_   
>  _David: Naja, er meint halt oft, dass das alleine mein Verdienst ist, dass ich inzwischen auch mit euch befreundet bin…_   
>  _Carlos: Ja, da hat er doch aber Recht mit…_   
>  _Abdi: Seh ich auch so… was hat er denn schon groß gemacht!? Ich meine, außer dich uns vorgestellt…_   
>  _David: So mein ich das nicht… *seufzt leise* Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das überhaupt wisst, aber eigentlich wollte ich mich mit gar keinem an der Schule anfreunden?_   
>  _Jonas: Nee, hast du nie erzählt… warum?_   
>  _David: *wieder ein Seufzen* An meiner alten Schule war’s halt einfach so extrem, dass es für mich eigentlich vollkommen ausgeschlossen war, mich vor irgendwem zu outen… ich wollte das einfach nicht nochmal erleben. Und darum hatte ich mir vorgenommen, das halbe Jahr einfach irgendwie rum zu kriegen… und dann zur Uni zu gehen, irgendwann die OP hinter mich zu bringen… keine Ahnung… ich dachte halt, wenn ich das irgendwann hinter mir habe, besteht gar nicht mehr wirklich die Notwendigkeit…_

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht und spürt wieder so eine Wut auf Davids alte Schule und die Idioten da, die ihn haben denken lassen, das wäre der beste Weg*

> _David:_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, eigentlich hättest du dich an der Schule auch nicht outen müssen… hätte doch niemand gecheckt… dein… wie heißt das? Passing?... war doch schon so weit, dass keiner daran gezweifelt hat, dass du ein Junge bist…_

Matteo:  
*schmunzelt dann schon wieder, weil Carlos das Wort Passing kennt und ist ein bisschen stolz auf ihn*

> _David:_   
>  _Jonas: Naja, aber es ist ja nun mal anders gelaufen durch dieses abgefuckte Zwangsouting… aber ein Stück weit hat Carlos schon Recht. Matteo hätte dicht gehalten… wir anderen hätten es eigentlich nicht erfahren müssen, wenn Stefan nicht gewesen wäre…_   
>  _David: Stimmt… und jetzt im Nachhinein ist es auch gut, dass ihr Bescheid wisst und dass ich keine Geheimnisse vor euch haben muss… aber in dem Moment, als das Video veröffentlicht wurde… das war für mich wie eine Naturkatastrophe… ich wollte das einfach alles nicht nochmal erleben… und bin ja dann auch erstmal abgehauen…_   
>  _Carlos: Zu deiner Patentante…_   
>  _David: Genau… aber die Sportprüfung stand ja noch an und sowohl Bea, als auch Laura haben gedrängt, dass ich zurück nach Berlin komme, was ja auch irgendwie klar und vernünftig war. Aber als ich dann in Berlin angekommen bin, konnte ich mich dem allen irgendwie nicht stellen… ich weiß nicht… ich wollte einfach nur niemanden aus dem Jahrgang sehen… darum hab ich mich wieder verkrochen…_   
>  _Carlos: Wärst du mal nicht direkt aus der Abigruppe ausgetreten, hättest du da aber schon sehen können, dass voll viele hinter dir standen… die meisten haben sich echt eher über Neuhaus aufgeregt. Und über Stefan… der ist irgendwann auch ausgetreten, weil er keine Argumente mehr hatte, die das irgendwie gerechtfertigt hätten, was er gemacht hat…_   
>  _Abdi: Naja, ich kann David schon irgendwie verstehen… wenn an seiner alten Schule echt solche Assis waren, dann ist klar, dass er davon ausgeht, dass unser Jahrgang genauso ist… und dann ist auch irgendwie klar, dass er nicht zurückkommen will…_   
>  _Jonas: Naja, aber er ist ja zurückgekommen… das war echt mutig!_

Matteo:  
*spürt mal wieder eine mega Welle der Zuneigung für seine Freunde, die David immer wieder zeigen, dass es auch andere Leute gibt und dass er Recht hatte, im Pool, als er ihm gesagt hat, dass viele Leute hinter ihm stehen*  
*findet es echt schön zu hören, dass David sich ihnen anvertraut und mit wie viel Verständnis sie ihm zuhören*

> _David:_   
>  _David: Aber ohne Matteo wär ich nicht zurückgekommen._   
>  _Carlos: Wie jetzt?!_   
>  _David: *seufzt* Ich wollte einfach nur weg… ich hatte nicht wirklich einen Plan, aber mir war klar, dass ich nicht zurück wollte… und dann hat Matteo mich gefunden… und mit mir geredet… und…_   
>  _Abdi: Was hat er denn gesagt?!_   
>  _Carlos: Ist bestimmt privat…_   
>  _David: *lacht leise, meint dann aber wieder ernster* Naja… er hat irgendwie versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es anders wird als auf meiner alten Schule… und dass es Leute gibt, die sich für mich einsetzen… und er hat mir gesagt, dass er da ist und ich alle Zeit der Welt hab…_   
>  _Abdi: Wow…_   
>  _David: Ich hab irgendwie in dem Moment verstanden, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Dass er da ist…_   
>  _Jonas: Das war er wirklich… und ist er. Und wir auch. Auch damals schon…_   
>  _David: Ja, aber worauf ich hinauswollte: Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre ich gar nicht erst zurückgekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ohne ihn geschafft hätte… dass ich ohne ihn den Mut gehabt hätte, euch allen und dem Rest des Jahrgangs nochmal gegenüber zu treten. Also… okay, mir bleibt wohl inzwischen nichts anderes übrig, als ihm dahingehend Recht zu geben, dass ihr nicht nur wegen ihm mit mir befreundet sein wollt… aber wäre er nicht gewesen, hätten wir gar nicht die Chance auf diese Freundschaft bekommen…_   
>  _*kurzes Schweigen*_

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht und denkt, dass er das immer wieder machen würde, immer wieder um ihn kämpfen würde und ihm immer wieder zeigen würde, dass es Leute gibt, die hinter ihm stehen und ihn mögen*

> _David:_   
>  _Carlos: Krass…_   
>  _Abdi: Was meinst du?_   
>  _Carlos: Na David hat irgendwie Recht… aber krass ist vor allem Luigi… hätte ich ihm irgendwie gar nicht zugetraut… also, dass er so krass um David kämpft und dass er es geschafft hat, ihn zu überzeugen, zurück zu kommen..._   
>  _David: *lächelnd* Ich sag doch ständig, dass ihr ihn unterschätzt…_

Matteo:  
*grinst nur und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*

> _David:_   
>  _Abdi: Vielleicht tun wir das wirklich… aber ich find’s echt cool… also so halb dramatisch, halb romantisch und so…_   
>  _Jonas: Ich find’s eher krass, dass deine Erfahrungen an der alten Schule so krass gewesen sein müssen, dass du ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hast, nicht zurück zu kommen… ich mein, es wär ja nur noch eine Prüfung gewesen… also muss es ja schon ne krasse Horrorvorstellung gewesen sein, die du hattest, wenn du daran gedacht hast, jemandem aus dem Jahrgang zu begegnen..._   
>  _Abdi: Stimmt. Das ist auch krass… aber das mit Luigi auch…_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, was issen damals eigentlich genau vorgefallen? An deiner alten Schule?_   
>  _*kurzes Schweigen*_   
>  _Alex: Hey, vielleicht ist das gerade nicht so ‘n gutes Thema für diese Aufnahme…_   
>  _Carlos: Oh, stimmt, das läuft ja noch… hab ich voll vergessen…_   
>  _David: Ich… weiß nicht… eigentlich will ich das alles am liebsten vergessen… Ich erzähl’s vielleicht ein anderes Mal, okay?_   
>  _Jonas:... wenn du willst… also du musst nicht… ich weiß ja nicht, was dann irgendwie bei dir hochkommt oder so…_   
>  _David: *lacht leise und ein bisschen verzweifelt und meint dann* Das weiß ich selbst nicht…_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, jetzt haben wir hier voll die ernsten Themen, dabei wollten wir doch eigentlich Matteo aufheitern…_   
>  _Jonas: Stimmt… also… anderes Thema?_   
>  _Carlos: Ich weiß nix - ich bin in Gedanken noch bei Davenzis Beziehung…_   
>  _Jonas: Ja, aber Davenzis Beziehung beinhaltet ja nicht nur ernste Themen…_   
>  _Carlos: Aber ich bin gerade in Gedanken noch bei den ernsten Themen…_   
>  _Abdi: Ich auch…_   
>  _Jonas: *seufzt*_

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht mit*  
*findet aber, dass David echt schon krass viel Persönliches erzählt hat und freut sich, dass er das Gefühl hatte, das machen zu können*  
*findet, dass das auch zeigt, dass er jetzt echt fühlt, dass es auch seine Freunde sind*

> _David:_   
>  _David: *lacht leise* Okay… vielleicht sollten wir an der Stelle sowieso ne kleine Pause machen…_   
>  _Carlos: Höh, warum? Weil uns keine lustigen Themen einfallen?_   
>  _David: Weil Matteo bestimmt inzwischen aufgegessen hat…_   
>  _Carlos: Matteo isst gerade!?_   
>  _*allgemeines Stöhnen*_

Matteo:  
*lacht über Carlos und schiebt sich dann schnell den letzten Bissen von seinem Sandwich in den Mund*

> _David:_   
>  _Jonas: Mann, der ist doch gerade bei Subway…_   
>  _Carlos: Ah, jetzt check ich’s… in einer Woche!_   
>  _David: *amüsiert* Genau… also Matteo… wir haben jetzt knapp 23 Minuten gesprochen… also ist es bei dir schon 10 nach eins…_   
>  _Abdi: Du bist so krass, Brudi… dass du das genau ausgerechnet hast…_   
>  _David: Warte… es wird noch besser…. Also, Matteo… im Umschlag mit der Nummer 10 ist eine Karte mit dem Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus…_   
>  _Carlos: Es gibt Umschläge? Was war denn in den anderen!?_   
>  _Jonas: *stöhnt* Klappe, Carlito - jetzt lass David doch mal ausreden._   
>  _Carlos: Sorry…_   
>  _David: Laut Google Maps brauchst du 14 Minuten… ich weiß, das ist ne weite Strecke für dich…*man hört ihn grinsen* Aber du schaffst das!_   
>  _Jonas: Genau! Wir glauben an dich!_

Matteo:  
*pffft leicht*  
*holt den Umschlag mit der Nummer 10 aus der Box, während er weiter zuhört*  
*schaut rauf und schiebt ihn sich dann in die Tasche*  
*packt die Box wieder in seinen Rucksack und steht*  
*bringt sein Tablett weg, während er weiter zuhört*

> _David:_   
>  _David: Im absoluten Notfall fährt aber auch ein Bus… Und wenn du im Krankenhaus ankommst, dann dauert es nur noch eine halbe Stunde…_   
>  _Abdi: Dann habt ihr euch endlich wieder! Hach…_   
>  _David: Genau… du bekommst wieder Musik für den Weg und… also eigentlich darfst du dich jetzt gleich schon in mein Zimmer setzen und warten… frag vielleicht lieber nochmal nach, wenn du ankommst.... aber ich hatte das eigentlich mit einer der Schwestern auf der Station geklärt…_   
>  _Jonas: Alter, David hat alle geklärt! Top organisiert, der Mann…_   
>  _David: Na, ich will halt, dass…, dass es ihm gut geht…_   
>  _Carlos: Brudi, ich glaub, das haben inzwischen alle verstanden…_   
>  _Alex: Denk ich auch. Und wenn ihr jetzt noch weiter rumlabert, wacht David Freitag aus der Narkose auf und Matteo ist nicht da, weil er immer noch bei Subway sitzt und wir ihn zu sehr zugetextet haben._   
>  _Jonas: Wuhu, stimmt! Mach dich auf Luigi… zurück zu David!_   
>  _David: Genau! Wir sehen uns gleich…_   
>  _Carlos: Und wir sprechen uns gleich… also hier Aufnahme und so…_   
>  _*alle rufen bis gleich und so*_
> 
> __

[Bosse - Dein Hurra ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT4Y7iF0WbI)   
[Daughtry - Deep End ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKxShU52NDQ)   
[Isak Danielson - Always ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZdyIgst-S4)   
[Sleeping at Last - 500 Miles ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ6wJqaE6o4)

Matteo:  
*hat sich tatsächlich gegen den Bus entschieden und läuft zurück zum Krankenhaus*  
*muss da aber die Aufnahme einmal kurz auf Pause machen, weil er mit einer Schwester spricht, die ihm aber erlaubt, sich in Davids Zimmer zu setzen*  
*hat seinen Rucksack abgestellt und sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt und dann wieder auf Play gedrückt*

> _ca. 13:26 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Carlos: Luuuiiigiii… Wir sind wieder dahaaa…_   
>  _David: Aber sie wissen immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollen…_   
>  _Alex: Was sie nicht davon abgehalten hat, die Aufnahme wieder an zu machen…_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, David hat gesagt, wir dürfen nicht mehr so viel quatschen… er will auch noch Zeit haben, allein mit dir zu quatschen… pfff… als ob ihr da gleich nicht Zeit genug zu hättet, wenn er wieder bei dir ist…_   
>  _Jonas: Ich kann das schon verstehen… Hey, Brudi… ich hoffe, du bist gut im Krankenhaus angekommen und konntest dich wirklich schon in Davids Zimmer setzen… keine Ahnung, wie spät es jetzt bei dir ist…_   
>  _David: Hmmm… müsste gleich halb zwei sein…_   
>  _Jonas: Woah, dann ist es ja echt nur noch ne halbe Stunde! Wow… Luigi, ich bin megastolz auf dich, dass du bis hierhin durchgehalten hast… David ist jetzt wahrscheinlich schon zugenäht und liegt unten im Aufwachraum und wird bald zu dir reingeschoben…_   
>  _Abdi: Ja, Mann, und dann seid ihr wieder vereint… und dann müsst ihr nur noch die Zeit rumkriegen, die er im Krankenhaus ist und dann auch wieder so richtig und so… wie man’s eben von euch kennt… ja, okay… abzüglich der Zeit, wo du arbeiten bist… ey, aber da kümmern wir uns ja um David… haben wir ja versprochen…_   
>  _David: Ich glaub, sooo viel zu kümmern wird’s da nicht geben…._   
>  _Alex: Ich würde sagen, wir warten erstmal ab und schauen dann spontan, wieviel Hilfe und wie viel Ruhe David braucht…_

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Alex Worten, aber findet es schon beruhigend, dass sie alle für David da sein wollen*

> _David:_   
>  _Jonas: Dem stimm ich zu… mich würd’s wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich nerven, wenn ständig irgendwelche Leute um einen rumspringen, die einem erzählen, dass man sich doch schonen soll und einen gerade dadurch davon abhalten, sich zu schonen und zu erholen…_   
>  _Carlos: Ich kann eh erst immer nach der Arbeit… aber ihr macht das schon…_   
>  _*kurzes Schweigen*_   
>  _Carlos: Okay… also wieviel dürfen wir denn noch quatschen?_   
>  _David: *lacht leise* Ich weiß nicht… 10 Minuten oder so?_   
>  _Carlos: Das heißt, du willst 20 Minuten für dich alleine!? Wow…_   
>  _David: Wer weiß, was mir noch so einfällt… außerdem brauch ich für morgen früh noch ne Beschäftigung bis Matteo wieder da ist…_   
>  _Abdi: Ja, okay, das klingt logisch… aber was erzählen wir denn jetzt noch 10 Minuten?_   
>  _Carlos: Ich weiß nichts… diese 10 Minuten setzen mich unter Druck…_   
>  _*kurzes Schweigen, dann ein Seufzen von Alex Seite aus*_   
>  _Alex: Okay, bevor wir jetzt 10 Minuten Schweigen… einfach aus Interesse… ne Frage an die Pärchen… sorry, Abdi… aber du darfst gerne hypothetisch antworten… Was macht ihr als erstes, wenn ihr euren Partner nach ner Trennung wieder seht? Also David und Jonas jetzt morgen und Carlos vielleicht, wenn Kiki das erste Mal nach Hause kommt…_   
>  _Carlos: Und du, wenn Mia im Dezember wieder kommt…_   
>  _Abdi: Also ich glaub, ich würd was total Romantisches machen… Schick zum Essen einladen vielleicht. So’n Candlelight Dinner vielleicht. Und danach was noch Romantischeres… im Planetarium Sterne gucken… oder auf einem Riesenrad fahren… oder ne Bootsfahrt…_   
>  _Carlos: Auch geil, dass Abdi als erstes antwortet…_   
>  _Jonas: Das klingt doch eher nach nem ersten Date, als nach der ersten Begegnung nach ner Trennung…_   
>  _David: Ich find, es klingt nett._   
>  _Alex: Find ich auch. Kann man für ‘n erstes Date und für ne erste Begegnung nach einer Trennung nehmen…_

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, weil Abdi schon irgendwie der romantischste von ihnen ist*  
*hofft echt, dass der bald mal ne Frau bekommt, bei der er das alles ausleben kann*

> _David:_   
>  _Jonas: Ja, okay, stimmt… kommt vielleicht auch drauf an, wie lange man getrennt war… also, wenn Hanna morgen wieder kommt, müssen wir ihrem Vater helfen, Regale aufzubauen… das ist jetzt eher Alltag… aber ich glaub, wenn sie länger weg gewesen wäre, würde ich schon irgendwie planen, was ein bisschen besonderer ist… Riesenrad oder so…_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, du darfst nicht meine Idee klauen…_   
>  _Jonas: Keine Sorge, das war ein Scherz…_   
>  _Carlos: Also, wenn Kiki das erste Wochenende aus Halle zurück nach Berlin kommt, muss Abdi für zwei, drei Stunden aus der Wohnung verschwinden und wir werden Sex haben…_   
>  _Jonas: *lacht* Sag Bescheid, wenn’s soweit ist, Abdi… dann suchen wir dir für die Zeit n Unterschlupf…_   
>  _David: *ebenfalls amüsiert* Kannst gerne zu uns kommen…_   
>  _Abdi: Danke, Leute… auf euch ist Verlass…_   
>  _Carlos: Was denn, guck nicht so… ich würde für dich auch die Wohnung verlassen, wenn du Sex haben wollen würdest…_   
>  _Abdi: Ich werd dich daran erinnern, Brudi!_   
>  _Carlos: Mach das… so… wer ist dran?_   
>  _Jonas: David!_   
>  _David: Ähmm… *lacht leise* Also ich denke… auch erstmal… Sex?_   
>  _*man hört einige der Jungs kurz grölen und jubeln und David lachen*_

Matteo:  
*lacht etwas mit, aber muss auch nicken*  
*findet es aber cool, dass David das so raushaut*  
*fragt sich, warum die Jungs so grölen, wenn sie es doch bestimmt auch so machen würden*

> _David:_   
>  _David: Und ich geh davon aus, dass wir danach einfach im Bett bleiben und reden und…_   
>  _Abdi: … knutschen und kuscheln…_   
>  _David: … ziemlich wahrscheinlich… naja, und dass wir einfach genießen, dass wir uns wieder haben…_   
>  _*man hört Abdi leise seufzen*_   
>  _Carlos: Alex?_   
>  _Alex: Also ich denke, ich schließe mich David an: Ein Tag im Bett mit Reden und Nähe… Essen bestellen, im Bett essen… vielleicht zwischendurch baden… Handys aus… sowas halt…_   
>  _Jonas: *lacht* Ey, ich krieg ein schlechtes Gewissen… ihr macht alle voll den romantischen Kram zu zweit und ich geh Regale aufbauen…_   
>  _Alex: Ist halt jeder anders und das ist ja auch okay so…_   
>  _David: Eben! Und du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du auch romantischer wärst, wenn Hanna länger weg gewesen wäre…_   
>  _Jonas: Ja, klar… aber Luigi und du wart auch nur ein Wochenende getrennt…_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, aber Davenzi kannste eh mit keinem von uns vergleichen… unzertrennlich und so_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, wart ihr überhaupt schon mal getrennt, seit ihr zusammen seid?_   
>  _David: *lacht leise* Naja… also wir gehen schon getrennt aufs Klo… und ab und zu trennen wir uns schon auch für ‘n paar Stunden…_   
>  _Alex: David war an dem Montagabend, nachdem Mia geflogen ist, fast 4 Stunden bei mir… alleine… hat mich ehrlich gesagt schon ein bisschen gewundert… haha… da ist er wieder, dieser Blick…_   
>  _Carlos: Vier Stunden, wow…_   
>  _David: Wir halten inzwischen auch gut 9 Stunden aus seit Matteo arbeiten geht..._   
>  _Jonas: *lacht* Wahnsinn! 9 Stunden!_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, habt ihr überhaupt mal ne Nacht getrennt verbracht?!_   
>  _David: Eine… ganz am Anfang… und da haben wir dann festgestellt, dass das nichts für uns ist…_   
>  _Carlos: Habt ihr festgestellt…_   
>  _David: Haben wir festgestellt!_   
>  _Carlos: Dass das nichts für euch ist… aha…_   
>  _David: *amüsiert* Ich weiß nicht, was daran so witzig ist…_   
>  _Jonas: *lachend* Ey, lass dich nicht ärgern von uns… ihr seid gut so wie ihr seid!_   
>  _Abdi: Auf jeden!_

Matteo:  
*weiß auch nicht, was daran so witzig ist*  
*denkt, dass die Jungs das doch inzwischen von ihnen wissen*  
*findet auch, dass sie echt Glück haben, dass sie da beide gleich ticken, wie Hanna schon gesagt hatte*

> _David:_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, aber mal anderes Thema: Abdi und ich haben gestern Bescheid gekriegt, dass wir schon an dem Montag vor dem Umzug die Schlüssel zur Wohnung kriegen… zum Renovieren und so. Also am… was ist das für ‘n Tag Brudi?_   
>  _Abdi: Am 23. …_   
>  _Carlos: Genau... Wär echt fett, wenn wir da ein paar Leute zum helfen hätten… vor allem, weil ich ja bis fünf arbeiten muss..._   
>  _Alex: Das heißt, die anderen sollen renovieren und du kommst dann nach Feierabend und begutachtest, was den Tag über geleistet wurde?_   
>  _Carlos: Ja, nee, ich helf dann schon noch mit… aber wär doch echt kacke, wenn Abdi das tagsüber alleine machen müsste… ich mein, Kiki und Sam haben schon gesagt, dass sie helfen… aber so ‘n paar Jungs auffer Baustelle wär’n wahrscheinlich ein bisschen effektiver…_   
>  _Jonas: Ey, mach dir keinen Kopf, kriegen wir schon hin._   
>  _David: Hmm… ich muss mal gucken, wie fit ich da schon wieder bin…_   
>  _Carlos: Nix guckst du, Brudi. Du guckst höchstens zu, was die anderen machen… ich hab die Tage extra nochmal was gelesen wegen Mastek und so… 4 bis 6 Wochen keine körperliche Anstrengung, steht da ganz klar! Sorry, du bist raus!_   
>  _Jonas: Außerdem bringt Matteo uns um, wenn wir David auf die Baustelle lassen…_

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
*wird sehr darauf achten, dass David keinen Finger krumm macht*

> _David:_   
>  _Alex: Okay, ich bin für Arbeitsteilung: Ich kümmre mich um David und ihr um die Wohnung…_   
>  _Jonas: *lacht* Das hätteste gerne, Hardenberg!_   
>  _David: Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sich am 23. noch irgendwer um mich kümmern muss…_   
>  _Alex: Schreibner, das Thema hatten wir… wir entscheiden spontan je nach Gesundheitszustand!_   
>  _Abdi: Ey, Leute, chillt mal… das passt schon alles. Erstens können Kiki und Sam gut anpacken… zum anderen haben wir auch noch Amira… Es sind nur Matteo, Hanna, Carlos und Mia raus… ich denke, wir haben genug Leute, dass einer nach David gucken kann, /falls/ er Hilfe braucht und dass ein paar beim Renovieren helfen… und selbst wenn die Wohnung bis zum Umzug nicht fertig ist… scheiß drauf… dann renovieren wir eben, wenn wir schon drin wohnen!_   
>  _David: *grinsend* Abdi spricht ein Machtwort… find ich gut…_   
>  _Abdi: Danke… und Abdi hat vor allem auch die Uhr im Blick und gesehen, dass wir schon über 10 Minuten quatschen…_   
>  _Carlos: Moment! Galten die 10 Minuten nicht erst ab dem Zeitpunkt, in dem ich gefragt hab?_   
>  _Abdi: Hast du nicht direkt am Anfang gefragt?_   
>  _Carlos: Nee, ich mein, da hatten wir schon ein bisschen was gelabert…_   
>  _David: Naja, also so genau muss das jetzt auch nicht sein…_   
>  _Carlos: Also dürfen wir noch was?_   
>  _David: Hmm… ich weiß nicht…_   
>  _Jonas: Hey, Leute, ich kann verstehen, dass David die letzten Worte der Aufnahme hier an Matteo persönlich richten will… und so wie ich Luigi kenne, freut der sich auch, wenn die letzten Worte von David kommen… Und David hat uns jetzt hier schon insgesamt über ne halbe Stunde zur Verfügung gestellt..._   
>  _David: Ich will euch nicht abwürgen oder so…_

Matteo:  
*muss sofort grinsen*  
*kann sich gut vorstellen, wie David das eigentlich geplant hat, aber trotzdem den Jungs nichts wegnehmen will*  
*hofft aber schon auch, dass David noch mal alleine ran kommt*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und hofft, dass er noch alles schafft, bevor David wieder kommt*

> _David:_   
>  _Alex: Machst du nicht. Ich würde sagen, wir richten jetzt alle noch ein paar nette Worte an Matteo und dann verabschieden wir uns._   
>  _Carlos: *seufzt* Na gut… ich fang an: Ey, Luigi, Bro… Jetzt habt ihr’s gleich hinter euch und du siehst David wieder… Cool, dass du bis hierhin durchgehalten hast. Und schreib Mal, wenn er wach ist, damit wir auch Bescheid wissen… kann mich bestimmt sowieso den ganzen Freitag nicht konzentrieren. Bis wann geht die OP nochmal?_   
>  _David: So bis eins, halb zwei… bis ich auf dem Zimmer und wach bin, kann es aber zwei werden…_   
>  _Carlos: Ja, okay, dann den halben Freitag… also meld dich Brudi, wenn David okay ist, ja?_   
>  _Abdi: Mann, jetzt hast du schon alles gesagt… ich schließ mich Carlos an, Luigi. Halt durch. Nur noch 20 Minuten oder so. Wir denken an euch!_   
>  _Jonas: *lacht leise* Ja, okay, mehr bleibt auch irgendwie nicht zu sagen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dich Davids Aufnahme ein bisschen ablenken konnte und dass du dich bei mir oder irgendwem anders gemeldet hast, wenn’s dir wirklich mies ging… Und ja, bitte meld dich, wenn du irgendwas weißt! David meinte vorhin, er hätte irgendwann erwähnt, dass du bei ok.cool nen Zwischenbericht abgeben sollst… ich hoffe, das hast du gemacht - wir sitzen ja bestimmt auch auf glühenden Kohlen… Bald habt ihr’s geschafft, Brudi! Und wenn David wieder richtig fit ist, wird gefeiert! Und ein bisschen schon am Sonntag, wenn wir uns alle im Krankenhaus sehen!_   
>  _Carlos: Alex?_   
>  _Alex: *seufzt* Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt. Und die letzten 20 Minuten schafft Matteo auch, ohne dass ich nochmal das wiederhole, was ihr sowieso schon gesagt habt._   
>  _David: *lacht leise* Bestimmt… Wir machen jetzt hier mal Schluss… du bekommst ein, zwei Lieder, Matteo… und ich meld mich danach wieder bei dir. Ti penso e mi manchi, tesorino…_   
>  _Jonas: What the fuck?! Geheimsprache!?_   
>  _Abdi: Er hat doch gesagt, dass er italienisch lernt…_   
>  _Carlos: Ey, voll die Geheimsprache… telepathisch reicht ihnen nicht mehr - jetzt haun sie italienisch raus…_   
>  _David: *lacht* Wir machen jetzt aus! Sagt tschüss!_   
>  _*alle sagen tschüss*_

Matteo:  
*lacht sehr über die Reaktion zum italienischen*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, als das erste Lied kommt*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und macht die Lieder weiter, weil er nicht weiß, ob er sonst durch kommt*  
*nimmt sich vor die später nochmal zu hören*

[Ian Britt - The Shape of Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q49eyWkrac8)   
[Cyndi Lauper - True Colors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPn0KFlbqX8)

> _ca. 13:50 Uhr:_   
>  _David:_   
>  _Hey tesorino, wow… du hast es gleich geschafft… vielleicht bin ich auch schon im Zimmer und schlafe noch? Wenn sie flott waren… aber wahrscheinlich bin ich gerade im Aufwachraum und werde gleich aufs Zimmer gebracht… dann bin ich wieder bei dir._   
>  _*seufzt leise und lacht dann kurz*_   
>  _Und in meiner Jetzt-Zeit haben wir es auch bald geschafft. Es ist jetzt gleich elf Uhr, Sonntagmorgen. Wir haben zwei Nächte beziehungsweise 49 Stunden überstanden… Jetzt sind es noch etwa vier bis wir uns wiedersehen. Ich freu mich so unglaublich auf dich!_   
>  _Und ich bin stolz auf uns, dass wir das wirklich gepackt haben... das ganze Wochenende. Okay, es war schon hart… ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass es /so/ hart wird. Als der Bus am Freitag mit dir abgefahren ist… das war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Es hat sich alles irgendwie zusammengezogen. Sowas hab ich noch nie gefühlt. Als hätte irgendwer einen Teil von mir rausgerissen. Aber das hat mir auch nochmal wieder gezeigt, wie wichtig du bist. Und wie viel Sicherheit du mir gibst… wie sehr du zu mir gehörst. Und die Nächte waren hart. Ich bin es wirklich überhaupt nicht mehr gewohnt, alleine zu schlafen und war so oft wach oder im Halbschlaf. *lacht leise*_

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht*  
*denkt an ihr Wiedersehen und wie es sich wirklich angefühlt hat, als könnte er endlich wieder atmen, als sei er endlich wieder zu Hause*

> _David:_   
>  _Ich hoffe, ich schlaf heute Nachmittag nicht ein, wenn du wieder hier bist. Ich bin wirklich vollkommen übermüdet!_   
>  _Aber ja, wir haben’s irgendwie gepackt. Und auch wenn es nicht schön war, ist es trotzdem ein gutes Gefühl… irgendwie ähnlich wie nach unserem ersten Streit… naja, oder unserer ersten Meinungsverschiedenheit… es ist ein gutes Gefühl, dass wir das können… streiten, diskutieren und uns auch mal ein Wochenende räumlich trennen. Dass das nichts ändert zwischen uns. *lacht leise* Aber das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich will, dass wir das öfter machen. Neee… dieses eine Wochenende reicht jetzt erstmal… Aber ich glaub, das nächste wird zumindest ein bisschen leichter. Zumindest wissen wir da dann schon, was auf uns zukommt… und wir wissen, dass wir’s irgendwie überleben._

Matteo:  
*findet auch, dass sie gute Methoden entwickelt haben, damit umzugehen*  
*will es zwar nicht, aber denkt, dass die nächste gezwungen Trennung vielleicht tatsächlich schon ein bisschen leichter werden wird*

> _David:_   
>  _Und ich bin auch stolz auf dich, dass du es bis hierhin geschafft hast, mir zuzuhören. Wenn du bis hierhin gekommen bist, dann konnte ich dich hoffentlich ein bisschen von deiner Angst ablenken. Das hoffe ich wirklich. Und ich bin stolz und froh, dass du dich darauf eingelassen hast. *lacht leise* Und ich hoffe, dass du tatsächlich im Park und was essen warst und nicht die fünf Stunden im Krankenhaus gesessen hast und mir dann hinterher sagst, dass du natürlich alles so gemacht hast, wie ich es gesagt hab. Eigentlich hätte ich Beweisfotos verlangen sollen… du bei Subway… du im Park… aber jetzt ist es zu spät…_

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und denkt, dass er da auch hätte draufkommen können und ihm Fotos hätte machen müssen*  
*hofft, dass er ihm auch so glaubt, wenn er es ihm erzählt*

> _David:_   
>  _Okay… also eine Sache hab ich noch für dich… das Päckchen mit der Nummer 11. Hol mal raus und mach auf…_

Matteo:  
*holt das Päckchen raus und macht es auf, während er ihm weiter zuhört*

> _David:_   
>  _Also… ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir ging… aber mir hat es jetzt am Wochenende schon ein bisschen geholfen, dass ich dein Schlafshirt hier hatte und so wenigstens ab und zu und vor allem nachts deinen Geruch um mich hatte… und da wir jetzt ja noch ein paar Nächte getrennt sind bis ich wieder zurück zu dir in die WG kann, dachte ich, dass die Nächte für dich vielleicht schöner sind, wenn du meins hast… Frisch getragen und voller Davidgeruch… *man hört ihn grinsen*_

Matteo:  
*hält das Shirt in den Händen und drückt es sich sofort gegen seine Nase, um den typischen Davidgeruch einzuatmen*  
*lächelt leicht, aber vermisst ihn gerade noch mehr*  
*schreckt etwas zusammen, als auf einmal die Tür aufgeht und lässt das Shirt schnell sinken*  
*sieht, wie David reingeschoben wird, drückt auf Pause und springt auf*  
*hört, wie die Schwestern sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, David aber noch ein bisschen schlafen wird und wahrscheinlich beim ersten Aufwachen noch etwas neben sich stehen wird, dass es ganz normal ist, dass er danach wieder einschläft und er sich keine Gedanken machen soll*  
*nickt und bedankt sich und zieht den Stuhl an sein Bett, als die Schwestern wieder weg sind*  
*drückt wieder auf Play und findet es schon ein bisschen weird seine Stimme zu hören, während er ihn schlafen sieht*

> _David:_   
>  _Im Austausch dafür verlang ich aber, dass du mir dann morgen deins mitbringst, okay? Ich brauch hier auch was von dir!_   
>  _*man hört ihn leise seufzen*_   
>  _Okay, also irgendwie hab ich jetzt nur noch sechs Minuten… dann sind die 5 Stunden voll. Jetzt muss ich irgendwie ein paar gute Schlussworte finden… irgendwas, was ich noch nicht in den fünf Stunden erwähnt hab… und heute Morgen beim Duschen kam mir dann ein Gedanke... nachdem Hans mich in der Küche gefragt hab, ob ich heute zu Hause bleibe oder dich vom Bus abhole… ich weiß, dass wir da schon mal drüber gesprochen haben, aber es ist mir jetzt nochmal so ziemlich bewusst geworden, als Hans “zu Hause” erwähnte und es sich irgendwie komisch anfühlte. Und dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich die Jungs in die WG eingeladen hab… und dass ich am Freitag, nachdem ich dich zum Bus gebracht hab, auch gedacht hab, dass ich zurück in die WG gehe… und weißt du noch im Urlaub? Als ich gefragt habe, ob wir, wenn wir zurückkommen zu Laura oder in die WG fahren? Und es gab noch eine Situation, wo ich “zu Laura” gesagt habe und du hast gelacht und mich gefragt, ob ich in Gedanken schon ausgezogen bin, weil die Wohnung mit Laura ja zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich noch mein Zuhause war. Aber das stimmt so nicht. Zuhause, das ist… *lacht leise*... oh Mann, das hört sich jetzt wieder mega kitschig an… aber das ist irgendwie der Ort, wo ich mich geborgen fühle. Und sicher. Wo ich ich sein kann und wo nichts fehlt. Aber gerade fehlst du. Und darum ist das hier auch gerade die WG und erst, wenn du wieder hier bist, dann ist sie wieder Zuhause. Und immer, wenn wir unterwegs waren und ich in deiner Gegenwart gefragt habe, ob wir zu Laura oder in die WG gehen, dann war ich in dem Moment zu Hause und weder die Wohnung mit Laura noch die WG konnte ich deswegen als Zuhause bezeichnen… Verstehst du? Eigentlich ist ganz egal, wo ich bin. Zuhause ist überall da, wo du auch bist. Weil dann alles perfekt ist und gut und sicher. *lacht leise* Dann wird gleich, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin, selbst das dumme Krankenzimmer ein Zuhause, solange du bei mir bist…_

Matteo:  
*hat während er zugehört hat, nach Davids Hand gegriffen, ganz vorsichtig und ganz leicht, aber brauchte einfach den Kontakt*  
*spürt schon wieder diesen Kloß im Hals und wischt sich mit der freien Hand einmal über die Augen*  
*flüstert leise*  
Du bist auch mein Zuhause...

> _David:_   
>  _Das ist doch ein guter, kitschiger Schluss, oder? Unser geheimer Kitschclub wäre stolz auf mich… *man hört ihn grinsen*_   
>  _Oh Mann, ich kann gerade immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich jetzt in dem Moment, wo du das hier alles gehört hast, wirklich die Mastek hinter mir hab… *man hört ihn tief durchatmen*_   
>  _Danke, Matteo! Danke, dass du dieses letzte Stück vom Weg mit mir zusammen gegangen bist. Ich hab so lange gedacht, ich müsste den ganzen Weg alleine gehen und das war auch lange Zeit okay so. Aber was es für einen Unterschied macht, jemanden auf diesem Weg an seiner Seite zu haben, das hast du mir erst gezeigt. Wie es sich anfühlt nicht alleine zu sein… das weiß ich erst durch dich. Und ich bin so froh und dankbar, dass du da bist und dass du so bist, wie du bist. Dass du mich so nimmst, wie ich bin._   
>  _*seufzt leise und räuspert sich dann einmal kurz*_   
>  _Okay… guck mal auf die Uhr…. es müsste 14 Uhr sein… okay, plus/minus 5 Minuten vielleicht. Aber du hast es geschafft! Du hast die fünf Stunden rumgekriegt. Wahnsinn! Wooohooo! *lacht leise* Herzlichen Glückwunsch!_   
>  _Ich pack dir jetzt ans Ende noch ein paar Lieder… für den Fall, dass ich länger im Aufwachraum bin… oder länger schlafe, als geplant… vielleicht bin ich aber auch schon wach? *lacht wieder* Ja, okay, falls ich wirklich schon wach bin, wirst du das hier wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hören…_   
>  _Wir sehen uns gleich! Endlich! Ich freu mich! Und ich liebe dich! Aber das weißt du ja…_   
>  _Also… bis gleich!_

Matteo:  
*schluckt wieder hart und drückt Davids Hand*  
*murmelt leise*  
Oller Romantiker...

[Billy Joel - You're My Home ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XwnIlnQvMY)   
[AnnenMayKantereit - Vielleicht vielleicht](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjFAlDksz5A)   
[Zayn ft. Sia - Dusk Till Dawn ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt2k8PGm-TI)

Matteo:  
*ist gerade bei “From Dusk till Dawn”, als er sieht wie David sich bewegt*  
*macht sofort die Musik aus und zieht die Stöpsel aus den Ohren*

[Kings of Leon - Use somebody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnhXHvRoUd0)   
[Kodaline - Follow your Fire ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9wBXC3aZ_I)


End file.
